Resident Evil: Something Different
by S.T.A.R.S stunt doubles
Summary: In the process of a remake. Please Read the last chapter for an important message to our readers. PS. I'M SO SORRY REFreak, lol I know waaaay too many REfans and Freaks that I get em all confused, but thank you all for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Something Different **

**_Authors' Notes: This Prologue and First Chapter is dedicated to our writing partner Jennifer Leroy, AKA sylphstarwind. She is not only an awesome writer and writing partner, but one of the best and most sincere friends a person could ever have._ **

_**From Sweetboxer:** Jen, I've always wanted to find a way to give you recognition and show you I appreciate what you did, and still do, for me and my writing, and I think I finally found it. As long as this chapter stays up, it is a dedication to you, a monument to your greatness as a friend and a writer. I know I'm laying it on a bit thick, but I rarely ever thank you, so I thought I'd go big or go home. _

_**From Sara A. Wesker: **To_ _all you readers out there please read Sylph's work. She may have a lot of stories, and some may be pretty long, but we truly believe that they're worth the time it takes to read them. I would like to say thank you for helping us when you didn't have to but you did any way. Thank you; you truly are an amazing friend Sylph. The only other thing left to say is that we hope you enjoy our story. _

**Prologue: Dear Diary...**

_Survival horror is a bitch, which is a fact I've come to know and accept like a neighbor you can't get rid of. You know, the kind who uses your driveway and lets their dog shit in your lawn? Anyway, remind me never to think of another Resident Evil self-insertion fic again. Ever. Today was pretty simple, up until about 11:00 PM last night, that is. That was when Sara and I finished our daily gaming session and sat down in front of the computer to make an attempt at our self-insertion fic... If I'd known how long it would be before we saw that computer again...I would have downloaded that Sweetbox album off of Limewire..._

_**- Diary of Christopher "Chevy" Camargo, 4/25/2006**_

_Resident Evil...note to self, throw away all of it. That is if I ever see them again. Everything was going great, hanging out with my friends, doing normal stuff. But all that changed. It was around 11:00 pm, I'll never forget it. We thought about writing one of those self-insertion fic...again. We never learn. But something was different, I don't know how but it was. If I had any doubt in my mind I would never see all this all again...maybe I would have dragged Chris off that stupid Limewire. Dammit..._

_**- Diary of Sara Carter, 4/25/2006**_

_Note to self; don't screw around with techno-babble when I get home. Wait a tick, why am I writing this? I have surperb enough memory to remember so I guess this is all for not. Oh, and seeing as how this place seems similar somehow to RE, I always wanted to know what this feels like. The sword key is in the basement of the backyard. Why am I still writing?_

_**-Diary of Nicholas Atkins, 4/25/2006**_

**Chapter I: New Lives & New Memories**

_Raccoon_ _City_

_33rd Street Apartment Building _

_Room 106 _

_July 24th, 1998_

**Chevy's POV**

I woke up with a start, raking my hands through my hair, slowly realizing that this wasn't where I fell asleep. I decided to figure it out after breakfast, and with that decision set in stone I headed for the kitchen of the crappy apartment I found myself occupying. After some rummaging I stepped back from the fridge with my ingredients in hand, and quickly fried my three eggs and bacon. As I gobbled down my meal, I pondered my exact location and reason for being here. Then I went back to the fridge for a glass of OJ, and noticed a post it with a phone number on it, posted on the refrigerator door.

"Hmmm...Sara Carter?" I read aloud, confused, "This isn't your number! Fuck, this isn't even your area code!"

_Raccoon_ _City_

_33rd Street Apartment Building _

_Room 119 _

_July 24th, 1998_

**Sara's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing…looking around it slowly dawned on me that I was in some strange apartment. After a short freak out as well as a short trip to the floor, I finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I was never the morning type and I don't plan on starting.

"How's our special S.T.A.R.S. Member?"

"Special...What the hell are you talking about?" It took me a few minutes to make an attempt to figure out who it was I was talking to.

"Special as in, doesn't believe they need to show up for work..." At this point I wasn't able to figure out who it was.

"Who the hell is this?" I was done playing this game.

"This is your Captain..."

I let out a sigh in frustration. "I'm sorry, who?" I was afraid that I might have hit my head just a little bit too hard.

"What are you brain dead, I said 'your Captain'…" It was all he got out before I snapped at him.

"Listen asshole I don't know what you've been smoking, but you're not my fucking Captain..."

"Listen just clock in now, and bring Camargo with you. Enrico's telling me he's even tardier than you today. If you get here in 15 minutes, I'll 'forget' what you just said." With that he hung up the phone.

Feeling frustrated I went for the bathroom of this shitty ass apartment I apparently lived in. That is until the phone rang again.

"Listen asshole I'm on my fucking way! So chill!" I yelled into the phone without thinking if it was him or not.

"Umm...Sara? Do you know what's going on?" The voice was familiar, but it couldn't be.

"Chris?" I was praying that I was wrong.

"Uhh…yeah…Can you tell me where you are?" He sounded somewhat calm.

"Um...a really shitty apartment...I think I live with rats." The feeling of disgust soon washed over me.

"Crappy apartment? Dirty windows? Shooting trophies? And a S.T.A.R.S. Uniform in the closet?"

"How...yeah."

"Do me a favor...Tell me if you know who the fuck this Marini guy is? He just called me up and chewed my ass off for no apparent reason..." He sounded slightly pissed as well as confused.

"Um...that would be your captain..."

"Sara...did you drug me and put me in some sort of Live Action RE RPG?" He started to talk fast, as he made an attempt to understand what was going on.

"Yeah okay…What the hell do you think?"

"Right… we were at my house...so you have no idea where we keep the drugs anyway..."

"Chris I have less than 15 minutes to get your ass as well as mine to work before I get in more shit." I wasn't in the mood, nor did we have time to have a conversation.

"Alrighty, well let's just go to this police station, before the guy who put us in here comes back for our kidneys!"

"Whatever...just make sure your fuck--" Trying to get ready I hit the floor. "Ouch"

"What happened?"

"I'm trying to get ready!"

He snickered, "Okay umm it seems I have the car keys on my nightstand...So I guess I'm driving"

"Fine by me...I'll be down in three minutes, you better be ready or I'll kick your ass!"

With a sigh he adds, "Where would a guy be without his best friend?" Soon after he chuckles a bit.

"Stop laughing and get moving or it'll be the front that gets kicked"

Yet again he sighs, "Always with the threats. Fine! I'm going...Meet you in the parking lot"

"Okay...Bye" I hang up phone and run for the door.

_Raccoon Police Dept._

S.T.A.R.S. Office

**Nicholas' POV **

I couldn't believe it. Raccoon City, the worst city in the world. Oh, I can't wait to tell Sara, Sweet, and everyone else when I get back! But I have to play it cool. I'm a member of this town's law enforcement now, I can't run around yelling 'Oh my god it's Wesker!' Sure my apartment in this place was tons worse than my original home, but what ever. I think I'll go bug Brad.

"Hey Brad, what's today's to-do list?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Bravo team's going to inspect the murders in the forest, while we get to stay here and attend a meeting on gun-safety and..."

"Let me guess, how to deal with a riot or terrorist invasion?"

"Yeah... how did you know?" He looked puzzled and even stopped working on the radio he was going to use to keep in contact with the Bravo team.

"It's just the way I roll..." I made a sweeping motion with my hand to enunciate the mysterious effect. "Oh hey, Brad, you mind if you do me a favor?" I thought up something earlier that might make this more fun.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked turning back to the radio.

"Go down to the store of Blossom rd. and pick me up a chainsaw I ordered last month. I have it reserved and full of gas, all you have to do is pick it up for me on the 27th. I'd do it, but I have plans that day." How would he know I just made the reservation today when driving here? On that note, I handed him the receipt and sat back down humming a little tune.

_Raccoon Police Dept._

_First Floor Lobby_

**Chevy's POV**

On the car ride over, Sara and I came to the general conclusion that we were somehow transported to Raccoon City. By listening to an oh so informant radio news show (Which we for many reasons preferred to the police radio) we also found out it was the day of the Spencer Mansion Incident. After hearing that, we were pretty sure of what we were here for, So when we arrived at the RPD, we were already in 'character' because making people suspicious would only lead to trouble, and I'd have killed myself before I let them put me in one of those cells in the RPD basement, cuz that's where Ben Bertolucci went and I was not going anywhere near him. Just looking at the guy, I could tell he smelled like armpits and three week old popcorn...But anyway, yeah, we had to keep up a front. Honestly, I was kinda scared, cuz I'd never played Resident Evil 1 before, but Sara assured me to just run to the mansion, and she'd help me out once I got inside. Basically all I had to do until I got to the helipad was mingle with the rest of the officers. _But not Mindy,_ something told me, _everyone knows she's the precinct whore._ How I knew that, I had no idea. I had vague memories of her name and number written on the bathroom wall, which may have swayed my opinion slightly, but then again, I'd never used the RPD bathroom before...How odd. My only guess is that being put into this world, I had to be given memories so that I could have a past here. I sighed and hoped that one of my memories was how to reload a friggin' gun...

"Chevy!" A man called out from behind me grabbing my arm.

"Gah!" I screamed, taken by surprise as I was jerked around to face the man. Looking up at him, I questioned,

"How do you know my nickname?"

The man punched my arm, "It's me, Kevin! Wow, don't tell me you finally gave in and went out and got drunk with Mindy last night! Did you catch anything!" After that, I felt

I somehow knew this guy, and what I said next just rolled off my tongue as I punched him back.

"Dooley, dude, don't even joke about that...Everyone knows about Mindy. It's...Just disgusting..." Sara just stared at us, probably wondering who the hell Mindy was.

"Dude, I know I'm late and I'm on my way, so tell Enrico to chill. I just have to say bye to Sara."

"Right…Later then!" he said, before turning and heading in the direction of the helicopter pad.

Sara stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, before finally asking me "Okay, how do you know the Bravo team pilot?"

I shrugged, "No idea, but I think we're really good friends...It's hard to explain."

Sara looked at me for a bit then said, "Yeah, I know what you mean, kinda like how everyone in the precinct knows about Mindy's reputation…even me..."

We both laughed, then stood in silence for a little while, not really wanting to go any further into this soon-to-be nightmare, before I finally gathered up enough courage to ask,

"So, any other advice before I leave, you know, besides 'Shoot for the head!'?" I was pale, but still smiling.

She thought for a moment then said, "Stay away from the East Wing Terrace, unless you like killer crows, and if you want to, you can always follow Rebecca..."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks, later." I said, turning and running for the helipad, "Oh good luck! And don't die!" I called back to her, before I realized other officers could hear me and were eyeing me strangely, "Uhm...Of BOREDOM! You know…Wesker and his boring meetings! Heh heh!"

As the chopper lifted off of the ground, I knew there was no turning back...

_Raccoon Police Dept._

_Second Floor Hallway_

**Sara's POV**

_I can't believe he said that out loud. We're doomed._

I slowly made my way to the S.T.A.R.S. Office, not wanting to go to this meeting. As I made my way I passed Joseph Frost. I thought it was kind of sad that he was going to die only a few minutes into the mission. Not my problem, though. My real problem was that I was thinking too much and not paying attention to the fact that I was going to bump into someone, which I did.

"HEY! The hallways are not meant for standing in!" I yelled as I fell on my ass only to see that I had walked into none other then Chris Redfield.

He gave me a funny look before helping me up, "Well maybe we should be looking where we walk." Once on my feet I dusted myself off, this was going to be a problem.

"Yeah whatever, Redfield." I walked past him, making sure I didn't say anything further that would make me look like an idiot.

As I walked in I hear someone yell my name. "Sara!" I look over and see Jill Valentine wave her hand at me indicating that I should go over to her.

"Hey, there Jill." I had no clue as to why she was talking to me, it's not like we were best friends or anything. Or were we?

She smiled at me as I sat down next to her, soon Wesker showed up and the meeting began.

Thirty minutes later he was still talking about god knows what, and I was about to fall asleep when Jill's voice cut through my boredom.

"Does he ever shut up?" She whispered to me.

Shaking off the need to laugh I replied, "I think he likes to hear his own voice, so I highly doubt it." I was making little drawings of Wesker as Hitler, but all that changed when I looked up to find Wesker staring at me.

"Pay. Attention." Was all he said as he grabbed the picture and walked back to his desk.

Before he got there Brad's whiney voice was suddenly heard from the back of the room. "Repeat, Bravo Team, over." Out of everyone there I was the only one calm.

Then it hit me, I should play along or I'd have to explain myself, which I really didn't want to do. Before I knew it we were getting ready to find the Bravo Team. _Hold on Chris_ Was all that went through my mind.

As Brad continued to reach the Bravo Team something finally got through…someone screaming like a little girl.

"AHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Shut up Chris!" The voice belonged to Rebecca.

"This is Bravo Team, engine problems. Emergency landi--"

The line went dead. "Alright people lets move it now." Wesker's voice remained calm as everyone headed out the door to the helicopter pad.

"Already? I just got up from my nap." Someone in the office whined.

"Yes now, or do want us to wait a while so you can change your diaper?" Wesker snapped.

"Nah I'm good."

As we all got into the helicopter my fear of flying soon kicked in. I could tell that it was obvious as both Chris and Joseph looked at me.

"Hey, you okay?" Joseph was the first to speak.

I put on a fake smile, "Fine." I was holding onto the seat for dear life as we made our way to the nightmare I didn't want to face.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?" He has a look of concern on his face.

Swallowing my pride I finally said something. "I hate flying." It was partly true, but he didn't need to know the truth.

"Ok, just try not to think about it.." He said, smiling. What he said next surprised me, but for a different reason. I was more surprised by how I answered him. "Ummm, you uhh, remember how I said I uhh...sort of liked you...and we didn't want to risk losing our jobs and everything...so we kind of left things as is?"

What creped me out is I knew exactly what he was talking about for some reason,

"Uhh...yeah..."

"Right, well I was gonna request that I be transferred to the Hayton precinct, 20 minutes away, but the soonest they can do it is September. I mean I can still live here and everything, if it's all okay with you..." He was a little nervous saying all this.

"I don't mind," I said, briefly smiling, though feeling kind of bad once again that Joseph was gonna die so soon_. Maybe, _I thought_, Maybe he doesn't have to... _

"Chris...Look!" Jill's voice broke through my thoughts at the sight of smoke rising from the forest.

"Everyone get ready, we're landing." Wesker yelled back, though I swear he's going to drive me insane.

"Yes, oh grand master of wearing sunglasses at night. Oh hey Sara, didn't notice you. Thought you missed work."

I looked up and thought I was seeing things, "Nicholas!" If this was some kind of affect from flying I'll never go into the air again.

"In the flesh! Well here they call me Nick the Prick with the broken... well, let's just say Enrico put me personally on the Alpha team."

"I'd give you a hug or something but...I don't want to move till this thing gets on the ground."

"You think your scared, have you noticed these things don't have seatbelts? I tell you, Wesker's out to get me first."

"Whatever you say Nick...I think I'm going to be sick soon."

"Here you go, I got it in the parking lot when I realized we'd be seeing, _you know what._" Nicholas then handed me a fast food bag.

"What the hell is this for?"

"Blowing chunks, I'd save it for the first, _zombie, _if I were you. Oh god we're descending! Give me that!"

"Here take it," I hand it back to him. "I don't have that weak of a stomach."

"Hey, I only throw up once a year! I'm getting rid of this bag as soon as this little session is over. Uh oh..."

"Can't you wait till we land?" I looked away not wanting to see it.

"Fine, I'll hold it in. Are we there yet Brad?"

Brad yells over his shoulder, "We're almost there, so keep quite!"

"Roger, so... who else is here!" He's almost bouncing in his seat for joy.

"Ah...Swee...err, Chris..." I have to pause for a few seconds. "Are we almost down yet?"

"So, the crazy cajun is here..."

I open my mouth but close it knowing I was about to be sick. Instead I nod my head 'yes.'

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Entrance Hall_

**Chevy's POV**

I awoke in what looked like an ornately decorated mansion's main entrance hall. I wasn't completely sure. What is it with me and waking up in unfamiliar places lately? Rebecca was to my left, and it looked like she had her first aid kit open and on the floor. I put a hand to my head to find that the side of it had been bandaged, and I immediately remembered the helicopter crash. I must have been jerked off of my seat, hitting my head and losing consciousness in the impact. Yay for seatbelts. Then it came to me...

"Kevin," I said, trying to stand up and not quite making it off the floor, "Kevin! Where is he!" Rebecca put her hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes.

"We were attacked, and couldn't save him...I'm sorry... There were too many dogs and in the end all we could do was try and save you, and ourselves. So we ran into this mansion... I'm sorry Chevy; I know he was one of your best friends..."

For some reason, I did cry. I don't know why, but it felt like I was losing someone I'd known for years. After I recollected myself, I managed to stand up and turned to Rebecca.

"So where is everybody now? And did the call for help go through?" Rebecca got up from her kneeling position and turned to me.

"They went to explore this place, just in case there's anyone else here. But from the looks of it, this place is empty, so they should be back soon."

"Okay," I said, putting a hand to my bandaged wound, "So we just wait here?" I pulled my hand back down to see there was blood on it.

"Oh, you're bleeding through already?" Rebecca said, looking at my bandage, "Come with me. The map I found told me where to find a medical room. I'll get you some new bandages and maybe something to stop the bleeding."

She grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me along. I guess I didn't have to worry about following Rebecca, cuz she was taking me with her whether I liked it or not. I checked my hip holster. Good. My gun was there, and I pulled it out, making sure the safety was off, trying not to look surprised that I actually knew this shit. With a look of determination, I followed Rebecca through a door and let it close behind us.

_Please don't worry too much, Sara._

_Arklay Woods_

_Helicopter Crash Site_

**Sara's POV**

As soon as the helicopter landed I rushed outside and saw my lunch again, what was with me? Why did this happen every time I went flying? Didn't matter much, cause I felt like the worlds biggest idiot for not being able to fly without getting sick afterwards. Back in the helicopter I could hear Brad tell Wesker he'll stay and keep the bird warmed up, lucky shithead. Turning around I found Joseph right behind me.

"Don't do that!" It annoyed the hell out of me when people walk up behind you and just stand there without telling you their there.

He looked at me with a warm smile, "Sorry, you going to be okay?" His voice was low, almost like he didn't want anyone to hear him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright, let's move out." Wesker took point as we made our way in the direction we thought the Bravo helicopter was.

"Okay, a need to know question Nick."

"Shoot." He pulled out his gun the moment he said it.

"How in god's name did you get here!"

"Well, I was on the internet, looked you up on writely to see if you were there, and then poof! I wake up in this shabby apartment with some whore named Mindy."

I try not to laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah, except the whole part about me knowing how to use the internet."

"That's very interesting." I wasn't paying attention at that point.

"Anyway, she showed me my car; I got in, bought a chainsaw, and then went to the S.T.A.R.S office."

Wesker steps up behind Nick, "Shut it or I'll shut it for you. Understand?"

"Yes my supreme overlord..."

After Wesker leaves I walk over to Nick and smack him across the head. "What the hell is wrong with you!" What was with these people! Don't they know better!

"I know I'd like to hear it ever once in a while..." Before he could continue I cut him off.

"We have to keep a low profile here, Nick. Not announce to the world that we don't belong here!" Was I the only one that saw this?

"Okay, but seriously, even if he wasn't Wesker, I'd still say that." He then walked off to go do god knows what.

"We're doomed."

As we got closer my heart stopped at the slight of it, there was very little damage to it. The door was opened, but no one was around. Joseph decided to check out the inside of it. Everyone turned when we heard him come out in a panic.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" I started to walk towards him.

His face was pale when he turned to me, "You don't want to know, trust me." He started to walk away.

"Wait,"

"Yes?"

I knew I shouldn't interfere with what happens in the game, but…"I'm coming with you." He gave a nod and we were off.

For some reason this fog came out of nowhere, soon I got the feeling we were being watched. Taking my gun out I did small sweeps of a small area not too far from where Joseph was. Then I heard something, rustling in the bushes nearby. Turning I held my breathe, I knew some dogs where about to come, but I wasn't as prepared as I thought I would be.

After a few seconds nothing happened again, with a sigh of relief I slowly exhaled. Looking down I saw something, bending down I notice it was a hand still attached to the gun. Feeling sick I dropped it, that's when I felt something jump on me. I had let out a short scream as I fell to the ground, my gun going off into the air.

"HELP!" I struggled to keep it from going at my throat, but something bit into my boot causing me to lose my grip on the dog.

Turning my attention to the first one I notice it was getting close, I could feel it's breathe on my skin. I closed my eyes and shouted. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE SOMEONE!"

Relief washed over me when someone sent a shotgun shell into its head, sending it back. Opening my eyes I saw Joseph. I snapped out of it quickly and emptied my gun on the mutt that was still gnawing on my boot. With a yelp it finally flopped over dead, and for some reason, when I stood up, I couldn't help but hug Joseph out of relief, at least that's what I thought it was. I think I was crying, but I don't really remember anymore, because a millisecond later, the grass started to rustle again, and Joseph and I knew to run to the others as fast as we could. So, as the dogs emerged from the tall grass, that's exactly what we did.

_Arklay Woods_

_Alpha Team Helicopter_

**Wesker's POV**

Vickers didn't understand what I was saying. Of course. Why would I say something like that? I'm the team captain. But I did mean what I had said, so I repeated it to him, this time enunciating, so he knew I wasn't kidding.

"I order you to leave in ten minutes, and if anyone else comes back earlier than then, I want you to leave before they can board."

He just stared at me with questioning eyes, before he opened his mouth again with an idiotic, "But sir... why?"

My mouth moved into a straight line, "That's not for you to ask. Just do it." He nodded reluctantly, and sat back down in the pilot seat of the copter. I felt a smile coming on. If all the pawns were going to be this easy to manipulate, this game would be over far too soon.

_Arklay Woods_

_Near the Crashed Helicopter_

**Jill's POV**

I started running as soon as I heard Sara scream, and the gunshots only made me go faster. I knew Chris and Barry were right behind me. I could hear their rapid footsteps in the wet grass. When I finally saw her and Joseph come through the fog looking panicked, I was relieved for a single moment in time. That feeling was quickly destroyed when I saw what were following them. My first impression of the things was that they couldn't possibly be of this world, or even another planet. I wasn't even completely sure Hell would accept these dogs.

"Other way!" Sara yelled at me, as she put a fresh magazine into her gun and started to fire at the dogs behind her.

Turning around I started to run back to the helicopter, both Chris and Barry were shooting at the dogs, but they still kept coming. I was filled with so much relief when

I saw the helicopter, but that feeling was killed when he started to take off.

"Where the fuck is he going!" Chris yelled as he slowly came to a stop, turning around a dog leapt at him.

"CHRIS!" Everything went in slow motion, and then things started to move at a normal rate when I heard a gunshot.

"This way." Looking over I see Captain Wesker standing in a classic shooters position.

As we run it feels as though the house is miles away, my legs slowly start to get sore as I continue to run not willing to stop. I'm the first one to make it to the doors, using my shoulder I ram it will all my strength. At first the door didn't break down so I tried again, this time I came stumbling into the house almost falling down.

Turning around I got my gun out prepared to lay down cover for them, but when I got to the door they were on their way in.

As everyone rushing in I closed the door the minute Wesker was through, a small smile came over me when I heard one of those mutts hit the door. Turning around I could tell that everyone was freaked out as well as pissed at what Brad had done.

Chris turned and punched a nearby wall yelling, "I can't believe that chicken shit left us here!" He then punched it again.

Wesker casually walked over to us, "How's everyone for ammo?" Everyone started to count what was left.

"I have one mag and about 7...so 21." Sara said after going through her belt.

"I have 31 shells left and my combat knife." As Joseph said this he cocked the shotgun, obviously trying to impress Sara or something.

Just as I was about to open my mouth something made a noise, everyone looked at the west wing door. No one said anything, waiting to see if it happened again.

Wesker breaks the silence by saying, "Chris I want you to go and check it out."

Just as Chris heads for the door Sara speaks up. "I'm going with him." She starts to walk with him.

Joseph couldn't help but look worried at Sara volunteering, so she quickly turned to look at him and cocked her head towards the door, "You coming Joseph?"

"Wait a minute," Wesker interrupted "Who said you could override my command?"

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Entrance Hall_

**Sara's POV**

I chuckled, "Who said I was under your command anymore Wesker. After what just happened I'd have to be a complete shithead to want to stay in this squad with a prick like you. I quit, and if I didn't care about most of my team-mates as much as I do, I'd probably go off by myself. So go fuck yourself, alright!"

I could hear Jill suppressing a giggle as the rest of us was all recovering from what I had just said.

After a few seconds Wesker spoke again. "...Fine, suit yourself, Joseph...keep an eye on her."

Turning around I saw Joseph give Wesker a shaky nod, then he turned to follow us.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Entrance Hall _

_**Nicholas' POV **_

So, Sara saved Joe did she? I should have known she'd pull a stunt like this. Oh well, guess I might as well greet the guests.

"Good day everyone, what's going on outside?" I think I'll play the psychic. I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, zombie dogs!

"We were attacked by a pack of zombie dogs!" Jill said rather panicked. How did I know?

"No way! At least no lizard men. So, what's up his butt?" I looked over at Wesker who looked more pissed than ever. I didn't die, nanny nanny nah nah.

"Why are you in here! You were ordered to search the area around the chopper!" He growled.

"Well I did see, but then I saw this squirrel and thought, 'I know, I'll gut it and bring it home to eat because Wesker keeps giving my check to Irons!'" The sad thing was, I think I may have been right. I checked out Wesker's face to make sure. Oh yeah, bullseye!

"The amount of money you earn is irrelevant in this situation, right now I want you to stay here and with me." He said. After the little stunt Sara just pulled though, I was feeling like starting a revelation.

"Gee, I wish I could, but as you can see, I have an appointment with a certain key I'll be needing." I raised up the arrowhead I got while they were running. "Toodles!" And on that note, exit backstage!

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Medical Room_

**Chevy's POV**

What a mess we were in. After we'd gotten ourselves lost, we'd run into our first set of the undead. I'd wasted all my bullets on the damn things, Rebecca lost her gun, and we'd both had to take shelter in the Medical Room that we were headed for in the first place. And now we were waiting for something to barge through the door. A person or a zombie. I had no idea because I'd never played the damn first game. And that stupid Rebecca had to drop the gun AND the map, but she manages to find what? Oh goody! A can of bug spray! God, how did she survive RE0! Rebecca turned to me with an embarrassed look on her face, mixed in with the textbook fear and confusion. My anger towards her must have been really noticeable, because she started to cry a bit. Great, now she was crying, dammit!

"Look, I uhh, umm...It's not that bad..." I mumbled, "I uhh...Do you need a hug or something?"

She just kept crying, so I took that as a "Sure, you sexy hunk of gun-toting man meat!" and pulled her slightly closer. She started to cry her apologies on my shoulder, and as I patted her back I wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into...

---End of Chapter One---

Sara: runs around room SUGAR!

Sweetboxer: Hehe! Save some for me! Oh and you readers, make sure and leave a review!

Sara: Like hell I'll save you some! Oh, yes please tell us how we did on this...

Tangora: You reviewers have it easy, back in my day we had to go through the snow, uphill, both ways, barefoot, just to get some fizzy pop!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sara: Disclaimer we own nothing but ourselves…yeah that will do…

Chapter 2

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Dining Hall_

**Sara's POV**

We had entered a dinning room, from the looks of it; it hadn't been used for at least three week. Everything was covered in a think layer of dust, cobwebs covered most of the silverware, and for some odd reason there was a fire going. Walking over Chris noticed something, bending down he went for a closer look. Within seconds he turned to us.

"Its blood, we should check out what's behind that door." He slowly walked towards it, pulling out his gun he waited for us to do the same.

After Joseph and I both drew our guns out and gave an acknowledging nod, he opened the door.

Once through we entered a poorly light hallway, I noticed one of the doors was slightly ajar, which is weird, cause it's supposed to be closed and locked. Walking over to it this smell hits me and I start to gag. Both men look at me, soon they come over to me and the smell hits them.

"Fuck! What died?" Joseph was the first person to speak their mind as the three of us tried to keep our stomachs from being in our throats.

A groan. There was something on the other side of the door; using my gun I slowly opened the door. The hallway looked like its seen better days. The paint was peeling off the walls, there was very little light, and just by the next door was a person.

Before I knew it both Chris and Joseph were heading towards the person.

"Hey! I don't think that's such a good idea!" I had said it too late; the person had slowly turned around revealing to us something that will haunt us for the rest of our lives.

As he turned around we all got a good look at him. The skin on his face was white, barely hanging on to the bone, the eyes were missing and yet it knew we were there, pieces and chunks of his flesh were missing all over his body, and his clothes were ripped to shit. He raised his hands and slowly started to walk towards us. Before I could turn around and open the door further Chris bumped into me causing the door to close on us. Feeling as though things couldn't get any worse I found the door to be locked, to make things just that much worse there was no lock on our side of the door. We were trapped.

Not wanting to die this way I quickly took aim and sent a single bullet into his head, amazingly right between his eyes. "We should keep moving." I was surprise that my voice as so calm, even after I had just shoot someone. Dead or not.

Moving ahead we checked the first door to find it to locked, not wanting to stop we headed for the last door and find that it also was locked.

"Shit!" Turning around I saw why Joseph had said that, yet another one of the residents decided to say 'hello' to us.

Feeling somewhat frustrated I kicked the door as hard as I could, sending it slamming into the wall behind it. Chris gave me a questioning look; all I could do was shrug at him as we headed down the hallway. The windows along the one side of the hall made me feel very uneasy, mostly cause I knew at one point hunters would come crashing through them later on tonight. Turning the corner we saw another "person" just standing around ideally. Walking slowly on the side that he wasn't on, we made our way.

Everything was going to plan that is till we heard a noise from behind us, how the hell did it get there! Aside for the house being messed up, we were screwed beyond hope. We were surrounded by undead idiots and running low on ammo. Then I remembered there was a save room close by, and that the three of us should be safe there. I mean no one was in it, so we could re-group and come up with a plan of action.

"I have an idea, follow me." I started to run forward with both of them wondering what I've been smoking before the mission. _Please god let the door be unlocked…or else we're dead. _I had reached the door first, I fumbled with the handle, coming to the realization that the door wasn't locked, but it still wasn't moving. Frustrated and desperate, I tried kicking it down several times, as hard as I could, before a loud shout caused me to turn around.

"Sara! MOVE!" Chris was running towards me at breakneck speed, while Joseph was holding the creatures back with gunfire. I stepped out of his way as fast as I could, right before he hit the door head-on with his shoulder. It worked, because whatever was against the other side of the door got knocked back with a grunt and the door flew open. Chris ran in first, and then we heard him scream in pain, so we followed. Well, that was one of the reasons, the other being that the rotting sacks of flesh that were trying to eat us were drawing ever nearer. But the first one makes us sound more sensitive, so I'll go with that one...

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Entrance Hall_

**Jill's POV**

It had been only ten minutes since the incident with Nick; I was starting to get worried and the sound of a distant gun shot didn't help. Both Barry and I exchanged looks of concern. Who knew what occupied this house. It had a feeling of pure evil, the kind you would do just about everything in your power to avoid.

"Jill I want you and Barry to go and check it out." Wesker's voice remained calm; now I know why he was made captain.

After we both gave a nod we set off, praying to god that nothing bad had happened to them. We entered a dinning room, moving quickly we got to a fire place, and the odd thing was it was working. Not paying much attention to it, we walked over to the only door in the room. Giving Barry the go ahead, he opened the door.

"What in god's name died?" Barry's deep voice breaks the unnatural silence that we walked into.

Feeling the need to be sick I managed to say, "I have no idea, let's just look for the other's and get the hell out of here." I stepped to the left, noticing that there was some weird noise coming from that direction.

Turning the corner I found someone bent over, someone that looks like Kenneth Sullivan. My fear was confirmed when the person got up slowly and I saw the look that Ken made before he died.

The look of pure terror. Looking back at the man that killed him, he now slowly walked towards me. I couldn't think to move, my mind just unable to believe that this was really happening. As it got closer my brain finally kicked in and I turned to head back to Barry.

I ran up to him as he was checking the doors. "Barry, watch out! It's a monster!" He looked past me and saw it coming at us.

Moving me out of the way Barry raised his beloved magnum, prepared to protect me. Taking aim he sent three bullets into it and it went down, my mind is unwilling to accept that this was for real. I could tell that Barry was thinking the same thing, this defied logic and everything I knew.

"We should report this to Wesker." He looked over at me and all I could do was nod.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Main_ _Entrance_

**Wesker's POV**

"This is going all too well." Jill and Barry were off to get themselves killed, Sara, Joseph, and Chris were probably dead, and the entire Bravo team was off the map. "Note to self: Upon returning to the S.T.A.R.S office, make Vickers' death appear accidental."

For once in my life, a mission was going exactly as planned. The irony that this mission going perfectly would involve all his teammates dying just made it all the more enjoyable. I walked up the main stairway and took a right while muttering what to do with all the extra space in the RPD.

"I could always invite that whore Mindy over for a private party. Course everyone will think I'm dead, guess I'll have to think of something else. Maybe..." I walked along the second floor wondering how long it would take to complete everything on time.

I was about to go through the door leading to the balcony, when it hit me. "The only thing that worries me is that bastard Nicholas. He's hiding something, but he's so damn energetic all the time I can't read him. Oh well, I'll kill him personally if it comes to it."

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Medical Room_

**Rebecca's POV**

"Oh my god Chris! I'm so sorry!" What a day this had been. I couldn't seem to stop screwing up. Regaining my composure I went to get some water out of my pack.

"What the fuck was that!" Chris asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No! Don't rub them," I said, opening up the water bottle, "Use this, it should help a bit. And it was bug spray, I think. I didn't get a good look at the can. Too nervous." It was kind of embarrassing to admit I actually thought I could fend off zombies with an aerosol can.

"Why the hell did you spray him, though!" Joseph asked as he double checked the lock on the door they just went through.

"Well," I started to blush realizing how stupid my reasoning was, "When I saw Chevy get blown back by the door, I thought one of those things was trying to get in."

"And you're telling me you can't tell the difference between a human and a zombie?" Sara said as she went to help Chevy off the floor.

"Actually, Sara," Chevy said, boosting himself up the rest of the way, "The zombies we ran into didn't look too dead, really. They could have passed for drunks if they didn't have the giant disgusting wounds."

"Right, so where's the rest of the Bravo team?" Sara asked. She had one hand on her gun, the other she used to push herself up out of her crouching position next to Chevy.

"They went off to inspect the rest of this place," I said, looking to the floor, "But after seeing those things, I'm really worried about them."

Realizing that they might be dead, I suddenly felt like crying again, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and Chris was looking back down at me, his eyes looking slightly irritated, "Don't worry," He said in a way that just made you want to believe there was nothing to worry about, "The Bravo team had the same training we did, and we held our own up until now, so why wouldn't they?"

I sighed and nodded. I couldn't help but believe him. It's what I wanted to hear.

"We should head back and report to the captain," Joseph said, breaking through my thoughts.

"God, do we have to? He's such a jackass." Sara groaned, looking around the room, "Fine. But are there any other ways out of here? The way we came isn't safe."

Chris thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Well from the looks of it that may be the only way out of here," He handed me the bottle of water.

"Well we all can't go at the same time; Chevy, you and Rebecca will stay here with one of us from Alpha." Joseph broke the silence that followed right after Chris. I could tell that Chevy wasn't too happy about having to stay here. I wouldn't want to stay with me either, the way my luck was going.

"Like hell I am!" Chevy's outburst caused Chris to let out a sigh in frustration.

"You don't have a choice, either you stay here by your own free will or we force you to stay. Got it?" His voice had taken on a more serious tone.

"Fine," Chevy mirrored Chris's frustrated sigh, "But someone has to stay with us. No offence Rebecca, but I don't think I can survive with just you watching my back."

"Okay, Chris, you can stay here and make sure Chevy doesn't abandon Rebecca--" Sara said before Chevy cut her off,

"HEY! Who said I was gonna abandon her?"

"And what gives you the authority to make me stay with them!" Chris chimed in.

Sara smirked, ignoring Chevy's question to answer Chris "I quit S.T.A.R.S, remember. I don't take orders from anyone anymore, so no matter whether you stay or not, I'm going. And that means Joseph's going, and do you really want to leave those two to die?"

Chris let out a loud sigh, "Fine, I'll stay with them. Only cause they lack the necessary...I mean fine. But hurry back, please." The look on his face made me want to laugh, but I held it in.

"Okay, count 10 minutes, and if we're not back by then, you can leave the room. How's that Chris? Sound fair to you?" She said with a smirk.

"Fine," He said looking at his watch, "The clock starts to moment you--" He looked up to notice they were already gone.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Outside Medical Room_

**Joseph's POV**

I felt kind of bad for Chris, having to stay with them. But then again it could have been me, thank god for that. We didn't say anything to each other as we made our way back, there was something wrong and I could tell by the look on her face. She was hiding something, but what? Once we got through the door there was this banging noise, but where?

"Keep your guard up." Was all she said as she headed away from the door we had entered.

As we moved I soon saw what was making the noise, several zombies were trying to get in, and it wouldn't be long before they did. We soon come to another door, amazingly it wasn't locked. Must be a sign, we're going to find a way out of here. Walking in we find ourselves in a Green House. There was no other way out but the way we came in.

"Well that was a bust," I didn't realize I had said that out loud till Sara let out a small giggle.

"Yeah this was..." She trailed off looking at something. "There's something at the other end, wait here I'll get it." Before I could argue the matter she started to walk forward only to have the plant in the middle of the room attack her.

"Sara!" I didn't know what to do as she ran to a spot the plant wasn't able to get her.

"I'm okay, there's some kind of mask here." She walks over to get it. "I'm going to throw it to you, get ready!" Once she finished she threw it over, and I caught it only to receive a sack from the plant.

"Okay you got what you wanted, now can we leave?" I didn't want to stay here any longer then I had too.

"Yes we can leave," She made the small trip back only to stop and pick up something on her way back. "You never know if the smallest things could come in handy." With a smile she handed me three small green plants.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." We head back to the door, leaving with only a few burses on us.

As we enter the hall I don't notice that the noise has stopped. We were coming up to the windows, when I got this feeling that something wasn't right. As soon as we walked past the first window, it broke on us.

"SHIT!" A zombie, as Sara had called them, came crashing through to the ground. From behind me Sara started to push me, cause I was standing there watching them.

"Keep moving, Joseph!" As we or I started to run now, the last two window's broke and move zombies came in.

As we head back to the door, it burst open. "You have got to be kidding me! They can open doors!" I had said in disbelief.

"Err; it looks like they can only push them open." While she was telling me this I was raising my shotgun until she grabbed the barrel, "Save your ammo, you may need it." I gave her a nod and we ran to our left.

"Great, all the doors down here are locked!" I couldn't believe the bad luck we were having, what did I do to deserve this?

Lowering her right shoulder Sara yelled out, "Not for long." With that said she charged at the door, upon impact the door flies open sending Sara crashing into the wall on the other side.

I couldn't help but laugh a little; I stopped when she gave the look of death. I was soon reminded why she had broken down the door. Running up to her I quickly helped her up to hear something that wasn't like the others.

"What the...?" We both looked over to see something that scared the shit out of me.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Art Gallery_

**Jill's POV**

After heading off in different directions I went in search of the others, praying to god that nothing bad has happen to them. Not wanting to stay in this house, I head for the only other door. Soon I find myself in a long hallway, there are window's to one side and display cases on the other. As I slowly walk down the hallway something hits the window causing it to crack a little.

Not waiting for something to come through I start to run, which wasn't a good idea cause the moment I tried to turn the corner I slipped. "Shit!" It's not like it hurt me, but the fact that it happened.

Slowly getting up I walked over to the door at the end of the hallway, I was somewhat grateful that it wasn't locked. Once on the other side I tried opening the door only to find it locked. I wasn't in the mood to pick the lock, so I continued on. Soon I came to another door, what was with this house and all the frigging doors! I let out a sigh not bothering to look, around the corner I noticed it was raining. Deep down inside I was hoping that Vickors was having a hard time.

Not wanting anything to come through the two windows I ran, until I was on the other side. Two set of doors lay before me, I knew one of them must lead to a way out of this hell hole. But my curiosity got the better of me. So I went to my left. The first room was empty, but absolutely breathe taking. Heading for the other door I found myself in what looked like a sitting room, yet again I found another fire place. There was a fire going, what is going on here?

Looking at the back of the room I let out a really girly scream. There on the wall was shotgun. Not believing that this was real, I picked it up. Noises. All around me, but what's making them? Not wanting to find out I head back the way I came. Once the first door closes I hear something, like a door being locked. Turning around I headed back to find that it was in fact locked.

"This is not good." Walking over to the other door I notice something falling onto my left shoulder. Looking up my heart stopped that very moment.

_Above the _ _Spencer_ _Mansion_

**Brad's POV**

I'd been flying around the estate for over an hour, and I could still see their faces. I probably never would stop seeing them either, unless I did something. They probably hated me for what I did. That's probably why I didn't leave. I couldn't stand leaving that kind of last impression. I had to see them again, to redeem, or at least explain myself...For some reason, I knew I had to stay, even if there was no chance they would ever come out of that mansion. So that was it. No matter what, I wasn't leaving.

_"Vickers, you there? Over .Answer, Dammit!"_

I knew that voice. That was the Bravo captain. Enrico Marini. I snatched up the radio, "C-Captain? What's going on down there! Over."

_"All I know is that we need to get the fuck out of here ASAP! Do you see anywhere that can serve as an extraction point? Over."_

I looked around, then my eyes rested on it. It was level enough for the copter to land on, and it wasn't too far from the mansion itself. "I see something. There's a structure Northeast of the mansion. It looks like a helipad over."

_"Good! Get your ass over there, and stand by. I'll find a way to get everyone there. Over and out."_

I put down the radio and took a few deep breaths to settle my nerves. Grabbing the controls, I steered towards the extraction point, hoping Enrico could get everyone there...

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Hidden Room_

**Wesker's POV**

"I expect another hour before I have to leave this room. At least I know I'm safe." I never realized how safe a closet could be. No one had found me, and I've been here for a while. That, and it is pretty fun trying on different clothes while other people are running for their lives.

"Look at me, I'm Mindy!" I bowled over laughing at that one. Being as no one is watching, I decided to try on the woman's clothes as well. I don't think it's weird. "Hey hot stuff, why don't you pull your Cadilac over here and taste the candy." Oh dear god I was having fun! Wonder what Nick is doing right now?

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Art Gallery_

**Nicholas' POV**

"Oh my god! P_lease _let me be the one who takes pictures of evidence." Even if it was only a crack in a doorway, seeing Wesker dressing up in women's clothing was priceless.

Well it was until I could get home, then I could sell it on E-bay for loads of cash. "Bingo. Wesker in a tube top, that just made my day..." Off to go find the others, maybe I'll find some key or emblem on the way. As I walked along, I went by the shotgun room.

"Might as well, I can't kill anything with this crap." I threw the knife on the ground and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Wise guy huh? Well how you like them apples!" I pulled out my S.T.A.R.S, also can't kill crap, handgun and blasted the door's handle to oblivion.

I took a moment to smirk, when I realized the truth. "Shit!" I flung the door open as fast as humanly possible and dropped to the floor with my arm outstretched. "Jill, here!" Jill stretched her hand out towards mine.

"No not you, hand me the shotgun! Oh your attached to it? Give me your hand!" It may have been the wrong time for a joke because she slapped me upside the head when she got up.

"That was not funny you prick!" She was breathing hard. Half from the fact that see almost got crushed, half pissed. Damn.

"Sorry, will it make you feel better if I said that I was an unfeeling monstrositie that deserves to get shot in the foot? Look, here." I am so stupid. I blacked out at that moment from pain because I've never been shot before, but it does hurt. Too bad I blacked out as soon as the bullet hit, I wanted to know whether it was me, or Jill that shot me in the foot. At least I'm safe; she has a shotgun.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Cleaning Room _

**Jill's POV**

How the hell does someone shoot themselves in the foot, I thought. I was starting to see why Enrico dropped this half-ass on us. At least in here I could catch my breath. I set him down on top of a chest against the wall as I gathered my thoughts. I have a dead weight and a shotgun in a room with no hostiles. Well when I put it that way, it's not so bad.

"Guess I'll just wait till you wake up then." I sat down with the shotgun between my legs and dozed off against a box with a typewriter on it.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Kitchen_

**Barry's POV **

I haven't found a clue as to where everyone was, I'm starting to think I'm the only one here left alive. Maybe I am. Everywhere I turn these things are there, it's like I've stepped out of reality and into a nightmare. This place seemed worse than the last. Blood on all the utensils and food, to mention the all the bodies. I stepped past the first few as a looked for anything useful.

"Hmm, a small key. I could use this." I put it in my back pocket and turned to check the back. I stepped over the next body as I started on my way to the end of the hallway. I put my back to the wall; I then readied my magnum and jumped out ready to blow anything's brains out. There was a body on the floor and the elevator shaft I saw before.

"Let's see if this can work. Nope, looks like the powers out. Just my luck." I turned to leave. When I turned the corner, I saw Wesker standing there with his gun level with my head.

"Wesker! Don't! I'm human!" I held my breath afterwards in case instinct fired.

"Don't worry Barry, I'm not going to shoot .I have something else in mind for you to do that wouldn't work with your brains spared all over the wall." I took notice that he still hasn't lowered the gun.

"Okay, what are the orders?" I asked, trying not to notice the gun's barrel.

"I need you to keep an eye on Nicholas, also, that key of yours there will get you into a certain room with a file. I want you to destroy it." I couldn't believe my ears, Captain Wesker ordering me to destroy evidence.

"It was you wasn't it? You led us here to get killed didn't you!"

"Quite the intuitive leap now, hm? I guess you have some brains to you after all. Well why don't we take a closer look at them." He cocked the hammer back on the gun. I flinched a little, then it hit me.

"If you kill me Wesker, you're going to have a hard time explaining how I was killed by your gun!" Checkmate.

"Perhaps... but I do believe Umbrella's forces will have more subtle means of execution when they drop by your house tomorrow." He pressed a button on his shoulder radio which switched it to another frequency. "All I have to do is say the word Barry. But then again, all _you _have do is say the word to save them."

I was torn apart inside. My comrades, or my family? "The clock is ticking Barry." If I only had more time! In the end, I reluctantly said, "You win Wesker. I'll take keep an eye on Nicholas for you, and I'll destroy the documents."

This seemed to cheer him up. "Good boy Barry, but this is only the beginning!" He lowered his gun and patted me on the shoulder before walking away. When he stepped on the body on his way out, without even aiming his gun, he fired out right into it's head. Right before he left through the door he called, "We'll be seeing more of each other Barry."

_Spencer_ _Mansion__  
Cleaning Room _

**Nicholas' POV**

I woke up feeling like a sack of crap. "Where the hell am I?" The dark realization dawned on me when I saw Jill in the corner with a shotgun between her legs. "So it wasn't a dream. Well, sorry Jill, guess I have me a new weapon." Sure, it wasn't nice to take something without asking, but I've seen her go through worse.

I started for the door when something hit me. "This is too mean; I know I would be pissed if it happened to me." Sure, a shotgun for a handgun doesn't feel like a good trade, but she's the one with battle experience.

Once outside, I decided to head for the other save room, then I could get my bearings without having to worry about ickle Jilly waking up to spoil my fun. I ran up the steps and was about to go into the U-shaped hallway when the door started opening on the other side. I raised my shotty and prepared for a zombie attack. I was surprised when Barry came through looking shocked at me.

"Don't shoot!" He yelled. I was about to lower my gun when I realized the dark truth about Barry.

I thought about blowing his cover, but decided against it. If all goes as it does in-game, everything will be alright, except for Enrico of course. So I put my gun down and said, "You had me scared there for a second." He looked at me funny, but I'd look at the guy who just stared me in the face with a gun funny too. "What, you like what you see?" He broke his stare immediately. I'm good.

"Hey Nicholas, I was just looking for you." Uh oh.

"You were huh? Well, I'm on my way to, um, the other side of the mansion, wanna come with?" I almost said too much, didn't want to make Sara angry at me, that and I didn't want to explain to Barry how I was psychic and could know the layout of the mansion. Wait, that was it!

"Hey Barry, you got a lighter?" I started walking down the hall I was just in.

"Yeah, why?" He started following me.

"Oh, I just thought it was cold, and there's a fireplace, over there, and... shit! I'm stupid! Hold on a sec." I love confusing people, and running back to the U-hall, hmm, U-haul, whatever, so I grabbed a piece of wood and ran back to Barry. "There we go, got to have something to burn!"

So, we went in there, he lit the fire; I put the piece of wood on the relief, and guess what! I got a second floor map! Lovely...

"Hey Barry! Look, I bet that's were everyone else is, lets go!" I didn't even let him see what I was pointing at, I didn't even care to point in the right direction, I just pointed somewhere and off I went. All I wanted to do was get to the save room and relax on the bed.

I wonder what the others were up to... uh oh, Crimson Head. I made sure to give out I nice "Die zombie!" before firing my shotgun into his over plump melon. Yay! Who knew zombies were filled with raspberry filling?

_Spencer Mansion  
Medical Room _

**Chevy's POV**

God, this was boring. All we had to do was sit in the safe room and wait for Sara and Joseph to come back. Sure I was scared that something would break the door down, but at the moment I was distracted by Rebecca's fingernails. It's amazing how silence can make you notice things. Small things. Small, annoying things. Like the relentless tap-tapping of Rebecca's fingernails on the bed frame. Or the nervous clicking thing Chris did with his tongue. Over and over in an insane symphony: Click, click, tap, tap, tap, click, click, tap, tap, tap, click, tap, click, tap, click, click, tap, click, tap--

"CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed, causing them to jump slightly and turn to look at me in shock, "Can't you guys be quiet for FIVE MINUTES!"

"Sorry," Rebecca sighed, "Nervous habit, I guess."

Chris nodded, indicating the same.

I scoffed, "Well, then, we'll need to do something that will occupy our time, won't we?" I looked around, and my eyes rested on a can of first aid spray, "Bingo! An idea is born," I grabbed it and set it in the middle of the floor between me Chris and Rebecca, as an evil glint shone in my eye,

"Spin the bottle!"

"B-but," Chris stuttered, "For one, this is highly unprofessional, and secondly," He pointed to

Rebecca, "There's only one girl!"

I smiled, trying to psyche him out, "And?"

Chris blushed, but said nothing.

"Right then, "I said, "Not it!"

"Not it!" Becky said quickly after me, followed by an "N--dammit!" From Chris, before he knelt over to spin the first aid spray can. With a gulp and a reluctant flick of the wrist, the can spun for what seemed like forever before stopping on me. Shit. I didn't expect that. I leaned back on the door and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see it coming, and before long I could sense him coming closer, very slowly and unwillingly. Dammit, why couldn't he just chicken out! Suddenly, he stopped.

"Hell no. I can't do it." He said, causing me to open my eyes and sigh with relief. The sigh was broken when the door I was leaning on suddenly flew open, toppling me over and onto Chris, and his lips. Ugh, Rebecca was giggling and everything! Why, God, why?

_A few minutes earlier..._

_Spencer_ _Mansion__  
_ _West Side__ Stairs _

**Sara's POV**

Damn it! Not a Crimson Head, anything but them. Why was I having such shitty luck tonight? Didn't matter cause the damn thing was trying to decapitate me...But thank god Joseph was there, but damn was he terrible at shooting. Not that I was any better, so we did the next best thing. Run like there was no tomorrow. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and like before I ran into someone, only this time I fell on top of them. Looking down I saw Nick.

"HOLY SHIT! I'm so sorry." Not the best thing to be doing in a house that's out to get you, now is it.

"Don't worry about it. Unless of course you're running from something. You aren't, right?" He sounded a little frightened.

"Well…Kind of…" I was cut off by Joseph.

"Look we don't have time for this!" As he said this our new friend decided to show himself, weird how all the zombies in this house are all males...odd.

"Get off!" Nick shoved me off rather hard and then jumped up, shotgun at the ready.

"What the fuck are you waiting for SHOOT it!" I had a bad habit of being a bitch at the worst times.

"Just a bit more..."

Fear hits me when it started to run at us, what was he waiting for? Not wanting to look any more I covered my head and prayed to god.

"Now!" He fired right as it bore down on us/me.

I remained that way till Joseph placed his hand on my shoulder. Looking up I noticed that the zombie was dead, yet again. I gave Nick one look before heading off to the save room. I wanted out now, but I knew that it was going to be a long time before that was ever going to happen. I mean we still have more games to go through.

I had almost forgotten about the little greeting party that awaited us just down the hallway. Feeling frustrated I grabbed the first undead idiot I came in contact with. I guess the Joseph and Nick were too stunned to do anything but watch as I brought them down with my bare hands. After my sudden need to get my anger out we headed to the save room, yet again we ran into another zombie...so we or I rammed the door and for some odd reason there was something leaning against it.

_Spencer Mansion  
Medical Room _

**Joseph's POV**

As we entered the room I couldn't help but laugh my ass off at the sight of Chris and Chevy kissing...wait till the boy's back at the station hear about this. Slowly getting a hold of myself long enough to remember why we went for this room I quickly pushed Nick in and slammed the door shut. Looking back I could tell that he wasn't too happy about what I did.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He just kept on staring at me, now I can see why Wesker doesn't like him.

"Your... I'm sorry. I don't really get to see you too often. In fact, I don't believe that I've formally introduced myself. Me llamo Nicholas Atkins," then he muttered something under his breath.

What was with this guy? "Yeah, whatever. Listen we found a mask, don't know the significance of it but thought it come in handy." I helped Chris up who looked more then just pissed off.

"Hey Sara, you know where Sweet is?" Nick said and then sat down on top of Chevy.

She lowered her head, "Nick, your sitting on him." How could he not notice him! Even I notice the little weirdo.

"So I am..." Then why didn't he get off of him?

"Um...Nick I think Chris..."

"What about me?" Everyone looked over at Chris err, Redfield. "Oh, you weren't talking about me. Where you?" Great, we have two Chris'. This was going to be a nightmare within a nightmare.

"Yeah, what about Chris?" I get the feeling he's missing something.

"I think he needs something called AIR!" I looked over and what do you know the worm does need air, or he just likes to look blue for some reason.

"I don't understand, Chris looks fine. It even looks like he's chewing gum!" What is this guy's problem?

"Okay, his name is also Chris, Nick. So..." Sara just suddenly walked over to him and goes to pulled him off of Chevy.

"Oh I see... wait, how do you tell the difference in an emergency situation?" What is wrong with him? He already knows this stuff.

"Um..."Cutting off Sara, I couldn't take this any more!

"Does it matter! We have to get out, so just call the worm Chevy and him," I point to Chris who I notice was chewing gum, weird. "Chris, got it?" This was going to be a long night.

"Gotcha Joe. That spearmint?" He pointed over to Chris and walked over to him, thus supplying Chevy with some much needed oxygen.

Once Nick was off Sara had a hard time keeping him from making a lame attempt at harming him, this would have been funny to see if we weren't in a house filled with undead people wanting to eat us.

"You get away from me," Chris pushed him away from him only to have him trip over his feet and land in Rebecca's lap.

With a surprise gasp Rebecca yells, "GET OFF ME!" Yet again Nick goes for another trip, this time to the bed.

"Hello! Can we focus on what really matters here?" Sara seemed to be the only one out of us not affected by short term memory loss. "We need a plan on getting our sorry asses out of here!" As I watched her she seemed to be holding something back, but what?

"How safe is it out there?" What the…? Did that kiss from Chevy mess with Chris' brain!

"Oh, I have an idea! Whoops..." Nick shut his mouth up almost immediately.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here!" I've had it, "No one is leaving this room till the three of you tell us what's going on." I could tell that they were taken back by this.

"Let me explain. Joe, I'm psychic." I have had enough BS from this fruitcake. I walked right up and tried to smack him across the face but he stepped back to avoid it. He then smiled and said, "Haha!

I knew that would happen. I also know that Barry's trying to get us all killed!" What the hell was he blabbering about now?

"What the fuck Nick!" Sara walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. Okay now I know their hiding something.

"Dang it Sara! Fine. I'm from the future. Her and Rebecca are the only..."

"Oh for God's sake..." I heard Chevy say. I whipped my neck around at the sound of him firing his gun into the ceiling four times, "I oughta plug every one of you dumbasses!"

"No Sweet, you stop. A few bullets against this isn't going to win." Nicholas pulled off his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest and held his gun up to Chevy. "I've had enough of this. Joe, and Sara, you go and bring Wesker to me. Chris, and Sweet. I want you to bring me Barry. I want to get out of this house now, but that isn't going to happen. Well?" He pumped the gun and had a wild stare on his face. "Nicholai is waiting."

"Who the fuck--" I put my hand over Sara's mouth.

"Okay...see yeah." I started to guide her to the door. Maybe I'll get some answer as to what's going on while we're at it.

"Good. Chris... Sweet..." He motioned them towards the door with the gun.

"Umm, Nick, do you have a metal plate in your head? Not an insult, just a question..." Chevy said.

"No."

Good." Chevy said before taking out his pistol and whacking Nick over the head, knocking him out,

"I won't have to use bullets then."

"What the hell's going on?" Chris yelled at Chevy. "Why did you knock him out? Who is Nicholai? Where did he get the vest? I need to lie down."

"Shut up and help me tie him to the bed!" Chevy snapped back at him.

"Okay while your doing that, Sara and I will go for a walk get the key, and talk." Before any one could say another frigging word I walked out the door with Sara right behind me.

Once outside I blasted the zombie away and kept on walking. I didn't want to be around to see how Chevy cleans things up.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Medical Room _

**Chevy's POV**

God what was his problem? This wasn't some game, well in a way it was, but I doubted that doing what he did was a good idea anyway. I mean, we still had no idea what would happen if we died. Talk about bad timing...But at least Chris was being useful. He knew how to tie someone to a bed fairly better than I did. I wonder if he'd done it before. Hmm...That is one disturbing thought. but then again, it had been one disturbing day. Once Nick was tightly secured, I had some time to think about why he'd do something like this. Was it part of his act, was he really evil? That was a very real possibility. But I wondered if it was just how his memory was programmed when he entered the game...Kinda like how I knew Kevin, and to a lesser extent, Mindy, even though I never played RE1 before.

"Umm, I think he's coming to..." Chris said quietly,

"Coming to where?" I said, slightly unfocused.

"I mean he's regaining consciousness..." He said with obvious venom in his voice.

"...Oh," I replied, as I turned to watch Nick's eyes slowly open. Not quick enough for me I guess, because I decided to grab his vest and shake him awake out of frustration, as Chris stared in fear.

"What the hell is your problem, Nick!"

"Damn it Wesker, leave me alone..."

"Honey, it's time for school! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I said sweetly, shaking harder and screaming with the second sentence

"Yea bastard you. Why didn't you leave me to die?"

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, so that Chris couldn't hear, "Because if you didn't attempt to kill us or dominate the world in real life, how am I to believe that it's what you wanna do now, huh?"

He whispered in my ear, "I was being held hostage in an Umbrella facility when I woke up. Wesker gave me a little chat about breaking sooner or later, and not wanting to be tortured, I accepted his offer quick as a flash. How would I know you were in the RPD?"

"Ok, I'm gonna run some facts by you. 1) The good guys win every RE game. b) I'm not gonna kill you unless you're a zombie, because that's not how I do things, and 7) If I changed my mind, how long would you last tied to a bed in a place that's gonna explode that's also filled with the hungry undead once I tear the door down in a frustrated rage?"

He merely smiled and said, "I'd say pretty long now that I have these." He lifted up a black key and two emblems. "I just wanted to get everyone to leave so I can get to the exit. So, untie me and lets get out of here. I'm hungry. Know what, I'll get it myself." He then got up out of the bed and took a deep breath. "I'll explain how I did that when we're out of here. Also, I think this is yours." He handed me my underwear.

"What the fuck? How did you get your hands free? I told Chris to take your combat knife!" I stammered, confused beyond measure, not even wanting to go anywhere near the underwear topic.

"Well first of all, that was his knife that I stole, second of all, Wesker is going to kill us all unless you listen to me. Now, back to the main hall!" He jumped away, grabbed the shotgun and left the room practically skipping. That was odd, to say the least.

"Chris, Rebecca, go after him, I think he's telling the truth, but be careful."

He stared at me questioningly, "And where are you going, exactly?" He didn't seem to trust anyone after the events of the past few minutes.

"Me? I'm gonna find Jill and show her what heaven is like," I said thrusting my hips suggestively. I laughed as his eyes went wide before I sighed, "I'm gonna go find the others! What did you think!"

"Right," He sighed and nodded, before heading through the door after Nick, with Becky close behind

After a brief chuckle at Chris' stupidity and his obvious thing for Jill, I headed out hoping to God I'd find Sara, or somebody, but instead I found her gun on the ground. Shit, if she was dead...No, I couldn't handle that. Being stuck in this with Nick, when it looked like he was losing his mind...I just couldn't handle it.

Please don't be dead Sara...

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Main Hall _

**Nicholas' POV**

I felt like the biggest prick in the world, but I didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that I got out of this hell hole with Sweet, Sara, Chris, Jill, and Barry. Anyone else decided to tag along, that would be wonderful. If he hadn't knocked me out, this would be done with already. I put the two emblems into the door beneath the staircase and began walking through it when...

"Stop right there Nicholas." Damn it Chris, I don't need interruptions right now!

"You see I would, but I don't want to explode. While your standing there, mouth agap, why not read a book?" I tossed him one of the books that contained the medal to the fountain. He bumbled with it in his hand, dropping his gun in the process. As I sped along down the tunnel, I made a quick check of a nearby item box.

"Come on, big money, big money, big money, big money, score!" A nice magnum all ripe for the picking. Perfect for the fight with Lisa Trevor that was soon to come. I hurried down the path as fast as I could and slid down the ladder when I reached it. Once in the tomb of what's-her-face, I started to push down the stones as fast as I could. After the third one was down, I stopped to take a break on the coffin the center. That's when she made her glorious appearance.

Jill came up behind me, certainly pissed that I stole her gun. She came up to me from behind so I spun around to say hi. I guess I spun too quickly and she saw me as trying to attack her. She grabbed my magnum and aimed it at me. This all seemed much too familiar to me.

The only words that I could mutter were the ones that I thought were coming. "Wait stop Jill, I can explain!" Crap. As expected, she said, "Don't lie to me!" with extreme emphasis on the words. Enter Lisa Trevor.

Instead of putting my fate up for grabs, I did the only thing I knew that would save me. Sure, it may have been cheesy, and I fell on my ass, but it succeeded in preventing her from choosing my destiny. I back flipped over the coffin behind me whilst kicking the magnum into the air. I fell down on the other side and slid out of the way of Lisa's smashing fist, but I was alive.

With beautiful bearing down on me, I did the best thing I could think of. I kicked her. I kicked her hard. I kept kicking her until she was backed up against the pit of doom, at which point Jill fired the magnum I could only assume she found, at the beast. By beast, I mean the screaming chained up he/she.

After the monster fell down into the darkness below, I leaned against a rock to relax after the adrenaline rush. Then the rock fell back and I fell down. Needless to say, it was a bad day. The gate next to me opened up to reveal the passage to the fountain. At this point, Chris Redfield drops down into the tomb.

"What's going on here?" Jill in one corner of the room with a magnum and me lying next to a bottomless cavern does raise a few questions. So, just to screw him over a little more, I hopped up and said, "You read that book yet?"

He pulled out the book and opened it up to find the Eagle medal perched safely inside. At this point,

I walk over to him and with a nice "Yoink" take it from his hands. I start walking casually away when I hear the sound of several guns pointing at me and clicking. "Don't worry, I'm not that bad. Just try and keep up when I start running, 'kay?" I kept on walking whistling a little tune.

---End of Chapter---

Sara: Alright, another chapter done! (Walks up a wall) What will happen next! Will Chevy ever get his underwear back on? What in god's good name happened to Rebecca? Is Nicholas evil? What happened to me! (Now walks on ceiling) And how the hell did I get up here! HEY TANGORA! UP HERE!

Tangora: Did you break into my collection of super hero stuff? Cuz that better not be my Spiderman shoes!

Sara: Ah, no...I just started to walk up the wall and next thing I know I'm on the ceiling.

Tangora: I love sugar! (Jumps onto ceiling) Hi!

Sara: (Gravity kicks in and sends Sara to the ground, on top of Sweetboxer)

Sweetboxer: God, first Nick, now you... (Takes deep breath)GET THEFUCK OFF OFME!

Sara: (Gets up slowly) Well...it's not like I chose to fall on your fat ass!

Sweetboxer: (looks to ground) I'm not fat... (Starts crying)

Sara: I'm sorry. (Gives Sweetboxer a hug) Leave a review and please tell us how we did...Later!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sara: Disclaimer we own nothing but ourselves…yeah that will do…

Chapter 3

_Underground Lab_

_Third Floor_

**Sara's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding, my body felt like it was numb. I couldn't see much, my vision was blurry and the feeling of nausea came over me. Not thinking I let out a small noise.

"She's awake." That wasn't Joseph, who the hell was carrying me?

I hear someone lightly chuckle, "Don't worry about her, Barry. We're almost there." The voice sounds like Wesker, but my head is too foggy to think straight.

Turning my head I notice I'm in the underground Labs, which could only mean two things. One: I'm going to spend the rest of this nightmare in a cell or two something different was going to happen, which my mind wasn't able to comprehend at this point in time. As time went on I tried to stay wake, but the sudden movement changed all that.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_East Wing Terrace _

**Rebecca's POV**

Boy did Chris look mad, not that I blame him. Everyone around us is dead or about to die, so how can you not be mad. I'm not sure why he told me to stay in the Main Hall, I mean I can take care of myself. At least I think I can. As the seconds went by I started to get annoyed, I needed to do something so I went for a small walk. Most of the doors on the second level were locked all but one on the east side. I went through it and it looked like a Terrace, though it would have been nice if there weren't so many crows here. As I walked I notice they were following me, which was very odd to say the least. The further I got from the door the more agitated the birds got, what is going on here? As I went around the corner I saw someone, I couldn't tell who as they were sitting in a chair.

Slowly approaching them I soon found out the identity to the person: Forest Speyer. I couldn't believe it, he was dead but how? As I got closer I notice that there were several small cuts all over his body, consistent with that of bird claws. From the looks of it, Forest was pecked to death. Not paying attention to the birds I soon noticed that one of them was right beside Forest's head. I almost screamed, it to was dead. Soon I got the feeling that I should be leaving before I join him. Turning around I start to run for the door, big mistake. As soon as I start to run the birds start their attack on me.

_Why was this happening to me! Why can't the bad things happen to Chevy! _

Before I know it I'm at the door, a small smile appears on my face to know that not one of them got through. Looking down I notice that no one has come yet though it's only been 10 minutes since Chris left me here. Walking over to the stairs I notice that the last door on this side is opened. Odd. It wasn't opened the last time I went by. Walking through I hear something, as I get closer the nose becomes clearer. Boy this was yet another mistake, there in the hallway was a zombie and not just any zombie at that. Turning around it looked at me and started to run? They can run! I was now way over my head, turning I notice a door to my right. Going through or flying through I slammed the door shut on it with my foot.

"That was too close." As my breathe started to go at a somewhat normal pass I looked around at the hallway I had just entered to find yet another member of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team: Richard Aiken.

Cautiously walking over to him I wanted to be prepared for anything this time. The closer I get the more I feel that nothing will happen, but that small amount of happiness is killed when I reach Richard. I bend down and touch his arm.

"Rebecca?" Oh my god, was he still alive?

Moving so that he could see me I saw that he was in fact still alive, but not for long. "What happened to you?" I felt like crying, why did this have to happen to us?

"Rebecca, you have to save yourself. It's not safe," He goes for something on his belt, his radio. "Here take it, you'll get more use out of it then I will." He closes his eyes and doesn't open them again.

"Richard?" I had to find the others, but I wasn't going to tell them about this. Not yet at least.

As I headed to the Main Hall again it never occurred to me that zombie wasn't around any more, my mind was fixed on the radio, which appeared to not work. Just my luck. Once I got to the bottom I started to make an attempt to fix it.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Outside Medical Room_

**Joseph's POV**

I felt terrible about what I had just done, I don't know why but I was grateful she didn't scream or anything before I hit her over the head with my shotgun. What was I going to tell the others, which is if I find them. I slowly made my way down the stairs and guess who I almost bump into, Chevy. Great. I quickly turned around and tried to get up the stairs as fast as I could but I didn't make it.

"Hey, have you seen Sara? She left with you...so I figured...Wait a sec. Were you running from me!"

I couldn't respond.

"You were, weren't you! What the hell is going on now! What are you hiding?"

I didn't look at him, "I don't know what you're talking about. I lost her and I was going to see if she was here."

"Spoken like a true bullshitter... And I should know, after all the grief you gave us about not telling the truth, which we only did to protect you guys, more or less. So tell me, who are you trying to protect by lying to me? I hope it's someone more important than you, because, honest to God, you were supposed to be mauled to death by those dogs outside..."

"What are you talking about; those things didn't even get near me."

"Probably because Sara was there...that'd be my guess. By all accounts, you shouldn't be alive at all." I didn't know what he was talking about, but there was something odd about Sara before we walked off.

I looked at the ground ashamed of what I've done, "Look I didn't have a choice." I might as well spill the beans; I was going to get killed by him so there wasn't anything to lose.

Chevy raised his eyebrow slightly: "Go on..."

"I was approached by Wesker, he told me to bring you three to him." The more I thought about it the more I felt sick to my stomach, "So when we left the room, I..." For some reason I couldn't say it.

"So she's still alive, right?" Chevy looked like he was about to attack me, but was trying to calm himself down. "Tell me you didn't kill her!" He said, grabbing my shoulders.

"I...she...no...She's with Wesker..." Man did I sound like an idiot!

"I don't know whether I should be relieved or not...Wesker could be doing who knows what to her right now! We have to find her, and the only one who knows how to get to the underground labs now is Nick, unless...Did Wesker tell you how to get around in this mansion? Did he give you a map or anything?"

My mind went blank, "Um...yeah, he did...but he...I mean..." I decided to end this by pushing Chevy off me.

"But what?" He said, drawing his berretta and pointing it between my eyes, a serious look on his face, "You're supposed to die anyway, so why not use your second chance to do some good? Otherwise I might as well kill you where you stand. How would you like that, huh?"

"If what you say is true, that I should be dead, then I guess I was put here for some higher purpose. Okay, Wesker told me this place was the front for a lab. He gave me this map, but that's it. He didn't tell me how to get into the lab."

"Well I know Nick was headed to the main hall, so let's go there and see if we can find where he went from there..." He started off towards the entrance hall.

"Well..." I pulled out the map to see where he might have gone to, "It says there is a door underneath the stairs, but it doesn't say where it leads to. You think that was where he went?" I started after him.

"Possibly. Let's go take a look. Oh and Joseph? Nothing personal, but can you walk in front of me?"

I sighed and stepped in front of him when he stopped, and we continued to walk, his gun most likely pointed at the back of my head.

"You like her don't you?" I needed to say something to break this silence. Or I'll go crazy.

"Oddly enough, before you turned her in to Wesker, I was gonna ask you the same thing..." Chevy said with a chuckle, "I mean, I'd heard the office rumors and--"

"That still doesn't answer my question, do you or don't you?" What was with these people and avoiding questions!

"Kind of a difficult question...I mean...I uhh...well sort of...yeah, I do. Now it's your turn to answer."

"Well...um...yeah I kind of do." I can't believe I told him that. "Wait, what rumors..." I stopped walking at that point.

"Dude, that's weird, well anyway, I won't tell her it was you that knocked her out. That IS what you did, right?"

"I kind of..." I looked down at my shotgun, unable to admit it.

"What? What is it?" I could tell he was getting pretty impatient with me.

"I hit her over the head with my shotgun just as she was turning to tell me something." There I'd said it; I started to walk towards the main hall.

I received a chuckle in response, "Were you expecting an 'OH MY GOD! YOU EVIL BASTARD!'?"

"Well, uhh...kind of..." I said, looking back at him.

"You know, she's threatened me and Nick with far worse in real life, and she's gone through with more than half of it! She can get preeeettty violent, buddy! How's the status of that crush of yours now?"

I smiled genuinely, inside and out, for the first time since this shit started, "Actually, if anything, her violence towards you two makes me like her more..."

"Hey, Jojo, remember who has the gun pointed at the back of his head, okay?"

We both laughed at that, kind of glad that we weren't in a bitter silence anymore. Plus, neither one of us wanted to think about the possible death that awaited the both of us, me especially...

_Underground Lab_

_Tyrant Room_

**Wesker's POV**

Everything was going to plan, soon those three will be here and I'll be able to kill them. Especially that Nicholas, got most of my anger out when I found Enrico wondering around the underground tunnels. I looked over to see that Sara was still unconscious; I can see why Joseph likes her.

With a sigh I looked back at the computer screens, why must the few files I need be so difficult to find. Turning my attention back to Sara I see she's coming to. "It's about time." I keep my voice free of emotions.

She looks at me slightly confused, "What--" She tries to get up but ends up falling back down, guess Joseph hit her on the head a little bit too hard.

"I suppose your wondering why you're here," I slowly walked over to her. "I've asked Joseph to bring you here for a little get together." I smile at her, which causes her to back up slightly.

I grasped the collar of her shirt and forced her to her feet. "What are you going to do with me?" Her voice was dripping with fear.

I gazed around and noticed one of the tanks was surprisingly empty. Walking over with her making an attempt to follow I pushed a button to open it. Looking at her I see pure terror in her eyes as she now knows what I'm about to do.

Not wasting any time I throw her in, a smile slowly creeps on me as she starts to freak out. Good thing she's unarmed. I turn and walk back to the computer, maybe with any luck I'll find what I need before anyone finds this place.

_Underground Lab_

_Third Floor_

**Barry's POV**

Man this was getting out of hand, first it was the documents, then it was watching Nicholas and now it was to hand her over to him. What have I gotten myself into? I can still hear her scream now, I don't want to know or think about what he's doing to her. I have to keep the others from finding this place, though it looks like this might be the only way to get out of here. That is if Brad's still out there, which I hope to god he is.

I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts that I don't see Nicholas, Jill, and Chris till I bump into them. Well more like I bumped into Nick then anyone.

_Underground Lab  
Third Floor_

**Nicholas' POV**

So, here is what's going on. I'm trying as hard as possible to escape this god forsaken place, and Barry runs into me. Right in front of the only freaking door leading to safety! I had half a mind on me to just blast him into oblivion with my shotty. Of course I couldn't kill him, but I felt the urge to. Instead, to take my anger out mostly, I kicked him in the shins and jumped through the door leading to the roof. "Almost there, I'm almost there. There's no place like home..."

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Main Hall_

**Chevy's POV**

As we entered the Main hall, I noticed Rebecca fiddling with a radio she must have got from Richard (Yes, Sara told me that much before we entered this hell). Being the nice guy I am, I decided to help her in the only way I could.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you hit it?" She snapped at me. Talk about gratitude.

"Well, nice to see you're alive, too!" I said grabbing the controls, before she pushed me out of the way.

"I am TRYING to call for help. Why don't you just play in the corner or something?" Obviously, she was way past the cutesy Rebecca stage. I blame Nicholas.

After a few beeps and blips we finally got through to someone, though it wasn't exactly the person anyone wanted to talk to at that moment...

_Outside _ _Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Above Secret Landing Pad_

**Brad's POV**

Thank god! They were alive! I had my apology all ready and memorized, but I was cut off by Chevy,

_"Ok Brad, we know you're sorry, blah, blah, blah, Look we need you to pick us up"_

_"Give me back the radio, you ass!" _I heard a female voice shout, followed by some wrestling noises.

_"Cut it out, Becky, this is serious! Look no time for radio protocol. We know where to go to get to the Landing Pad. Do you or do you not have a Rocket Launcher in the helicopter?"_

What? What kind of a question was that! Still, I looked around, and there wasn't any.

"Umm, no."

I heard a muffled _"Shit"_ on the other end.

_"Ok, plan B. I need you to sneak one out of the RPD…"_

"WHAT! B-but I could lose my job! I could go to jail, for fuck's sake!" I couldn't handle that...

_"Oh, you'll do it…or else I'll spread word around the station that you keep girls' clothing in your locker..."_

How in Hell would he know that? He HAD to be bluffing.

"And what if I don't believe you?"

_"Well then, I'll just have to make copies of that 'special key' for everyone in the precinct, now won't I? I'm sure Mindy would love to try on that dark blue cowgirl jumpsuit with the flames on it and the cleavage peek-a-boo..."_

Damn...he knew what he was talking about. I was gripping the joystick so hard that my hand was trembling and my knuckles were turning white.

"Fine, make sure this doesn't get out and you'll get your rocket launcher." I grumbled, then shut off the radio.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Main Hall_

**Rebecca's POV**

"How in the hell did you know that about Brad!" I asked Chevy, trying not to laugh. He may be a bit annoying sometimes, but at least he wasn't trying to kill me. And he seemed to have a lot of dirt on the other officers.

"Meh, anyone who ever played Resi--erm I mean, anyone who ever...Cosplayed... would be able to pick him out of the crowd. I saw him at a convention once. I was Squall Leonhart, and he was Nina, from the Tekken series. We didn't say anything, but I knew it was him." he sighed dramatically, "Never thought it would come to blackmail though. Damn shame. Now let's get going!"

We all started after Chevy, through the door behind the stairs. With any luck, the way out wasn't too far away, but luck wasn't something we seemed to be getting in abundance at the moment.

Enter the pathway with no end.

_Spencer_ _Mansion_

_Underground Pathway_

**Chevy's POV**

Great. Walking, walking, and more walking, then climbing ladders, walking, climbing, getting lost and retracing our steps. Kill me now. I'm sure that this part of the game would be interrupted several times by boss battles or cut scenes to lessen the monotony a tad, but I assume Nicholas had been the lucky one who triggered all of them first. Hooray! I get all the boredom to myself! Back off! It's MINE, bitch! Get your own! While I was ever so busy laughing internally at my own stupid jokes, I didn't notice what was in front of me and consequently stepped into a hole.

"SONOVABI--"

"Chevy!" Rebecca shouted, running to the hole and reaching out for me dramatically, at least that's what I assumed. Oh yeah, she digs me.

She managed to catch my ankle, sending me swinging headfirst into the ladder rung. Ow. Well, at least she couldn't possibly do me further harm or discomfort.

"Oh! AAAAH! SHOOT!" Rebecca said before losing her grip on my ankle dropping me down further. In a frantic flail I managed to grab onto a rung, flipping me over and smacking my body into the ladder, before I lost my grip and fell the rest of the way, landing on my ass. Touché, Rebecca. It seems I underestimated your ability to screw up. I vow not to make that same mistake again.

_Underground Lab_

_Tyrant Room_

**Sara's POV**

After several minutes went by I finally gave up and just waited for the other's to find this place, I mean they'd have to come here in order to understand everything that's going on. Soon I heard a door open and I saw Jill and Barry enter. Great, Wesker's going to give another speech today. But thank god I couldn't hear a word he was saying, and then it hit me. How much air does this tank have left?

As I watched them, everything started to move in slow motion. I was somewhat thankful that I didn't see Wesker die; I mean I get to see it every time I beat the game. Before I know it I hit the floor.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here!" I don't see who it is just that I'm trying to walk.

I can't recall much, but the next thing I know we're on the roof and there is Chevy, Rebecca, Joseph, and well everyone.

"Chris!" Are the first words out of my mouth, I don't notice that Joseph is looking at me with an odd look.

"Ah, I see it's forming full words now...Ok, consciousness test number two: Do this!" Then Chevy patted his head a rubbed his stomach at the same time. What a dork. Still, I was glad to see him alive.

With a smile I walk over, or at least that's what I think I was doing. Joseph soon walks over to me, "Just...just, stay..." I start to shake my head, which wasn't the brightest thing to do cause the next thing I know I'm hitting the ground again.

_Underground Lab  
Landing Pad_

**Nicholas' POV**

Look at them all, waiting for the unknown inevitability. If Sara was still awake then maybe they would know, but they don't. They can't even see me behind all this rubble. I can't wait till Brad gets here so I can get away from here. Once I'm gone, then I can explain without fear of getting whacked by Wesker. Hehe, Wesker, whack, hehe. I wonder when Sara's going to wake up, eww, what the hell am I sitting in? Oh well, I'll change when I get back. Oh, their saying something!

"Crap, I hope she gets some rest while she's down there." Joe was sort of right. Rest or no rest, she was going to be screwed if she stays asleep when lefty appears. Then ickle Becky spoke up, come to think of it, I've never heard her speak here.

"Well if she stays on the ground like that without a proper elevation of the back, she won't be able to function well." Then she started to come over to find something for her to rest on. This is bad news for me because if I have to go out there to explain myself, I'm going to get my ass beat when the Tyrant comes. So what am I going to do? Too late, she caught me.

"Nicholas, what the hell are you doing here?" Why did she have to yell?

"Well you see ickle Becky, I was sent here on a mission from Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-die Wesker."

"Wait, did you just call me _ickle Becky_?" Uh oh. Someone is PMSing.

"Yes, yes I did. And in case you didn't notice, I've been calling you that behind your back all along." That smoothed it over, and with the others closing in on me, this was turning right nasty.

"I am going to kill you!" She jumped forward in an attempt to strangle me, but being perfectly adept at strangling people myself, I just stepped aside as she fell into the pile of junk, I said, "Weak ickle Becky, when will you learn?"

Of course my success was short lived since I was being bore down upon by several people who think of me as a lying, cheating, backstabbing, son of a bitch (or as I would say, the perfect survivor).

"What is your problem!" yelled Joe as he lashed out as me. Of course, knowing that these people were going to be pissed, I just kept on moving backwards.

"Well I have this thing that happens every time I pee and..."

"Who are you working for? Why did you try and kill us?" He threw a punch at me but missed due to his blabbering.

"I work for whoever I want to work for, I never tried to kill you, I just wanted you to bring me those two bastards, and you can't punch for beans!"

He didn't take that very well and pulled his shotgun on me. "Maybe not, but I'm sure this can!"

"And if it doesn't I have a feeling that this can finish the job." I heard Chris say from behind me as he presumably pointed his handgun at me.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Okay, guys can we put an end to the 'who's gonna shoot who?' bullshit?" Chevy snapped, throwing a small pebble at each of our heads. "I mean, can we save it for when we get to safety at least! Although it does kind of seem like we're home free now. I mean, we've got the countdown going, but we've still got time before Brad gets here. You think that there'd be a battle or something, you know? Like a monster we had to kill before we could escape, right?" This dude read my mind.

"Yeah, guys, on that note, I say we all take Sara and hide over where ickle Becky is. I really think it would be for the better."

"Like that will really help us..." I look down to see that Sara was finally awake. About time.

"Hah, you guys are kinda gullible," Chevy said with a slight chuckle, "I know something's coming. Why else would I have made sure Brad got the Rocket Launcher? The question is...what is it? Is it ummm...a gulp worm?"

Sara gave a frustrated sigh, "No."

Chevy persisted, "Umm, how about an El Gigante?"

"Wrong series, you moron!" Sara griped.

"Well then, it must be a...ummm…a…"

"A Tyrant, Chevy." Sara said, completely out of patience.

"Hey, hey, hey! HEY! It's not your turn to guess yet!"

"Whatever...We're not going to be safe here!"

The sound of an approaching helicopter filled the background, as Brad's chopper slowly became visible through the fog.

"Oh hey here comes Brad!" Chevy said, before running into the center of the launch pad, waving his arms and screaming like an idiot. Who needs a megaphone when you have him around?

"HEY BRAD, JUST DROP THE LAUNCHER ANYWHERE! YOU CAN LAND ONCE WE KILL THE...WHAT WAS IT AGAIN, SARA!"

"It's...called a Tyrant..."

"Um, guys..." Soon, very, very, soon. It is going to come up and kill everyone but me. I say but me because, quite frankly, I know that it's left handed, and I know to hide. I run away and jump over a pile of junk before screaming out, "A bit of advise, Chevy is it? Anywho, shoot the heart and stay on its right side!" I turn back to my hiding spot and see ickle Becky glaring all hell at me.

"What were you saying before about my name?" She cracked her knuckles menacingly. Of course, I'm impervious to scare tactics.

"I call you ickle Becky non-stop because you're a weak minded individual without a backbone. Look a raptor!" Ickle Becky turned around, and I beat the back of her head in with my fist. She fell down in a slump. Hurray for me! Uh oh, I think it's Tyrant time!

_Underground Lab  
Landing Pad_

**Chris' POV**

Man there was seriously something wrong with that Nicholas, anyways; right after he jumped over some bricks there was this trembling feeling. A section of the landing pad soon had something coming out of it...it looked like a claw of some kind. Within seconds this thing came flying out; it looked like it belonged in a science fiction movie gone wrong.

I can see what he was talking about now, though at first I didn't know that thing was its heart. It walked slowly towards Chevy and Sara; I really don't see what's their problem it's not like this will be difficult or anything. Just as I had finished the thought it started to run at them…holy shit can it run fast. Soon it was three feet away from them; Sara pushed Chevy out of the way but wasn't able to move out of the way herself. Shit.

Jill and I fired off as many rounds as we could, which seemed to distract the thing enough to miss Sara by mere inches as it turned for us instead. Aside from pissing the thing off, our bullets didn't seem to be doing much at all, even to the heart. Then an echoing bout of maniacal laughter sounded behind me. I guess I didn't hear Brad drop the rocket launcher that Chevy was talking about over all that gunfire, but it was obvious that he had it now.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" He shouted, and I knew that the crazy bastard was gonna fire whether we were in the way or not, so I quickly grabbed Jill and dove to the left.

Just as the rocket was about to hit it the thing took a swipe at it, knocking it out of its way. Shit. It continued to come closer I see Chevy go to fire again. "NOT NOW!" Was he that brain dead?

"Well move away from it or something! Do we have to walk you through _everything_!"

"HEY!" I look over and see Sara throwing random shit at it, "OVER HERE YOU FREAK!" What is she thinking!

The thing started running for her, looking emotionless as usual, but you'd figure it was at least a tiny bit pissed off that shit was getting chucked at it and it had yet to even injure someone since its appearance on the launch pad. Once it was within a few meters of her, it started to raise its claw, but it never was able to harm Sara, because the rocket hit its back less than half a second later.

After the smoke cleared, it should be noted that Chevy was dancing around the smoking spot on the ground where it once was, screaming something along the lines of, "YEA BOI! PUT SOME SPRINKLES ON THAT AND MAKE IT LOOK PRETTY!" Nonsense, but then again, I'm not surprised.

Sara walks over to Chevy, "Okay, you can shut up now. We don't have time! And thank you." She gives him a hug before turning to head towards the helicopter.

"Right, let's get going." Chevy said, turning to follow her.

"This isn't over," Jill said as the chopper started to lift off of the ground. There was a deep determination in her voice, "We have to warn the people about Umbrella."

"You're right," I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with something besides determination in her eyes.

"Ha! If you think you're in love now, wait til you see her in her blue tube top!" Chevy said taking my attention away from Jill.

When I looked back at her, she was red in the face, and I'd guess it wasn't just from being angry at Chevy. I realized then that she'd put her hand on top of mine and I felt a blush coming on too.

Looking over I see Joseph trying to keep Rebecca from killing Nick...damn. Barry not to far behind Nick looking somewhat down, don't know why. Last Sara who looks unhappy to be in the helicopter again, but for some reason she doesn't go and sit by Joseph, instead she sits by Chevy.

_Alpha Helicopter_

**Chevy's POV**

I noticed Sara walking over to me, "Hey what's up?" I said, patting the seat next to me.

She smiles at me, "Nothing yet." With that said she sits down next to me. I notice her face is almost white.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask, a hint of concern in my voice.

"I will be once we get back." She looks at her hands, trying to hide something. But what?

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" I asked once again.

The helicopter jerks and she grabs my hand, "I really hate flying." Her grip tightens.

"Oh...well I doubt being blown to oblivion is on your list of things you'd rather do..."

She looks at me, "Ah, yeah." Yet again the helicopter jerks only harder sending her into me.

"Godammit Brad! Where the hell did you learn to fly!" I said shaking my fist in the direction of the cockpit, blissfully unaware of all the stares in my direction.

"Will you shut up!" I look over and see that Joseph doesn't look to happy, I wonder why? Hehe, I know why...Well, I made a decision there and then, if Joseph wanted Sara, fine, but once the games were over and we got out, all he'd be getting was a postcard every Christmas. So with a smile, I stood up and ushered Joseph over to my seat. God, I hope Sara didn't think I was blowing her off. I just felt really bad for Joe, and I thought he deserved a chance to be with someone. I mean, it's just a tiny step up from not being mauled by cerberus, but it's a start towards a better life.

"Um...Hi." She slowly turned red as he puts his arm around her. She looked over at me, before I could do anything she turned away. "Something tells me, no one will believe us." Her voice is low, I can barely hear her.

Chris looked somewhat confused, "What are you talking about?" Come on...it's not that difficult to understand.

"What I mean is that if you hadn't seen it, been here, experienced all this for yourself, would you believe someone if they told you they were in a house filled with monsters and zombies created by the Umbrella corporation?" I could tell that the others understood what she was talking about; I mean if I hadn't been there I would think that they were crazy.

"I see your point, but we have to try." There's something in his voice that tells me he's right.

No one spoke after that, except for Nicholas whispering a few things to Barry, we were all lost in our own thoughts. Looking around I notice that Jill, Rebecca, and Sara have fallen asleep. With a sigh I look out the window and notice we're almost there, but for some reason I'm not looking forward to this.

Soon we land at the RPD landing pad; Chief Irons is waiting for us. Great. Waiting for the others to get out before me I can tell the everyone is going over what they will say. Well not all of us, Sara and Rebecca are still asleep.

"What the hell happened! Where's the rest of the teams!" Walking over Chris makes an attempt to explain everything as the rest of us try and rest our minds and bodies. This is far from over; I mean we still have several games left...

"Chris," I look over to see Sara watching me, "I just want to say thank you for everything." She leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Before I could say anything she walked off.

_Raccoon Police Dept. _

_Roof_

**Nicholas' POV**

It's been a long night. Took me a while to convince Barry that his family was never in any really danger, but he looked so sad. And now Sara kissing Sweet, I mean, Chevy? I think I'll just quit my job at S.T.A.R.S then go home with one of them. Better than that prison cell I stayed in last night, that's for sure...

---End of Chapter three---

Sara: Yay! We did it! We made it through the first game alive and somewhat well...

Tangora: Except for the whole me being evil part.

Sara: Well I always knew you were evil...

Sweetboxer: Everyone's a little bit evil. We just try to pretend we're not by doing things like voluntary community service. Seriously, Did you know that the people who volunteer at nursing homes are the most likely to intentionally cut someone off on the highway and cause a fatal accident? It's in _Human Nature for Dummies_. Read it sometime.

Sara: Okay...(Steps away from Sweetboxer) Please leave a review and tell us what you thought about this chapter...Later!

Sweetboxer: Why do you always do that? It's not like I'm gonna explode...or am I! Is there something you're not telling me! Did Tangora rig me to self destruct! I bet he did! I don't wanna die!(Starts crying)

Tangora: (hammers on remote control) Damn two month old technology. Can't even blow someone up properly.

Sara: Well you two have fun I'm going to go get drunk at "J's Bar" Later! (Walks off)

Tangora: That's my line! Now you must review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sara: Disclaimer we own nothing but ourselves…yeah that will do…

Chapter 4

_Raccoon City__  
__Chris Redfield's Apartment_

**Chris' POV**

A few days ago, I would have said this was all happening too fast, now I think things couldn't be any slower. The FBI still hasn't responded to my request, Nicholas dropped off the radar right after we landed on the RPD. The last thing I heard him say was, "I'll see you on Rockfort, and tell Irons I officially quit, and make sure I'm off role call."

I didn't even get to ask him anything before he left. Joseph wanted to get a drink with Sara and she went off with him. Rebecca went home to get some much needed sleep, and Barry left with Nicholas. I wonder what he's doing right now...

_Raccoon City  
Nicholas' Apartment_

**Barry's POV**

What was up with this guy? He invited me over to his apartment to talk about what happened, and as soon as I got in through the door, he drugged me! Now here I am tied to a chair confused as all hell. I tried to open my eyes but a blinding light keeps me from looking too long. Soon someone steps in front of the light causing a dark shadow to fall across me.

"How much do you know about Umbrella's relation to a certain Albert Wesker?" It wasn't him; it was someone else with a strong Russian accent.

"Not much, just that he used them as a ploy to gain power. That's as much as Nicholas has told me." The shadow stepped back causing the light to burn my eyes again. I then heard Nicholas' voice say, "Yeah, well, did it ever occur to you that I may have certain relations with Umbrella?" Someone than spun the chair I was on around very fast, getting me dizzy. I thought back to my S.T.A.R.S training about how terrorists try to make you give up information, and how I should not say anything more than need be.

"Stop spinning him you fool. Let me talk to him." the Russian man said. "I want you to tell me exactly where the other members of your operations team live. I want full info on their skills, traits, and medical record."

I wasn't going to give in just like that. "Why should I tell you? Do you have my family hostage too? How many other people have them locked in their basement?" That ought to take care of that little bargaining chip.

Then Nicholas spoke up in a happy tone, "It's funny you should say that, because I think you may want to see what's behind door number one!" No. It couldn't be...

"Oh look, is that one of your little girls? Doesn't she look just adorable Nicholai?" Nicholas stepped over to my daughter Moira whilst pulling something out of his back pocket.

"Do you want to play a game? I do. Let's play good aim. Put your hand down..." He slammed a needle into my daughters arm, I could her muffled screaming. Oh god, what did I do to deserve this!

"That's right; let your whole body relax. Now then, Nicholai, if you please?" The other man threw Nicholas a knife. Oh please no!

"I hope my aim is good, because I don't think you want to know what happens if I miss." He slammed the knife down onto the armrest of the chair she was strapped to, right at her hand. I closed my eyes expecting to her my daughter's scream. When it didn't come, I saw Nicholas looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"Please Barry; you've known me far too long to think I'd actually miss, now? But, I still have nine more toys, and two more people! If you would please, look behind doors number two and three!" Two dim lights illuminated my wife and my other daughter Polly. How can this be happening?

"Now Barry, are you going to be a good boy and tell us what we want to hear? Or am I going to have bring out some of my other toys?" He pulled out the needle once more, but twisted off the injection and inserted a different one. He then said, "It's amazing what one can find in a lab owned by Umbrella. I wonder what a good dose of T-Virus will do to someone so young... maybe she'll become the next Lisa Trevor. What do you think Nicholai?"

"Well my friend, we'll never know until we try."

_Raccoon City  
J's Bar_

**Sara's POV**

I'm so happy to get away from everyone...I need to relax, but for some reason I don't want to be here with him. I mean this wasn't supposed to be happening; as we walk I turn to him.

"So…where do you want to go…J's Bar?" It was kind of a stupid question, but hey I'm allowed to have them.

**"**Sure why not?" He looks at me and sighs as we head towards the door.

We soon enter the bar, "I really need this after the shit we just saw." It was an understatement.

He smiles at me, "I so agree with you. I need a shot not a beer..." We make our way over to bar.

"Anything you want..." I smile at him, man I this was to easy…but he deserves this.

I try not to notice that he has this look, but it's kind of hard not to. I hand him a shot of Absinthe, "I think you'll like this." He gives me a weird look.

"What is it?"

"Absinthe"

"Yeah I know that. But what is in it. And what will it do to me?" Man, why can't he just drink it!

"Nothing." Please god just let him believe me…please!

"Promise?"

"Yes." I try to sound convincing, at least I hope I do…

"OKAY." He shrugs and takes the shot. Soon after he starts to cough.

"You okay?" Guess he couldn't handle it.

"Um...yeah..." I try not to laugh as he keeps on coughing.

"Here" I hand him some water, "Maybe we should start off with something smaller..." I smile at him as he takes the glass.

"Yeah..." He blushes a bit.

We both have some beer...man this will take forever. Soon he only has about four of them and he's out of it. Okay here's my chance. I slowly make my way out of the bar after paying for them. I get my cell out and call Nick's number, which is odd. I really don't know it.

_Raccoon__ City_  
_Nicholas' Apartment_

**Nicholas' POV**

Okay, so I have the vial of T-virus raised, I'm about to break Barry to spill the beans, when my phone in the corner starts ringing. Pissed beyond belief, I grab the vial that contained the sedative and slam it down on Moira's arm, cutting her very severely.

"Who the hell is it?" I yell into the receiver.

_"Nick, it's me Sara."_ Crap, how the hell did she get my number anyway?

"Hello Sara," I try as hard as possible to stay calm, but end up just speaking in a creepy tone. "What is it that you want?"

_"I need to talk to you, is it okay if I come over there?"_

I take a deep breath while I hold the phone to my shoulder so she can't hear.

"Nicholai, we have a situation," I then switch over to the phone, "Can you hold on a sec Sara, I'm cooking something and I don't want to get burned." After the fastest lie in the world, I switch back to Nicholai.

"Sara Carter is on the phone, she wants to know if she can come over here. What do you think?"

"Well, we could use another hostage, but three missing S.T.A.R.S is much too many. I'll clean up the mess we have here, so she can come over. Mustn't cause suspicion." Nicholai then duct-tapes Barry's mouth as I go back to Sara.

"Yeah Sara, you can come over. I'll see you soon. Later!" I hang up the phone without waiting for a response. I then turn to Barry.

"We'll make sure to take care of you later. For now, you're off the hook. Don't go off escaping now. Send them in!" Several Umbrella agents enter to take the captives away. I turn back to my bed and rub my head.

"Now I better start cooking something."

_Raccoon City__  
_ _Outside Nicholas' Apartment_

**Sara's POV**

I thought it was odd of him to hang up like that, but then again this was Nick I was talking about. Feeling kind of stupid just standing outside his door I knock.

I waited a bit. What is taking so long? "Nick, its Sara. You there?" Man I really sound stupid.

Soon he comes up to the door looking a bit dishelved. "Hiya Sara, didn't know you'd be here so soon. Come in, come in, please." There's something odd about him, but I shrug it off and enter.

"Thanks for letting me come over," he just shrugs and goes over to the stove before saying, "Hey, what are friends for?"

I turn to my attention back to him. "True, you are a friend."

He puts a top onto a pot and then sits down on the sofa in his living room. "So, what's it you want to talk about? Other than the fact that we're in a video game."

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about the next game."

"You've come to the right place! Got it all memorized! Kinda sorta..."

I look down and notice something, "Nick, why is there blood on your floor?" I look back up at him.

"Well, I was never one for neatness. That, and weren't we just in a mansion filled with bloodthirsty zombies?"

Something's not right, "You know what, Chris might know some of the game," I start to back up.

"Is something wrong with me helping? And I doubt that insolent Redfield will know crap about the future." He makes a snarl expression and looks away from me.

"Well first, I wasn't talking about that Chris, and second is there something wrong? You seem off?" I keep backing up.

"No, of course not. I just..." He gets up and starts walking towards what appears to be his bedroom.

"Just what?" I start to follow him for some reason.

"You saved Joseph from dying, I gave Brad a weapon to protect himself, I can't help but think that somewhere along the line, those things are gonna come back and bite us in the ass. I mean, we're creating time paradoxes. Multiple ones at that!" He sits down on his bed and then lies down with his hands behind his head.

"Well, there bound to happen." I stay at his doorway.

"Maybe," he takes in a deep breath and drinks from a water bottle on the side of the bed. "I think it's best if we talk about this some other time. Sweets?"

"Nick, we don't have time!" I walk over to him; I needed to know what was going on. Fast.

"No, I mean why don't we talk about this at Sweet's? You know, Sweet? The crazy cajun? You kissed him at the RPD, come on!"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to think that coming to you was a mistake." I turn and head for the door.

He didn't follow me, which I was somewhat thankful. As soon as I reach the door it opens, odd. I stop in my tracks at the sight of someone I never wanted to see.

_Raccoon City  
Outside Chevy's Apartment_

**Joseph's POV**

Man I can't believe she did this, what a fool I was to believe that she wasn't holding a grudge against me. I had to find her; something told me she was most likely with Chevy. I knew they lived in the same apartment building so it wouldn't take long to find him. I started to bang on his door.

"What is it?" I heard a voice say. Then there was some shuffling, tripping, banging, and cursing before the door opened.

"Oh hey Joseph, where's Sara? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

"She was and then she ditched me, I assumed she was here." Man I was not in the mood for this bullshit.

"This isn't good... I can't say much, but I know that this city won't be safe for long, so we have to find her. Maybe she went to visit Nick..."

What the hell? "Wait a minute? What do you mean this city isn't going to be safe for long?" He knows something; I'm going to find out what.

"Ok, like I said, I can't say much. It might be dangerous for you to know, but…fine I'll try to give you some insight. You remember the recent cases of the 'cannibal murders', right? And sightings of people who appeared to be drunk attacking people in the park?"

"Yeah what about them?" I was too drunk for games.

"Well, umm, after being in that mansion, you'd have to be an idiot not to realize that they were all zombie attacks. Anyway the point is, yes, they were zombies that resulted from minor viral leaks of the Umbrella Lab under the Spencer estate. There is another lab that is below the city itself. It's only a matter of time before those incompetent bastards fuck up and cause another leak, only this lab has enough of the virus to affect the whole city. And please don't ask me how I know this or if I'm serious, I'm too fucking tired for that. We already went through that with the whole you dying thing. You know what? Fuck it. Ask me anyway. Go on."

"Okay, how do you know all this stuff?"

"Okay, brace yourself... Your life, well actually Chris' and Jill's, but to a lesser extent, yours, is actually a videogame series. This whole town, S.T.A.R.S, Umbrella, The R.P.D, all of it is just one big series of games. And you die in the first 10 minutes. Suck on that."

"Yeah well, you could be a piece of cabbage for all I care; it still doesn't change the fact that I have feelings, and thoughts. So, let's just go find Sara, and then I can ask her if this 'videogame theory' is true." Ha, I'm a videogame character? Whoever heard of a videogame where someone dies in the first ten minutes?

"NO! DON'T TELL SARA! Umm, I know; we could try to prove it right now. Try remembering something about your past. Something that doesn't have to do with us and wouldn't be in the playing manual. Oh I know! Your mother's maiden name!"

"My mother's maiden name was Menso."

"Damn! Okay I know! What state are we in? The game never says. All it says is that we're a town in the mountains or some shit like that..."

"We're in Michigan."

"Aww Dammit! I hate Michigan! I went there on vacation once…I don't think I ever stopped wishing I was in Disney World the whole time I was there. (No offense, but I dunno, some states just bore me, including the state I live in.) Wait a sec…what county?"

By the time he was finished his speech on how he disliked the state of Michigan I was on my way out. "American." I was almost out of this rat house. Then he had to go and be nice.

"Whoa! Wait up. Look, maybe I'm wrong, maybe not. I'm just worried for all you guys, even the ones who're made up of ones and zeros. So do me a favor and just give me the benefit of the doubt about the whole viral leak thing. And if you're going to find Sara, I'd better give you a ride," He said grabbing his hooded sweatshirt, "You won't want a DUI on your record when they put the news of our suspension in the papers. It'll only make you look worse."

I guess I should tell him, I mean the press wasn't to kind to him. "Umm, maybe it's best you hear this from me." I hand him one of the many newspapers. "Not the best picture of you." I slowly start to laugh.

"What the fuh...? That's not fair! I was in the middle of a yawn!" He crumpled the paper into a ball and then ripped it into pieces, "Bastards... I hope Alyssa Ashcroft wasn't a part of that."

"Umm...then I guess you don't want to hear what she said about the kiss between you and Sara?" Man was he going to flip over that one.

"They got a PICTURE of that!" I nodded and Chevy groaned in frustration, "...What does it say?"

"Well...I really didn't get a good look at what she put, but that's all they talk about at the RPD, and considering the rumors about me and Sara before the incident, everyone thinks I want to kill you. And the police station isn't the only place where people are talking. It's almost everywhere I go." I turn to walk out and see the paper on in front of someone's door. "Here you go." I hand it to him.

His expression turned sour as soon as his eyes rested on the article. "**_Mixing Love and Work: How the RPD Deals with this Tempting Taboo!_** Oh for God's sake! Don't these news bitches have anything better to write their reports about? This isn't a teen magazine! Plus, no one even knows who me and Sara are, and just cuz we're members of S.T.A.R.S doesn't give people the right to make assumptions about our personal lives! GOD!" I sensed he was about to destroy this paper too, so I took it from him and put it back where I got it.

"That's it!"

"What? What's it?" I asked, confused.

"We're heading to J's Bar. That Alyssa bitch is gonna get an earful!"

"What about Sara?"

"Right, I'll need some backup, just in case she has some friends with her. Better get Sara first." He had a wild look to him, like an arsonist has before they burn down a house.

_Raccoon City  
Outside Nicholas's Apartment_

**Nicholai's POV**

I had opened the door to see this chick staring at me; she had a look of shock on her face. Within seconds of seeing me she makes an attempt to get past, I must admit she almost got away from me. She starts to struggle in an attempt to get away, not wanting to draw attention I bring her in and close the door.

As she struggles she blurts out a, "Let me go!" I will say this; she's not as weak as I first thought she'd be.

"Hey Nicholas, a little help for a comrade, eh?" I yelled out to Nicholas.

She kicks me in the leg, "Let me go you piece of shit!"

"Calm down Sara, he just doesn't want to cause a ruckus," says Nicholas, attempting to persuade her to be still.

"Why the fuck should I calm down you bastard?"

"Okay now Sara, just because you may be in a frightening situation, that doesn't give you the right to name call."

She spits at him, "Go get fucked!" She continues to struggle.

"Well that's not nice," he says before wiping off the spittle.

"Can we move along?" I tell him. She's beginning to get a bit more aggressive.

"I won't tell you again, let me go you stupid piece of shit!" Her voice begins to break as she tries to get free.

"I got it Nicholai," Nicholas then moves in to inject the sedative into the subject.

"Why are you doing this?" She slowly stops her struggling.

"Because, Nicholai helped me out of a jam when I first got here, I'm just making sure he gets out of this okay."

"Well, I hope Nemesis kills you. You piece of shit." She stops struggling and just stands still in my arms.

"You don't even realize how far this runs. And I'm not a piece of shit." He then finally injects Sara in the arm.

As soon as the needle enters her arm she starts to struggle again only this time I almost lose my grip on her.

"She's got some powerful cells to last this long." I muse aloud. To my surprise, Nicholas doesn't take that very well.

"Crap, don't tell me she got infected."

"Nicholas I swear to god the moment I get free I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't." Nicholas then walks back towards his room. I guess he hasn't had a good nights sleep in a few days, and the interruptions just keep coming.

Just as Nicholas enters his room Sara sends her elbow into my stomach, "I warned you." I almost lose my grip on her again. "Fine then I'm just going to do this the hard way." She turns to face me; before I know it she knees me in the balls.

"NICHOLAS!" She runs to the door too quickly for me to catch her. But as soon as she enters, I hear a loud gunshot. Upon entering the room, I find Sara on the ground with Nicholas still on his bed holding a gun.

"That took longer than expected Sara; well I guess that should speed up the sedative."

I look down to see that she's still awake, "So, Nick, what are you going to do now?"

"Get you somewhere safe, then I can go help Nicholai with his, _business_."

"Why the fuck should I trust you?" Man, she did not know when to shut up.

He leaned in close to her, "Because, your not dead yet."

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working."

He put the gun to the side of her head and cocked the hammer back. "I think I win."

_Raccoon City  
Kevin Ryman's Apartment_

**Kevin's POV**

I still can't believe it; I mean what would posses people such as the S.T.A.R.S. Members to say such shit? The newspapers weren't that kind either. Especially towards Chevy and Sara. I had seen Sara yesterday, though she was a mess. I guess that's what happens when your life gets flipped upside down. With a sigh I decided to go out of this dump I called a home.

Once I leave I passed Nicholas' place, for some odd reason it sounded as though there was a fight going on. I didn't think much of it seeing as how this is Nicholas I'm talking about. With another sigh I headed out of the building. After several minutes of walking I bumped to Chevy, and boy did he look pissed off.

"Chevy, watch where you're walking!" I somewhat yelled as I helped the little worm up.

"Oh...hey Ryman. You know Frost, right?" He said pointing to Joseph Frost, whom I hadn't noticed was with him, "We're looking for Sara. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, yeah, hi," I said, nodding at Joseph, "Well the last time I saw her was yesterday," I noticed that Chevy had this look on his face that made me wonder if the newspapers were right about them. "Is everything okay?"

"Well aside from the shit that happened...I'd say yeah. We're just trying to get by now, but I'd feel better if I knew where Sara was. Let's just say I've got a bad feeling about the next few days..."

"Why don't you call her cell, I assume you have it?"

"Hey! Why didn't you do that Joseph!" Joseph looked to the floor.

"Well I was kind of embarrassed to talk to her after she ditched me at the bar."

"You poor lovesick fool," Chevy said with a sigh, "Give me the damn phone." Joseph handed him the phone, eyes still on the floor.

"Wow, I never noticed how huge these things were," Chevy said, whilst eyeing the phone and laughing. "I tell ya, 1998, man!" he said, sighing again before he dialed Sara's number.

I look at them, "Have you two been drinking?" I knew Joseph was but Chevy...who knows.

"No. What makes you think that?"

_"Hi, you've reached Sara Carter. Sorry I'm not here but please leave a message after the beep"_

"Well," He soon had a look that could kill anything that so much as looked at him. "Are you alright? You look like you just got punched in the stomach." He only looked at me, as he tried again.

While he was trying to call her, I saw a pair of janitors coming down the hall with a trash can. They both have exuberantly large sombreros on so I can't see their faces. While they pass by us, one of them says, "Hola senor," in an extremely fake Mexican accent. Now I've seen some strange things, but that was just the biggest stereotype I've every seen.

_Raccoon__City  
Outside Apartment Complex_

**Nicholas' POV**

Once we got outside the building, I ripped off the fake sombrero and said to Nicholai, "I told you it'd work."

He stared at me for a little while before taking off his sombrero and saying, "I don't know how you talked me into that one."

"Yeah well it worked didn't it? Well come on, we have to put her somewhere, because if we put her in the car, someone might think we're stealing the trash can."

"Okay, how about that dumpster?" he suggested.

"No, the trash collector would get her. That, and she'd be a sitting duck. Let's put her... oh there we go! Let's put her in the Apple Inn."

"But won't they notice something?"

"Nah, she got hammered last night, and that's what we'll tell them." Off we went to put Sara somewhere safe until we can get an Umbrella team to take her away.

_Raccoon City  
Apple Inn_

**Sara's POV**

It's been several hours since those two idiots' left me here, man this was going from bad to just plan mean. Okay so mean isn't the word I'm looking for, but I'm in no mood to think of a better word at this point in time. Man this was the third time I've found myself in some weird place; I really need to learn of to defend myself from people like Nick and that asshole Nicholai. But then again I didn't do to bad; I mean I did get away from Nicholai. Ouch...shoulder hurts; I swear I'm going to get Nick for shooting me.

"Might as well look around." I slowly got up, not that I had a chose.

As I slowly looked around I came to a window and saw the lovely blinding light that is the sign 'Apple Inn'. Hmm, that sounds too familiar. Shit. Being a RE know it all, well I know pretty much all there is to know about RE to know this place was going to go up in flames. Just my luck. I was in a hell house and no one knew where I was, besides Nick. Suddenly I heard something that sounded like a small group of people heading my way, shit. Umbrella most likely.

"Guess I'll take the stairs," Who the hell am I talking to?

I won't get into details on how I got down or the fact that every word that came out of my mouth was a swear word. Man, climbing down ladders looks easy except when your head feels heavy and you're going to be sick from the pain in your shoulder. Looking up I notice it was getting late, how long was I out!

_Beep_

What the fuck! Oh, my god. My cell. How stupid are those two to not take my cell away from me.

"Chris," Wow, how many times did he call me? "18 Times!" Again who the hell am I talking to!

Feeling somewhat annoyed as well as taken back that he cared enough to waste minutes on trying to get a hold of me. Putting my cell back in my pocket I decided to head to J's Bar, why? Well I was somewhat sure that's where Kevin Ryman would most likely be.

Okay I'm not going to put how many times I fell, or hit something on the way. Let's just say I had one hell of a time getting there. Once I got in most of the people looked in my direction, I don't blame them. I mean I look like something a cat coughed up. Soon I found Kevin sitting at the bar drinking away, most likely telling people how he really wanted to be in S.T.A.R.S.

Walking up to him I tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey there Kevin." He turned around and had a look of shock.

"Sara, where the hell have you been! Chevy and Joseph have been looking all over for you!" At this point everyone in the bar was now looking at us.

"Well I would have contacted them sooner but I was tied up," His eyes rested on my shoulder, most likely the gun shot wound Nick gave me.

"What the hell happened! How the he--" He was cut off by the sound of glass breaking behind us.

Looking back I saw something I never wanted to see again in my life. Zombies. Lots of them. Looking at a nearby calendar I notice that today was the day when hell came to Raccoon City. It was the start of the next games. And I had no idea what was going to happen, being the fact that I only played RE1, RE CVX, and RE4. Before I knew it Kevin was dragging me behind him to the...bathroom? Well it was better than just standing here. After awhile we just stood there, well he was the one standing I was the one trying to stand with him holding me up. My last thoughts where that I make it through all the games so that I can see my house again.

_One hour ago_  
_Raccoon City  
Apple Inn_

**HUNK's POV**

I knew we should have gotten here earlier then what the Nicholas had told us, something tells me he wanted her to get away. From the looks of it she's heading for J's Bar, but there's something odd about her. I mean I shot her with a several darts and she's still moving! With a sigh I take out my radio and tell Nicholas the bad news.

"Sir, we have a situation here. Over," Man I was getting to old for this shit.

"Is the subject with you?" he said over the radio.

"No sir, she got away. She was last spotted heading towards Jay's bar."

"Alright, well I guess your going to have to go on to the second mission objective."

"Right, retrieve the sample of G-virus from Birkin. HUNK out." After the conversation, I turn towards my men.

"You heard him! Let's go!"

_Raccoon__City  
Outside RPD_

**Wesker's POV**

If it wasn't for my horse, I wouldn't have gone to college... I'm just killing time until the S.T.A.R.S members show up for work. Then I can kill them all personally. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the first of the monsters beginning to arrive.

"Well, I guess I could use a warm up before I have to get back to work." It trudge myself out to them, ready to try out my new moves. One of the zombies gets up close to me and tries to grab me. With a steady hand, I thrust forward, plunging my arm outward into it's chest. I moved so fast, my vision blurred. When everything stopped moving, it, and several others behind it, were on the ground pulsating.

"I think I'll call that a thrust punch." Another one came shambling forward to eat one of the dead ones on the ground. While it was crouched down, I lifted my foot up and landed it down on its skull, bursting it open.

"Now what was that called? I'm sure I've read about it before... Chikyo Chagi, that was it!" Well what do you know, all of them were dead. That thrust punch sure is devastating.

"I guess I'll wait a few more minutes. If they don't show up, I'll go check up on Will."

_Raccoon City  
Nicholas' Apartment_  
****

**Nicholas' POV**

Can't count on anyone else anymore. HUNK failed me, Chevy and Sara might turn on me, all that matters is me. And Nicholai, I guess. He stuck with me. Going to be sad to say goodbye to him.

"So, I guess this is it. Good luck taking out those UBCS." I stuck out my hand to him to shake. Instead however, he pulled me into a hug. I nudged him off me really quickly and as he said to me, "I hope you find your friends too."

And then he left me in my apartment. All alone. With the magnum he left for me. I picked it up and deviously evil smile spread across my face.

"Sara, Sw... Chevy. This is going to be a cakewalk." Picking up the shotgun I kept from the mansion, I walked out the door, smiling my evil smile.

"J's bar... crap!" Zombie! Shot it with my good old shotty right in the chest. Just then I realized the extent of my power. I took out my radio and called HUNK's frequency.

"HUNK. HUNK? You there? HUNK, respond! HUNK, HUNK!" I just had to do that. I was hoping he could help me get Sara and Chevy out of this. Wait, why do I want him to help me? Every mission he's on, everyone dies but him! Screw that. I put my big, bad magnum on my shoulder and went down the stairs. Well at least, I started down them. You see, there's this thing without a scalp just dangling there, and I don't want to deal with it later.

"Die!" Shotgun! Shotgun again! Shotgun forever! I want it to die! Shotgun again... again! After the incident, I slide down the rails of the stairs and make my way to the street.

"Okay, fire, no fire, fire, no fire, woah! That's where she must be!" I head off towards the most invested part of town. With our luck, I'm guessing that's where J's bar is.

_Raccoon__City  
Umbrella Helicopter_

**Nicholai's POV**

I admit that taking someone out of the street in an Umbrella copper wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it got the job down. Really, I didn't have to pick up Nicholas' friend, but I felt like I owed him something. The little guy was squirming in the back of the copper while me and my squad sat in the passenger compartment.

"Hey Nicholai, you know what that noise is? It's starting to get on my nerves." Carlos was of course referring to the noise he was making.

"It's nothing, just some loose parts. We'll get it fixed when we get back." I hope they didn't catch on. Carlos wouldn't I'm sure, but Mikhail, maybe.

"We're nearing the drop point, get ready," the copper pilot called back. None of them knew about the incident. I'd flown the helicopter myself to make sure.

I got my harness on alright, so did the rest of them. I hated to have to go down into that hell hole, but I had to think about what awaited me afterward. Cool beaches, soft moonlight dinners for two... all that would be mine after I get my bonus. Before I even knew it, we were descending into the city.

_Raccoon City  
Outside J's Bar_

**Chevy's POV**

I had managed to free myself from my bindings. I wasn't able to swipe Nick's underwear, but hey, nobody's perfect. Once the copter came within a few feet of the ground, I knew I had to find somewhere safe. There were zombies everywhere, filling the air with their rotten stench, reaching out in front of them and grabbing fistfulls of nothing, eyes milky white and glazed over. Then I realized that the whole town would soon be like this. No place was safe. So I figured I might as well go somewhere I've played through before in the series. The first place to cross my mind was J's Bar from Outbreak File #1. In the seconds it took to plan my course of action, the copter had already landed. I delivered a swift kick to the forehead of one of the closest zombies as it lunged for me, making a nasty dent in its rotting skull and sending it to the ground.

Somehow I knew my way around this city, so finding the bar was no problem. The problem was that the zombies had already broken down the door. I hoped to God that the Outbreak characters survived. Then I heard something from inside. Gunshots, accompanied by a few familiar voices.

"No! Dammit! Not here!" Definitely Joseph. Then a gunshot and a scream.

"Thanks! I thought I was done for..." Cindy? As I entered the bar I saw a zombie lying at her feet, Joseph a few feet away, handgun still aimed at the creature

"What the hell is going on?" Alyssa said in her usual tone, at least before the voice actors got changed in the sequel. Ugh. Don't get me started on that.

I smiled, "Cannibal diet. It's the latest craze since Slim Fast. Didn't you see the commercials? Apparently everyone else did." I said pointing to the zombie on the floor.

"Don't joke with me, you asshole! I--" She started, but I interrupted her.

"I'll deal with you later, Ashcroft! Right now we have to get out of here!" I turned to the door I had come from, trying to act surprised that more

zombies were coming.

"Dammit! Does anyone know a way out of here?" I lied. I just tried to keep it going how the game was supposed to go.

Yoko spoke up, "Um...I found a key. Do you think it could open the door back there?"

"Yoko, you little lifesaver! I could kiss you right now!" I said with relief, causing Yoko to blush slightly, "Okay, who has any weapons on them?"

David raised his hand, as did Mark and George, who had found a knife in the sink I'm assuming.

"Right, well everybody, we should get going, there should be a way out of here by jumping from our roof to the roof of the next door building..."

"Wait a minute, shorty! How the hell do you know our names!" Jim retorted. I didn't have time for this.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, pointing my gun at his face. No one did a thing to stop me either. Maybe they DO all hate Jim!

Jim blinked at me, mouth agape, and quickly did as he was told. I went to unlock the back door, only to find it was already unlocked. Weird.

_Raccoon__City  
J's Bar_

**Kevin's POV **

What was wrong with those people, they seemed insane. But what really mattered was getting out of here alive. After they, _ate_, the owner of the bar, I'm pretty sure they weren't going to be all too friendly towards us.

"You alright there, Sara?" I asked to lighten the mood while making my way upstairs.

"I'm fine." She didn't look at me as we made our way up the stairs, though she was having a hard time keeping up with me.

"You know how to fire a 9mil?" I asked while taking out the gun I found earlier at the bar.

She gave me a weird look, "What do you think? I'm part of S.T.A.R.S. of course I know how to use it." She stopped to catch her breathe.

"Sorry, always thought you guys got the good guns," I said with obvious sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm isn't needed Kevin."

"Yeah well, I've seen you guys. Walking around with your big bad magnums. Get all your guns custom made at that gun shop downtown..."

She starts to push me, "Okay, can we bitch and walk at the same time!" What was her problem?

"Okay, heads up!" One of them appeared in front of us. I got out my .45 and held the gun up to take careful aim.

"KEVIN!"

"Damn it, I'm trying to aim here!" Alright, got my shots lined up alright, I shifted my stance a little and...

"Haha! How you like them apples, bitch!" Oh yeah, headshot.

I hear a gunshot, "You jackass." She punches me in the arm before walking ahead.

"What!" I yell out at her before following.

She doesn't say anything as we continue to walk, "Fuck, my head hurts." I almost didn't hear her say it.

"You want to take a break or something?" I ask her. If you're going to be in a life or death situation, I think it helps to be well rested.

"I'm fine." As she continues she almost walks into one of them.

"Look out!" I rush forward and kick it, him, whatever down, before firing down at it a few times.

"Thanks." She looks at me, for some reason she looks as though she might collapse any second now.

"Come on, it doesn't look like you can keep that up for long. Come on, lean on me." I lower myself in a gesture for her to let me help her.

"Fine, but not too long." She leans against me.

"Now lets get to the roof. We can find our bearings on how many there are out there."

"Are you wearing colonel?" What kind of question is that!

"I think the better question is, are you sniffing me!"

She looks down, "No." She slowly turns red. "You just...I don't know have a nice smell."

"Okay, just, don't do that again..." I slowly start to blush a little myself.

"Sorry didn't mean to give you a complement." The next while was pretty quiet between us. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.

"Kevin, stop. Please." She looked like she going to be sick, so I set her down.

"What's wrong?"

She soon starts to mumble about someone. "God my head really hurts." Soon she looks as though she might cry. Just what we need.

"Come on, we don't have too far to go."

She gets up and starts walking ahead of me, "Man I can't wait for this to end." What is she talking about?

"Hey, I think that's the entrance to the roof. My bad, the exit to the roof." Got to get these things right.

She stops in her tracks, "And your telling me this NOW?" Boy was she PMSing."Well I just saw it now! Gosh, idiot!"

"Kevin I cou--" She trips on something sending both of us down and her only inches from my face.

For several minutes we stay like this not saying a word, both knowing that this isn't the right time. But for some reason we don't move, even though something's heading our way.

"We should..." She nods her head in agreement.

Once she's on her feet she helps me up, before I can say thank you to her she turns to head for the door. But something inside me is screaming. Before I know it I'm taking her by the hand and pulling her closer to me. Within seconds our lips meet. It might have only lasted several seconds but it felt like hours. Without saying anything to each other we head for the roof.

_Raccoon__City  
City_ _Streets_

**Joseph's POV**

That crazy Russian just came out of nowhere. Me and Chevy were just walking towards the exit, when he busted through a window, grabbed Chevy, then jumped back out. Man, I thought I could catch him, but how the hell was I supposed to know he had a helicopter waiting? The point is, now I'm stumbling through the streets looking for anyone I can find to help me.

"My head hurts..." Whatever Sara gave me, it hurt like a bitch. As I walked on, I didn't seem to notice anything was wrong until they were right on top of me. Zombies, everywhere, just like the mansion. I'm screwed.

I started backing up into an alleyway. As I did so, I stepped right over a homeless person I've seen every day on the way to work. Except now he wasn't just homeless, he was lifeless. I can't say exactly what my MPH was, but I tell you, if I were in a race with a Volvo, I think I would have won.

Soon I found myself backed up against a brick wall. If I had my shotgun, I'd have shown these things who's boss. Soon a shot rang out from my left, piercing not one, not two, not even three, but four zombies through the skull. I looked that way immediately, and there stood the last person I wanted to see. Before I can say anything, he yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Woohoo! Forty points!"

"Nicholas! What are you doing here?" I yelled out, edging towards him. Better than hanging out with the zombies over there.

"You know. Killing zombies, being a traitorous bastard, same old same old." He shot off a zombie's legs as it drew closer to him. "Oh hey, do you know where J's Bar is?" He asked nonchalantly. "I'm pretty sure it's this way, but I'm not entirely certain."

Looking outward down the street, I see an almost endless field of the undead. "Yeah, it's that way."

"Okay, good." With that, he runs off down the street. I don't know what he's been drinking, but I'd gladly take some if it'd get rid of this blistering headache.

_Raccoon__City  
Rooftop, J's Bar_

**Sara's POV**

Okay so that fence was still on...I really need to look before I jump. At least Kevin got through unharmed, but he seems different now. The way he looks at me, it's like he's a different person. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Slowly making my way to the edge I realized there was no way down.

Turning to Kevin I ask, "Okay, now what?" He just looks at me. "What! Is there something on me that you're not telling me!" I start to look in fear that some zombie had left something on me. Gross.

"You have something on you're..."

"Where!" I slowly start to panic as I try to find what Kevin is talking about.

"Hair. It's just a bit of vomit."

I slowly start to breathe at a normal pace. "Okay, as long as that's it." I start to shake my head in an attempt to get it out.

"Ah! Watch it! You're getting it all over me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I slowly turn red as I walk over to him and help him get it off.

"Thanks." He then runs his hands through his hair to get the old appearance of it back. "There we go."

I turn away with a sigh, "Well that was a bust." I look around to find some other way down, "Maybe we could jump, but..."

Before I could finish, Kevin jumps off the roof onto the other side.

"Show off..." I take a few steps back, "Hmm...cute ass." Closing my eyes I start to run in the direction of the other building. Right before I jump thought, a helicopter fly's by overhead.

For some odd reason I just stand there watching the helicopter...UB...shit. "You have got to be shitting me." I was praying to god that they hadn't seen us.

"Is something wrong!"

I didn't answer him as I continued to watch waiting to see where it went.

---End of Chapter 4---

Sara: Alright, yet another chapter done. Nick I think we deserve a party for writing this chapter!

Tangora: Maybe... though it seems we all have problems in trying to write this.

Sara: Still...Party.

Tangora: Why not?

Sara: YAY...(Brings out some Smirnoff) Okay, while we party please leave a review!

Tangora: Hit it Nicholai!

Nicholai: (Plays party music)


	5. Chapter 5

Sara: Disclaimer we own nothing but ourselves…yeah that will do…

Tangora: I wanna do the disclaimer!

Chapter 5

_Raccoon_ _City__  
Jill's Apartment_

**Jill's POV**

As I look out my window I can't believe it's happening again, only this time on a larger scale. Chris had left to go to Europe only yesterday. I don't know where the others went; I'm starting to think that I'm the only one left in Raccoon City. I keep playing everything over in my head and wondering if there was something I could have done to change all this. But it's too late, they didn't listen to us when they had the chance and now they're paying for it. Soon I can no longer stand here and watch, I have to do something. Otherwise I'm no different from Umbrella. As I walk out my door I soon realize that I'm wearing the out fit that Chevy had mentioned to Chris on our way back from the hell hole. Weird.

Slowly I make my way through the building, I try to tell people that haven't been infected yet to lock their doors and not open them. Ever. Soon I'm running as I no longer want to be here. Once I get outside, I see nothing. Not wanting to find out where they went I start to head for the RPD.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_J's Bar, Ladies Restroom_

**Yoko Suzuki's POV **

Escape through a bathroom window; at first this seemed like the perfect plan, after we had run into more of those zombies behind the first door. Then we all saw that the window was sealed shut. Everyone looked around, then at this person who sent us here. Soon there was banging on the door. We were trapped. I could tell that David wasn't too happy about this.

"Okay now what?" The look on his face suggested that he might kill him.

"Okay, Plan C; David, you have any tools that can take the frame off of that window?" Chevy said, trying to remain calm.

"Might take me a while..." He responded.

"We don't have a while!" Alyssa shouted.

"Then do something about it instead of just standing there and bitching!" Chevy snapped back at Alyssa, "Hold that door shut! And Mark, Cindy, George, help her!"

I looked up to Chevy nervously, "What should I do?"

"I'm sorry, but you're the smallest one here, so..." He had an apologetic look in his eye as he handed me his gun, "You have to go through the window first and help everyone else out."

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Rooftop_

**Kevin's POV**

Why wasn't Sara jumping? Is she afraid of the helicopters or something? "What's wrong? You want me to shoot down the scary birds?" I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the moving coppers.

"NO!" She takes two steps back and starts to run in my direction, what is she nuts she won't make it!

"Wait! Don't!" I take a few steps forward and draw my arms out as though I could stop her with my almighty force powers.

Soon she lands right at the edge, "What, worried that I might not make it?"

"Maybe just a little... hey what's that?" I point down at a radio in an attempt to get off the subject.

She walks over and picks it up, "Hmm...It's broken." For some reason she doesn't look at me.

"You sure?" I walk over to try and take it from her, but...

"Well--" I end up bumping into her causing her to almost fall over.

"Oh sorry!"

She doesn't say anything as she walks away from me after handing the radio over.

"I bet that plumber I hired before could fix this. Fixed my television when I didn't even ask..."

When I look up I see that she bent down, something tells me she most likely throwing up.

"Ah, eww, ah..." I turn away before I start blowing chunks too.

Soon she taps me on the shoulder. "You can look now." She has a small smile on her face.

"What, vomit up something useful?" Hey, maybe she swallowed a bullet as a baby.

"Real mature, Kevin." She walks away from me with a look of discuses.

"What? What?"

She doesn't respond as she continues to walk away, but just as she reaches the edge a gunshot goes off and she stumbles back a few steps. I take a step forward, but stop afterward after thinking things through.

Soon she starts to run in my direction, before I can open my mouth I'm hitting the ground with her on top of me.

"What the hell? Get off?"

"Shut the hell up, Kevin."

"What?"

After several minutes she finally gets up, "There was someone on the other roof, most likely Umbrella." Holding out her hand she waits for me to take it.

"So? What's wrong with Umbrella?"

She has this look on her face, "Their responsible for all this."

"Huh?" I wasn't following.

"Those people you shot in the stairway, were infected with a virus called the 'Tyrant Virus' made by Umbrella."

"Kay..." I felt kind of stupid having to be talked to like a child.

_Beep_

She takes out her cell and looks at it, "Damn bastard."

"Who is it?"

Looking up she doesn't look happy, "Um...Joseph Frost." Turning around she starts to talk to him. While she talked with Joe, I took a look around for anything to fix the radio. Eventually though, I ended up just poking a slug with a piece of scrap metal.

After several minutes she pretty much screams, "Fuck you!" I look over to see her throw her cell at a wall.

"What's wrong?" I suddenly realize how many questions I'm asking.

"He wanted to apologies for what had happened on our last mission, stupid bastard." From the sound of it she was trying to hold back the tears that where building up.

"Come on, we have to get going." I don't think I have the patience to deal with _that_ right now.

"You're right, sorry."

"I think it might be important to know... I'm a loose cannon cop who doesn't play by the rules. Best watch yourself." I think we needed a joke to lighten the mood. I did a little snazzy karate-esque move to, _enhance _the joke.

She lightly laughs, "Funny."

"Why don't you call help with that thing by the way." I point at the cell phone down on the floor. "That is, if it isn't broken."

She slowly walks over to me, "Think about it Kevin. Would you believe someone if they said that there was a bunch of zombies walking around eating people?" Just as she finishes she stops within two feet of me.

"Well... no. But you don't have to say that its zombies... a terrorist attack maybe."

As I say this her eyes drift from my face to behind me, "Perhaps."

"What? Is something there?" I turn around quickly drawing me gun and preparing to shoot anything that moves.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_City Streets _

**Carlos' POV**

The moment we hit the bottom it was too quiet. There was nothing in sight, where was everyone? Looking around I tried to prepare myself for whatever came my way.

I could tell that the others were uneasy by this as it was written on their faces, who could blame them?

"Mikhail, I want you to secure the area with Carlos," Nicholai commanded. Me and Mikhail went around a corner in an attempt to look for any hostiles. When we rounded a corner though, I don't think I could take out a baby with a rocket launcher.

"Look at all the bodies! What the hell happened here?"

Soon something hit me in the head, what the hell? I look over at Mikhail thinking it was him, but he only gave me a strange look.

"Did you...?" I look behind him and see something moving across the street. The thing is, it was moving on the side of a wall.

"Hey Mikhail? You ever read that comic book 'Spider Man'?" I raise my assault rifle while staring at the strange being. If I were closer, I could take a better look at it.

Before I could even take one shot at it, someone from behind me sends several into the strange being, thus sending it to the ground.

"Alright!" The voice was feminine.

"And you are?" I ask politely.

"Oh, the names Sara." She walks past me. "No need to say thanks, Carlos."

"Uh, ah..." How did she know my name?

Turning around she asks, "Are you the only two here?"

Mikhail answers her. "No, we're here with our commander."

"Who's that?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Only asking, so chill." She turns to walk off, what the hell is she thinking?

"Wait, we haven't secured the area yet. It might not be safe," I tell her.

She starts to laugh, "Safe? Nowhere in this city is safe." Soon she aims her gun at my head.

"Woah, take it easy! Mikhail, a little help!"

"Drop!" What the hell is she talking about?

"What?"

She let's out a sigh in frustration as she starts to run towards me, once she gets within two feet of me she pushes me into Mikhail. "Didn't they teach you how to watch your frigging backs!" I hear a single gunshot.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_City Streets_

**Nicholas' POV**

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO! Yeah!" It's not ever day you get to massacre a city block's worth of people, and boy did I feel great. "I feel great!" but that is beyond the point. The point is that I am in no way closer to reaching my objective than when I started. Now I had to make my way around this city without a good vantage point of where to go. So, once again I started on my way to find Sara and whats-his-face, Chevy, that's it. To kill time, I practiced reloading the same way as Leon in RE4.

"Oh look how hard ass I am!" I couldn't help but feel bored though. So after a while I got out my rotary cell-phone (because I can) and called 911 just for laughs.

_Raccoon_ _City__  
__City__ Streets_

**Nicholai's POV**

This must be my lucky day, Nicholas will be happy to hear that I have found his friend, Sara. Taking out my cell I dial his number.

"Hey Nicholas? Yeah, I think I found your friend. Sara. Yeah. No your way off. You have to take a left at the bowling alley." I keep my eye on her as she talks to the other two.

"Alrighty, thanks chum. Try and keep her there as long as possible, I'll be right there."

Just as I hang up she start to head off in the direction I don't want her to go. "Well as much as I would love to stay, I really should be going." She turns to run off. I notice the way she's running is towards Raccoon University. Well, she'll be safe there; I'm going to stop by anyway.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea to stay at the school before we take off. We'll come and pick you up later."

"You got it, Carlos." But she soon stops in her tracks at the sight of me.

"Hello. Like he said, we'll pick you up there."

She raises her gun at me, "I don't think so, Nicholai."

"Now I've had just about enough of this," Carlos then raises his gun to her. Mikhail joins in afterward.

She lowers her gun, "You win this time, Nicholai. But trust me, next time you will regret crossing my path." For a second I thought I saw here yes go red, maybe I'm seeing things.

Within seconds of her lowering her gun Carlos goes and takes it away from her. "What should we do with her?" He looks over at me.

"We hold her here until backup arrives."

_Raccoon_ _City_

_City Streets_

**Kevin's POV**

This was becoming the worst day ever. First those zombies attack the bar, now I lose Sara and now I'm lost. Well not really, I know where I am. I figured I'd go back to the bar and see if she was there; maybe find someone to help me. I had managed to find a roof that had a ladder, once on the ground I was finding myself running for my life. This thing came out of nowhere, plus the damn thing took a lot to bring down.

Walking over to the bar I heard something like a person stuck.

Walking over I see Chevy trying to get through the window in the girls bathroom as that Asian girl I remembered from inside the bar was trying to pull him out.

"What's wrong with the door?" I try not to laugh at this.

"Shut up Kevin," He said very calmly, "It just so happens my belt is snagged."

"Umm, can someone DO something?"

There was a sound of leather being cut, and Chevy flew forward on top of Yoko with a yelp. He stood up and went to brush his pants off, when he realized, about the same time as me...

"Nice boxers" I said, trying not to laugh again.

"Very funny. Pants, please?" he said crouching down and reaching toward the window. A hand darted out holding a pair of jeans. From inside you could hear chuckling, at least until the door started to buckle.

"Wait here." I run to the front of the building and pray to god that I have enough bullets to help them.

Once I got there I was somewhat taken back to see that there was only three zombies there. As the thought of how they were causing them so much trouble crossed my mind, I soon notice that they were turning and heading in my direction. Taking aim I send two bullets into two of them, then going for the last one.

_Click._

"Shit." I was out of bullets.

I looked around to find something to stop it, until I heard a gun shot go off. "Need a hand?" It was Mark.

"Thanks," The others soon came out with Chevy and Yoko, I believe her name was, soon joined us. "Oh, Chevy I saw Sara," I put my gun away seeing as how it was now useless.

"You did, huh? Where is she?" Chevy said with a chuckle.

"Umm, I don't know where Sara is. I kind of lost her." I looked over to see that Joseph didn't look to happy to hear that.

"What do you mean you lost her?"

"Look, Joseph I turned my back to her for one second--" That was about all I got out before his fist came in contact with my face. Better not tell him I kissed her. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Stop it!" Yoko shouted, surprising everyone "This isn't the time for this! We need to get out of here!"

"Any suggestions?" I keep my eye on Joseph, and pray he doesn't recognize the lipstick to be Sara's.

"Not much of a choice there, buddy," Chevy mused, "But If I was betting on meeting more survivors who might actually know what to do, I'd go to the RPD."

"Good enough for me." David said gruffly.

"Alright, let's go then." I turn and head out the door. Only I forget that the door was closed and walk into it.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_City Streets_

**Nicholas' POV**

This bites. I had been walking for quite a while, and my phone was really starting to weigh me down. But it's a small price to pay to have a phone that awesome. After at he third time of humming "Mr. Brightside", I saw something in the distance that made me jump for joy.

"Brad! Hey Brad! Chicken Heart!" That made him look. Oh my oh my, what was that wonderfully shiny object he was clutching? Could it be?

"Hey Nick! Picked up the chainsaw you wanted just like you said!" He revved her up and held her high. Boy did I feel like shooting Chris right then.

"Well come on Brad! Lets chop something in half!" I go over and pick up the chainsaw from him, looking over with a manically look on my face. All my life I wanted to take out zombies with a chainsaw...

"How about that street lamp?" Brad pointed over to a wooden lamp. It appeared to have blood on it, but if a zombie came out of nowhere, I'll just do my best Dr. Salvador impression.

For the next few minutes, me and Brad took turns cutting things in half from planted trees, to car bumbers, to the occasional body. After causing a tree to fall on a zombie, I turned over to Brad and said, "You know, Sara's just two blocks over. Wanna show her?" I lift it up and sway it around happily. Brad took it from me after I set it down. Who knew he had his sadistic side too.

"Sure, what the hell!" And so, we trudged off to go show Sara the "Rip-em, Shred-em" chainsaw. Strange brand name, but it fit!

_Raccoon_ _City__  
__City__ Streets_

**Sara's POV**

Man was this getting out of hand; I really needed to work on my skills to get out of these situations. I kept my eye on Nicholai, I didn't like him. There was something off about him.I guess Nicholai was getting tired of me looking at him cause the next thing I know he's in my face.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me or do you find me attractive young lady?"

"Yeah, breathe mints. Use them." I pretended to cough in a lame attempt to hind the fact that I was going red in the face.

"Well boys, we have quite a talker on our hands. But as soon as our support arrives, I'll be sure to take care of my breath, _young, lady."_

I turned around in yet another lame attempt to find my slightly red face, "Too bad there not here, you breathe could kill anyone within a hundred feet of you." I could hear Carlos try not to laugh.

The moment I turn around to face Nicholai he slaps me, "Whoops. I must've slipped."

Right after he said that something inside me took over and the next thing I know I'm knocking him down, "Touch me again and I'll break every bone in your body."

"GOOD MORINING VIETNAM!" I was praying to god that it wasn't who I thought it was, cause me on top of Nicholai didn't look to good.

"HEY SARA! Looky what I got!"

I looked up to see him with a chainsaw, "That's really nice." I soon forget that I'm kind of sitting in Nicholai's lap.

"Hey Sara, hey Nicholai, backup has arrived!" Him and Brad next him then do a little air guitar jig, though Nick does it with the chainsaw.

"Hey, my ass is not for touching!" I look down at Nicholai who looks slightly annoyed, I wonder why? He then yells out to Carlos, "Get her off of me!"

Looking in the direction that Carlos is coming from I do, to my surprise a flip off of Nicholai. I think about running but I was out numbered by them, plus they had guns. Still I had to try. Within seconds of that decision I started to run, I guess they were taken back that I was actually thought I could get away from them on foot.

By the time I stop to catch my breathe I no longer know where I am. Feeling somewhat proud that I got away I started to walk in a different direction, that is until I felt something heavy come my way. Looking to my left I saw the one thing I knew I never wanted to see. Nemesis.

"Not good." I looked around to find somewhere to go, then it hit me. "The RPD." What do you know, I was only a few blocks from it.

Running like there was no tomorrow I headed for the RPD. Just as I get about two hundred feet for him, he fires what could only be a rocket at me. "Shit!" I go for a nice trip through the air and land hard on the ground.

I try not to scream at the fact that I most likely dislocated my shoulder, getting up I continue to run for the building.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_City Streets_

**Leon S. Kennedy's POV **

The drive from my house wasn't that bad, the roads were surprisingly clear of traffic. Then I started to notice that there wasn't even a car on the road. Where was everyone? I wasn't paying attention to my driving and I almost hit someone. I slam on the breaks, praying to god I don't hit her.

She walks up to the driver's side, "Hey!" I roll down the window.

"Where is everybody?" I look around, "You're the first person I've seen since I came into town."

"There all dead, at least I think so." She looked around as if expecting something to get her.

"Get in, I'm heading to the RPD." For some reason I didn't want to leave her out here, she looked as though she'd been in a small war.

For the next few minutes we remained quite, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened here. I contemplated asking her, several times but I thought against it. It looked as though she'd already been through enough and me asking questions about it didn't seem to be what she needed right now.

"My names Leon," Okay so I thought it would be nice to at least say something to her.

She didn't look at me, "Sara, my name's Sara." With that said I was more relaxed.

Yet again we feel silent, but thankful we were already at the RPD. Getting out we headed for the front door, something didn't seem right.

_Raccoon_ _City_  
_Emmy's Diner _

**Claire Redfield's POV**

This place sure was empty; I hadn't seen a soul all my way here. "Hello, is anybody there?" I called out to the back of the diner, but I heard no response in return. I could hear some sounds coming from outside, near the back, but I couldn't make out what they were. Then, they stopped. At that moment, I started hearing crunches and slurps, coming from behind the counter. I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier, but as I made my way closer, the sounds started to cause a sickening sensation in my stomach.

"What's that disgusting smell?" I ask, hovering my hand over my nose, "Is someone back there?" As I get closer, the feeling my stomach gets way too strong, I almost don't want to check behind the counter, for, whatever it is making that smell. When I look over the counter, I see a man, how do I say this, doing something to the waitress on the floor. I felt like dying right then and there from embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll come back... wait a sec..." before I started on my way, I saw the blood. The blood on the man's teeth, and the blood on the woman, who by the nametag I could see was a Julie, or Julia. Suddenly, he lunges down and rips her face of with his teeth.

"What the hell?" I stumble back and hit the wall behind me. The then gets up and reveals a huge wound on the side of his body, and hideous milky white eyes. I look to my left to see a horde of what I can only think of as zombies, trying to bash the windows in. I ran my ass off towards the back of the diner. When I opened the backdoor, I found the last thing I ever wanted to find behind a door. An angry looking man with a raised chainsaw.

_A few minutes earlier...  
__Raccoon_ _City_  
_Outside Emmy's Diner_

**Brad's POV**

"Hey Nick, how many more do we have to kill before we keep going?" I looked over to see him sawing a zombie's legs off, then blow its head off with the shotgun.

"I told you! When I have the shotgun and chainsaw, call me Ash!" Weirdo.

"Okay, Ash, when are we gonna be done?" I blew off a zombie's skull with the magnum he lent me.

"Ah hell, I don't know. Let's just go down that alley and see if we find anyone." He then sent the chainsaw going through a zombie's neck, while he did so, he screamed out something along the lines of, "Aauugghh!"

When we got into the alley, he killed the three zombies trailing us with the scatter of the shotgun; the he poised himself in front of a door and lifted up the chainsaw. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to tear through this door, but I need a sec to get into character." After a few seconds, I heard noises coming from inside like someone talking or something. A few seconds later though, I heard a full blown scream. When the door busted open, Nick yelled out, "Heads up!" before swinging the chainsaw horizontally. The woman in the doorway ducked down as he cut the zombie behind her in half. "Not as cool as I thought it'd be, but whatever. Come on Claire, we're going to see your brother Chris," after he said Claire, I just stopped paying attention. The kind of people Nicholas knows, and the little things he does in his free time, I'd have a tumor trying to decipher what he was saying and why.

In any case, we started running down the street until we found a police car. Nick did a little dukes of hazard slide across the hood but fell down on his ass. "I meant to do that," he then gets into the car as we follow suit. Once inside, he looks around a little bit before saying aloud, "Anyone knows how to drive stick?"

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD S.T.A.R.S. Office_

**Sara's POV**

Boy did I feel useless as we slowly and I mean slowly made our way to the S.T.A.R.S. Office. Once there Leon had offered to 'fix' my right shoulder, but something told me he didn't know what he was doing. So I just left it, which might not be the best thing. Anyways, I had decided to change out of my dirty clothing and into my uniform...why...cause I was covered in dirt and other things. By the time I came out Leon had the door secured just in case anything wanted to come through.

"Alright, now what?" I looked over at him as I made my way over to Wesker's desk. He just looked down at the ground, what's his problem? "Okay, how about we split up? I know my way around this place. What do you say?" That got his attention. Though he looked kind of pissed that I was suggesting that I go off unarmed.

"But--" I didn't wait to hear what he had to say, I wasn't very good at sitting still.

Man I really didn't want to be here, I knew only from the internet that there was a tyrant and some lickers wondering around. Just my luck. As I make my way to what I think is the stair way, I hear voices. One of them I know to be Nicks...the others I'm not to sure of. Quietly opening the door I listen to them.

"Technically, you're a videogame/book/manga/fanfiction character. There, happy? Now shut up and let me solve this puzzle."

Boy was Nick going to get it, as I moved to get a better look I forgot about the door and let it slam behind me..."Shit." So much for them not knowing I was there.

"Huh? What was that noise?"

I thought if I stayed still they wouldn't find me, that is till this stupid dog decided to show up. "Nice doggie." Okay so I was slightly crazy to think it would listen to me. So I got up and started to run when the damn thing did the same thing.

As I make my way I turn the corner and see a room, "Please let me be safe." I didn't care what was in it, as long as there wasn't any dogs. Forgetting that my right shoulder was broken I slammed into the door with it, landing on the other one.

For some reason once the door was closed instead of swearing my head off, I started to laugh.

---End of Chapter 5---

Sara: Yeah, another chapter done! (Dances around like a freak) Hey Nick, do you remember what happened at the party? Cause I don't.

Tangora: Yeah, it was a little bit, how do I say, X rated.

Sara: (Stops dancing) What!

Tangora: Hey, Nicholai rated it! (Backs away)

Sara: (Starts to walk over to Tangora) What the hell happened!

Tangora: Ask Chris! He's the one selling 'em!

Sara: (Grabs Tangora by the collar) SELLING WHAT!

Tangora: The tapes!

Sara: OF WHAT!

Tangora: I'd rather not say, it's a bit disgusting.

Sara: I'm going to kill all of you!

Tangora: Hey, I had nothing to do with it! I was in Cuba after the third hour!

Sara: (Kicks Tangora in the balls and walks off to who knows where)

Tangora: What was that for!

Sara: (Comes back with a Killer 7 in her hand) That was for not stopping it, oh...please leave a review and tell us how we did on this chapter. Nick might not be in the next one.

Tangora: Recognize this? (Holds up rubix cube)And what do you think I was doing for the three hours?

Sara:I don't know...like I said I don't remember anything. Ididn't sleep with Nicholai did I?

Tangora: How the hell should I know? I was in Cuba, and I only saw the commercial!

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Tangora: We don't own anything except ourselves... but the government probably owns that too.

Sara: Happy now?  
Tangora: Yes.

**Prologue Part Deux: Diary of...**

It had been three days since I last heard from Sara, Nick and Chris...and now I was beginning to worry. So I decided to go check up on them. I went to Sara's apartment only to find her computer screen the only light in the room. I walked over to the screen little did I know that would be the last time Id see my world. As if in a bright flash I was pulled into the screen. "DAMN YOU NICK! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Were the last words that came out of my mouth...

**_-Diary of Clarissa "Clarie" Garcia, _****_4/27/2006_**

Chapter 6

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD_ _Building_

_Reception_

**Kevin's POV**

Dammit, I seem to be losing everyone today. God this place looks like a bomb went off. As I continue to walk I hear foot steps approaching me. Their the same as the others. Taking out my gun I prepare myself for whatever comes at me, or so I thought.

The door opens and I raise my gun ready to shoot when I hear a, "DON'T SHOOT!" I look and see Sara.

"Oh my god, Sara." Man, what the hell happened to her?

"Umm, Kevin do you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?" It's only then that I notice she's holding her right arm.

"Why? Do you have one?" Chevy said, bounding in, as clueless as ever.

"No, I just feel like holding my arm like this." She starts to walk away.

"Oh, okay." Chevy said smiling and still completely without a clue.

Several seconds later we hear her scream. "Are you okay?" I run to see why she screamed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just put my shoulder back in." Soon we forget that Chevy's there and for some reason we kiss for the second time, only longer.

"Uhh...okay. This is...slightly...unexpected..." Chevy said in disbelief.

Soon I get the feeling that we should stop, looking over and I see Chevy with a weird look on his face. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing...never mind. I umm...need to check on the others." He said, leaving the room before I could object.

"That was odd." Sara breaks the silence just as the door opens and Joseph walks in. Shit. He doesn't look to happy to see Sara in my arms.

"Umm, hey there Joseph. What's up?" Okay so it was a stupid thing to say. I'm allowed to have them.

"Why don't you tell me?" He said with his eyes shifting to the floor, "You know what, don't bother. This place isn't safe either if you didn't know already, so we have to find as many survivors as we can and find a way out of the city." He certainly didn't sound too happy either.

"If you have a plan then we're listening." Sara looked over at Joseph, trying not to show she was still in pain from whatever she's been through.

"I found some memos that mention the people who were here earlier before us trying to escape through the sewers... the only problem is this place is full of locked doors and puzzles because of our Chief's need to pretend he's in some fucking spy movie."

"Well that's Irons for you." Sara said with a groan.

"Right, Chevy says we need to split up and search the place for a few things, namely a pair of Red Jewels, four keys shaped like a diamond, a heart, a spade, and a club, three colored stones with animals on them, and four switchboard plugs shaped like chess pieces."

"Oh great, just what we need now; a scavenger hunt..." I said, annoyed, "And how does Chevy know this?"

"It's best not to get into it." Joseph answered. When he saw I wasn't going to budge, he elaborated, "He says he's played it before in a videogame, and I know it sounds insane, but he hasn't been wrong yet."

"Alright, I'll go with Kevin." I looked over and saw that Joseph wasn't happy to hear that.

"We're sorting out the parties in the main lobby." he said very sternly, making a sharp turn and heading out the door to the main lobby.

Right after he left Sara spoke before I could blink. "Listen I'm sorry for running off." She looks me straight in the eyes.

"What the hell!" A voice could be heard from behind the door, then a loud screeching noise and gunshots. The voice was so familiar, but no. It couldn't be...

"Shit! Leon!" Sara shouted running around the divider and heading for the door. In a heartbeat I was following close behind.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD Main Lobby_

**David King's POV**

What the fuck...where the hell did that scream come from? Man this was one fucked up day.

"Any ideas, people?" I didn't dare look at them.

Before anyone could answer me the door right behind me bursts open. Not thinking I kick whatever it is in the stomach and send my knee into its face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I look to see this woman in a S.T.A.R.S. Uniform as well as one pissed off Kevin.

"Calm down Sara! He just freaked out is all!" Chevy said, stepping forward.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be nice next time." She walks off coughing pretty bad. Dammit.

I speak up trying to change the subject, "What were you guys shooting at anyways?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Leon said, face still slightly pale.

"I would..." Chevy said with his eyes to the ground, "Did it have a really long tongue and--"

"Chevy, just drop it. I don't think they're ever gonna believe you, so drop it," Sara turns around and for one second I think I see that her eyes aren't normal. "So, who's going with whom?" There's something odd about her.

"Okay, group one will consist of Joseph, Alyssa, Chevy, George, Yoko, and myself. Second group will be Kevin, Cindy, Jim, Mark, and Leon." We all go into our groups when Kevin speaks up.

"What about Sara?"

"What about her?" I didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was saying.

"We can't leave her here!" Boy does he look pissed.

Trying to think Sara breaks through my thoughts. "Simple, I'll go with Kevin." She walks over to him when Joseph walks up and takes her by the arm.

"What's up with you lately?"

Suddenly a shot rings out, and I'm on the floor in a terrible pain. When I look up at the balcony, I see someone pointing a smoking magnum down at me. "Mother fucker!" I pull out my gun and start firing out at the bastard as long as I can stay awake. I don't get the chance to hit him though, because he runs away laughing a shrill laugh that just ticks me off.

"DAVID!" I hear Sara yell out my name and her warm hands on my face. "Hang in there, your going to be alright."

"Damn bastard... anyone got a first aid spray?"

"Hold on," She gets up and walks over to a desk. Seconds later she comes back with some thing in her hand. "This will hurt for a bit." She sprays the wound. She then turns to Joseph.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just leave me alone." She walks over to Kevin.

"Fine then, go off with Kevin. I'll stay here and keep him safe while you go do, whatever you gotta do."

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD Men's Restroom_

**Claire Redfield's POV**

What the hell was with those two. Sure they saved my life, but they seemed to be completely insane. Not that the zombies were sane or anything, but--OW! Son of a--!Cutting your hair with a combat knife hurt like a bitch, but there was no way I was going to let myself be rescued looking like I was attacked by a lawnmower. That maniac with the chainsaw took a good four inches off of my ponytail when he sawed that zombie in half. It took me forever to grow that, but then again I'd always been considering a shorter look.

The zombies hadn't seemed to notice where I was yet, but just in case I had propped up a broom against the doorknob. The door had a phone number and **_For a good time, call Mindy_** written in nail polish on it. That made me laugh. I'd have to ask Chris who Mindy was when I finally found him and got out of this city. Looking at myself in the mirror I made my last slice and ran some water through my hair, then a comb. Standing back, I admired my handiwork. I hope Chris could still recognize me. Then I heard it. A gunshot. More survivors! I pulled out the gun that the crazy guy had given me, and hurried out the bathroom door. I turned down the hall and busted through the door to the first floor lobby, and found myself staring down the barrels of two guns.

"Wait!" I hear someone yell from behind the two guys, "Your guys need to look before you act." I look over and see Sara Carter.

"They can't help it Sara," The guy who Chris called Chevy stepped forward, "This kind of situation is enough to unnerve anyone."

For some reason she has a weird look on her face, "Claire, what happened to your hair? Did you get into a fight with a lawnmower?" That caused me to blush furiously.

"That's not nice, Sara!" Chevy said, trying not to laugh, "I think it's very becoming, Claire, just a little uneven. Yoko, do you still have the scissors you used to cut your hair?"

"Umm…how did you know I cut my hai--"

"Please," I heard Joseph Frost say, as he put a hand up, "Just help the girl with her hair."

"Fine, come on, Claire was it? I think I might be able to help you." She heads for the door only to get stopped by Joseph.

"We need to talk."

_Raccoon_ _City__  
RPD Lounge_

**Nicholas' POV**

"Come on Brad... just this once? Please... I'll show you something cool..." I packed the

back of my pocket and smiled a wicked smile. I'm sure he'll love a look at Wesker in a tube top.

"No, I'm not going to run out there with the chainsaw. You can't make me," he then folded his arms defiantly.

"Hehe, I'm still holding the chainsaw."

"Okay, just keep that away from me," he backed away from me.

"But you have to take it to scare them shitless..." I whined.

"Okay..." he took it from me quickly then looked around before heading towards the door.

"Oh yeah, here's that cool thing I wanted to show you," I pull out one of the pictures I took of Wesker and hand it to him. He nearly balled over laughing.

"How did you get this?"

"I took it myself."

"Sweet... so just scare them? You don't want me to hurt them, right?"

"Come on, I'm not that evil."

_Raccoon_ _City__  
RPD Main Lobby_

**Alyssa Ashcroft's POV**

"For Christ's sake," I said, dropping off of the desk I was sitting on and onto my feet, "_We need to talk_..." I mimicked Joseph, crossing my arms, "Are we going to talk all night until those things get in here and eat us, or are we gonna find what we need to get out of here? Let the girl cut her fucking hair! Then we can try and find those... whatever they are... and get the hell out of this city. Save the talking for when we're not surrounded by zombies, maybe? God!"

"It's not that simpl--" Joseph started, but was interrupted by a revving sound that was kind of close but muffled.

Suddenly some man holding a chainsaw burst through one of the doors and ran towards us.

I turned tail and ran, only looking back to shout, "You still think we should talk?" before I rushed through a door and slammed it behind me, then continued to run for my life.

"HEY! Wait the fuck up!" I hear two other foot steps behind me.

Soon I no longer know where I am. "Great, we're lost thanks to you." I turn around to see Sara and Joseph.

"Ha! Lost? This is where you work for Christ sake! Shows how intelligent our police force is!"

"Hey, it's not my fault our chief is a complete retard!"

"Hey, do you hear something?" We all try to listen, but hear nothing. What is Sara talking about?

"I don't hear anything, you must have been popping one too many pills with your buddy here."

She lets out a sigh in frustration, "Whatever," Soon she starts to walk off. As she gets a little ways away though, the sound of the chainsaw ripping through a door is heard.

"Shit."

_Raccoon City_  
_RPD_

**Sara's POV**

I'm so happy to get away from Joseph, time to find my way back to the main lobby. But why is it that I can hear someone crying? This was really weird and somewhat annoying me. As I walk further I see a little girl, this wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She looks at me, I wonder where Sherry is?

Before she can answer me I hear a laugh that I know all to well.

"Well what do we have here? A mere child and a little girl."

"Go to hell, Wesker." I go to punch him, but he moves to fast and I miss.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it. I've already been there, and now that I'm back, I'm a whole new man," he punches me in the gut, "with whole new power."

"Why are you here?"

"I stopped by to check up on my good friend William, and who would have guessed I'd run into the last survivors of the apocalypse."

I go to hit him again, "I'll be the last thing you run into!"

"Indeed you will, because Will and I have something special in store for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes Wesker, do tell."

"Nick, what the fuck are you doing here?" The need to hurt him washes over me, but I don't dare move.

"I'm here to make sure that Smith here doesn't kill you."

"Is that so? Well Nicholas, please, go on ahead." The two stare each other down for a moment.

"In my state of mind, Smith, I doubt there is anything you could do to make yourself feel that confidence you oh so need."

"If you feel so cocky, then let me see you can take a punch like a man," he begins walking up towards him, his hand flexing a little. Before he even charges up for the attack, Nicholas spins himself forward and to my left. When Wesker does attack with his thrust punch however, Nicholas is in the primo position to counterattack. When Wesker stops blurring from his speed, Nick slams his foot into his nads, then crashes the butt of his magnum into his nose.

"Well it looks like you've just lost what makes you a man, Smith," he turns towards me, "You can either trust me or not, but either way, you're leaving this room," he then throws a bag onto the ground in front of him. He reaches in and does something I can't see before turning towards me once more.

"Well?" He looks into my eyes.

I think about it for only a few seconds, "I trust you."

"Then let's go."

As we go for the door suddenly I feel this terrible pain in my back and I scream in pain.

"Sara! Are you okay? Stupid question, come on," he tried to help me continue towards the door.

I look back and see Wesker holding something in his hand, that bastard.

_Raccoon City  
RPD_

**Ada**** Wong's POV**

Survivors? It couldn't be possible, but then again...No, the people of this city are all dead. I have to keep my mind focused on my mission, no matter what. As I walk through the building I open the door and bump into this guy and two police officers.

"AAAAH! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU CHAINSAW WEILDING FREAKAZOID!" He screamed, spinning around to face me and going on the offensive. I sighed as his mad flailing continued and dropped the moron with one punch.

"Chevy, look before you scream." The brown haired man in the police uniform said, then turned to me, "And who are you?"

I sighed and remembered that I had a cover to keep, just in case any civilians happened to run into me...or vice versa.

"Ada Wong, my biggest crush out of all the girls in Resident Evil!" The other one said getting up off the floor. How could he know? Was he a threat to my mission? I doubt Umbrella would send someone so...well, fucking dumb, to try and stop me from succeeding, "Christopher 'Chevy' Camargo," he said, holding out his hand, "But you can just call me Chevy. Nice to meet you."

I stared at his hand for a second, then shook it he sitantly, "Ad--"

"Ada Wong, and you're looking for you're boyfriend John," He interrupted, "I know."

"Stop doing that!" I shouted. This guy was seriously starting to creep me out.

"Anything for you, my China doll," He gave me this really creepy, obsessed look. Then I remembered that he'd said something about having a crush on me. And the guy never even met me before! This had to have been my weirdest mission yet, "Come on; let's find everyone else, and those damn puzzle pieces." He turned and headed for the door I'd just come out of.

"Why me?" I hear his friend say under his breathe as he goes to follow him.

"Actually, I think we should head for the upstairs library. The map says that the key I found should open the door. Maybe one of the puzzle pieces is in there."

"Fine, but I'm going ahead of you," The Blonde one said, stepping up, "You're just a civilian, so I'm obligated to protect you."

I faked a blush, "Thank you...I was so scared I'd have to try and get out of here all alone." I looked into his eyes and saw he was already starting to melt. I still got it, baby.

"HEY!" What the...? I felt something slam into the back of my leg. I pulled out my berretta, ready to blow a hole into it. When I saw it was only a little girl, I relaxed a bit.

"Sherry! What the hell did you do to yourself! You look completely different!" I heard the one they called Chevy shout out.

The girl looked at Chevy, a confused look in her eyes, "My name is Chloe..."

_Raccoon City  
RPD_

**Jim's POV**

I wonder who that was? As I walk further down this hall I hear someone swearing their head off.

"Stupid piece of fucking shit ass work shoes!" I recognize that voice.

"Sara? That you, girl? Daamn I thought I'd be alone up in this shithole police station forever!"

"Jim?" I turn the corner and see that it is her, dang. She looks like she got hit by a train or two.

"What in the hell happened to you?"

"Jim, have you found anyone else?" Just as she finishes George walks past me. "George, right?"

"My bad," I shrug, "Didn't know you were behind me! I must have really hauled ass when that chainsaw motherfucker showed up!"

"George, you're a doctor right?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Before Sara could say anything, we hear yet another scream. Only thing one is, it was coming at us. Soon I see this chick run into Sara.

"SARA! SAVE ME!" The girl shouted running to her and then quickly hiding behind her.

_Raccoon City  
RPD_

**Clarie's POV**

Since I pissed off what seemed to be a cerebrus that got loose. I mean all I did was tease it a bit with my nice young fleshy arm and what happens? I get mauled by a mutt. I was dropped right in front of the kennel...

"NICE DOGGY!" I said as I stayed hidden behind Sara.

"OH SHIT! RUN!" Sara said running me and this dude who looked strangely familiar said.

"Don't you have a gun!" I asked.

"Heh heh...no..." she said. I glared at her before tripping and falling on my face.

The cerubrus pounced on me. "SARA! A LITTLE HELP!" I shouted holding its snout shut. Sara panicked not knowing what to do. So since I was the only one who was having trouble I did the only reasonable thing to do at the time...

"FUCK! WE'RE SCREWED!" I cried. Finally a boot was introduced to its side as it was kicked off of me. It hit the wall so hard that it stopped breathing. Sara put her hand out to help me up.

"Long time no see Sara...how'd we get here?" I asked. She took a deep breath and replied,

"Do you always give up that fast!" She had a look on her face...there was something different about her, but what?

I winced. "Damn, I'm sorry...I was more still wondering and worrying about MY SURROUNDINGS! And I was worried about you and the other and...Where are Nick and Chris anyways?" I said. I was pretty pissed at the fact that she snapped at me like that...but I wanted answers and I want them now!

She looked at the ground, "I don't know where they are. I lost them," She starts to walk off.

I growled and threw my arms in the air. "FINE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST THEM! That's typical...you seem to be irresponsible at the worst of times Sara." I said angrily and turned my back and walked off. I walked ahead and only one thought struck my mind..._Wait...I don't have a gun...Oh man I'm gonna die_

And with that I left to go look for Chris and Nick.

"Clarie, wait up." I don't hear her run up to me, as soon as her hand touches my shoulder I scream. "Sorry"

I looked at her and sighed. "Man...Don't...ever...DO THAT AGAIN!" I warned. She laughed but I only glared. "Yeah, laugh it up Sara. Anyways where are we?" I asked. I had an idea but I wanted to hear hers before I confirmed it and was sent to the nuthouse.

"You're in the wonderful world of Resident Evil, Clarie." She looked down, she's handing something, "I...I didn't lose Chris or Nick by chose. It just happened okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I've been through so much that I'm going to need more therapy then money can buy." She looks at me and I notice something odd about her.

I backed away from her. "Sara...what did...what did you do to the boys? And what's going on with you? You're not the Sara I know." I asked. I was worrying now if I could even trust her…I can...can't I?

_Raccoon_ _City__  
__City__ Streets_

**Chris Redfield's POV**

It's been a whole damn month since the Spencer Incident. I was faced with zombies, A virus, and a Tyrant. Along the way I was kissed by a guy...every time I think of that I die a little. Anyways I was stabbed in the back by our Team Captain and was left to die.

Now I've entered the city once more to find that another Viral Outbreak has taken a toll on my turf. I lost contact with Jill and Barry. Even Sara, Chevy, and that weirdo Nick. I feel as if I wasn't suppose to be here. But I had a feeling that told me to come back and because I had found out Claire had left Boston and came here.

I have to find her before something else does...

I walked passed Kendo's Gun shop and was stopped by three zombies. "Damn, fun times over." I said as I pulled out a 9mm glock. They shuffled towards me as I blasted three bullets into their brains. Brain matter and skull fragments hitting the cold pavement.

"I have to head back to the PD." I muttered as I made a run for it passed some blue barricades. I came up a fire escape and went to the other side of it hopping over a big rusty red garbage can. Two more zombies made their ways to me. I checked my clip. Damn 6 hits left...I sighed and dodged the two and ran passed them and through a basketball court. Two more zombies shuffling towards me.

"Ah fuck me..." I swore as I ran passed them brushing against their arms. I shuddered and kept on going. Soon enough I'd get to the Police Department and would find the others...if they're even there.

---End of Chapter 6---

Sara: YES! Another chapter done! (Dances around like a drunk idiot)

Clarie: Finally! Er wait...I didn't do shit…just one lousy POV (cries)

Sara: Don't worry, Clarie. There's always Chapter 7...

Clarie: YAY! CHAPPY 7! Heeey! That means more work? Ah damn... (Kicks dirt from ground pissed)

(Suddenly Kevin Ryman walks in)

Kevin: WTF!

Clarie: Huh? HIYA KEVIN! (Hugs Kevin)

Kevin: SHIT! Who are you! (Tires to get her off of him)

Claire: Oh shut up, you know you like it! (Grins like an idiot)

Sara: Clarie...leave him alone

Clarie: pfft FINE! I'll go hug Leon then! I like him better anyways! NYAH! (Sticks out tongue)

Kevin: Thank you! (Hugs Sara)

Sara: No...Problem...but...there...will be...one...if I don't...get...AIR!

Clarie: (hugs Leon tightly and Leon gasps for air)

Leon: I...love...you...too...please let...me breathe...

Sara: You too... Leon? (Looks over at him) Need...that thing called...AIR?

Leon: (pushes Clarie off a bit) Yeah...but I like the hugging session wanna try making out Clarie?

Clarie: YEAH! (Sara quickly pulls Clarie away)

Sara: Yeah...in your dreams...Okay please leave a review and I don't know tell us what you thought of it...now to talk with Kevin. (Walks off with Kevin to who knows where...hehe)

Clarie: Oooh shame on you...

Tangora: (Walks in) Okay, what were you doing a room with Leon, Clarie? Alone?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Clarie: Disclaimer we own nothing but ourselves...or do weeee? (Looks at Sara) Do we get paid for this?

Sara: No...But I do.

Clarie: Well, damn...On with the story! On with it I say!

Chapter 7

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD_

**Sara's POV**

What was her problem, what did she mean? Did I miss something? I didn't like the answer's my mind was giving me, nor did I want to think about it any more.

"Clarie, what's wrong?" I needed to know, from her.

Clarie looked at me sadly. "Sara, you're not you...the Sara I know doesn't have a cold look in her eyes nor an attitude problem. You were always a big sister to me and now you bite my head off for something so little? To top it off, you lost or did something to Nick and Chris!" she said a bit angrier this time.

I was somewhat taken back by this, "I've done nothing to Chris and Nick, Clarie. There here, somewhere." I try to believe it, but then again I really didn't know that.

"Then what happened to you?" Clarie asked.

I look up at her. "Wesker." I turn and head for the door.

Clarie watched me head for the door before saying, "Sara...let's split up. I need some time to think. Unless you want to tell me everything that went on before I err...dropped in."

"There's nothing to tell you, so just be careful." Not wanting to remember it, well not that I could, I walked through the door.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD_

**Clarie's POV**

I watched Sara leave. If my gut instinct was right, she wasn't Sara anymore. I just know it. I sighed deeply and walked out of the room and made my way through the police station. Halls...halls...doors and zombies...MAIN HALL! I came to the main hall with the weird statue and the round reception desk. I looked around. "I take the others did all of this, but who the hell exactly is here?" I asked no one in particular.

The two big entrance doors opened up as a man with spiky brown hair came through in a rush.

"CLAIRE!" He called as he ran to me and threw his arms around me. I arched an eyebrow.

"EH?" I asked as I pulled away and looked at him oddly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. as he moved away from me. I cocked an eyebrow. "Um... Sorry...you must be Chris...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN RE2?" I asked in shock. He looked at me weirdly. I seem to get that a lot.

"Who are you and why the hell are you here by yourself?" he asked.

"Er…well my friend Sara is here somewhere acting funny...your sister is here I think and if I'm right then Leon is here as well." I replied.

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

"I'm psychic..." I said lowly. Hah! I stole Luis' line. "Really?" he asked. "No. But I saw them." I lied. Right when Chris was about to speak I remembered something really important. "MY MICROWAVE BURRITO! I forgot to eat it...damn" I said sadly. "You in some way must be related to Chevy and Nick." he said. I smirked. "You know them?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chevy kissed me...which I still owe him a bullet in his crotch for. And Nick betrayed us, that fucker..." he trailed off. Woah woah back up! Nick? A traitor?

"Nick wouldn't do that!" I said. Then another thought struck me.

"CHRIS KISSED YOU?" I asked laughing harder. Chris growled. "SHUT UP AND COME ON!" He said dragging me through the blue door beside the two big entry doors.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD_

**Brad's POV**

I walked along the uppermost stairway overlooking the main hall of the building. As I walked, I tried to find a reason why Nick gave me a crank and a gear. All he said was, "Don't worry, even you can figure this one out."

I paused to look over the balcony, and I saw some people going through a door downstairs. Nothing new, with all the movement that's been happening here; you could make a Benny Hill movie out of it.

_Raccoon_ _City  
RPD _

**Nicholas' POV**

Man, how did we end up getting separated? One second she was there, and the next she was gone. I sent Brad off to get some key for the sewers as well, but I didn't know what to do anymore. I started walking towards the S.T.A.R.S office, hoping I'd find someone. As I started up the stairs to it, I stopped. Something was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I look down the stairs and realize it a tad bit too late. The big ugly dude called Nemesis busted through the window with an anti-tank rocket on his shoulder and a face that could kill a puppy. Needless to say, I ran as fast as anyone carrying a rotary cell phone, magnum, and chainsaw could.

Course, the rockets were pretty fast too. Time slowed down for me as I ran down the hall towards the little statues at the end. When Nemmy jumped up and was right down the hall, I hid behind the statue in the center. His footsteps were loud and noisily. I knew I was screwed. Wait a tick, if he's here then that must mean...

The door to the S.T.A.R.S office opened up right as Nemesis was walking by, ending up with him, or it, getting a wooden door to the face. And out came Jill, wearing the same outfit Wesker was trying on just a month ago. I shudder a little thinking about them both wearing the same clothes.

Anywho, since she caused Nemmy to be perplexed for at least a little bit, I decided to return the favor by running towards her, chainsaw raised, ready to destroy Nemesis' extendo-arm-o-matic. Just because I care.

"Look out Jill! It wants to kill you!" I screamed as I ran behind the door and tried cutting his arm off. Key word there is tried, because I might as well have been cutting a three inch piece of steel. But then I remembered it's achilles heal.

"Die zombie thing!" I slammed my rotary phone into its face and then jumped off the balcony downstairs.

_Raccoon City  
RPD_

**Sara's POV**

Okay, so going off by myself wasn't the greatest idea I've had. Damn zombies, ran into far too many of them. Though I do have a gun now, not that it'll do me any good if I run into...what did Claire call it...Mr. X. That's right, or Wesker. God, I had no idea where I was. I was just walking around now, trying to find someone that didn't want to eat me. As I turned the corner, I came face to face with Mr. X. Well okay not face to face, but I was close enough to tell you he has bad breathe.

He raised his hand slowly, "Fuck." Was all that came out of my mouth as I made an attempt to do one of these cool back flips, but ended up looking like Ashley. Dammit.

In the time that it took Mr. X to raise his hand I was on my way around him. This was going to be easy; at least that's what I thought. He turned around faster then I thought possible, I was now fucked beyond hope. Running like there was and most likely will be no tomorrow. But just as I was running at a good past a damn door opens and I hit it. I look up and see Cindy Lennox.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She goes to help me up.

"Don't worry," I push her through the door and slam it shut just as Mr. X went by. "That was too close." Turning around I could tell she was scared shitless, I don't blame her.

"What was that!"

"That I believe was the tyrant called Mr. X. You'd have to ask Chevy or Nick, cause I'm not really sure." With that said I was off to find someone else with Cindy following close behind me.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD Library_

**Chevy's POV**

"Just shut up and listen you guys," I said to the group of people with me, who had fallen into argument once again. David and Alyssa were with us now, and I was overjoyed to have her near so I could make her suffer for what she had done to my good name. So-so name? Mediocre name? Well it was a name, dammit, and I didn't appreciate her writing that shit about me! I was gonna teach her a lesson, AND get that chess plug. "Now only a **man** would be truly capable of doing this, because they are far superior to women, especially **blondes,**" I said, making sure to glare at Alyssa, "So I'll do it." I finished and headed for the stairs to the second level of bookshelves.

"Oh for god sakes!" Alyssa scoffed and pushed past me. Ha. It worked. Nothing motivates better than a bruised ego. "All you said you had to do was find some secret passage near the bookca--AAAAH!" She screamed as the floor collapsed under her and she fell down a level, both physically and otherwise, landing on her ass.

"Haha! Chevy 1, Alyssa 0!" I said grinning down at her.

"Chevy, you bastard! Why the hell did you do that! I could have broken my neck!" She screamed back at me.

"Well you didn't, did you?" I replied smugly, "Go push that switch over there. It's your only way out of there."

She flipped me off and then disappeared for a few, then there were sounds of a bookshelf moving, and she was out. And pissed. As she headed for me, handgun raised, I quickly dodged her and pushed the switches on the bookshelves, releasing the chess plug. I attempted to victory dance, but was interrupted by a pistol whip to the back of the head, followed by the reporter's hands around my neck.

Several seconds later the door bursts open and...Cindy and Sara come running in. "Next time...we find a better way to get here." They both start to laugh.

"Sara?"

I see her look around, "Kevin?" The moment she saw him, she ran to him.

"Sara, are you okay?"

She hesitated before responding to him, "I'm fine."

"Well you look like you've been through a train wreck."

"Just a small one."

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD Library_

**Clarie's POV**

Before I was going to pick on Chris like you all know I want to I had a gut instinct. "Chris...wait..." I began. He stopped and looked at me.

"Let's go back. Something tells me we should head somewhere else." I finished as I went back through the door. Chris followed. "You're really serious?" he asked me. I smirked. "Its either that...or I'm hungry...I think it's the hungry part." I laughed. He rolled his eyes and we walked up to a ladder. "See? Emergency ladder...I wanna go check out the library anyways." I said. Chris let me go up first I started but stopped.

" NO WAY! YOU GO FIRST!" I said with an angry tone. He shook his head and went up first. I smirked.

"Heh...Nice view...I win." I thought to myself as I climbed up. He gave me a hand and we were up stairs now. "The library's this way." Chris said as he walked ahead over two zombie's corpses. I followed even though I knew where the library was.

When we came to the door we heard voices...familiar voices. Chris cautiously opened the door and aimed his gun at everyone. My eyes lit up when I saw who it all was.

"Oh...my...God..." was all I said as I saw every hero from Outbreak, Resident Evil 2 and even Sara and Chris. "Sara! Chris! You're alright! But where in hell is Nick?" I asked. Chris Redfield only glared at Chris. Oh yeah...mental note...tease the two later.

"Clarie!" I look over and see Sara...in Kevin's arms! What's up with that? "Uh...Sara and...KEVIN RYEMAN!" I asked as I fell onto my ass in shock. Okay so my best friend's with one of my favorite RE Guys...what else has happened while I've been in our world?

"Do you two know each other?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, we do." Sara said as she looked at the floor. I turned my head. "I don't even know anymore." I replied as I turned my back.

"Yep, we all used to write together...uhh...in creative writing class. Heh, you remember that bitch Mrs. Mendez, with her long essay assignments on the meaning of peace and crap like that?" Chevy said nudging Sara.

I looked at the two from the corner of my eye and smiled a little. Memories...that I've forgotten already...one last question still boggles my mind though...where the hell was Nick!

_Raccoon_ _City  
RPD _

**Nicholas' POV**

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap..." The explosives I set up were beginning their countdown, and I still don't know where everyone else was. To make matters worse, I was being chased by not one, but two friggin giant monsters! I sped through the halls ducking and sawing anything that threatened me. I was about to open a door, when the explosive I put in the bathroom went off, shaking half the building. I decided against opening the door, per se, and instead opted to saw through it. On the other side, I saw the girl from Desperate Times, whats-her-bucket, Rita! She was with mark trying to take out a licker.

"Pardon me, but," I blasted the licker's head off then reloaded, RE4 style I might add, "I think if either of you like your bodies in one piece you'll follow me." I went through the next door, sawing through it as well. I found myself inside the library. "Super crap," I muttered to myself.

"What the hell are you doing with a fucking chainsaw Nick!" Clarie asked in pure shock and amusement.

"YOU BASTARD!" Chevy screamed, "You're the one who scared the shit out of us back in the lobby! I'm gonna kill you! Or better yet I'll get Alyssa to do it for me!" He then put a hand to his mouth and shouted "BITCH!"

Alyssa who wasn't paying much attention at this time whipped around in a rage, "Who said that?"

"Him!" Chevy said pointing back to me.

"Uber crap," I said. As she went for me while pulling out her gun, another explosion rocked the building, HARD. And it happened to knock down some of the bookcases and sending a shiny object through the air and into Alyssa's head.

"Who the hell?" She spun around looking for who threw the plug at her. While her back was turn, I ran up and knocked her to the ground, then picked up the plug. At this point, ugly killing machine numero uno makes its appearance, shortly followed by killing machine numero B.

"I'll explain under two conditions why I did what I did. One: We leave right now, and two: You don't hurt me!" I then ran to the next door and tried sawing it down. To my demise though, my chainy wainy had run out of juice.

"Super mega ultra power crap," I just busted the door down, Leon style, and ran like a little sissy girl. And speak of the devil, I run into a little sissy girl on my way to the sewers to meet with Brad. I looked down at Yoko, and realized that I had a chainsaw in one hand, and a gun in the other.

"Gimmie the bag!" I yell out pointing the gun at her head. She politely accepts the terms of the trade. I reach in and grab the two plugs I saw her get, then toss the bag back. Now I'm running like a little sissy towards the doggie kettle. Once again I find myself muttering, "There's no place like home."

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD_

**Sara's POV**

Okay, remind men ever like Leon again. Anyways, this night is worse than the Spencer Estate shit. Well, at least I'm not getting knocked out and sent to Wesker. As time goes on, something deep down inside me tells me something big was about to happen. Suddenly there's this big ass explosion, causing me to be thrown into Kevin. I don't hear much, as the world around me goes black.

For some reason I feel water on my forehead. I wake up and see Kevin. "What...where are we?" I go to get up but he stops me.

"Your leg, it's stuck."

I lookdown and see that's he's right, shit. "What happened to the other's?"

"I think they got separated in the blast. I saw some people walking behind us too when it happened. One of them was Mark; I don't know who the other was."

I try to get my leg free but I wasn't able to. "This night really bites." Feeling frustrated I try once more to get up.

"Woah, hold on, you might hurt you leg trying to get out."

I look over at him, "Okay," I smile at him, I was glad he was with me.

"Hold on, I think I have a crowbar to help get it off," he starts looking through his pockets for the crowbar.

"Kevin, there's something I have to tell you." For some reason I had to tell him.

"Yes, what is it?" he said pulling out the crowbar and getting to work on the rock.

I took a deep breathe, "Chevy, Nick, Clarie, and I...we don't belong here. This isn't real."

"What do you mean?" He continues trying to unjam the rock.

"Everything that's happened, is from a video game called Resident Evil. Though most of it got messed up due to the fact that we're here." I look down at the ground, "None of this is real."

"Well, real or not, I'm still gonna get you out of this. Because whether this is real or not, you're not immortal." He continues working.

Before I can open my mouth something makes a noise. I looked over and saw something that scared me to the depths of my soul.

"Kevin?"

"Yes?"

_Raccoon_ _City__  
RPD remains _

**Leon****'s POV**

That explosion sure did knock the wind out of me, but there didn't seem to be any permanent damage. I look up to see who else is with me.

"Roll call! Give me your names if you're with me!"

"George," I saw the doctor get up out of some rubble.

"Cindy!" I saw her laying down.

"Clarie!" another girl said trying to stand up...but she fell right back down in pain.

"David," I noticed him earlier laying on some rubble.

"Chris Redfield," he came up from some rubble but stopped, apparently stuck.

"Oh Mr. Big man has a last name," David mocked.

"Yeah, well come say that to my face!" Chris tried to get out, but still was waist deep.

"David, just because you're this Mysterious violent past bastardly prick, doesn't give you the right to pick on Chris!" Clarie spoke up as she went to help Chris out of the rubble.

As she tried to get him out, I saw some dust beginning to fall from the rubble above us. It was falling right where Clarie and Chris were.

"Hey, I think you'd better hurry," I mutter looking at the dust coming down. It was getting steadily more dust each second, then a piece of plastic came down, maybe from a child's toy that was here.

Clarie looked up and gasped. "Hold on Chris!" she shouted pulling on him harder. He finally was released and stumbled backwards. Clarie fell on her ass and her eyes widened...

The whole of that section caved in as a monster fell in, totting a rocket launcher. It looked absolutely hideous, its face lipless and body covered in tentacles. It turned towards Chris and Clarie and muttered a single word, "S.T.A.R.S"

_Raccoon_ _City__  
RPD remains _

**Clarie's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nemesis was standing right in front of me. This was just too cool but then a thought struck me.

"CHRIS! RUN!" I cried shoving him aside. Nemesis didn't seem too happy about this. It charged towards Chris with it's Rocket launcher raised to strike him, but I moved fast and got in front of Chris. I closed my eyes. "Man I'm gonna die...so long thoughts of home." I thought to myself.

A hand grabbed my arm and jerked my backwards as the rocket launcher went through the brick walls. "Holy crap that was friggin' close!" I breathed as I looked up to see Leon running ahead with my wrist in hand with the others.

"We haven't got much time, we have to find a way to keep that thing in one place!" he yelled towards the others. I nodded and followed them. The only shitty thing was around the corner of these sewers were...

SPLASH!

Two huge tarantulas dropped from the ceiling. David, Cindy and George were already to the door on the left waiting for us. I looked back and saw Chris and Leon whipping out their guns.

Not to far behind Nemesis was coming.

I needed to think and fast! "S.T.A.R.SSSS" It hissed. It shot at them with the Rocket launcher. "MOVE!" I warned as I shoved Chris aside and pulled Leon towards me. The Rocket Launcher blew up the tarantulas. I smirked.

"Thanks Nemmy!" I said as I pulled Leon and Chris to their feet. We made it to the others and went through the door. It only lead us to a save room. We sat down and rested a bit. My heart was pounding.

"Thanks Leon…for saving me earlier." I said lowly as a blush appeared on my face. I always favored Leon but now that this was real I couldn't help but feel shy.

"Don't mention it," he sighed, "Thanks for the save as well." he told me. I nodded and looked over at Chris. "How ya holdin' up Chris?" I asked.

"I'm alive...thanks to you sis." he said as he put an arm around me and hugged me. "But I'm not...oh forget it." I replied hugging back.

"Clarie, you have a bad gash on your arm." George said. I looked at the gash and sighed. "That happened when I fell in the kennel earlier. I'm fine...Really." I said smiling meekly.

"I still think we should look at that." George said.

"Yeah, you can get an infection." Cindy added. "Just check her out doc." Chris said looking at me worriedly. David stayed quiet and looked away.

I was about to argue but noticed a wound on Leon's left leg from the debris when saving me earlier. "There's one herb left George." Cindy said sadly. "Give it to Leon...he needs it and I'm fine anyways." I said smiling. "Are you sure?" George asked. I nodded. "What's the worse that could happen?" I asked still smiling.

"That thing outside for one," Leon said chuckling. I sighed. "Nemesis is nothing to worry about. Now come on. We need to go down that lift." I said pointing to the red rusty one in the corner.

George quickly gave Leon the herb but Leon only pocketed it for later. I smiled and got up. We all walked over to the lift. "Who's first?" Cindy asked.

"I'll go first." I said boarding it. I flipped the switch and was sent down. We were in a metallic corridor. Where I knew something would happen but what?

I walked ahead as Chris came next and then Leon. George and Cindy came and then finally David. "Oh shit I remember!" I shouted as I saw Annette Birkin ahead and pulling the trigger of her gun towards me.

Leon made an evasive leap and took the bullet for me.

" LEON!" I shouted. He hit the floor hard. I fell to my knees and looked down at his now unconscious form resting his head on my lap.

"FUCK! HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Chris and George called. They ran after her. I stayed behind as Cindy stood behind me worried. David being David and just watching.

Tears fell down my eyes. " Leon...wake up..." I cried. "Clarie..." Cindy mumbled as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

---End of Chapter 7---

Tangora: Alright, that chapter kicked ass! Woah, woah, we're not having another party. Calm down.

Sara: Yep... (Takes a sip of beer)

Clarie: Hey I thought you quit Sara? Ah well pass me a cold one!

Tangora: No way! (Steals beer) Not after that video!

Clarie: What video?

Tangora: None of your concern.

Sara: What he said.

Clarie: Eh?

Tangora: Ready Sara? (Puts black shades on)

Sara: Ready. (Puts black shades on)

Tangora: (Zaps Clarie then runs) This never happened.

Clarie: O.O

Sweetboxer: Wellllll, seeing as how I haven't done much of anything lately, I figured I'd ummm... bake you guys a cake...Oh yeah, I'm secure enough in my sexuality to do that.. ARE YOU!

Tangora: (Runs in, zaps Sweet, then takes his cake) Leave a review.

Sweetboxer: . Why would I do that? I thought I helped write this story...

Nicholai: (walks in and starts zapping Sweet repeatedly) Hehe...

Tangora: (slaps Nicholai) You're melting his brain.

Sweetboxer: Beat ya there, buddy-boy! (Passes out into Sara's lap, looks up) A-lyssa? Your legs are like butter! So soft and warm. (Sighs dreamily)

Sara:...(Gets up) ALYSSA?

Clarie: You've done it now...KICK HIS ASS SARA!

Tangora: Use this. (Hands Sara a large rock)

Sara: He's not worth the effort... (Walks off)

Sweetboxer: Oh, is that why you faked it last time?

Sara: (Kicks Sweetboxer in the dick, really hard) Quiet you!

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Tangora: We don't own anything but ourselves. Isn't that right?

Chapter 8

_Raccoon_ _City_

_RPD Remains_

**Kevin's POV**

What's behind me that's got Sara so scared? I slowly turn around to find myself looking at this...Spider? God, it was the size of a car! I'm going to need more bullets. Then it hit me...I didn't have any ammo and Sara was unarmed, dammit. I did the only thing I knew to do, pick up my crowbar and try and keep it at bay.

"Get back!" I tried to ward it away from Sara, but it kept on trying to go for the easier prey. It was only me standing in-between it, and Sara. I knew I couldn't hold it back for long. Then a plan broiled in my head. I went down and tried plying the rock off of Sara again, while defending from the monster ever now and then.

"Hold on Sara, I'll get you out, NOW!" The rock came loose, and it was time to carry out my plan. Well, it wasn't really a plan, more brute force. I lifted the rock and slammed it onto the spider's head, then I ran up and beat it's bulb with my crowbar. Eventually, the bulb burst, spewing little baby spiders out, which were the size of tarantulas. I crushed as many of them as I could with my boot, but some got through some cracks.

I went back to help Sara up. "That was a bit too close for comfort wouldn't you say?"

"Too close," She takes my hand, "God, I hate spiders!"

"You don't like spiders?"

Once she on her feet she looks away, "No, they...kind of scare me." Her voice slowly went to a soft tone.

"Well let's try and get out of here before those babies come back for us then,"

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Sewers_

**Sara's POV**

I was truly happy that we were now on our way out of the RPD, as well as the fact that I no longer feel this heaviness in my heart, now that I told Kevin the truth. We didn't say much as we walked in the sewers that we some how found ourselves in. Soon the silence between us becomes somewhat nerve racking. This wasn't suppose to happen, none of this was right. I look over at Kevin and wonder what it is he's thinking about. His response to my confession throw me off. Maybe it was because I was expecting him to laugh at me, telling me that I was crazy to say such things.

"So Sara, what's the deal with you and Joseph?" he asked as we continued through the slush.

"During the Spencer Estate...he betrayed me."

"Spencer estate? That some party?"

I looked at him and forgot that not everyone knew about it, "No, it was the mission before we were suspended for work."

"Oh yeah, I heard rumors that you guys went over there, got really drunk then started killing each other. Then there's another one that the team members were abducted by aliens..." he went on telling me some more absurd rumors he heard in the RPD.

"Why I'm not surprised." For some reason I feel as though something's following us.

"You guys were a real laughing stock, though; I thought you guys may have been a little hysterical."

"Thanks, that makes me feel really great." I walk ahead of him.

"Sorry, but a month ago, no one in this town would have believed you."

Feeling somewhat frustrated that I didn't know where I was going; I turn the corner and walk into the last person in the hell hole. "Shit."

"What is it?"

"Hello Sara. Surprised to see me?"

"Your the last person I'd want to see, you piece of shit!" I don't move knowing he was faster then me.

"Sara what, who, huh?" Kevin was a little confused.

At that moment I let my guard down and turned my back to Wesker. "Kevin get out of here!" I didn't want him to get hurt. It was then the Wesker grabbed the back of my neck, and lifted me off the ground.

"Sara!" Kevin tried to get past me to get to Wesker, but the passageway was too small.

"Let me go, Wesker!"

"Hehehe, no. I have other plans for you. I'm thinking of a way to get back at Nicholas."

What? "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's the reason my plan failed, if it wasn't for him, you'd all be dead and I'd be on a beach in Malibu."

I look over at Kevin, "Well, that's too bad." I make a lame attempt and kick him in the leg.

"I'll get you all yet. But I want to take out Nicholas first, nice, and slow," he was walking down the hall with me still hanging by the throat.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to hang you up to dry, until Nicholas shows up to rescue you."

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Lab_

**Nicholas' POV**

I walked along the walkway over the bottomless pit Ada eventually falls in. I had Brad, Hunk, Claire and Sherry with me. Although, the last two were only with me because of Hunk's foresight, and because he had a gun to them.

Claire looked at me angrily. "And exactly why do you need us? Why can't you let Sherry go and take me?" she said.

I ignored the first question, "Because, I'm going to drop Sherry off at the U.S army, or do you want me to let her free here, with all these monsters?"

Claire continued her glaring and responded, "No, of coarse not. Just...don't hurt her. Please."

"Where the hell did you get the idea that I'd hurt her?" Some people just make stupid guesses about people.

"I heard from my brother about you betraying your friends...why else would I think that?" She spat as she pulled Sherry closer to her. Lucky for me, Hunk caught the spit. Damn he's cool.

"Well, your brother is a stupid prick. In any case, I didn't betray them per se; I just kind of exploited them to escape that hell hole. And to help Nicholai."

"Don't you dare EVER talk about my brother like that! As for exploiting...I still count it as betrayal." she replied.

" America... it's the dream we all share... did you say something? I stopped listening after you gave me an order to do something."

"Fine. Ignore me then, but when Chris finds out about this...he's going to kick your ass!" Claire warned.

"Did you know your brother kissed a teammate before?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Jill Valentine. I know." Claire said calmly.

"Really? I'll have to remember that when I get back... but wrong teammate, try again." Maybe she'll give more info on Chris' night life.

"Rebecca...Chambers?" she asked slowly.

"Try, Chevy Camargo."

Claire's bright blue eyes widened. "CHEVY CAMARGO? NO WAY! MY BROTHER'S QUEER?" She asked trying to stifle a giggle.

I thought it through a second before saying boldly, "Yes."

Claire's giggling stopped as she looked back at Nick. "Wha-what!" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he's been dating him for quite a while now. I think they ran off to get married legally in Canada."

Claire blinked twice and passed out cold from shock.

"Brad, can you carry her for me? I have to go check and make sure the others are fine," I started back down the path towards the entrance to the sewers.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Sewers_

**Wesker's POV**

Damn it, how long was that girl gonna stay crying like that? I already had to barricade the door to with the elevator so the cop wouldn't get in, but really, no one has that much water in their system. I had half a mind to god own there and kick her face in, but there were others nearby, and I couldn't take the mall. The tension between me and Sara was a bit too much for me to handle, that and my arm was getting tired, so I picked up some rope and tied her to a console.

"If I ever get out, Wesker. I'm going to kill you, very slowly."

"Anything's sounds better than waiting for that girl to stop crying," then I got an idea. I hit the button for the elevator to god own but I stayed where I was. Once it was on the ground again, I grabbed a cup full of pencils on a nearby desk, and with careful aim, throw it down the elevator. It bounced off the ground and walls as I expected and hit the target square in the head.

"Ouch! What the fuck!" came a young girl's voice. She rubbed her head and looked up. "Who the hell did that?" she cried. A cop appeared to be with her. Wonder who it is. I sank out of view so she wouldn't see me, and I waited for her to either leave, or come and check on what happened. But she didn't come to check on what happened.

"The little..." I grabbed a piece of iron debris that fell down from the ceiling due to the nearby explosion, and chucked it as hard as I could at the right angle.

"AH FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT!" she began...her eye lids closed slightly. "I'm gonna take a little nap..." she passed out head first on Leon's chest.

"Shit," now she's knocked out. Well I guess that works too, I could knock them all out when they come to check one by one...

"See ya, Wesker." I feel someone kick me in the ass and I go forward.

"What the hell!" I fall forward down the long shaft and flat on my face with my body slumped against the wall. Oh the pain...

Within seconds of me landing I see Sara, "Have a nice trip?" She starts to laugh at me, why that little...

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Sewers_

**Clarie's POV**

"Ugh...what...happened?" I asked myself rubbing my head. I felt cloth wrapped around my forehead and my bangs were wet with sweat and blood.

"This...is so disgusting...oh wait. That's my blood." I said laughing slowly.

"So you're finally awake Clarie?" Cindy asked. I looked to my right. "Uh, yeah…hey wait! Where's Leon! I barely wrapped his bullet wounds up!" I said looking around constantly.

"I'm right here, don't worry, I'll be fine. It's you I'm a little worried about."

"Um...right...thank you." I replied feeling my face heat up. I felt eyes watching us. David rolling his eyes and Cindy smiling back at me.

"Woah...twilight zone." I mumbled. Then I remembered something.

"Someone threw pencils and debris at me!" I said angrily. I heard laughing. I saw Cindy trying her hardest not to laugh and David laughing his ass off.

"Bastards..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, I believe you," Leon said to me.

"Thanks Leon...Oh yeah the funny thing was it came from...SARA!" I cried.

"Sara?" David asked. I pointed to the shaft and there lied Sara and Wesker. I went to help Sara.

"Sara...wake up...Sara please..." I said shaking her by the shoulders. I heard footsteps coming up from the sewers where the others went, then I heard someone mutter "Shit," followed by more footsteps.

"Wha...what the...Clarie!"

"Sara! Thank God!" I said hugging her. She winced a little. But I had to let go due to the sounds I was hearing. Either I was going crazy or I was the only one who heard it.

"YOU!"

"Sorry, wrong turn."

"Grab him!"

"Oh boy."

I heard a slam, a thunk, and then footsteps coming closer. Then came Chris and George hauling...NICK? "Hey let him go!" I ordered standing up. But failed miserably with pain from my head.

"Hey Clarie, you don't look so good. Did something hit your head?"

"Your that guy with the chainsaw before... wait, how do you know Clarie?" Leon asked.

"Umm...well Nick's my best friend. And Leon why do you care?" I asked confused. Everyone looked at me and then at Leon waiting for his reply.

"Well, he had a chainsaw, Chris doesn't seem to like him, and well..." Leon's voice just faded away after that.

I cocked an eyebrow...'hmm...where is he going with this?' I thought smirking. "And?" I asked trying to get him to finish what he was saying.

"Well it just seems strange that a chainsaw maniac would be on speaking terms with you."

I sighed..."Oh...okay then..." I said disappointed and sad. I walked over to Nick and Chris. "Let him go Chris..." was all I said before walking ahead of the group.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Sewers_

**Chris' POV**

So I'm standing here, with Nick in my grasp...Claire and Leon having a fight with feelings...and Wesker in the elevator shaft. What the hell else could possible go wrong?

"Just let him go Chris..." Claire said as she walked passed us to the hall. I was still debating on whether or not I should let him go.

"What just happened?" David asked. Cindy and George shrugged and Leon stayed staring at the ground in thought. I let Nick go but shoved him to the ground.

"THAT'S FOR BETRAYING US!" I said angrily. He only looked at me. I turned my back and ran to follow my sister. She had already gone through another door and into another part of the sewers.

"Claire! Wait up!" I called. She stopped and turned around. "Why are you acting strange?" I asked. She refused eye contact with me.

"Claire?" I asked. She finally lifted her gaze from the floor to me. Brown eyes? Claire had brown eyes? That's odd I could've sworn...never mind that's beside the point. "I…" she began. I arched an eyebrow.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I asked. "It's just...well...Chris look. I'm not your sister. My name's Clarissa Verdiguel. Otherwise known as Clarie by my friends." she replied.

"Clarie? Stop kidding around Claire." I said laughing and patted her on the back. She sighed and shook her head. "Okay anyways, what's up with the 'thing' between you and Kennedy?" I asked smirking.

"N-Nothing! Besides..." she stopped and looked right back at the ground again. "Besides?" I asked.

"He doesn't like me like THAT." she said turning red in the face. I laughed. "Claire…err Clarie...sis...look we'll worry about that later. Now we need to take care of...WESKER! HE WAS IN THE ROOM!"I blurted out as I made a mad dash back to the room the group was in. My sister ran right behind me.

"How the hell did I miss that!" I asked myself. When we came back he was laid out in the elevator shaft. I grinned and pulled out my shotgun. I cocked it and aimed it at his head.

"Let's end this..." I said smiling.

"Wait!" Nicholas yelled.

"What!" I yelled back at him, what was this guy's problem!

"Don't you want to screw with him first? Put his hand down his pants, move his mouth while making funny noises, you know..."

"You mean like this?" I look over and see Sara move Wesker's hand to his face and make him pick his nose. Gross, but really funny.

Soon David walks over and unzips his pants. I cover Clarie's eyes as David starts pissing all over his head; this guy is just plain sick.

"Huh...Chris! What's going on?" she asked me.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Man, what's with these people. "David, man, that's just wrong...but still funny." I can't help but laugh. But it was cut short when Wesker woke up.

"Umm, guys...he's waking up!" I hear Sara yell out.

"Bad Smith!" Nick yells and kicks him in the nads. "Come on Sara, RUN!"

"Hold on..."She turns back to him, "Let me go!" With that said she kicks him in the head, ouch that's gotta hurt.

_Raccoon_ _City__  
RPD Ruins  
_**  
Kevin's POV**

What the hell was the guy's problem! I had to get to Sara; god only knows what he's doing to her. It didn't take me long to break the damn door down, great. The rooms empty. I walked over to the elevator...for some reason I thought I heard voices...one of them I think was Sara's. Just as I get closer, I trip over something and fall down the shaft. "Fuck!"

"Hey! It's Kevin! ...I think he's dead..." a girl said looking over her shoulder.

"Kevin?"

"My ass... who's there?"

"Sara, you're kind of on me..."

I look down to see that she's right, I'm on her.

"Oh, sorry. I'd move, but, my ass is killing me..."

"No problem, I enjoy having little air."

I hear a click and see some guy's hand move really fast behind his back, then he starts trying to whistle, but gives up. Weird.

"Kevin...can you get off of me...I can't breathe."

"Okay..." It still hurts, so I roll off of her.

"Thanks..." We both get up slowly, but I end up tripping on something...yet again and end up grabbing her arm and send her on top of me. Man, this doesn't look good. Once again I hear a click, but I don't have time to look.

"Uhh, I think we should move..." I mutter after a bit.

Her face slowly goes red, "Yeah, we should." I don't know why she isn't moving, but this is getting awkward...

Just as she was about to get up, something crashes through one of the walls, shit. Why does this shit happen when I'm finally with Sara.

"OH SHIT NOT A FUCKING 'GAIN! I hate this fucking bastard! I never beat him in RE3!" Sara's friend began shouting, completely freaked out.

"Run!" the same person with the whistling defect yells.

Before I know it Sara's running off in a different direction, where the hell is she going? "Clarie! Follow me!" She yells over her shoulder.

"What about the others!" she shouted looking back.

"We can't get involved...we have to go, now!"

"Hey, don't forget me!" The same guy comes running after them. Soon I find myself chasing them too.

"Wait!" I hear Sara yell as she comes to a stop. "Someone's following us!"

"Don't stop! Keep going!" the guy says as he pulls Sara onward.

---End of Chapter 7---

Sara: Wow...great chapter, everyone.

Tangora: Not too action packed though.

Sara: True...but...what can you do about it?

Tangora: Nothing, cept make the next one better.

Sara: Yep...Hey...where's Clarie?

Clarie: (comes out eating cake) I'm...here

Tangora: Can I have some?

Clarie: (Thinks about it) Um...just a little piece...

Tangora: Chevy didn't do anything this chapter... (Looks down sadly)

Sara: Don't be sad... (Gives Tangora a hug)

Tangora: Thanks Sara.

Clarie: No cake for him...

Sara: Okay...please leave a review and tell us how we did.

Tangora: And make sure to include a swear word next to Chevy's name.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Sara: We don't own anything but ourselves.

Chapter 9

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Sewers_

**Clarie's POV**

We continued running down the corridor. Nemesis behind us. 'I can't believe we just left the others.' I thought as I continued trying to keep up with Nick and Sara. I took another look behind me and saw Kevin was with us.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked waiting for anyone to respond.

"We have to get out of the city, or at least out of this shitty sewers." Sara yelled back as Nick was dragging her behind him.

"But...the others!" I said again. No one said a word so I kept on going. Finally we made it to a dark tram center. "Look, there's the cart that takes us to the labs." I said. the others nodded.

"Board the tram and I'll activate it...oh and Nick...Sara? Remember what happens next." I warned. They nodded and boarded it with Kevin. I went onto the small opening on the right and turned the power on. I found some paper and searched my pockets for a pen.

"Bingo." I mumbled as I found one. I wrote a note for the others. I put it by the entrance and then looked back at the tram.

"That thing should come in as soon as we board it." I thought. I took a deep breath remembering none of us had anything to defend ourselves.

I boarded the tram and looked at my friends. Sara was sitting down with her head resting on Kevin's shoulder. Nick was leaning against the wall playing with his camera and I went over to the front and turned the tram on.

"Get ready guys..." I said. They nodded. Kevin on the other hand looked confused.

As the tram began moving we heard something make a bumping noise. "This is gonna get ugly..." I said. As if right on time a claw came down from the ceiling hitting Sara only in the arm.

"SARA!" Kevin and I called. Kevin slid to the floor and held onto her. Nick and I looked at each other. "I'm not going up there," he proclaimed.

"I will...give me a boost." I said. He hesitated for a moment but then let me get on his back and lifted me up. I got on top of the tram and looked down.

"Oh...my sweet...Mr. Goodbar..." I said getting dizzy.

"Whatever you do...DONT LOOK DOWN!" Nick said. I rolled my eyes. Too late. I looked ahead and saw William right there coming for me.

"Jeez...I'm gonna die..." I said scared. He lifted the iron pipe in his hand and swung it at me but I ducked.

"HAHA! LOSER!" I taunted. He hit me the next time sending me back down in the tram. I fell right on my ass really hard and winced.

"Ow! You fucker!" I shouted shaking my fist at him. He jumped off the tram and disappeared. "Yeah...YOU BETTER RUN!" I said victoriously.

"Sara...please...speak to me..." Kevin said. I turned around and saw him and Nick trying to wake her up. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"It looks alright," Nick replied. We all sighed and waited for the tram to stop. When it did we quickly unbounded. Kevin carried Sara out in his arms. Nick followed and then me. I went to the controls on the side and found a berretta with a full clip.

"Thank you Sweet Lord." I said as I pocketed the weapon. I hit the control panel and the tram went backwards to where we first found it.

"Good job up there Clarie, but we need to find a place to put Sara," Nick said. I nodded. "Can we rest first?" I asked. "5 minutes that's it," Kevin said, "I'm determined to get her awake."

I smiled. "You really do love her don't you?" I asked. He blushed a bit and then nodded.

"I'm happy Sara found someone...too bad I've got nothing." I said laughing weakly. That's when Leon crossed my mind and then Chris. I hope they're okay...I was even starting to believe that Chris was my brother. As for Leon...I don't understand why I have feelings for him...

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground lab_

**Sara's POV**

The last thing I remember was resting in Kevin arms...then there was pain, in my arm. Did I dream I was hurt by this claw that could only be from one William Birkin? I could hear voices, but my mind was too foggy to put faces to the voices I was hearing. I wanted to wake up, I wanted to know what was happening, but I wasn't able to. I could feel something flowing through me, taking hold of me, changing me. Was I now infected with the G-Virus? And, if so, would Mr. X come after me?

_"Sara," _What the...? _"Sara, please wake up!" _That sounded like Kevin, but why did he sound scared?

I could hear someone crying, but who was it? _"Come on Clarie, she'll wake up."_

_"But what if she doesn't Nick! I don't wanna lose my best friend!"_

Right then I knew I had to wake up, I didn't like the fact that she was crying, soon I was slowly opening my eyes and was blinded by the light. "K..Kevin?" I looked and saw him with tears running down his face.

"Oh, thank god!" Before I knew it he was hugging me.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "Sorry I worried you." I was choking back the tears, but it was pointless.

He looked at me and then smiled, "Don't be." Before I could open my mouth he leaned in and kissed me. But this was different from the others, there was...I don't know, there was something, I just didn't know what.

I could hear Clarie giggle, "Wow...what a way to welcome someone back...damn you're lucky Sara!"

I look over at her and smiled... "It's nice to see you too, Clarie. "I look back at Kevin, there's something different about him, but what? Then it hit me...Did he truly have feelings for me? If so, what was going to happen once we got through the games?

For some reason the thought of leaving him behind, to not see him again, broke my heart. "Kev--" He put his index figure over my mouth.

"Shh, rest okay." He gave me one last kiss on the lips and moved me so I was leaning against him. This felt so right, yet I knew it would come to an end and I would never be happy again.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Sewers_

**Leon****'s POV**

After the wall caved in and some HUGE thing came out of it, it separated me from Clarie, Sara, that weird chainsaw guy and Kevin.

"Clarie!" Chris shouted as he ran ahead. When the dust settled they were no where in sight. The other three were still stunned. "What...the fuck...just happened?" I asked. Chris was still in shock. "We have to go look for my sister!" he said.

"I'm with you all the way Chris. Let's go!" I replied. We all ran ahead the moment the monster disappeared. We went through the door that was once blocked due to heavy water pressure and found ourselves in a tram station. Chris and David went ahead to check the tram out. Cindy and George took a look around.

I spotted the power supply and went over to it. There was a note pinned to it. I picked it up and read it over:

_Leon__, we made it out okay...we took the tram to the underground labs...please be careful, there's a monster waiting somewhere around so just get everyone in the tram and leave! And remember...be careful If not for you...for me. -Clarie_

I folded the letter up and put it in my back pocket and smiled lightly. "Thanks Clarie..." I mumbled. We all boarded the tram and started it up.

"Jesus Christ!" David said. We all turned around and there on the ground was a puddle of blood and a hole above the ceiling.

Chris kneeled down and looked at it. "It's fresh..." he said. My heart stopped. I hope this isn't Sara or Kevin's blood. Most importantly, Clarie's.

"We have to get to her and Sara fast!" Chris said. I nodded. Before another word could be said a claw came through the sides getting me in the abdomen.

"Fuck!" I swore. I held onto my bleeding side and looked at the claw disappear through the metal heap. Chris and David began shooting at the claw as it came from the ceiling this time.

I pulled out my gun and got one good shot at it and it was gone for good. I leaned against the walls of the tram and slid to my ass in pain.

"Kennedy!" Chris said kneeling down beside me. George doing the same. "Ugh...my side is burning..." I said. George put some smashed herbs on it and covered it up.

"It'll be okay...It didn't mess with any internal organs. Just a gash." he explained. I nodded and was about to close my eyes.

" Leon...don't fall asleep and don't die." Chris said. I opened my eyes and looked at him in shock. "You heard me...Clarie would be upset if something were to happen to you. I don't understand why but I know she would." he said. I smiled.

"He can sleep...resting will be good Mr. Redfield." George said. I nodded and closed my eyes still smiling with the name, 'Clarie' in my head. I even whispered it to myself before falling asleep.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Lab_

**David's POV**

Well we've been through hell and back. And to think it all started with me going to the bar. Well, I guess I'm quitting alcohol for good. Now I'm stuck with a rookie cop wounded on the damn ground. A spiky haired, smartass, arrogant asshole ex-cop. And last but not least a goody goody doctor and a waitress from the bar.

We were just attacked by some other monster inside the tram and now waiting for our stop. Which came right now.

"Everyone out... Leon...can you walk?" Chris asked helping the kid up. Leon opened his eyes slowly and grunted. Aw suck it up you big baby. I was about to speak my mind but decided against it since right now wasn't the time to insult someone.

We all got out of the tram and were on a steel platform. There we saw the other four. That Sara girl in the arms of Kevin...oh how I hated that bastard. The wacko with the chainsaw, and the Redfield girl. "Well this is a bust...I thought you were all long gone." I said. Of coarse that earned me glares from every which way, except from the chainsaw guy. Freak.

"Clarie!" Chris said running to hug his sister. She laughed a bit and hugged him back. The rookie cop on the other hand held onto his side and smiled weakly at her. Oh no...another lousy romance scene. Greeeeat...

So I watched as Clarie ran to him worriedly and hugged him not even caring that his blood was staining her. Oh brother...more lovy dovy...ahhhhh...

George was checking out Sara and Kevin was still holding onto her for dear life. "Can we quit the sweet stuff…I'm getting a damn toothache. Let's get a move on already." I said. More glares...that's just peachy.

Leon and Clarie were off in their own world. What happened? One minute he's all shy and shit. The next they're happy and together! What the fuck did I miss?

"David?" came the soft voice of Cindy. I looked over to her. "Um, maybe if you were more sensitive...we'd all like you much more." she said shyly. I looked at her and then laughed. "This is SURVIVAL! Not the God for saken Love Connection people!" I said.

"David why don't you shut the fuck up and leave them alone." Redfield spoke up. I looked over to him angrily. "What...did you just say Redfield?" I asked.

"You heard me. Leave them alone!" he said. "That's it...I'm sick of hearing your trap! I'm gonna close it for you! PERMENANTLY!" I said as I walked towards him with my fist raised to punch. He dodged it and kneed me in the stomach. I fell to my knees. "Not...done...asshole..." I said tripping him. Once he hit the ground I kicked him in the sides.

"CHRIS!" Clarie shouted running to help him. She looked at me and glared. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted and aimed her gun at me.

"Clarie, drop the gun, now!" I look over to see that Sara was on her feet and didn't look to happy. Clarie lowered it and looked away. Leon helped Chris up and they all glared at me.

"Fine...let's just go and get the fuck outta dodge." I said. We all moved out. I was at the back of the line with my arms crossed. Okay so now everyone hates me. Well I only got two words..."Fuck them".

_Raccoon_ _City__  
_ _City__ Streets_

**Rita's POV**

As I sat in the back of the armored police van, I wondered how it all came to this. If only we'd listened to the S.T.A.R.S. none of this would have happened, or we'd at least have been more prepared. I looked at the survivors who shared the cramped space with me. There were seven of them, including myself, and Harry, the driver. Across from me there was a blonde woman in a red suit, Chevy from the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, two African American men; one in a security guard's uniform, while the other appeared to be a subway worker. Next to me was one of the two Asian women whom I'd called to join us. The other in the red dress had shouted something about her boyfriend and ran back into the building. I knew I couldn't wait for her, and we drove off. A few minutes later I felt and saw the building explode, probably taking the woman with it.

Where the hell were we driving to? I couldn't imagine anywhere else being much safer. Even if we'd escaped the city, who's to say that the things hadn't reached other cities? We were doomed, but I tried not to show it on my face.

Chevy broke the silence, "So," He says as he pulls out a can of first aid spray and grinning at me and Yoko, "Umm, anyone up for a game of--" He turns to look at the subway worker and the security guard, then at Harry, then puts the can back in his pocket, "Never mind…hehe."

The Asian girl in the green jacket spoke up moments later, "Do you think we'll make it out alive? I'm worri--"

"Grow some back bone!" the blonde interrupted, "How do you expect to survive acting like a baby?"

"I'm sorry, I just..." The girl shrunk back.

"Mah family. Ah hope they're alright" The security guard spoke up, half talking to himself, apparently.

Chevy sighed, "This is really weird, I mean, usually we don't get to rest this long. Usually something happens that puts us in more dan--"

"AAAH!" Before I knew what his us, our van had tipped over. I _knew_ Harry was driving too fast. Dammit. Luckily I don't think anyone was hurt, as they all climbed out of the van and into the zombie infested streets after me moments later. Harry wasn't so lucky. His seatbelt got stuck and the zombies reached him before he could cut himself free with his combat knife. Unable to bear hearing him suffer I ran through the gates nearby and into the church cemetery.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Crash Site_

**Chevy's POV**

Me and my big mouth. I should have knocked on wood first or something. My head was still spinning from the crash, but I managed to help Yoko and Alyssa to their feet. Mark and Jim had already ran off after Rita, and considering that the dead were fast approaching, I decided that wasn't a bad idea. Once I'd found myself in the cemetery, I had a strange feeling like I'd crossed another line that shouldn't be crossed, because the place looked familiar, and not from the games. Suddenly I felt a hand shoot out and grab my ankle. Damn me for letting my guard down. Before I could do anything, though, a shot rang out.

"SONOVABITCH! THAT WAS MY FOOT!" I shouted at Alyssa, who's gun was still smoking.

"I know." She chuckled and shot again, this time hitting the hand.

Soon all around us the dead were climbing out of the ground. Time to move on.

We ran through the church doors, slamming them behind us and barricading them.

Then I heard a gun clicking and whipped around to see...Apocalypse Jill! God now I'm really in deep shit. I should have just went back outside and let them eat me, because Sara's gonna kill me anyway when she finds out.

"Uhh, Valentine. Hi…"

She lowered her gun, "Chevy? What are you doing here?"

"When did you dye your hair?" I was trying to deviate from the subject.

"Oh! You like it?" She asked, forgetting about the question entirely. Ahh, the power of vanity!

"Yeah, black is a good color for you." I notice a cigarette butt by her foot, "And since when are you a smoker?" This was fun.

"I took it up recently," She said crushing the butt with her heel, "I blame stress. Anyway, this is Terri," She said pointing to a black haired woman in a dress suit holding a camera "She's a TV repor--"

"I KNOW what she is," Alyssa said, casting Terri a cold glare. Ooooh I sense some jealousy.

"Alyssa Ashcroft? Is that you?" Terri said with faked enthusiasm, "Still writing your little stories for the Raccoon Times?"

"Actually I do the obituaries now," Alyssa responded, cracking her knuckles, "Would you like your name added to the list?"

As I pondered whether or not Alyssa would fall for the "BITCH" thing again, I inconveniently forgot about the next scene; the Lickers' entrance. A man's scream broke me from my thoughts. It was that guy who I didn't know the name of. They just found him in the church and he ran away only to get killed by a Licker. One of them zoned in on me, and before I could move it had already wrapped its tongue around my neck. I could feel my throat being crushed.

Acting quickly, I reached for my combat knife. I pulled out...A ballpoint pen. Ugh. Why do I keep forgetting? The knife is in the right holster, not left. Shrugging, I drove the pen into the thing's tongue. Shrieking, it loosened its grip on my neck and swiped its claw at me, knocking me headfirst into a pew. The last thing I saw before I died was a woman on a motorbike bust through the giant stained glass window.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Lab_

**Kevin's POV**

What was David's problem? This wasn't the time to have him being an ass. I kept my eye on Sara, I didn't like the fact that she was walking around. She need rest, more importantly, she need to go to a hospital. George did all that he could for her.

"Well, look what the cat coughed up?" Sara suddenly said, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's _your_ problem?" Ada sauntered over to join us, and Sara didn't seem too happy about it.

"I know why your here and your not going to get away with it." What was Sara talking about and where the hell did she come from?

"Well if you're going to be like that...I'm leaving. I'm better off on my own anyway." Ada turned to leave.

I reached for her arm, "Just you wait a minute!"

As soon as I had finished saying that, she had her berretta to my temple.

"Bad idea," Clarie said aiming her gun at Ada's head.

"I don't think you want to risk it, I mean what good is it shooting me if one of your own dies anyway?"

Clarie slowly lowered her gun, allowing Ada to run off with me hostage. God, how emasculating. She dragged me along until we reached what looked like a factory warehouse, where she walked me over to something hard to describe in appearance, it was yellow and had a door, so I'll go with that. I was too preoccupied with the gun on my temple to pay attention to other things. So sue me.

She opened the door and nudged me with her gun, "Get in," She said, sighing.

She closed the door behind me and I felt the floor move under me. Then she entered and sat down across from me.

There was silence for a while, and I wondered if she really planned on killing me when she got wherever she was going. She must have sensed that I was tense and not just a little scared, and picked up her head to speak.

"...Look, I'm sorry about this…No one was supposed to get in the way…" She looked back to the floor.

"You put a gun to my head.. You were going to blow my brains out…" I said plainly, "And you're sorry?"

"I was never going to shoot you," She said pulling out her handgun magazine and handing it to me. It was empty, "I just have a good poker face."

"But what's the deal with what Sara was saying?" I asked.

"Fine," She sighed, "I've been sent by a man named Trent to retrieve a sample of the G-Viru…umm…did you feel that?"

"What? You mean that rumble?"

Suddenly a second rumble rocked trough the area. And with a growl a claw shot through the metal that surrounded us and stabbed Ada, knocking her to the ground unconscious. Damn it. Why now?

Looking around for a weapon, my eyes rest on a shotgun. I grab it and head out the door to confront the bastard.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Lab_

**Clarie's POV**

I watched as Ada ran off with Kevin moments ago. With a gun against his temple. What else could possibly happen? I tried stopping her but once more Ada won. I looked over to see Sara standing there with hurt in her eyes and worry.

I tightened my grip on the gun. "Not this time...this isn't the game and now I can stop this." I growled. Chris and Leon looked over at me.

"Clarie?" Leon asked. I turned around and started running off towards the way Ada and Kevin went. "CLARIE!" The men both cried chasing after me. I didn't even turn around but I could hear Leon tell the others to stay here and Chris telling Sara we're going to go save Kevin. So she followed as well.

We came to see the tram that would lead us to the security office was gone already.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Sara yelled as she punched a nearby wall, when she took her hand away it was bleeding. "Sara! Snap out of it! We're gonna go after him...I will..." I said as I looked down.

We heard a loud roar and we all looked at each other. I smiled meekly and turned around. I saw the look on Chris' and Leon's face. Then I looked over at Sara.

"I'm going down there...and I'm bringing Kevin back." I said. She looked at me mouth agap.

"Like hell I'm letting you go by yourself!" Sara walked over to me. I smiled and nodded towards Chris. He grabbed her and held her back. "Sara, Kevin would kick my ass if I let you down there in your condition...do you honestly want Kevin to kick my ass? Heh...trick question." I said laughing.

I watched her struggle with trying to get away from Chris. I hugged Chris and he said, "Please...be careful Claire." I laughed. He still thinks I'm his sister. I looked down at the tram that was stuck in-between floors. I was going to jump down but Leon grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked smirking. "Please, don't die." he said pulling me into a hug. My heart beat sped up and I felt my knees buckle. To make matters worse I think he can feel my heart pounding because I could feel his.

"I promise..." I whispered. He let go of me but I did something that I never thought I would ever do...

I leaned closer and kissed him. Right on the lips. His eyes grew big for a moment but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and closed his eyes.

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GO SAVE KEVIN! AND STOP MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME!" Chris shouted pissed more than usual. Leon smirked and pulled away. I smiled and nodded. "See yeah in few guys!" I said as I jumped down.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDI JUUUUMP!" I cried. I landed on something with a thud. "Clarie!" Kevin asked. I looked up to see him in front of me with a shotgun in his grasp.

"Hey...uh where's William?" I asked. Kevin pointed down. I had landed on his back. "Oh...shit..." was all I said before I was thrown off of him. The tram began moving and I got up with the gun in my right hand. "Okay Willy let's do this!" I said as I aimed the gun towards him. Kevin smirked and cocked the shotgun.

"Ready? Can't let you die without Sara!" I joked. He smiled and nodded. We got into a aiming stance and readied our weapons for a battle. He made another war cry and tossed a pipe at us but we both jumped opposite directions. It slowly made its way towards us.

"Eat this Queeny!" I said as I emptied a whole magazine in it. I even did the matrix looking jump. I laughed. "Wait...wrong game hehe." I said. It came after me next. It raised it's claw above its head to come down on me.

"BACK OFF ASSHOLE!" Kevin shouted as he shot him in the back with the shotgun. It turned around and went after Kevin now.

He cocked the shotgun and shot him again. But he kept going. I ran forwards and jumped on his back and covered his eyes. He began jerking around but I held on.

"Good job Clarie!" Kevin said and emptied five shells in him. He growled and threw me off, making me hit my head on the tram hard.

He escaped though by clinging to the walls as we went down to our stop. My vision blurred a little. "Clarie? Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine...I have a bad headache but I'm fine nonetheless." I lied. He helped me to my feet. "Let's go back for the others...turn the tram on and push the lever up." I said still lying on the ground tired. He nodded and did so. We were sent back up.

"CLARIE! KEVIN!" Sara said running to Kevin and hugging him. Leon and Chris ran to me. "Clarie...what happened? Are you alright!" Leon asked. I smiled. "Fine...just...fine..." I then passed out.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Labs _

**Nicholas' POV **

I let the others go ahead, glad to have some privacy. Well, not really. David, Cindy, and George were still with me at least. Soon Cindy came up to me.

"Um, Excuse me but, um, you look tired. Why don't you rest?" she asked politely.

"Oh no, I'm okay. By the by, I don't believe I've formally introduced myself. Name's Nick," I lifted my hand for her to shake it.

"My name's Cindy Lennox, Nice to meet you Nick," she said smiling and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Cindy. Now if you'll excuse me," I got up noticing something of interest nearby, "I must be going."

"Wait! Don't leave us..." she said softly. I turn back to her.

"Okay, you three can come too."

"First can I ask something? Why does everyone hate you so much?" I look her square in the eyes.

"Because I tried to help them and they didn't see it that way. Now are you coming or not?" I asked sternly.

Cindy nodded and replied, "I'm sorry to hear that Nick. I trust you though, so let's go."

I looked over at the other two. "You two ladies coming or do you want your privacy?" That out to get David coming, as for George, I'm sure he doesn't want to be alone.

"Why you little..." and here comes David trying to chase down. Before he gets to me though, George comes forward from where he's standing and says, "Hey, I'm coming too!" Once he's aboard, I run for it and making a turn and hiding behind the wall. When David comes around the corner, my foot _slips _and so does he.

"You should be a bit more careful," I stop the jokes once I see it again. The little wisp of yellow on a balcony.

"What are you staring at Nick?" Cindy asked looking where I was looking.

"You know, just doing what I normally do when I'm thinking. Look in one direction and confuse people."

"Um...okay..." Cindy trailed off laughing slowly.

"Come on, we have to be ready, you each got a gun?" I ask.

"I got your gun right here!" David tries to punch me, but come on. I've had to deal with Wesker, he's childs play to him.

"Too slow!" I knee him and laugh a little. "You're going to have to be faster if you want to face what's ahead."

"Stop it you two!" Cindy cried trying to pull us apart.

"What? I stopped," I backed away from David who was on the ground.

"You okay?" George asks coming up to David.

"I'm okay, just don't touch me," he says. I step away from both of them and then repeat my question.

"What do you guys got?"

"I have two blue herbs, three green herbs, and one red herb." Cindy said checking her case.

"I have my medical set and a steel pipe," says George.

"And I have my tool box, knife, lug wrench, junk parts, and a handgun," damn, David's been hogging all the good items huh?

"Okay, let me think for a second. Give the blue and red herb to George, Cindy," I tell them.

"Um okay, but why?" Cindy asked handing the herbs over to George.

"Because I'm sure he can mix them into something useful, can't you?" I ask him.

"Yeah, three recovery pills," he takes them and gets to work, then brings out the pills.

"Okay, now let's go," I lead them along the walkway, though David needed a little encouragement.

A little ways down, I see the flash of yellow once more, but this time, I see it go through a secret passage.

"I have you now, come on!" I give chase after him, and when I finally do reach the balcony where he was standing, the passage is closing. I don't have enough time to wait for the others so I slide underneath it and climb up the ladder on the other side.

---End of Chapter 9---

Sara: Okay, yet another chapter done.

Kevin: Yep.

Sara: When did you get here!

Kevin: A few minutes ago.

Sara: Right…Hmm, kind of sad that we're almost done what…RE2, RE3, and the Outbreak games.

Kevin: Yeah, but there's always RE: CV, not to mention that wonderful six years you have to wait till you enter

RE4.

Sara: Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. Anyways, please leave a review and tell us what you thought of the chapter.

Kevin: What she said.

Sara: Hmm, I wonder where the others are.

Tangora: (runs away from Dr. Salvador, but stops to stand next to the others for a bit) Hey, sorry I'm in a bit of a rush. I have two more boss battles to be at, (looks at watch and eyes go wide) NOW! Gotta go!

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Sara: We own nothing...

Chapter 10!

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Lab_

**  
Wesker's POV**

As Nicholas arrived at the top of the ledge, I greeted my guest. "Mr. Atkins, surprised to see me?"

"Cut the chit chat Smith. We both know all too well what must be done."

"Indeed, so, shall I kill you slowly and painfully, or do you want me to keep you alive and kill your friends in front of you?"

"I think I must say Smith, that you think things on a two-dimensional level. Never occurred to you the truth has it?" I wonder what he means by that. But since I don't want to stay awake at night wondering what a dead man meant, I'll humor him.

"The truth? The truth that Umbrella controls the world's crime? I know the truth."

"You know nothing. Let me shed some light on the situation," he began walking towards me. I don't fear him, so I let him continue. "How many gunshots did you hear when we first entered the mansion?"

"I believe one." He raised a video tape up from one of his pockets.

"This tape proves otherwise. Tell me, what did Jill do before she became a S.T.A.R.S member and what is her age?"

"She's twenty-three and a former member of the United States Delta Force," I state wondering where he's going with this.

"Yes, but as you can see, that is an anomaly. Not only is it impossible for Jill to have become a member of their ranks because of her sex, but what are the chances of her getting there at the age of twenty three?" He continues towards me.

"Not likely, but that is one of the reasons why she was chosen for S.T.A.R.S."

"But she is ex-Delta Force. That means that she wasn't even in there that long. Do you see? It was a mistake," I then remember why Nicholas was put on the S.T.A.R.S team. His immense intelligence of the human mind made him essential for negotiating. This was another of his games.

"I'm not falling for it, you're going down Nicholas," I walk towards him now as he walks towards me. I go to punch him in the face, but he lifts his hands to stop the blow, though I know it still must have hurt. I kept pounding his face until he backed away into the wall behind him and slid to the floor. "You see, you're still as pathetic as you've always been." I walk up to him and try to grab him by the throat, but he slams an electrical cable nearby into my face. "Aauugghh, you'll pay for that," I look back at where he was, but I see that he rolled out of that spot and near the ledge nearby.

"You underestimate me Smith. And your failure to see your fatal error will spell your doom."

"My doom? I think you're mistaking my fate for yours," I laugh a bit at my crack at him. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vile.

"This what you looking for? Well catch!" He throws the vile at me and I catch it with ease.

"And this is...?"

"The G-virus, I think you'll like it," he says with a smirk.

"You do know that I'm still going to kill you?"

"No your not. But he might," I turn around to see the same thing that gutted me in the mansion. I back away with it, eyes filled with fear. Then it lifts its gigantic claw at me, and stabs me through the chest. I have recurring memories of the mansion as the pain fills me once more, but this time, the rush of relief from the virus activating in me doesn't come as quickly.

I look as it stares at the vile in my hand, then realize that it was sent to retrieve it. I throw it off the balcony in the hopes that it'll chase after it, but it doesn't. It looks at it as it falls down, then throws me off its claw and into the abyss below.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Lab_

**  
Chris Redfield's POV**

"Clarie!" I called running to her and doing a baseball slide next to her. She laid there unconscious with blood trailing down her temple. Leon ran and got beside me and kneeled down worriedly.

"William flung her to the tram and she hit her head..." Kevin said sadly. Sara looked over to her and gasped a bit before walking over to her. I looked at my sister's face. It looked sad and pitiful. Before I could even grab her she was lifted into the arms of Leon.

" Leon...take her into that room over there." I ordered. He nodded and took her as Sara followed. Before I left Kevin stopped me. "Chris, Ada's in the tram out cold." he said. I sighed. I really didn't have any intentions of helping her but I couldn't be that cold. I walked over to the door and went in. She laid there hurt and still blacked out. I picked her up and carried her to the room.

Kevin opened the door for me and I walked in. I saw Leon resting Clarie on the cot and he sat beside her holding onto her hand. So Kennedy does care for her? I'm glad...I think...ah well. Sara was cleaning the blood from her face and Kevin joined her.

I looked around and placed Ada on the desk and sighed looking at her. "If it wasn't for you...my sister wouldn't have gotten hurt!" I said angrily. I left her on the desk and wrapped up her wounds. I walked away to Clarie and the others.

"Is she awake yet Sara? Is she going to be okay?" I asked. Leon continued looking down at Clarie and holding onto her sadly. I shook Sara by the shoulder breaking her out of her trance. "Is she Sara?" I asked again.

"Huh? Um yeah...she's gonna be fine..." she said smiling weakly. I sighed. "Chris, when she wakes up, let her know I said thank you...if it wasn't for her I would never have been able to see Sara again." Kevin said. I nodded.

"So now what?" I asked. "We should probably get a move on. Leon can stay here with Clarie and you, me and Sara can go on to look for a way out of the city." Kevin said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No...I want to stay by her side too. She's my baby sister." I replied. Kevin looked at me sadly. "Chris, she's going to be okay. The sooner we find her a way out the better..."

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Lab_

**  
** **Leon****'s POV**

While I sat on the cot holding onto Clarie I was watching the others debate on what to do. So much has gone on since earlier this night. I was suppose to be starting my first day as a police officer for the R.P.D. I end up meeting Claire Redfield whom disappeared hours ago. Anyways I come back to the R.P.D and find more zombies. And last but not least some crack pots named Chevy and Nick.

I meet more survivors and then I meet Clarie and Chris. I encountered so many hideous creatures. I avoided death numerous times and a few thanks to Clarie and Chris. Now the scariest moment in my life...Clarie being hurt.

"She's My BABY SISTER KEVIN!" Chris yelled. I looked up and saw they were arguing over whether or not they should stay or go. I was getting sick of arguing and stupid little confrontations. Clarie was hurt, Sara was still recovering from her meeting with William and those two weren't making things any better.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" I shouted loosing my temper. They looked at me. "You heard me! Go! I'm capable of watching over her." I said. Chris hesitated to nod but did anyways.

"I'm trusting you with my sister...don't let me down Kennedy." he said. I nodded and watched the three leave. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes for what seemed like a minute...

" Leon? Leon...wake up..." came a whispering voice. I opened my eyes and met a pair of brown ones. "Ah! Clarie!" I said sitting up again. She giggled and shook her head.

" Ada's gone." she said as her smiling face turned into a scowl. "She is? Ah well." I said standing up. Then it hit me. Clarie was awake! Duh! She turned her back to me to open the door but I threw my arms around her.

She let out an, "OOMPH..." Sound and looked over her shoulder at me. "Glad to see you too." she said still smiling. "You had me worried...and I HATE being worried." I said laughing a bit. She laughed as well. I leaned closer and kissed her enjoying the way she tastes. I pulled away a bit and she smiled, a smile that melted my heart.

"Let's go find the others before Ada does." she said. I let go and smirked. We left out of the security room and went through the door to our left. It lead us to a strange red lit room. "Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"The energy source room. I see the others put in the plug...the lights are on." she said. I sighed heavily and walked to a bridge until I heard Clarie gasp.

"What? What's wrong!" I asked fearing she was in trouble. She pointed ahead to another bridge. I ran to her and looked ahead. Ada was aiming a gun at Sara.

"Shit!" I said. I was going to run out but Clarie stopped me. "She'll pull the trigger if we go over there!" She said. I stayed in my place and watched pissed.

All of a sudden after a little conversation that I couldn't hear I saw Kevin come up from behind her and grab her. She hit him with the back of her hand and aimed the gun at him angrier than ever. "KEVIN!" Clarie squealed. Sara jumped on Ada causing the two to flip over the rail. I heard Clarie scream and held onto her. "Dammit!" I thought. It was then that I saw Kevin run and grab Sara's hand right as she was about to lose her grip.

He pulled her back up and I sighed a breath of relief. Clarie pulled away from me and ran to her and Kevin. Chris finally came out from a door behind and walked over to me. "What the? What happened?" Chris asked. I sighed and looked over at Sara and Clarie hugging. Just like sisters...I smiled faintly and approached the three.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Underground Lab_

**Clarie's POV**

After re-uniting with Sara, Chris and Kevin, Leon and I told them that Ada may or may not be dead...well I told them that. Anyways while we were on our way to the security room we had heard, "Warning, Warning. Self destruction Sequence activated." Sara and I looked at each other.

"NICK!" we both said running to the elevator. Kevin, Chris and Leon trailed behind us. Chris handed us a key. I smiled. "The master Key! Chris you kick ass!" I said hugging him. He chuckled and hugged me back. We used the key and turned the power on. The elevator rumbled and then began to go down.

As soon as the doors opened we were on the train platform as the head lights flickered on. The others boarded the train and went to the first cart with the main controls. I barely remembered the very back of the train. I casually walked over to the cart before having someone grab my hand. I turned around and saw Leon smiling back at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I laughed. "To go check out the back...I'm hoping the others are there." I said. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss. I left to the last cart.

When I came to the cart I saw Claire Redfield tied up along with Sherry and another little girl...what the hell was that other kid doing here? I shook my head and ran to untie Claire, then I noticed her uh...haircut. I laughed a little before I finished untying her.

"What the fuck happened to your hair?" I asked still laughing. Come to think of it, we don't look alike at all only hairstyles...anyways I ran over and kneeled down to untie the girls. Sherry and the other kid ran to hug Claire crying.

"Thanks, but who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Clarie Verdiguel...go on and get out of here to the front. Chris and my friends are all there. I'm going to check around and see if I find anything." I said. They nodded and ran out. After they were gone I started to walk towards the door as well, but then I heard a deep voice coming from outside.

"Why the hell's this door open? Brad..." the door then starts to close as I try to run out, but it closes and locks before I make it.

"Damn it! Open up! Let me out!" I shouted. No one could hear unfortunately. I sighed and sat down until I noticed some files. I arched an eyebrow and picked it up.

"My Evil Plans Muahahaha by Nicholas Atkins" I rolled my eyes and flipped through the files.

" Rockfort Island!" I cried seeing that was my next destination. I sighed and shook my head. "Damn you Nick." I said as I got up and walked over to the other locked door leading to the cart. I slid the files under the door and could hear someone say, "Hey look!" then a "OH MY GOD! NICK'S FIGHTING MR.X!"

"Warning...Warning...Train will detonate in 3 minutes. You have 3 minutes to evacuate the train. I repeat three minutes to evacuate the train."

I sighed heavily. Man was I screwed. I heard a loud thud on top of the train and then a "AH SHIT THAT HURT!" from someone else above. As if in an instant I heard, "One minute until detonation."

I heard Leon and Sara screaming, "WHERE'S CLARIE!" and sighed. There was no use in screaming...I was going to die anyways. I sighed and prayed with my eyes closed.

"Clarie? What the? We need to get out of here!" Came Nick's voice. I opened my eyes and he pulled me...no it was more like DRAGGED me out of the train quickly and we ran out into some bushes as the train exploded. I covered my head as debris was blow everywhere.

"Nick what the fu-" he covered my mouth and smirked. "I'll explain later Clarie." he said. I saw HUNK and Brad with him.

"Clarie...she's gone..." I heard Sara say. I looked ahead and saw she was on her knees crying. Chris was holding his sister as she cried and Kevin was kneeled down beside Sara trying to comfort her. Leon was standing there. Face pale and eyes wide.

"Clarie..." he said as I saw tears fill his eyes. I wanted to punch Nick or bite his hand and yell out but I couldn't...I think HUNK read my mind, because he aimed his gun at me.

"She's okay! She's with some man named Nick!" Sherry spoke up. They all looked at her as she handed Leon the files. He flipped through them.

"She's WHERE!" He said. Sara looked at them next. " Rockfort Island..." she muttered. They all looked at each other.

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Escape Tunnels_

**Sara's POV**

I wanted to die, right there. The thought of losing my best friend was too much, then I find out she's on her way to Rockfort Island! Without thinking I started to run, I needed help, I had to find Chevy. He, aside from Nick, knew what was going on in the games. I could hear the other's call out my name, but I couldn't look back, I didn't want to see Chris' face. The face of someone who's just got punched in the stomach. I don't know how long I was running, it didn't matter to me. As soon as I stopped I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over and saw Kevin.

"I have to find her," He wrapped his arms around me, "If anything happens to her, I'll blame myself for not looking out for her."

_Raccoon_ _City_

_Outskirts of town_

**Kevin's POV**

Out of all of this...A whole night of horror, meeting Sara, almost getting killed a number of times...we finally escape. What happens? Clarie gets taken to some island. So here I am kneeling down and holding Sara as she cried into my uniform.

"We'll find her...I promise Sara." I whispered.

"Thanks, Kevin." She tries to smile but gives up after a few seconds. I hated to see her cry. It broke my heart to see such a sad face on her. I'm now determined more than ever to find Clarie. Besides, I owe her my life for saving me from Ada and William. She did all that just for me and Sara to be together.

"Come on. As soon as I find someone to get us a fucking jet I'm out of here to the island." I heard Leon say. I looked up and he was walking passed us. Chris was following. So of coarse I was going to follow, but I couldn't leave the girls by themselves.

"Chris!" I shouted out. He turned around with a look of anger still on his face. "Stay here and watch the girls, besides...your little sister is here and two children." I finished. He hesitated for a moment until Claire walked to him and gave him a pleading look to stay.

"But Clarie..." was all he said before she opened her mouth.

"Chris we need you to stay with us!" she begged. Chris looked over at me, Sara and Leon. "Please find her." he said. I nodded and got to my feet helping Sara up.

"I'm ready. Ready Sara?" I asked smirking confidently.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She walks up to Chris, "Don't worry, Chris, we'll find her."

Chris nodded and turned to another direction with the three girls. He looked over his shoulder. "As soon as I find somewhere to stay...I'll let yall know and as far as getting a jet. Go to this address and mention me." he said handing Leon a sheet of paper. Leon looked at it and nodded.

"Well since that's settled, let's go find Chevy and then head off to Rockfort Island!" I said as I grabbed Sara by the waist and pulled her closer to me. Leon smirked and nodded.

_South of the equator _

_Umbrella Helicopter_

**Nicholas' POV**

"Don't worry Clarie, he's not going to butt you in the face," I had my gun on the abusive Umbrella agent in case he tried anything funny. Hunk wasn't with me, he had to transport a Tyrant, and Brad had to go to a family reunion. It was just me, the two guards, and Clarie. And the pilot, but that doesn't count.

"Chinese?" I asked as I offered her some. I didn't much care for the stuff, but she was my guest. Clarie shrugged and smiled taking it gratefully.

"Hell yeah!" she replied. I gave her the bag full of it and started digging into my own lunch. Some Cheetos, coke, and donuts. It's RE everyone looks the same ever game so what do I care.

"So, how's things going with you?" I asked trying to incite conversation.

"Eh…I miss Leon and Sara other than that I'm fine...so when do we meet Steve?" Clarie asked eating still.

"That's too bad, don't worry though, you'll see them soon. Oh yeah, I picked this up for you," I tossed her the outfit Claire wears in CVX; "I thought it might fit the mood."

Clarie looked it over. "Ditch the red vest and okay thanks!" she said tossing the vest aside. I chuckled a little.

"Anything else you need? Any questions or comments...?"

"Just one...are we there yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, we still have a ways to go."

"Dammit. I'm bored silly..." she trailed off.

"Really, no questions?"

"Okay just one...Do I still get slapped around by Wesker in Antarctica?" she asked sighing. I pondered a bit before answering.

"Hell no, he's not going to touch you."

"Well...hope not. I don't feel like getting choked. Thanks Nick." she replied smiling.

"Anything else? We have time to kill."

"Well...can I have a gun since I lost mine in the train?" she asked.

"What kind?" I snap my fingers and one of the officers opens a case full.

Clarie's eyes widened. "Um...the best one you got. I don't know much about guns...just how to use them." she replied.

"Well the Handcannon is a nice choice, but it's a bit unwieldy. I'd suggest the Red9," I pick up the mauser and hand it to her to let her get a feel to it.

"Wow...this gun totally kicks ass! Thanks Nick!" she says while hugging me.

"No problemo Clarie. And aim for the head with it, they explode much easier!" The guards nearby eyes go wide a bit at this bit of info.

"Woah...I should have some fun with this baby." she says while caressing the barrel of the gun.

"Now let's try to stick together eh?"

"If I must...but I guess I'll have to since I never did get the chance to play this game." Clarie replied.

"Well don't worry as long as I'm here."

---End of Chapter---

Leon: Wow...another chapter done.

Kevin: Yep, hey any idea's as to where the other's are?

Leon: No idea.

Kevin: Well I guess it's up to us to tell the reviewer's what to do.

Leon: I guess so, I mean, what else would they do without us?

Kevin: Read your book on how to put on eye make-up.

Leon: Quiet you!

Kevin: (Starts to laugh at the fact that Leon is now blushing)

Leon: That's it...I'm gone. (Walks off)

Kevin: HEY! Don't leave me alone...! Oh, well. Please leave a review and tell us how we did. Thanks.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Clarie: We don't own nothing...Blah blah...

Chapter 11

**Prologue Part Three: Diary of...**

I called five times tonight and the day before. Why isn't she answering? I take a trip out of town for two damn days and my little sister, Clarie goes off messing around. I came home earlier today and she wasn't here so I decided to go over to the apartment of her friend Sara. Once there I was about to knock on the door but it opened on it's own. "Weird..." I said before walking in. I looked around to see a big mess on the ground and the computer screen glowing. I walked over to it and lightly touched it only to be sucked in. "WHAT THE FU-" was all I managed to say before everything went dark.

**_-Diary of Christopher Garcia, 7/o4/2006_**

_Rockfort__Island_

_Alfred's Private House_

**Alfred Ashford's POV**

How dare these ingrates barge into my home and expect to be treated as royality?

"Hey Alexia, get one of your servants to get me some soda will ya? Chop chop!" That Nicholas was starting to get on my last nerve. How dare he take my sister's name in vain! She was one of the greatest Ashford's ever, and now this scoundrel was spreading around slander of her good name. Why I...

"Hurry up!"

"WHO are you hurrying!" the one called Clarie said to Nicholas.

"I want Alfred to get someone to get me a soda, but he won't listen." Of course I won't listen when you speak to me in that manner, you whiney little...

"Come on, do you want your funding or not?"

"You sir, get this man a soda," I pointed to a nearby servant near the door. "Anything else?"

"Some gas masks would be nice, how about you Clarie?"

"Eh...you know more about what's going than I do so knock yourself out."

"No, I meant to drink."

"Oh. Nah I'm cool."

_New York City_

_Outside Sara's New Apart._

**Sara's POV**

Okay, so this place is ten times worse then what I had in Raccoon City...but it'll do. I have some things in here that would help Kevin, Leon, and myself in our search for Clarie. _I should have looked out for her._ Once inside I noticed something odd, my computer was on. Weird. With a shrug I walk into my room to get out of this uniform that is now covered in blood, mostly my own. To make this day that much odd, I find that outfit that Ada wore in RE4...Assignment Ada. That's right. I know I have little time and that every minute counts, but one look in the mirror at the two wounds I now have, stops me in my tracks. I can't help but wonder if I'll carry them forever, even when I go back to the _real world_. By the time I get that stupid outfit on...why? For some odd reason, that's the only thing I have in my room. All my clothes are missing. Anyways, by that time I heard a noise in my living room, if that's what you'd call it.

Rushing out there I see someone I'd never thought I'd see, ever. "Chris!" How the hell did Clarie's brother get here!

_New York City_

_His new apartment_

**Leon****'s POV**

As soon as I got into the city I had to take a shower...yeah I know time is of the essence, but God I reeked! Anyways after the hot shower and new change of clothes consisting of a plain white shirt and dark jeans I looked into the mirror running my hand through my hair and sighing.

I had a cut on the side of my neck and my forehead. I poked at it and winced. Why in hell did I even do that? Anyways all I could really think about was Clarie. It's my fault she's been kidnapped...All my damn fault.

I went into the front room which was the same size as my shitty bedroom I picked up some shoulder holsters slipping two berrettas in the slots under my arms.

I reached for the door until I got a call. I turned around and swore, "Fuck...who the fuck is that?".

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked a bit rudely. It was Sara.

_"Hi...are you ready? I'm outside your place, with Chris."_

"Chris came anyways? I thought we told him to stay with the girls!" I said getting angry. I'm sorry, but I have a very short fuse today...

_"Umm...he is _ _Leon__, this is, well hard to explain over the phone. So, can you just get your ass down here?"_

I glared then remembered she couldn't see me…thank God, and hung up. I tossed the cordless over my shoulder and went out the door. When I got outside of the apartment building I saw her there in a combat suit. I sighed. She always has to dress the part. Women...

Then next to her stood a man about my height, looked like Chris Redfield, and a bit of features that resembled someone I knew...but who?

"Who is this Sara?" I asked pointing at him. Before she could answer he spoke up. "The name's Chris Verdiguel. I'm looking for someone." he said. I arched an eyebrow.

"And that would be?" I asked getting more and more pissed that we were wasting time.

"Clarie, my little sister." he said. Okay...anger gone...big brothers and me don't mix. I smiled weakly and cleared my throat.

"She's been taken to Rockfort and we're on our way to get Kevin and then we're off...um...my name's Leon by the way." I said putting out my hand. He looked at my hand then at me. "I know who you are." he said coldly and turned to walk off to Sara's car. I felt my eye twitch and blood pressure go up. What an asshole...hard to believe he's related to Clarie...

_New York City_

_Apartment__ 306_

**  
Kevin's POV**

I had to take a shower. With all the smell of rotten flesh and blood I was ready to vomit. After that I had to dig around for clothes...which took up most of my damn time. Finally I settled on a black form fitting shirt and black jeans. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

_Now what? I know we have Rockfort to go to and save Clarie, but...will we be able to save her and just leave? What if there are more of those...zombies waiting for us? Or that blonde guy is there for Sara...I wouldn't be able to bear it if he does anything to her..._

The phone rung breaking me out of my thoughts. I picked it up and answered. "Yello?" I asked. It was Leon calling from Sara's Cell.

"Kevin, we're all waiting...get your ass down here so we can leave already!" he said. I sighed and hung up. Taking a few weapons of choice I went out the door and downstairs. When I went through the entrance doors I saw them all parked out there with another man in the backseat with Leon. Leon didn't look too pleased. Was that Chris?

I got into the car and looked at Sara. "Who in hell is that?" I asked.

"Clarie's brother, Chris." She kept her eyes on the wheel.

"Clarie's brother? Wait so we have TWO Claire's and Chris siblings? Damn...well anyways let's get a move on before Leon looses it and walks." I said chuckling. Then I felt a kick on my side. I looked over my shoulder to see Leon glaring at me and then turning his attention to the outside of the window.

I sighed and looked out the window at the different views outside while Sara drove. Normal...everything was normal here. Living people happy and walking up and down the streets laughing and chatting. This is how life's suppose to be! I looked over at Sara who had her eyes glued to the road.

_As long as she's with me I'm happy. As long as she's happy I'm happy. But I know she won't be until we find Clarie..._

I looked behind me to see Chris looking out the window a bit worried.

_Man he must be real worried. Well duh, his little sister has been taken to some island. I feel for him. Having something out of reach must suck..._

My attention shifted from Sara, to Chris, to finally Leon. He didn't have a rough exterior. So I can see the worry and sadness in his face. I felt bad for him.

_Poor _ _Leon__, he's been through hell and back on the first day on the job. Then right when we survive the nightmare he loses someone he loves so much. The guy's like...10 years younger than me and already has a complex. _

After all the thinking and observing my loved one's features I barely noticed we had come to a stop at the place the other Chris told us about. The Jet Storage house. I took out the little paper and rechecked the address once more and smirked.

"I hope no one's afraid of heights." I said laughing. That actually lightened up the mood, because everyone laughed. Even Chris. Well this is it.

_On to _ _Rockfort__Island_

_Rockfort  
Prison_

**Steve Burnside's POV**

I was laying on my bed, as I always did after dinner, wondering about all different kinds of things. Me escaping, my parents, freedom. I was about ready to doze off, when I heard screams and gunfire from outside. I looked up from my window and saw the guards along with some of my fellow inmates eating one another. I'd been waiting for a disaster like this to make my escape, so I ran towards the exit door, but it was locked. Then one of the guards busted in with his guard dog biting at his face. I never liked the guy anyway so I just ran for it.

Once outside, it was chaos. There were those things, pasty faced, moaning, flesh eating, I guess zombies fits the description. I ran for the watch tower and main gate. There were quite a few of them here, and I was unarmed. I ran up to the watch tower door and slammed my fist against it begging for someone to open it.

The monsters were closing in. They were about to get me when a truck came crashing through the wall next to me. The door opened just in time for me to get in. Once inside I looked around at where the guards stayed. Plush cushioning, a vending machine, a pool and foosball table. And they told us they didn't have enough money for real food. After looking around, I finally turned to the person who opened the door for me. It was a girl around my age, with blue jeans and a black T-shirt showing a bit of her stomach.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Me. That's who. The name's Clarie." she replied getting rather irritable herself.

"I'm Steve. I haven't seen you around before, you new?" I asked going over to the vending machine.

"Just got here not too long ago...got separated from my friend and here I am now...with you. How lucky..." she said sarcastically. I slammed my foot breaking the machine open, grabbed all the food I could carry, and began gorging myself.

"What a lovely site..." she muttered.

"What? You haven't been here as long as I have!" I growled.

"Nope. And I just had Chinese food so I'm good...you on the other hand are gonna choke if you keep shoving that down your bottomless pit." she said smirking.

"What are you... ack! Auughh, air... air..." My head went dizzy and I fell back to the floor. Clarie panicked and knelt down picking me up a little. She patted my back a bit harshly...

"SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT!" She cried still hitting my back harder. She brought me to my feet and got behind me and wrapped her arms around my stomach and squeezed. Finally the food came out.

"Thanks, you saved my life back there," I mumbled before spying a cracker on the floor. "What's that doing there?" I bent down and started eating it on the floor. Almost choking to death makes you kind of hungry.

_Rockfort  
Landing strips_

**Wesker's POV**

Those imbeciles on my attack force just had to chuck a grenade into the wrong room. Now I have to deal with zombies and resilient guards. Oh well, more bloodshed and mayhem for me. Though I was getting impatient waiting for them to get Alexia. After a few more minutes I decided they were all dead and went to go grab her myself. I was bored as hell until a giant worm came crashing out of the ground and tried eating me.

"Fuck," I said as I jumped out of the way. While the rest of it was trying to go underground, I grabbed it's body and kept it from going any further. While it trashed around, I kicked and punched it till it was almost dead... again. Then one of the island's guards came up behind me and I had to let it go. Course when I did, it came up and ate the guy who tried to hold me up.

"Good boy, you know enough to stay on my good side."

_Trip to Rockfort _

**Chris G's POV**

Once we came into the storage place we were met with some old geezer named, Larry. We told him Chris' name and he was more than happy to help us.

"And this little birdy here is the XJ06. The finest Jet in all of thiese here 25 states."

"There's 50 states..." I corrected rather annoyed.

"Yes, but the 25 other states have better...errr...this ones superior anyways...just pack up and head off. There's only room for three people so someone's gotta sit on someone else's lap."

Leon and I grinned at each other and looked at Sara and Kevin. She always liked Kevin so I knew she of all people would love that. After all the dumb picking on the couple thing we got in.

"Anyone know how to fly this thing?" I asked. Leon nodded and got in the pilot's seat. Well, I wouldn't believe it but hey...Steve can pilot a plane at the age of 17 so it's pretty much possible here. After grabbing our seats and laughing at Kevin and Sara blushing we took off.

"First off we can only use the jet to an island called, Dark Paradise. Then we have to take a motor boat if anyone inhabits that island." Leon said looking at the map and steering at the same time. I snatched it out of his hands.

"I'll read...you pilot Kennedy." I said taking a look at the map. He was right...damn...well as long as I get to my sister I'm fine. But I still have to climb from the boat to top of the island which means I almost fall or someone almost falls in some way...

"Can this day get any worse?" I asked myself. Then I remembered something...Clarie wouldn't be there about time we reached the island, but I can't say anything about it. Damn it! I hung my head and thought about what to do. We still have to search the island and see Wesker. So much to do before I can see my sister again.

" Leon...do me a favor and go a little faster." I said impatiently. He looked at me at the corner of his eye and grunted something about an asshole and went faster.

_Rockfort Prison_

**Clarie's POV**

I felt a bit queasy watching Steve eat what he coughed back up. I shuddered and walked ahead. Steve still gorging himself.

"Well while you finish I'm gonna go take a look around." I said while walking through the wooden walkway. At the end sat two green herbs. I smirked. Lucky me. I grabbed them and pocketed them bad boys. I slightly touched the door knob leading to the door beside me and took a deep breath.

"Please don't let nothing jump out at me...please don't let nothing jump out at me..." I chanted as I went through. There were three zombies there. "Ah hot damn..." I swore pulling out my gun. I butchered them and ran like the wind upstairs.

Nothing was here dammit so I went right back to the door on the right of the one I had just came through. Peachy. In here were bunk beds.

"I wonder if they ever had sleepovers? COOL!" I said aloud and laughing at my own stupid joke. Then something caught my eye and it was a diary. I skimmed through it and laughed, cried, and then tossed it over my shoulder. I looked around and saw a...book bag? I shrugged. It was one of those...light brown long strap over the shoulder packs like for a laptop only for books. I took it anyways so I could keep more stuff.

I looked around the room and walked to the end and saw on my right a pack of ammo. I smirked and took it. As soon as I did a zombie came busting through the door. I quickly turned around and saw it.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted in surprise. It came with two other zombies. I aimed my Red9 at it, courtesy of Nick, and blew it's head into chunks. Then the other two. One dropped two MP-100s. My eyes widened and I knelt down and picked them up.

"Where have you been all my life sweets?" I said hugging the semi automatic pistols. I dropped them in my pack and pressed on back out of the door. Due to security issues...Damn Umbrella or Ashford's...WHATEVER! I took all my metal thingys out and dropped it in the first security box. They went through and then I got through.

BEEP. BEEP.

I went through and grabbed my bag and headed over to the door beside the second security box. There I saw Steve on the computer.

"WHEN THEHELL DID YOU...Not important...what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were stuffing your face Steve?" I asked. He turned to me and rolled his eyes. Oh hey…computers...now wasn't there something Claire had to do with these things? Ah well not important!

"Hey my friends should be here any second and I'm getting the hell outta dodge. Are you coming with me or are you gonna play with your little computer?" I asked grinning.

"No one's gonna come for you. You can't trust anyone. Not even your own family..." he said.

"But my friends are loyal and they know I'll raise hell if they don't come!" I said. He only looked pissed off and stormed out of the room.

"Ah ya pansy..."I said as I adjusted the strap to my bag and took a look around.

_Rockfort  
Near Mansion _

**Nicholas' POV**

I can't believe I got separated from Clarie. If it wasn't for bad drivers... the point is, now she was in the part of Rockfort I knew best, and I was on the part that you couldn't go to in the game. Lucky me. She was safe.

Good thing I have the handcannon with me. Every zombie that came up to me looking for food got a heedful of elephant hunting goodness. I couldn't help but worry though, not to mention what Steve was going to put her through.

"You can't count on others, blah blah blah blah, I look like whats-his-bucket, blah blah blah blah..." I mimicked while kicking a dead zombie in the nads repeatedly. I was bored, and that pizza I ordered still wasn't here. I was starting to get hungry, and I knew that all the food here was rotten, well at least in the prison. I couldn't remember if it was in the mansion or not.

In any case, I was drawing closer to where I was hearing gunshots from the fighting. I saw a helicopter lift up off the ground with some guy still clinging onto it for some reason. He didn't matter, what mattered was that I stay away from the fighting, cause where there's fighting, there's Wesker.

I backed myself into the shadows and snuck along real stealthy like. I had to resist the urge to hide in a cardboard box I found, and then I made my way all the way around the island till I found Wesker.

There he was, riding a gulp worm and laughing his head off. I couldn't pass this up, so I took another picture. By the time I get home, I'm gonna be rich. Anyway, after I left that lovely sight I went off to go find Clarie again. This meant that I had to walk around the whole island until I came up to that little spot where the tank is.

_Dark Paradise_

**Sara's POV**

The ride there was quiet, just the way I liked it...no one needed to know I didn't like heights. The Island was something out of a horror movie, gone wrong. With a sigh I started to follow the guys in the direction they were going. I hope they have a plan, if not, then well I'll have to think of something. Looking around I could swear we were being watched, slowly being followed by someone, who doesn't want us here.

I could no longer take this silence so, "Chris, do you know where you're going?"

"Of course not! I never even knew there was a friggin' island here!"

"Calm down, I only asked cause everyone was following you...Including the people that live here." Once I had finished saying that it was then that I realize what I had just said.

Turning around I noticed that there was at least twenty people standing behind us. Man, this bites. Why is it that we couldn't do something without having to fight for our lives? Was it too difficult to ask for, I think not. But then again try telling a group of people that you didn't mean to disturb their way of life just so you can use their Island as a landing pad. Facing the direction the boys where in, I thought it would be a good idea to maybe say something about the...problem. But instead I notice that they had stopped and also aware of the problem.

"Okay...these guys don't look to friendly so keep your guard up guys." Chris said keeping his eyes on our company.

"So what do we do? Ask them for a boat or just see if they try to attack us or what?" Kevin asked getting frustrated.

"Just don't finger your weapons yet. Let's see if they'll try to communicate." Leon answered, not giving Chris a chance to speak. They all turned and looked at Sara waiting for her response.

_Paradise__Island_

**Chris' POV**

I tried contemplating what to do next, but then I saw one of the men from the unwanted company gripping a spear. The other men did the same. I grunted and looked over at Kevin and Leon also sharing glares with the others.

"If it's a fight they want...it's a fight they get." I said as I whipped out my weapon and aimed at the first native that came running towards us with his spear drawn. It made a screeching battle cry, but I performed a round-house kick sending him flying over to his comrades.

"Damn it! I'm gonna have to waste ammo." Kevin said as he began aiming at the other men coming after them. I sighed and put my gun away.

"Let's just use our hands for now. Those spears look dull anyways. And breakable..." Leon said. I nodded. For once in his stupid meaningless life he was right.

"So we fight unarmed?" Sara asked. I nodded and put away my gun. Two more villagers came for me. I grabbed their spear and hit them in the face with the butt of it. I tossed the spear over to Sara.

"This may come in handy." I said. She nodded and ran off to fight with Kevin. Leon stayed close to me and elbowed another warrior in the face and stole his spear. These damn occupants just kept coming...I didn't have time for this! I needed to get to my sister! And knowing that damn Steve Burnside...he'd try to get fresh and get her into trouble.

-End of Chapter-

Tangora: And another chapter bites the dust...

Chris: (cocks shotgun) Yeah...have you seen Steve around?

Tangora: Last I heard of him, he was heading towards Clarie's room...

Chris: (eye twitches) Heh no, I played it safe...I have Leon guarding her...oh wait...SHIT! (runs off)

Tangora: (stares) Hehe, my evil plan is working... (wall spins around to show Steve chained to wall)

Steve: You'll never get away with this!

Tangora: Silence you fool!

Kevin: (walks in) Oh hey Nick how's thi- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO STEVE? Hehe Can I help?

Steve: He's a madman! Save me!

Tangora: Sure, I was just about to put a tracker on him...

Chris: (runs in) I'm back and I had to beat the snot outta Leon and...Hey what's going on? Torturing Steve without me! That's not cool!

Tangora: Well lets get down to business. (Pushes button revealing various scary looking tools that don't have any real scientific value)

Kevin: (grins and walks over to Steve) Yes let's...Oh and um, leave a review and each time you do...we'll torture Steve even more...

Sara: (Walks in) What's going on here?

Clarie: (Comes out with Leon) WTF?

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Tangora: Disclaimer...We own nothing but ourselves. Even then we truly don't.

Chapter 12

**_Rockfort_**

**Nicholas' POV**

I had been trekking through the island for a while now, and my feet were killing me. Ah well, I had to keep going, it's not like I could just stop and take a nap. After a while of walking, I finally came up to the gate that separated me from the actual part you play in Code Veronica.

"Now how am I supposed to climb up and get in there?" I pondered aloud. After some time, I heard some shuffling behind me. When I turned to look at it, I saw one of my most hated monsters in the Resident Evil universe. A bandersnatch. The thing looked pissed, it tries to grope you, and it's just plain ugly. Not to mention its attitude. I didn't want my head crushed in, so I started climbing a tree nearby to get out of its reach.

Once I was in the tree, it tried to grab me like it always does, but I was in the top so it couldn't get to me. I got bored after a minute or so do to my inclination to stop paying attention. I grabbed some twigs and threw them at it to pass the time before deciding to leave. I got up on a branch and prepared to jump over the fence and onto the tank. Took me a while to get the courage to jump, you know, fear of heights and such.

When I landed on the tank, I hit my funny bone and fell off yelping a bit. When I got back up, I pulled out my gun. Well, not really a gun per se, more like a magnum I'd use if I got angry. I always hated how little ammo there was for any gun, and I know my way around, so no loss.

I walked over to the door leading to where Steve's father was. I contemplated killing him then because I didn't want to deal with him, but decided against it. It would do Steve some good to have to go through an emotional scene like that. And if he chokes, I can always help out with my magnum.

I went over to where that one machine I forget its name for, it's mechanical and yellow, was and jump on top of it so he can't get to me. I sat down and started thinking about all my plans to do once this affair was over. After a while of sitting down and refreshing myself with my thoughts, I jumped down and decided to go visit the Ashford Family Mansion once more.

_Rockfort_

**Clarie's POV**

After that little...dosey- do with Steve I had to make my way past the zombies from the graveyard, unlocking doors, and into a new room. As soon as I entered I heard banging on a wall and screaming.

"Steve?" I asked. I looked around and found some monitors. Inside a red room was Steve.

"Fuck..." I said as I began pressing buttons. After three tries a bookshelf spun around and Steve came tumbling out. I ran to help him.

"Thanks." he said trying to catch his breath. I nodded then noticed the two gold luggers in his grasp. "Hey I need those!" I said pointing at them. He laughed. "No way...but let's make a deal. You give me something and I'll give you these." he said.

"And exactly...what do you have in mind?" I asked arching an eyebrow...guess my mind was in the gutter at the moment. He laughed and ran off. "See ya around Clarie!" he called. I sighed and shook my head. I pressed on only to come through a pair of doors. As soon as I came through a laser was aimed at my chest.

"PERVERT!" I said as I dodged away from the bullet that nearly killed me. I looked ahead to see some blonde dude. Damn...I really should have played this game. I heard the most annoying laugh...almost a giggle. I cringed and stayed behind a pillar.

"Who sent you?" asked the weirdo. I arched an eyebrow then remembered he couldn't see me.

"What are you going on about? I'm here on my own!" I said. I peeked around the pillar only to have him shoot at me again with his rifle.

"Lovely...nice shot ya dumbass!" I cried. I mean come on! He could've had me right when I entered the door! I thought about what I just thought...I should be happy his aim sucks ass!

"You attacked my island...whose order are you undergoing?" he asked again. I sighed.

"I was sent by the Taco Grande Unit!" I said sarcastically. He went on about something else and then left. I came from behind the pillar and sighed. "Weirdo..." I repeated. I walked out of the palace.

_Dark __Paradise_

**Chris G's POV**

After the annoying and pointless battle the island leader came out. Silence filled the air. I glared and pushed the others behind me.

"So you're the intruders attacking my people." he said. I arched an eyebrow.

"Intruders? Sorry sir, but we're just looking for some sort of transportation to Rockfort Island. Nothing more, nothing less. You're natives decided we were bad guys and attacked." I said getting a bit annoyed.

"Ah. I see...and why do you need transportation to that plagued island?" he asked.

"We have to save my friend!" Sara blurted out. The island leader looked over to her then back at the others. This time Leon spoke up.

"Please, Sir...we need to find her." he said. I smirked as I saw the natives lower their weapons. The leader nodded and said something in some sort of native tongue.

"What just happened?" I asked. All the natives backed off. "The ocean is rough. And it is a long 5 American hours away from this island. Stay here until the current is softer." The leader replied. I looked at the others for approval. Though I attempted a smile the only thing that came out was another scowl. Sara and Kevin looked at each other and then nodded at me. I looked back at Leon who hesitated to nod, but did after a few seconds.

"Okay...hopefully the weather changes. As soon as it settles down we're outta here." I said. The leader smiled and nodded once more. Guess we were in the clear. We were now able to walk around freely.

_Dark __Paradise_

**Sara's POV**

Once the madness was over this wasn't a bad place, I was almost at peace. But then I remembered why I was here, to get Clarie back before anything truly horrible happened to her. Lost within my thoughts I didn't hear Kevin walk up behind me till he was standing next to me.

Looking out on the water something told me that we needed to leave soon. "I hope to god, she's okay."

"She's safe, don't worry about her," Kevin said walking up behind me.

Turing around I looked him straight in the eyes, "You don't know that, do you Kevin? For all we know, she's in some kind of trouble."

Kevin looked at the ground as he spoke, "I just know...come on Sara, you can't think like that..."

"I know, but..." Looking behind Kevin I see a group of people approaching us, "Kevin we have company."

"We do, who might they be?" Kevin said turning around.

Once they got closer I notice that one of them was none other then Rodrigo. "Rodri--" I get cut off by this pinching feeling in my neck. Moving my right hand I pull away a dart. "Fuck." Was the last word I said before falling backwards.

For some reason I was still awake but unable to move. Great. I could hear Kevin, but not see him and from the sounds of it he was putting up one hell of a fight or he was getting the beating of a life time. Several minutes went by and a shadow moves over me.

"Get up, we're moving," whoever it was said, lifting me up onto their shoulder.

Well, I was most likely on my way to Rockfort, which means I would see what happens after Clarie and Steve leaves. This truly bites, big time.

_Dark __Paradise_

**Leon****'s POV**

Great, now Sara'sgone. Why is it that every time Clarie gets into trouble Sara ends up in trouble? These girls are walking trouble waiting to happen.

"Give her back!" I heard Kevin say. I looked over my shoulder to see Kevin running after the jet even though it was in the air already. He stopped in his tracks and glared at me and Chris.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP?" He asked pissed. Chris spoke up before I could give an answer.

"Oh right Kevin, I was gonna run after the jet and waste ammo on it right when it's 25,00 feet in air!" he shouted. Kevin looked even more angrier and charged at Chris pouncing on him. Chris pushed him off and punched him in the face. Kevin wiped the blood off and side-kicked him.

"Okay...while you two settle this nonsense shit I'm gonna go have a talk with the village leader." I said about to walk away. I stopped when I heard a clicking noise. I turned around to see Chris aiming a gun in Kevin's face and Kevin aiming a gun in his. I ran over to them and lowered their guns.

"Now this is getting ridiculous! Clarie and Sara are in danger and you two are fighting? Grow up!" I shouted snatching away their guns. Chris looked at me and nodded. Kevin only snorted and turned his face. I glared at him.

"I said to grow up, Kevin." I said. He looked at me, "And why didn't YOU try to help?" he asked. I smirked.

"Because, you bastard, I was busy trying NOT to get shot! In case you didn't notice I had two soldiers aiming a gun at me!" I said with my eye twitching.

"Please, my friends, we have a boat being prepped for you. While it is being worked on let us invite you to a feast." the leader said. I sighed and agreed along with Chris and Kevin. So we settled our differences and left. But the one thing that stuck in my mind was saving Clarie before someone else gets to her...

_Rockfort_

**Steve's POV**

I ran around the training facility looking for something that could help me get to the plane, but so far, no luck. I got up to a little corner office with a window over looking a room with some crates.

"I think I'll take a break," I say aloud, putting my lugers onto a desk and putting my feet up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? LET GO, YOU UGLY BASTARD!" came a familiar voice. I shot up surprised as I turn towards the window. I could see Clarie getting attacked by some ugly yellow thing. Clarie was still shooting at it until it extended its arm and grabbed her, picking her up by the head.

"Dammit let go!" she cried struggling to get free. I ran over to the desk and grabbed my lugers, then started for the door. "I'll never make it down in time," I said to myself running towards the window. I jumped through it guns blazing, and thanks to the guards routine of eat, sleep, beat us up, the glass didn't hurt me too bad.

When I hit the ground, the monster dropped Clarie to the ground, then I could hear it coming towards me. Without looking, I fired off at it to stun it before letting loose. When I was almost out of ammo, I kicked it back and shot my last bullet into it.

"Hehe, oh yeah that felt good."

Clarie got up and dusted herself off. "I bet that did...thanks." She said in a low voice. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but I was feeling hyped up at the moment.

"Don't worry Clarie, your knight in shining armor is here!" I said posing like they do in the magazines. Well, from what I remember of magazines...

"Heh, you wish. My knight in shining armor is...who knows. Leon's probably somewhere in some random city." she replied sadly. I didn't know what to say, so I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, he probably is."

"Oh yeah, you want these?" Clarie asked pulling out some machine guns and smirking. I smiled when I saw them, knowing I was out of ammo.

"For me? Alright!" I went to go grab them. Clarie pulled them back and slapped my hands.

"Nope. Not so fast sparky. You know the deal. You said we had to exchange. I want your luggers." she said still smirking. They were empty anyway, so why not.

"Alright, here ya go!" I said handing them to her and taking my guns. I got them into firing position and pulled the trigger to feel the rush, but no rush. "Hey, what the...?"

Clarie began to laugh. "Heh, dumbass..." I felt a little angry at that.

"Hey, you cheated me! Give me back my lugers!"

"No way! A deals a deal...besides there's ammo up there. All for you." she replied pointing at something sitting on top of a high metal container. I went over to it and tried to jump up at the ammo, but it was too high.

Clarie sighed. "I'll get it, just give me a boost." I bent down so she could get on my back. She climbed up and reached for the ammo.

"Hold still...you're getting all wobbly, dammit." she said. After a while she came back down. "You got it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here ya go." she said smiling and handing the ammo back to me. I took the clip then looked at my two guns. "Umm... ugh..."

"What?" Clarie asked taking a few steps back. I looked at her and the clip. "There's only one clip, how...?" Clarie shrugged knowing what I was talking about apparently.

"Well...it doesn't matter you're guns are filled now let's get going." she said.

"Right..what the!" I said feeling the ground rumble. It turns out we were on a platform and it went down. Clarie looked at me.

"SOME HOW I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" She shouted, glaring daggers at me.

_Rockfort_

**Sara's POV**

Looking around I couldn't help but wonder where I was, then I couldn't careless where I was. I had very little feeling in my legs but that wouldn't stop me from finding Clarie. I had to, for both Leon and Chris. As I slowly made my way, I realized I was at the prison where Claire would have normally started if she was here, but she's safe with her brother. Where Clarie should be, not here with Steve. With a sigh I make my way up the stairs which look harder then I first thought it'd be. Once out, I found it to be raining...just great. Trying not to think about the fact that I was now drenched I went for my gun, which I soon found out I no longer had.

"Just great, what next a few dogs attacking me!" Right after I said this I heard a growling sound. "Think before you speak."

Thinking fast I make a sad attempt at a jump onto one of the graves just in time to see two dogs run at me. Jumping from grave to grave was becoming easy as time went on...but the sudden beep of a radio I had no idea I even had almost made me fall over.

_"Bravo team, can you hear me?"_ a cool voice says over the radio.

What the...? "Who is this?" The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't recognize it. I could hear the voice swear on the other end before it said,

_"Where are you on the island?"_

"Who wants to know?" Come on, I've heard this voice before...but where?

_"Your leader, now tell me where you are before I press the button!"_

My leader...I guess it wouldn't hurt to say where I am. "Outside the prisoner cell." Whoever it was groaned on the other end.

_"Exactly which one? This is a prison island!"_

With a sigh I respond, "The one right next to the watch tower." I felt like saying idiot but this wasn't the right time for it.

_"I'll be there soon, don't move. And is there anyone with you?"_

"No, I'm alone with two dogs." I had almost forgotten about them.

_"I'm still coming, just stay there."_

The line went dead after that, so I was now standing on a grave waiting for this person to show up with two dogs trying to get me.

---End of Chapter 12---

Sara: (Slowly walks in) Steve? Have they left yet?

Steve: Yes...please help me!

Sara: (Walks over to Steve) Sure...hmm, which button is it...?

Steve: It's the red one!

Sara: Right. (Presses red button and Steve falls to the ground) Sorry.

Steve: (Gets up) No problem, babe.

Sara:(Eye twitches) Okay, let's go before Nick comes back...Oh and leave a review and tell us what you thought of this chapter. (Both Steve and Sara runoff)

Chris: (walks in) DAMMIT SARA! NOW WE WON'T GET REVIEWS!

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimers: **_

Clarie: We own nothing...or doooo weeee? (Looks at Chris) Do we Chris?

Chris: No.

Clarie: Damn...On with the story!

Chapter 13

_Rockfort_ _Island__ Prison _

**Clarie's POV **

After leaving Steve behind to rest after having to put down his zombie dad, I went off on my own. I dug around my pockets to find some homeostatic medicine. "Now what does this do again?" I asked myself. Then it snapped in my head. In Outbreak this little pill stopped the bleeding. I smiled widely and ran all the way back to the prison. I went in, bringing out the gold lighter I had and saw Rodrigo sitting there at his desk in pain.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. I pulled out the medicine and put it on the desk in front of him.

"Homeostatic medicine, how kind...thanks." he replied. I smiled and nodded not knowing what to say since I haven't met this guy before.

"There was a girl here, I let her go though. No point in keeping her in the cell to rot...you should get going now." he said as he looked at my lighter.

"Keep it...it was...well it came with the outfit. Sooo... I really don't need it." I said scratching my head in thought. He began digging in his pants and handed me a lock pick.

"Here. Take this in return." he said. I took it and turned around about to leave until what he had said barely registered. I spun around on my heel. "Woah woah, back up, what girl was here?" I asked.

"A girl a bit older than you. She disappeared though." he said. I sighed and left. This game just gets weirder and weirder by the second. After shrugging off my train of thought...okay...so I was thinking about the delicious burrito from 7-11 that I didn't get to eat. I felt like crying but sucked it up. Anyways, I made it all the way back to the courtyard. Once I touched the knob to the door leading to the palace I heard a familiar snobbish voice.

"Greetings. Ah, well if it isn't the lovely Clarie Redfield."

I turned around. Oh great all I needed was blondie around. I sighed, "Oh not YOU again...I hate you." I replied.

Wesker only chuckled. "I'm the one who attacked this island. Never would've guessed I'd see you here." he retorted. I grinned like the idiot that I am...woah, I just put my own self down. Awesome.

"Wonderful..." was all I managed to say. He only laughed again. God! He is so F-ing annoying!

"All the better for me. Now that the cat dragged in this nice surprise your ever so caring brother will definitely show up."

I rolled my eyes. "Piss off, ya blond bimbo!" As if in the blink of an eye he grabbed me by the throat, picking me up into the air. I laughed nervously as I began running out of oxygen.

"Did I say blond bimbo? I meant, Brawn AND brains...hehe..." His grip tightened.

"I DESPISE CHRIS!" He shouted. I snorted. "What are you? INLOVE with him?" I asked as I felt my wind pipes begin to tighten more. Wesker backhanded me and tossed me clear across the courtyard...ouch...I tried getting up but he stomped on my shoulder applying pressure. I cried out in pain.

"ASS!" I managed to shout. His radio went off and he answered it. After wards he removed his big ass foot off of me. I tried getting up and he back-kicked me before walking away.

"It seems you may be of some use to me...I'll let you live just a bit longer."

I stood to my feet as a trail of blood came from my mouth.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted. He turned around arching an eyebrow at me, so I took off running into the palace.

_Rockfort: Submarine _

**Sara's POV **

Okay so here I am waiting at the stupid submarine, for what! Nothing. That's right, nothing…at least I think I'm waiting here for nothing.

Walking around for several minutes I decided to well leave this place, I mean it's not like Wesker will show up and want to fight me...right? Before I hit the stairs I hear this laugh...great, not him.

"Show yourself you coward!" I yell out. I hear footsteps behind me and soon I'm flying down the stairs courtesy of a boot to my back.

God did that hurt, I turned around to see Wesker with a smile on his face no less. "You fucking asshole. I'm going to kill you!" I get up and glare at him.

He starts walking down the stairs slowly looking at me with a large grin on his face. "I'm shivering with fear."

"Trust me Wesker you should be, you're not going to get away with what you did to Clarie." I start to back up trying to give myself some room between Wesker and myself.

"Oh look at you; you sound like a Scooby Doo rerun. Well I'll tell you melding child that I've already gotten away with it." He jumps forward through the air and lands behind me.

With a smirk I try a round-house kick. "Shut the fuck up, Wesker!" He grabs the kick while it's coming at his face.

"I've been in enough fights that I know what to expect from such mortals." He lifts my leg and spins me round slamming me into the glass before breaking into laughter.

Slowly getting up I look at him, "Laugh now...cause I'm going to make you pay for everything. If not me, then Chris will." I take a step forward ready to make an attempt to hit him in the face. He backs away quickly avoiding the blow but not moving in for another.

"I'm sure he will, which is why I kept young Clarie alive and well... or at least alive..."

"You son of a bitch!" Without thinking I send my fist into Wesker's stomach as hard as I can. "Go near her again and you'll wish you were dead!"

Wesker pushed me back against the wall and started for the door. "As much as I'd love to listen to you make empty threats, I still have business to take care of. And besides, I'm already dead."

Looking to my right I see, well a gun. Taking it I walk over to Wesker and aim it at the back of his head. "Well you're not dead enough for me." Wesker spun around and tried to grab my gun but I end up pulling the trigger and a bullet hits him in the head. "Nice try, Wesker." I end up laughing at him. Wesker reels back holding his hand then looks back at me with a hole in his head bleeding fiercely, and his shades shattered on one side.

"Why you insignificant!" He jumps forward trying to grab me but I jump back causing him to hit the floor.

"Ah, did the baby hit the floor." I knew I shouldn't push his button's but come on! This was the only time I could do this. He gets up and runs to the stairs at incredible speed. "You'll regret that when you have no where to go!" He ran to where the sub was and took off.

With a sigh I walk over to where the sub should be and sat down, I needed to rest. But I knew Clarie would be here so I had to go soon or I'll end up going with them.

_Dark_ _Paradise_ _Island_

**Chris G's POV **

Dammit! Clarie and Sara are in danger and we're sitting on our asses eating? God I hope Clarie doesn't find out...I looked over to Kevin to see he was eating but looked lost in space. I knew he had missed and was worried about Sara. It's weird, people and even I was so annoyed by him in the video game, but he wasn't such a bad guy.

Then there was Leon. I looked over at him. He was slowly eating. His eyes looked blank. I sighed. Of course I was worried about Clarie. But I knew she would be alright. This was just a game right? She'd just be spit back into our world wouldn't she? But with him...he doesn't know that. And if what Sara tells me is true he really does love her.

"How is the food, Mr. Verdiguel?" the chief asked. I guess I spaced out myself because I didn't even hear him.

"The food?" he asked.

"Oh! Um, it's good. Thanks. But we really need to get going." I replied dropping my fork. Or whatever the hell it was.

"Ah, yes. The boat has been prepped. It is waiting by the dock room which you came. We wish you luck on your journey." he said. I smirked and nodded. I called over to the guys to come on but the chief stopped me.

"Take these." he said handing me...herbs? AND A LOT OF THEM TOO! I walked over to the dock and looked back after sticking them in my pack.

"Thanks Chief, come on fellas. We have two damsels to rescue." I said smiling with the up most confidence. Leon and Kevin smirked and nodded before hopping in the boat. As we took off we saw the villagers wave goodbye to us. We waved back and then disappeared into the distance.

"So when we get there, what's the first thing we have to do?" Kevin asked. I sighed.

"Well...we need to save Sara first. Then we need to look around the um Island for my sister..." I said trying to stall. I didn't know if I was allowed to tell them Clarie might not be there. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Chris...I'll do whatever it takes to find and save Clarie." Leon spoke up. I looked at him over my shoulder. I wanted to strangle him at first but then thought against it and smirked.

"Not if I get to her first." I teased. I mean she WAS MY sister. It's my job in here to protect her and in our world! Leon smiled.

"Seriously Chris." he said. I chuckled. "I know Leon...I know." was all I said.

_Rockfort_ _Island_

**Kevin's POV **

After a long ride there we finally approached the island. I looked up. "HOW IN HELL DO WE GET UP THERE?" I asked.

Leon and Chris looked at each other and tossed me some mountain climbing gear. I hung my mouth open and looked at them in disbelief. I saw Chris grin and Leon chuckle.

"Shove it, Kennedy!" I warned. He only rolled his eyes and started gearing up. Great, now I was probably gonna climb, mess up, and tumble down hitting every branch along the way! I looked down thinking about what that would look like...

"HURRY IT UP RYMAN!" Leon called. I looked up to see the two already climbing.

"HEY!" Was all I said before starting to go up. While we were climbing I could hear Leon telling Chris about how we all met in Raccoon City. It brought me back some memories. How I met Sara, and all the awkward moments we had. I smirked. Then I heard Leon get to Clarie. I smirked again.

I still remember how she risked her life to save my neck for Sara. How she took a blow from that Birkin guy so Sara wouldn't have to see me die. Sara...her image flashed in my mind. Her smiling face.

"SHIT!"

I snapped back into reality and looked to my left. Chris lost grip and dropped his gun. He watched it fall and shrugged it off. This guy is weird. Then again he IS related to Clarie. We continued climbing. The whole time I was thinking about saving Sara. She was all over my mind. Dammit why does this happened right when I'm happy?

"Almost there fellas. Come on keep goin'." Chris said. I nodded and continued climbing.

"Hey, what do you think is up here anyway?" I asked. Chris looked at me and chuckled. "Let's just say some familiar faces." he replied. What did he mean by that?

"Is there something you wanna tell us, Garcia?" I asked.

"Um...nope. Not a thing, RYMAN." he said glaring. I sighed and pressed on.

---End of Chapter---

Sara: (Walks in with Steve tied up) Okay...I'm sorry, here he is. (Hands Steve over to Kevin)

Kevin: Good girl. (Takes Steve)

Steve: Come on...Sara; please don't let them hurt me! PLEASE!

Tangora: (pulls out...)

Steve: (eyes go wide) Not that!

Tangora: (...seismic drill) Come on, lets see those insides!

Kevin: Nice...oh and please leave a review and the more reviews we get the more we hurt Steve, right Nick?

Tangora: (leans over table with drill going off. Steve's legs are jerking on the table) What? Yeah yeah, right...

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Sara: Disclaimer: We...

Kevin: They know you own nothing so why bother saying it?

Sara: I don't know.

Kevin: Then don't.

Chapter 14

_Rockfort_ _Island_

**Steve's POV**

Man, where was Clarie? I was running all over this island looking for her, then I find myself in this creepy house on a hill. The whole place creeps me out, with the dolls and the coloring. I go past a window and see some blonde girl holding a rifle and saying some things. I didn't pay much attention until I heard her say Clarie's name. I ran over to the door and opened it with my machine guns up.

"What's going on?" I said once getting in. Whoever had the rifle fired into my arm. As I fell, I pulled the trigger of one of my guns and got her before she ran through a door.

"Steve!" Clarie cried before glancing over at him. "Hold on Steve, I'll be back." she said through gritted teeth. She ran after the **_Girl_**. I got up and followed after her through the door. It was a bedroom just like the last one. I was about to ask what just happened when some crazy guy jumped down from the bed onto Clarie.

"AHH! PERVERT!" Clarie yelled before slamming her knee in his good 'ol family jewels. When he fell back I pointed my guns at him. Strange, he had lipstick on. He crawled over to the window, and looked at his reflection in the glass, then screamed like a little girl. He then ran out crying, leaving me as confused as a goldfish getting shaken up in his bowl.

"Oh...my sweet Lord of all Mr. Goodbars. HE'S A CROSS-DRESSER!" Clarie blurted out just staring out the door he ran through. I looked at the door, then Clarie, then the door, then Clarie again. "You mean he's a... and she was..." I felt some vomit come up into my throat and gagged a little. "That's it, we're getting off this island!"

"To the submarine! And then the plane!" Clarie said running off. I followed after her and sped past. Just the thought... a cross-dresser... it makes me shudder...

"Dammit, Steve! Wait up!" Clarie shouted running behind me. I just yelled back at her, "No flippin' way! You _touched _it!"

_Rockfort_ _Island_

**Clarie's POV**

After yelling and smacking Steve around...okay so I didn't smack him around, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! We went in the sub. Strangely I heard a loud splash but didn't see anything. I shrugged and got in. Steve got in next. The whole ride there was silent...

"ARGH!" I gagged and began throwing up after we came to land. Steve arched an eyebrow looking' rather amused. He opened his mouth to say something but I shut him up.

"IF YOU WANNA LIVE YOU WOULDN'T SAY A WORD!" I threatened. He instantly shut up. We spent a whole 30 damn minutes getting to the plane. Once in I felt the plane rumble. I looked out to see the bridge explode. Steve looks up in utter surprise. "Holy cow! The bridge just collapsed in on itself!"

I looked at him with an eyebrow arched. Did...did he just say 'Holy Cow'? What a nerd. I sighed and hopped in the passenger side of the plane. "Hope you know how to drive this hunk-a-junk, Steve." I said. Steve started pressing buttons and junk before saying to me, "I didn't have much to do here, so I read an instruction manual I found about these planes."

"Ah, um...that's nice." was all I could find myself saying. I sat back and thought about everyone I missed. Then a thought struck. HOLY CRAP! Chris was suppose to be home yesterday and I'm nowhere in sight back in my world...I'm so in trouble.

"And we have takeoff!" Steve says as the plane started forward towards the exit. I laughed a bit. "You know, for a whiny little runt you're not half bad. Saved me quite a number of times Steve-o." I said smirking. Don't know why I was being nice. Maybe cause I knew I was off this whole damned island. And AWAY from that cross-dressing weirdo.

_Rockfort_ _Island_

**Sara's POV**

Man I didn't like the fact that I had slipped into the damn water. Better not let Chris or Leon know about this...or anyone for that matter. Doesn't matter I had to get out the water was freezing. I soon found out that this out fit was never made for swimming in...Dang it. Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it now. I was on my way out when I bumped into Nick.

"Hello Nick." I said as I cracked my knuckles. He looks at me and my knuckles and chuckles a little. "Hiya."

Before I say anything else I give him one good punch in the face. "I'm so happy to see you." He reels back holding his face. "What's the big idea?"

"What the fuck is your problem taking Clarie here?" I do a round-house kick sending Nick back even more. He hits the wall and slides down it to the ground.

"I was supposed to take Redfield, but something happened and they ended up catching her."

"Well you're lucky that Chris isn't here and no not Redfield. Clarie's brother Chris." I walk up to him and grab him by the collar of his shirt and throw him across the room.

"Clarie has a brother? Whatever, I have to get on that plane..." He gets up and starts walking towards the exit.

I step in front of the exit. "You're going nowhere Nick." With that said I kick him in the family jewels. He holds his crotch and kneels down before getting back up.

"I just wanted to speed things along and all, then Clarie got involved. In any case, I have to go." He shoves me aside and goes through the door.

I just watch as he left, I still felt the need to hurt something or someone. I could go and find Wesker or a zombie to beat up, but I had to get off this Island. With a sigh I walk up the stairs and hope to god that the others were here or on their way.

_Rockfort_ _Island_

**Leon****'s POV**

After Kevin's little interrogation, Chris almost falling to his death we finally made it on top of the island. What we came to was what made it worse. A cave of some sort. Chris balled his fists up and his usual confused expression turned serious. He walked into the cave. Kevin went next.

"Don't worry Clarie. I'm coming." I said lowly. For some reason...I feel like I don't belong here. Ah well. I walked in after the other two only to see Chris and Kevin kneeled down beside a wounded man.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kevin asked.

"No, Kevin, he's just sitting here bleeding to pass time." Chris retorted. Kevin glared at him. I ran over to them and spoke up before the two mumbling idiots screw something up.

"Sir, have you seen two girls around here?" I asked. He looked at me oddly.

"You know, my little sister. Her name's Clarie and the other is Sara." Chris said. The man sighed and winced. He looked up to say something but the ground began to shake and something came bursting through the ground and swallowed the man whole. Kevin flew back from the impact. Chris barely dodged it and I stood there dumb-founded for a moment.

"What the hell?" I asked. Chris rubbed his head and looked at the thing. "RODRIGO!" He called. How did he know his name? I looked over to see Kevin struggling to get up. I lent out my hand and pulled him up. He shook his head and made a grunt.

"Thanks, Leon." he said. I nodded and whipped out my gun. Kevin did the same. We both fired rapidly. I stopped after awhile and looked over at Chris who just watched.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP?" I shouted angrily. Chris smiled. "I would, but my gun is gone." he said chuckling. Note to self...strangle the bastard later.

"IT'S GOIN DOWN!" Kevin shouted pulling me and slamming me against a cold wall. It spit Rodrigo up and returned into the ground. Chris was the first to run to his side.

"Rodrigo! Are you okay?" he asked. I rubbed my back and walked with Kevin to the two.

"Clarie and Sara...I released them both. You say Clarie is your sister right?" he asked Chris. Chris nodded.

"She helped me out and gave me this." He said showing us a gold lighter. Chris arched an eyebrow. "Never seen it before...I MEAN...Yeah it's mine."

"Your sister's an angel..." he said before he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Chris took the lighter and bowed his head.

"She is..." I said smiling slightly. Kevin took the time to grab his gun and hand it to Chris. "You might need this...come on we should go now." Kevin replied. We nodded and walked off. I looked back at Rodrigo's dead form and sighed.

"Everyone these people come across...they always seem to make friends. And Clarie...God I miss her. I hope she's okay." I thought.

---End of Chapter---

Kevin: Well yet another chapter done

Leon: Yep...why the hell are we doing this...where the hell is Clarie?

Kevin: How should I know...

Leon: Well she'd better get here NOW!

Clarie: (Walks in) You rang?

Leon: It's about time...

Kevin: Clarie where's Sara?

Clarie: (Shrugs) last I heard she was outback with Nemesis smoking a joint...And what did you need Leon?

Leon: For you to do this shit...I'm outta here (Walks away)

Clarie: (Looks down sadly as if about to cry) That's it?

Sara: (Walks in) What's up?

Kevin: Oh just the end of another chapter. And Clarie...you can always get Chris to beat him up for you.

Clarie: Leon...he doesn't want anything from me but to close this chapter up...

Tangora: (Pulls out chainsaw) I feel like hurting someone...

Chris: (Laughs evilly) I CAN KILL LEON?

Clarie: NO! PLEASE REVIEW! (Shoves Chris away from the door Leon went behind)

Leon:(Walks in) oh...I forgot to give you these Clarie (Hands her some long stem roses)

Clarie: (Blushes) Awww!

Chris: NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM MY KID SISTER, KENNEDY! I WANNA KILL YOU!

Tangora: (Revs chainsaw) I missed you... now who am I gonna hurt?

Chris: (Pulls out Steve) Here we go...fresh meat! (Grins evilly)

Tangora: Nah, he's already screwed beyond reason.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Tangora: We don't... fuck, what was I doing? We don't, own, anything... except for, ourselves. Damn I feel like crawling in a hole and dying...  
Sara: Aww. (Gives Tangora a hug) But the reviewers would miss you.

Tangora: (Jumps in hole) Not too bad...

Chapter 15

_Rockfort__Island_

**Sara's POV**

The moment I got out in the open I knew that something wasn't right, I just had that feeling. You know the one that tells you everything around you is messed up and somehow it's your fault? Well that's what I was thinking right now. I mean I pissed off Wesker, beat up Nick, didn't do anything about Clarie and Steve, which will piss off both Leon and Chris, and I'm back to being unarmed. I knew that once the three boys got to the Island they'd meet up with Rodrigo, but end up watching him die. Kind of sad that most of the people we meet end up either dead or regretting the day they meet us. Walking towards the Training Facility I knew that there was a jet there. But then I remembered that the door was locked. Stupid Alfred. Great now I'm going to have to walk around this place just to look for this one small thing and Wesker's out there. Wonder when this place is going to blow up?

I was silently cursing at everything that got in my way, which was pretty much, everything at this point. Right after I got to the bridge that leads you to the Mansion I almost ran into Chris, Leon and Kevin. For some reason I didn't run up to them. I just stayed where I was and slowly followed them. Wonder how long I can do this before they get that feeling their being watched? My guess is that Chris will be the first to get it then Leon would start to ask him what's wrong, he'll tell them that their being followed, and they'll try to catch me. Blah, blah...man I was acting like Wesker, great. Just what I needed.

After walking to the mansion I lose sight of them, oh well. Might as well go inside and see if there's something in there I can use to open that door with. Not really thinking that someone could be waiting for me on the other side of the door I walk through only to get hit on the head with something. Dammit. What is with people and knocking me out?

_Cargo Plane_

**Nicholas' POV**

This was horrible. First I lose sight of Clarie, then I have to march through wilderness, then I had to fight one of those fugly bandersnatches, then I spend my time looking for everyone, THEN I have to set up explosives on the bridge so that they could escape, **THEN **to top it all off, Sara beats me up! Now I was sitting with my back to a cargo container with my gun up after jumping ship onto this plane. I was beginning to miss the good old days...

Suddenly there was a loud noise. I got up and loaded my gun. "'Bout damn time..." The back cargo door flies open and the Tyrant climbs in looking menacing and crap. It starts to do its little thing where it screams and gets a new claw, but of course, knowing how many damn times I died on this fight, I take every opportunity to shoot the bastard. One in the head, two in the head, three in the head; Damn magnum bullets hurt don't they?

The sliding door opened and in came Clarie. She looked at the Tyrant then to me. "Uh...Hi." she said staring with her mouth agap. Of course the Tyrant doesn't really care and takes the momentary seize fire to charge me. It punches me in the gut into the cargo container, where as I take the close quarters of the situation to heart and start shooting him point-blank in the head.

Clarie watched and then something caught her attention. She smiled widely. "Must...touchy..." she said almost in a trance. The Tyrant grew nearer to me until FINALLY, Clarie slammed her hand on the switch.

Of course, me being right there in front of the giant fugly thing, I end up going for a short little ride. When the box falls out I leap forward, and thanks to the humans natural advantages over the tyrant which are fingers, I grab onto the back. Now lets take a look at the situation. I'm holding on to the back of a speeding plane after getting punched in the gut by something that only dies after an anti-tank rocket.

"Oh crap! Nick!" Clarie shouted running forwards. She dropped on her stomach and grabbed my hand trying to pull me back in. "Just hold on...a ...little bit longer...DAMN YOU'RE HEAVY!" I try and sway that thought out of my mind.

"No, save yourself. I mean, it's not like your in any danger, but whatever... I'll be okay! I mean, people survive fifty-foot drops in the ocean with a Tyrant nearby all the time!"

Clarie rolled her eyes. " No way, Nick! You saved me now I'm gonna save you!" She said confidently. She gripped my hand and arm tighter and pulled harder. I sighed and reached into my back pocket with my other hand as my legs tried to grip onto something to help pull myself up. I pulled out the little device I call the Whirly-gig and pull the trigger, zipping me forward into the cabin and launching Clarie forward with me. Damn that grappling hook's fast...

Clarie sat up and rubbed her head glaring at me. "Why the hell didn't you do that crap sooner, instead of having me pull a muscle to save you?" she asked quite pissed off. I sighed and put the thing away. "Because grappling guns take a while to aim."

Clarie stood up and turned her back to me, arms folded. "That's the last time I ATTEMPT to save your ass." I brush myself off before standing up.

"Well excuse me for fighting a Tyrant for you," I say as I put my gun away as well. Clarie dropped her arms to her sides and turned around sighing. "Sorry, Just a bit high-strung from this whole ordeal...by the way have you seen the others yet?" she asked.

I walk over and close the cargo bay door.

_Antarctic Base _

**Alfred Ashford's POV **

I watched as those two horrible people destroy what could have been something great, but oh well. A smile appears on my face as I hit the 'auto pilot' for their plane. Now there was no way for them to get away, for I have won this time. Looking up at the monitor I see that pathetic boy...Steve Burnside I believe his name was, that annoying girl...Clarie Redfield, and that Nicholas.

"Look at what I have caught," I laugh at them knowing that my dear sister, Alexia will be proud of me. "Soon you will be arriving in the Antarctic and there is nothing you can do about it."

With that said I turn off the monitor leaving them speechless and without a hope in the world that they will make it out of this alive. But something kept nagging at me, it was that man. Didn't get his name but I saw him on the monitors wondering around my Island just after the attacks ended. He must be working for that Redfield girl. Doesn't matter for they will soon be there and I must start for Alexia's return.

_The Plane_

**Clarie's POV**

After that little rondevous with Nick I walked back into the front of the plane and sat beside Steve. "What was that?" he asked.

"Um...I guess those herbs didn't agree with me." I said laughing nervously. He arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "So, I can take you anywhere! Just name it!" Steve said smiling.

"Uhm...lets see...hows 'bout a cliche! Let's go to HAWAII!" I said happily. He laughed.

" Hawaii it is!" he said but the steering wheel or whatever it's called locked and the auto-pilot light flickered on. "What the-" was all Steve managed to say.

"My apologies, but I cannot let you escape now. Mahahahahaha"

My ears felt like bleeding. We looked up at the monitor to see Alfred. "Alfred! You sexually confused bastard!" I shouted glaring. The monitor turned off as I sighed. Steve looked at me.

"Now what?" he asked. I shrugged. "I guess we just wait to see where he's sending us. Never played this game before." I said. I clamped a hand over my mouth and looked at his surprised expression. "Game?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. I'm so uptight about this that I'm losing my mind! Yeah that's it!" I said laughing nervously. He chuckled. "It's getting late." he said walking to the back and sitting down on the ground. I stretched and sat next to him.

"Not to mention it's flippin' cold." I mumbled. He grinned. "Wanna cuddle? I can keep ya warm, Clarie."

"Riiiight..." I said smirking before I put my head back and closed my eyes. What I didn't know was my head slowly fell down onto his shoulder. Ah well. At Least I won't get a crick in my neck.

I had a actual nice dream. I dream about being back in my world with Chevy, Sara, and Nick. But what mademy dream even better was Leon was with us. We were in a normal life. Sure I always day dreamed about being sucked into the RE world but COME ON! IT WAS A FLIPPIN' DREAM!

Anyways, I'm guessing this little nap I was taking would be my last for a while...

_Rockfort__Island__ Prison_

**Chris G's POV**

"DAMMIT GARCIA! THAT WASN'T WESKER!" Kevin yelled, practically in my ear. I winced a bit and grinned. "No, but it was kinda fun to knock someone out when they weren't looking." I replied.

"Yeah and the fact that it was someone we knew made it funnier." Leon said laughing. Kevin glared at us. I sighed cause i did feel bad that it was a woman. I love women! I can't help but be a ladies man! What can I say? For some reason I looked around.

Usually when these thoughts occur or I say it my sister comes from no where and slaps the back of my head...well what she can reach which would be my back.

"Help me pick her up." Kevin said. I put away my stun gun which I got from Rodrigo's pocket along with a gun. I helped pick her up and placed her in Kevin's arms.

"Now what?" Leon asked looking around. "I know where to get the next jet outta here. You two go...do something while I go find it." I said.

"Hey wait! What if we find Clarie?" Kevin asked. I looked at Leon to see he already ran off as soon as Kevin finished that sentence.

"I'm sure my sister's in good hands with you three...SHE BETTER BE!" I warned before running to the graveyard. Kevin went another way following Leon. I went into the facility and what happens?

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted dodging out of the way of a sweeper. I rolled onto my feet, crouched down and looked at it. A hunter came after it. I aimed my gun carefully and pulled the trigger five times. The blood and matter of it's brain and skull splattered on the wall behind it and made it fly back onto the sweeper.

I grinned proudly and ran ahead. _I don't have much time! I gotta get that jet and then to __Antarctica__ to save my sister...Wait...OH CRAP! I totally forgot about Wesker...I hope the guys will be okay._ I thought. I sighed and pressed on. About 10 minutes, 5 hunters, and one herb later I made it to the room. It was already open.

"Woah..." was all I said looking at what laid before me. Not one but TWO jets? I sighed and shrugged. I guess this game was changed. I looked at the jets carefully making sure there was no catch to it.

_Rockfort__Island_

**Kevin Ryman's POV**

I carried Sara to an elevator and got on. I pressed a random button and it took me down. When the bars opened we were in some sewers. I walked ahead to some stairs and saw Leon grabbing something. I carefully made my way down.

"Whatcha find?" I asked. He grinned and cocked it. "A shotgun." he said. I smirked. What's with us guys and being gun-crazy? I shrugged and we turned to walk back up the stairs but the case went up.

"What the?" was all Leon said. I looked at where he grabbed the shotgun.

"I think you taking it did that...Well anyways, let's go." I said looking down at Sara's face and then to Leon. We continued to walk and boy were my arms getting a bit sore. "Yo guys!" Chris said as he hopped over the rail and landed on his feet. "Did you find the jets?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. I cleared a path for it and had to take the long way back here. I ended up going in circles...weird eh?" he said laughing nervously.

"Yeah...well...let's go." Leon said. Chris nodded and jogged up to us. He opened the door.

We went through the door ahead and up another flight of stairs where we heard a familiar chuckle. I notice Chris tense up a little. "Long time no see, Chris." the voice said. We all slowly turned around to see Wesker smirking. I wanted to beat his ass but I had Sara so I only glared. "Wesker! You're still alive?" I asked. I felt weird for brief moment as if I wasn't suppose to say that but ah well. Too late.

"What are you doing here!" Leon asked through clenched teeth while balling up his fists. Woah, never seen him THIS angry before. I looked back at Chris who only glared as well and took a step in front of us.

"I'm looki--" before he could finish Chris butted in. "Yeah yeah, you're lookin for Alexia and working for some organization. I know the story, Now tell me where my sister is!" he demanded. Wesker chuckled again.

"You're quite bright Redfield." he said. Wha? Did he just...um okay. "Does he think he's Chris Redfield?" Leon whispered. I shrugged.

"I'm not Redfield. My name's Chris Verdiguel." Chris said. Wesker continued his gaze on Chris. "Sure Redfield. I'm no fool! Besides, you wouldn't want me to have to go and pay another visit to your sister now do you?" he asked. That bastard! What did he do to her? I wish Sara would wake up already!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Chris shouted. Wesker chuckled again. "You attacked the island AND Clarie?" Leon asked in anger. Chris and Leon both growled and ran towards him. Wesker, as if in the blink of an eye ran towards them and shoulder tackled them sending them flying back and hitting the wall harshly.

"CHRIS! LEON!" I shouted. I was about to set Sara down until, "If you were smart, you'd keep her in your arms." he said grinning.

_Rockort__Island_

**Leon****'s POV**

I winced and tried to get up but Wesker made his way over and grabbed both me and Chris by the necks and lifted us up off our feet. He chuckled again squeezing a bit harder this time.

"ARGH!" I groaned. Chris only kept his glare, not even caring that his wind pipes were being crushed! Wesker tossed me aside making me hit the steel floor harder and looked back at Chris. I rubbed my throat and looked up at the two.

"You have no idea how much I hate you!" he said.

"I'm guessing a lot huh?" Chris said grinning through the pain. I slapped my forehead. What a dumbass!

"You ruined my plans too many times, now I've sold my soul to a new organization...Now...DIE!" Wesker said. Chris balled up his fist and gave him a left hook sending his glasses flying. "KICK HIS ASS, CHRIS!" I said. Woah that was weird. Clarie's rubbin' off on me. I shook my head and got to my feet.

Wesker turned around with Chris still in his grasp. I gasped along with Kevin. Chris only stared. His eyes were like cat's eyes only a gold color. What the hell? Is he not human anymore or what? I watched in horror as he held Chris higher off the ground.

"Here's a little secret Chris, I found out that your sister is in Antarctica along with Alexia. It's too bad you won't be seeing her again...you or loverboy over there." he said chuckling again. "Clarie..." I whispered. I charged towards Wesker as he had his back turned once more. He spun around and tossed Chris over to me sending me back onto the ground.

He slowly walked towards us until a woman's laughter interrupted. He looked over at the monitors. "Alexia?" he asked walking over us. The monitor flickered off. I fingered my shotgun that I had totally forgotten about...how the hell did that happened? I brought it out and shot at him. He dodged it and it hit some tube.

Suddenly an ugly yellowish brown arm extended towards Chris. He crawled away gasping for air still. It was some weird butt ugly looking creature. I stared in awe after a moment until Chris snatched the shotgun away and cocked it. He shot at it 5 times and it went down as Wesker disappeared.

"What the hell fuck was that?" Kevin asked.

"A Bandersnatch...come on! We gotta head to the jets." he said. I nodded along with Kevin. Chris stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "Thanks Leon...even though you almost got me killed by that monster..." he said chuckling. I laughed.

"Well, couldn't let you die. If Clarie found out she'd kill me." I said. The room filed with silence for a minute. I had to find her. She's all I have and all I want. I started to run back out of the room and into the sewer.

"We'll find her Kennedy." Kevin said. I nodded and smiled weakly. I know we will and when we do...I'm never letting her out of my sight again. Chris put the shotgun back in the holder and the stair case dropped back down. Chris and Kevin went up. I went half way and looked down at the water. "Please be safe Clarie, I'm coming for you soon..." I whispered before heading up with the others.

_Birmingham__Britain_

**Chris Redfield's POV**

It's been two days since I saw my friends and I was starting to worry about them, I knew they could handle themselves but I...I was worried about Clarie. She was like a second sister to me, so I couldn't help but be worried. Looking over at the clock for the hundredth time I let out a sigh in frustration. _I should be there helping them out! Not here waiting for them to get back!_ Without thinking I send my fist into the wall. Soon my sister comes running to my room in a panic.

"Chris? Is everything alright?"

I look over at her, "Everything's okay." I move my hand away from the way and walk over to the window. I could tell that she was debating if she should believe me or not.

"I heard a noise," she says looking concerned.

I don't look at her. "Don't worry about it, everything's okay." I look down at my hand as blood runs down from my knuckles. She sees my hand and leaves the room before returning with a first aid kit.

"Clarie I'm...I mean Claire I said don't worry about it." I say to her as she cleans the blood off my hand.

"Chris, if I don't worry about it who will?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "True. Clarie...I mean Claire, has anything come in from Leon?" She looks up and tosses the little rag she used to soak up the blood at me.

"No, nothing. Why do you keep calling me Clarie?"

"Thanks, I don't know. You and her look alike...well she has a better hair style then you." I start to laugh at that. She pouts a little and pulls off the bandage she had on my hand.

"Whoops, let me put that back on for you..."

I bit my lip before responding to her. "No thanks. I can do it myself." I move my hand away from her. "Wish I could be helping Leon, Kevin and Sara out." I look down as I put the bandage on.

"Right, I'll be in the other room if you need me," Claire says as she begins to walk out.

"Okay." Was all I could say as I looked out wondering if they were okay. _They won't be when they get back and find out that Chevy is dead._

I had bumped into Jill on our way out when she told me the news. Something deep down inside me told me that I should be there, but I guess it was just from worrying too much. I turn around and head for the door but slip on the rag that Claire had used.

"CLAIRE!" I yell after I hit my back really hard.

---End of Chapter---

Chris R: (Runs in) WHERE THE HELL IS LEON?

Sara: He's not here.

Chris R: Okay...Have you seen Claire?

Claire: What's wrong Chris?

Chris R: Nothing I just wanted to know where you are.

Claire: (Rolls her eyes)

Sara: Well please leave a review and tell us what you thought of this chapter.

(Suddenly Steve comes running in)

Steve: Will someone please help me by hiding me?

Tangora: (Walks in behind Steve in a suit and shades) Mr. Burnside, when will you realize that your efforts are futile?

Steve: AHHH! (Runs away)

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Leon: We own nothing and never will.

Clarie: Yup, OH! I wanted to thank our BIGGEST reviewers, Qwerty, REFreak and Silenius for the most reviews we've gotten! Mainly Qwerty since she's been reviewing since chapter 1! Yay to all of you!

Chapter 16

_Trip to_ _Antarctica__ Base_

**Wesker's POV**

I enjoyed my visit with Chris Redfield, didn't kill him but I made him suffer. At least I think I did? Anyways, if I know him as well as I think I do, he's on his way to the Antarctica right now. I need to get there before he does. I wonder what that Nicholas is doing, most likely somewhere near Clarie no doubt. Maybe while I'm there I can play a visit to him and pay him back for what he did to me in Raccoon City. With interest.

Something told me that this was going to be a long ride so I might as well rest, I'll need it if I'm to face off against Nicholas and Chris Redfield. HA! That Redfield thinking he can trick me into thinking he was someone else. What does he take me for a fool? Doesn't matter I'll make them pay, all of them. Starting with the Redfield's. If it's the last thing I ever do.

_Trip to_ _Antarctica__ Base_

**Sara's POV**

I had woken up to the sound of a jet and a headache from hell. Looking around I find myself in the back seat, with someone flying. I don't remember much after getting hit in the head, but something told me it was for the best.

"Where am I?" What a stupid question, but I wasn't in the mood to care.

A voice spoke up and told me, "You're on a jet heading towards the artic."

I place my right hand over my eyes, "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Chris beat your head in with a gun," Kevin told me.

Moving my hand I could feel the bump forming already, "Remind me to re-pay him the favor." I look out the window to my left I see that we were nowhere near the base. But then again how the hell would I know that.

For the next few minutes we remained quiet. Not that there was anything to say to each other, unless we wanted to talk about how cold it was getting and me being still wet from falling in the water didn't help the matter. Turning to my right I see the other jet that has Leon and Chris. I kind of feel bad for...okay so I don't feel that bad for them. Spending time together should do them some good, that or they'll end up killing each other. Then a thought hit me.

"Kevin, I didn't know you knew how to fly a jet." I sat up and moved closer to him.

He lightly laughed. " Leon told me what I needed to know in order to keep the thing in the air, though I really don't know how to land it." Soon his laughter turned into one of those nervous ones. Yeah the kind that makes you start to worry.

Well sitting back I wait for us to get to our destination, I just hope that Clarie's alright.

_Cargo Plane_

**Nick's POV**

"Fuuuuuuck..." I groaned firing gun at the back of the plane. I cocked back the hammer and fired again. "This sucks!" I yelled again. "I'm bored as hell, got to go through this whole crappy game, and Steve's gonna try to get fresh with a friend of mine!" I clicked the hammer back and pulled the trigger, but no boom. I opened the gun up, spun the chamber around, then slammed the bullets in-between my fingers into the gun.

"Reloading like this, it's a revolution!" I started twirling my gun in my hand. Then I got a dastardly idea. I began swinging my gun around like a weapon whilst spinning it, and after some practice tries, got it down. After that little show, I started running around the room and reloading the same time. "It's been a long time since I've had such a good fight. Look, I'm alive again, let's go!" Okay, so I was beginning to enjoy myself, I just wished Clarie didn't lock me in.

"Revolver..." I muttered tossing the gun in the air and catching it with my other hand,

"Ocelot!" After a few more minutes, I got really good at it. Another hour, I'd probably be able to go John Wu on those monsters.

"Of course, we both know where we come from..." I said spinning the gun like Krauser did with his knife. Ah, good times...

_Antarctica__ Base_

**Alexia Ashford's POV**

After watching that thing on the monitor but it doesn't matter, he's no threat to me. I know that he and those other humans are on their way. Most likely they have something to do with those three that are now on their way here.

"They will pay dearly brother. No one messes with the Ashford's and gets away with it. "I watched as they came closer to the base.

Looking out at the hive I started to sing the song. It was the same one I would sing to Alfred when we were little. With my mind I thought of the plane and wanted it to crash more then anything. Those worthless humans will know the true meaning of pain. But something was different about them, I could sense it. Three out of the six somehow...didn't belong here. Something told me that they were from a different place, a place unlike my own.

_I have to use this to my advantage. Maybe that Redfield girl will come in handy._

I knew it wouldn't be long till they arrived with a sigh I waited for them to come, so I could kill them.

_Plane_

**Steve's POV (Like we care...)**

Morning had come and I was still wide awake. Clarie was asleep with her head on my shoulder. All kinds of thoughts swirled through my mind. Thoughts including my family before they were all killed, my years back on the island, everything I've been through and what I was about to encounter and then finally Clarie.

I looked at her as she slept. Her lips parted between each breath mumbling something about...some guy named Leon...whatever. I leaned closer to her about to kiss her but...

BAM!

"AHHHH GET AWAY ZOMBIE!"

My eyes were wide, my nose bleeding. Di-did she just punch me? I fell over backwards from the dizziness as she went right back to sleep. I held onto my nose and shook my head as I tilted my head back waiting for my nose bleed to go away. When it did I sighed and got up and lightly banged my fist in the round window before looking out.

"Oh shit...CLARIE!" I called. We were in Antarctica, but why the hell would Alexia bring us here? The plane began to rumble and Clarie's eye snapped open as she looked over at me glaring.

"Damn you to hell, Steve! What did you do?" she asked. The plane shook more violently as I grabbed Clarie and brought her down to the ground as we crashed into something.

"Steve? Steve!"

I could hear Clarie calling me but my mind was still spinning and I wanted to puke pretty badly. Suddenly I felt a pinch on my neck which made me shoot straight up and glare at her. She smiled innocently.

"The birdie has landed!" she said as she opened the hatch. I looked at our surrounding to see everything covered in ice. I jumped down first and looked up smiling. Heh, she had to jump into my arms...this was perfect!

She jumped out as I held my arms out, but things didn't turn out as planned because she landed on me but her knee slammed right on the crotch area.

"Woah, Steve...you're turning all purple! You okay?" she asked.

"Mommy..."

"I'm so sorry Steve!" she said about to get off. I wrapped my arms around her tightly for a moment. I felt my heart start to beat a bit harder and faster than usual.

"Um, Steve...can you like...let go?" she asked. I let her go and we both stood up. She looked away from me and at the floor. "Sorry..." I trailed off. She looked back at me and smiled meekly. That's when I noticed something on her left cheek.

"Is that a bruise?" I asked seeing the purplish/black mark on her. She lightly touched it and winced. "Eh, Wesker beat the crap outta me back on the island. It's cool though. Come on let's go." she said. Before I could say a thing she ran off.

_In the Jet_

**Chris G's POV**

I looked out the window concentrating on all the snow we were passing over. Were we finally gonna get to the Antarctica Base? Thank God. I was tired of this game. I always hated it and always will. I sighed deeply and looked at the jet next to us. I could see Sara and Kevin.

"Oh God get a room..." I mumbled seeing Sara was resting her head on Kevin's back and held her arms around his abdomen. Well at least it ain't my little sister.

"Hey Leon...how long have you known my little sister?" I asked. I mean hey? No use beating around the bush right?

"Uhm, three days I think. I met her in Raccoon." he replied. I nodded. So she met him, Claire Redfield, Ada and...woah wait...Ada Wong. Wow I wonder if Clarie beat her ass or something. Never hurts to ask!

" Leon, did yall run into a certain woman in red in Raccoon?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder at me with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, I did actually...why?" he replied slowly. I chuckled.

"Any...sparks fly between you two?" I asked again.

"No, but Clarie and Sara gave her an ass whoopin' and she fell over a rail and died. Serves the bitch right. She tried to kill Sara and Kevin." Leon said coldly. Woah so Ada is a nut job? Aw damn I was hoping I could snag her in RE4.

Another thought struck me, Leon cares a lot about her, my sister always favored Leon out of the games and from what I've heard from Ryman and Sara they were pretty close...but hoooow close? I decided to ask.

"Kennedy, what is your and my sister's relationship? She's 19, in college and MY little sister, may I remind you..." I said glaring. Leon smirked a little. That fucker...he likes my sister! That sucks cause I hate Leon, Kevin and that annoying Wesker dude and what happens? I get stuck with all three.

"If you must know, I love your sister, secondly, piss off it's none of your business!" he said a bit irritated. I growled.

"I swear when we find my sister I'm gonna kick your prettyboy ass!" I threatened.

"Don't make me turn this jet around, asshole! AND I'M NOT A PRETTYBOY!" Leon shouted back. For the next hour or so we argued.

_The second Jet_

**Kevin's POV**

Three hours passed. I smiled as I felt Sara's arms around me and her head against my back. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Chris and Leon arguing. I chuckled and shook my head before I spotted the base below us.

"Sara, look!" I said. She didn't reply. I guess she fell asleep. I looked over at the other jet and grabbed the radio. "Chris! Leon! Look below us!" I shouted into it. I saw them both stop arguing and look down.

"We're here...and boy is that a big crash! Come on let's land!" Leon replied. I nodded and then laughed nervously.

" Uhm, Leon, how do I land this thing?" I asked. I looked back at them and I saw them laughing their asses off and saw Chris saying something, then Leon laughing. I glared.

"You know, I can see you two..." I said.

_Silence..._

"And your point is what?" Chris said. I looked at them and shot the finger. They both smirked and landed safely on the ground. I sighed and put the radio down. "Okay, this is what you do. You see the lever to your right? Pull down on it gently..." Leon trailed off.

"YOU SHOULD BE USE TO PULLING YOUR LEVER, RYMAN! AHAHAHA!" Chris shouted in the background.

"AHAHAHA!" That time it was Leon laughing.

I growled and broke the radio and lightly pulled the lever down and pressed a red button. We landed right next to the others. I shifted in my seat and felt the weight on my body shift next. Sara yawned and stretched.

"We're here?" she asked groggily. I smiled and nodded as I opened the hatch. I jumped out first then put my arms out. She jumped right into them and I caught her. She smiled at me and then I put her down.

"Yeah, yeah she's been caught like in the movies, Now let's go find my sister." Chris said running off with Leon behind him. I smirked and looked at Sara. "Ready to win our friend back?" I asked. She smiled widely and nodded. "You know it!" she said as we both ran behind the other two babbling idiots.

_Outside of the Antarctic Base_

**Clarie's POV**

"Move it!" I shouted shoving Steve away from some blindfolded, uhm, I'm outta insults so pretend I said something witty, dude. I mean at first when we came here and spotted him I thought he was harmless and so I went and started messing with him.

"Clarie, I don't think that that's a good idea..." Steve said worriedly. I rolled my eyes. The guy was blindfolded and his arms were tied behind his back. What harm could he do? Then he ended up screaming and insect-like legs came out of his back and he tossed me across the icy platform.

Now he was after me and Steve. He came towards me fast and raised a leg to hit me. Steve shoved me aside and was smacked across the platform this time only he went over.

"STEVE!" I shouted running over to him. He was barely hanging on now. "Clarie...just go!" he shouted. I shook my head and grabbed his arm trying to pull him up. Unfortunately big tall and ass-ugly came and struck me. I could hear Steve call my name. I sat up and glared at him as I pulled outa sniping rifle I had found back on the base.

I aimed it at him and aimed for his weak point and shot him twice. He made a screeching noise as he stumbled backwards. I ran to him and shoved him over the platform sending him to his death. I ran back to Steve and helped pull him up. We both fell backwards and I laid in the snow as he sat up rubbing his shoulders.

"That...was cool!" I said smiling. I got up and ran to the stairs saying, "Come on Steve!". After I heard him mumble something about protecting me next time; he caught up with me. We snuck onto some snow plower and Steve drove since my driving was...lets just say my license was revoked. Anyways we drove across the snowy plain.

We looked at each other and smiled. "We're finally free!" I said happier than ever. I was gonna get out of here, find my friends and Leon and I'd be on my way to happiness once more. Of course my plans were destroyed as something came out of the ground and began chasing after us.

"Dammit!" I swore looking back. It kept on coming until it came to the truck and it was smashed into pieces, fortunately both Steve and I had jumped out of the way right on time, but I hit my head and was out cold. Wow it was my turn to be hurt! Cool!

_Antarctic Base_

**Leon****'s POV**

"Where'd Kevin and Sara go?" I asked Chris. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know...but keep your guard up..." he replied looking around frantically. We were in some icy room. Chris knelt over and picked up what looked like a valve.

"What do you suppose that's for?" I asked. He shrugged and looked behind us. "Hurry and run!" he shouted shoving me across the room, causing me to slide. Hands and heads sprouted from the ice as zombies started to come up.

"Dammit!" Chris swore being backed into a corner. I shot three in the head and looked back to see Chris was twisting a few heads and snapping some necks. He looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded.

We walked out of the room until Chris looked at me. "Don't you know hand to hand combat?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I usually do that as a last resort. You got bullets, then no need to get your hands dirty for the moment." I replied smirking. Chris laughed and we pressed on. I guess conserving ammo would be my best bet since I only had 2 clips left.

While we walked through different parts of the base we came to one room where we saw something underneath the ice, crawling around.

"What in hell is that?" Chris breathed. I took a closer look and then arched my eyebrow. "That's a giant spider, Chris...and by the looks of it it's a black tiger spider. Damn it's ugly." I said. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"You know...we have to fight that thing later." He said. I laughed and shook my head. "Like when?" I asked. We ended up coming onto a huge ice platform. Chris smirked and brought out his grenade launcher, where the hell did he get that?

"Like, Now." He replied. I looked out onto the ice and walked to the center with him. "Nothing's here." I said. I should have kept my mouth shut because right when I said that it came bursting out of the ground and on top of me.

" Leon!" Chris shouted. I pulled out my handgun and blasted away. It flipped on it's back momentarily as I sent my legs back and then forward jumping onto my feet. Chris began shooting acid rounds at it until he came up empty.

"Dammit! I'm out and I only have 3 bullets left in my handgun." Chris said. The damned thing kept coming towards us. I looked at Chris and then back at the approaching spider. I started shooting wildly at it's eyes. It made a screech and began rubbing it's eyes with it's legs.

"Get out of here Chris!" I ordered. He looked at me in shock.

" Leon..."

"GO!" I ordered while aiming my gun at him. He glared and ran off. Truth was...my gun was useless. I sighed and put it away as the spider raised it's front legs and charged at me. I dodged it's attack as it flipped over the platform and disappeared in the abyss below.

I rolled over onto my back and looked up into the sky.

_I made it Clarie...And I'm coming to save you..._

_Birmingham_ _Britain_

**Chris Redfield's POV**

After that nice trip I walked down the stairs wanted to get my mind off of the current events. But I couldn't stop thinking about Clarie. Walking past the front door I don't notice that for some reason it's opened. Moving to the couch I sit down and stare up at the ceiling. _I should have gone with her, or insisted that I had gone instead of her._ My thoughts were interrupted by a clicking noise. Looking down I see...Ada Wong pointing a gun in my face. What the fuck? I thought that bitch was dead! For several minutes we look at each other.

"Where are they?" Her voice is as cold as the look in her eyes.

I lightly laugh at her, "What makes you think I'll tell you shit?" I could tell that she wasn't happy with my reply.

With a smile she lowers the gun and...she pulls the trigger. "Shall we try that again?"

My eyes go wide at the fact that I almost lost the ability to have children! Fuck if she didn't have a gun I would be kicking some trailer trash ass! Seconds go by and I hear someone running around up stair. Oh God! Claire! Before I could do anything I see her running down stairs and head in my direction. Turning around Ada pulls the trigger once more, only this time it was on my sister.

"CLAIRE!" I jump off the couch and give that bitch a good kick in the back sending her forward. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Once she hits the ground I start to kick her in the rib cage.

I don't know how long I was doing this for but the next thing I know I'm hitting the ground and she's on top of me. Soon she starts to punch me in the face.

"You just had to be a jackass! This could have been painless but no! You had to make things difficult for yourself!" She says in-between punches.

Trying not to think about the pain I'm feeling I wait for her to move her hand back before I make my move. With one good solid punch she goes flying off me, God! Now I need an acid bath! Note to self...burn cloths later. Getting up I almost fall down as does Ada.

"Why the fuck do you want to know where they are!" God I feel sick...I think she gave me a virus or something by touching me.

Her expression turns cold. "I want to know where they are so I can kill that bitch and her friends!"

"Bitch? Are you talking about Clarie?"

"No you moron! Sara...but now that you mention Clarie...maybe I'll kill her right in front of you. Nice and slowly."

Why that bitch! "GO NEAR HER AND I'LL FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND THEN KILL YOU!" As I yell this I see Ada back up a bit. But all of a sudden she runs up to me and...

SMASH!

I let out a sound in pain as I fall over holding onto myself, so much for having children. After recollecting myself I turn my attention to Claire, God I hope she's alright!

"Claire, wake up please!" I look down at her face, she looks so peaceful.

When she doesn't wake up I find myself crying. What am I going to do if she doesn't wake up? This isn't happening! God please don't take my baby sister away! I place my left hand over my eyes as I continue to cry.

"Ch--Chris?" I feel a hand lightly touch my shoulder. Looking down I see that she's awake.

Ignoring the pain in my body I hug her then lift her up and wake towards the door. She needs to see a doctor; I didn't care about myself just as long as she got help.

Antarctic Base

Nick's POV

"Sickness... you know me..." I hum to myself while blasting a zombie away. "If you find your family... Dooby doo doo doo do do doo..." Honestly, I hated this game. Soon as I got RE4, I threw it on a self and said, "Maybe someday..." In the meantime, I have to use my advance tactics to get this game owned, and by advanced tactics, I mean break stuff.

"So me how it ends this horror..." I mumble shooting another one away and flipping my gun in my hand. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father..." I say picking up a pipe and walking towards a zombie. "He told me enough, he told me you killed him!" I say in a whiney voice, then in motion, "Then there's something, I must reveal then; I'm your father, I'm your father; I'm your father, I'm your father." Then swinging like a little slugger, I bash the thing's brains in.

"Practice makes perfect. Good thing I'm paranoid... who's footprints are these?"

---End of Chapter---

Kevin, Leon, Chris Redfield: (Fast asleep)

Leon: (In his sleep)...I love chicken...

Kevin: (In his sleep)...I love liver...

Chris Redfield: (In his sleep)...Meow mix Meow mix

All three men: (In their sleep) Please deliver.

Sara: (Watches them) What in God's good name where they drinking! (Looks at a bottle but the label's been peeled off) Anyways, while they sleep please leave a review and tell us what you thought of it. Later!

Tangora: (Walks in and spots the bottle) My Sake!

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Leon: They will never own anything...not even themselves!

Chapter 17

_Antarctica__ Base_

**Chris G's POV**

I was on my way down the stairs until I stopped and ran back up. I couldn't just let someone die, no matter how much I hate the guy because I hated RE2 and his cheesy voice acting and---back on subject, I went back up the stairs.

_If I leave him to die, Clarie would never forgive me and I'd have guilt on my conscience. _

When I turned back to go up, Leon was coming down. I smirked. "Have fun playing with Bob?" I asked. He arched an eyebrow and gave me a , "What the hell is he babbling about" look. I laughed.

"Dude, I was talking about the spider." I said.

"THAT was no spider. THAT THING was a friggin' giant, hairy, 8 legged, freakishly scary monster." he replied

"You're afraid of spiders aren't you?" I asked

"I am now..." he trailed off.

We both laughed and continued to walk. God I was tired. But I had no time to rest. Who knows what's going on with my sister. All I knew was once I get inside that mansion-like place I'd find her...problem was I forgot where I find her. Oh man, I'm screwed. After a long boring walk, slushing through the thick snow we spotted a truck on fire.

"What the hell happened here?" Leon asked. I shrugged as we both ran to it. It didn't look like anyone was inside. Leon and I looked at each other before running off.

"You think Clarie was involved?" he asked. I concentrated on the mansion I saw ahead. I knew she was involved and I prayed to God she wasn't in that fire unable to escape like Claire did in the game. That damned Steve better not have ditched her! Finally we made it in and looked around.

"Just like the Spencer Estate.." I mumbled. "You look upstairs and I'll check down here." I said. He nodded and went towards the stair case. I looked around.

_I know there is something here... _

I walked behind the stair case and that's where I spotted something wrapped in some kind of cacoon. "Clarie!" I cried. I heard footsteps rush down the stairs after I called my sister's name. Leon rushed to my side and saw her.

"Clarie...here use this." Leon said handing me a combat knife. I cut her loose and caught her. We laid her down near the steps and both looked her over. I smiled. She was gonna be okay.

_Antarctica__ Base_

**Sara's POV**

I was now freezing cause Kevin decided to go a different way, I really hate this game. I hopeClarie's okay...looking over at Kevin Icouldtell he didn't know where he was and yet again I find myself not paying attention to whereI'm going and I bump into someone.

"Whowa! No touchy!"

I look over at him teeth chattering away. "Nick...where's Clarie?"

He ponders for a moment before saying, "I have no idea! How are you?"

"I'm fucking freezing!" I yell at him and from the corner of my eye I see Kevin back up.

"DON'T YELL!" he screams out making some ice chip from the ceiling and echoing through the walls.

"Holy shit! My ears!" Kevin yells covering them and glaring at me and Nick.

With a sigh I walk ahead of them praying to God that I'll find Leon, Chris, or more importantly Clarie. "I hate this game."

Going through some random door I find myself at the entrance to the Spencer Estate look-a-like. Great...just what I needed. A nice reminder of that one night. Looking at the door I decide to kick it open not wanting to get hit in the head with anything.

"OUCH! SONUVA BITCH!" I hear as I see Chris on the floor holding his head.

"Pay backs a bitch, isn't itChris?" I say as I walk past him.I heard laughing and glanced over to see it was Leon, and in his arms was Clarie.

As soon as I see her I run over. "CLARIE!"

I saw her open her eyes barely and sit up rubbing her head. "Leon...Sara?" she asked drowsily.

I look down at her, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She sighed and tried to sit up. "Just flippin' peachy..." she trailed off.

_Antarctic Base_

**Clarie's POV**

I looked at everyone's concerned faces looking me over. I sat up and held my head. "I'm fine guys...really." I reassured them. Chris kneeled down on the other side of me as Leon held me close.

"Wait, Chris what the hell are you doing here?" I asked in shock. He smirked.

"It's a long story involving me looking for you at Sara's place." he replied patting my head. "What am I? A dog!" I cried glaring at him. He laughed and hugged me. I looked at Leon this time. His smile and eyes never leaving off me.

"It's nice to see you too...I can't believe you came all the way here for me." I said smiling and placing my hand on his right cheek. HIS FACE PEOPLE! NOT HIS ASS...even though that'd be nice too...

He touched my hand and smiled still before saying, "I couldn't just sit back and wait to see you again. I had to come. I had to be sure you were alright, personally. Because I..." he stopped when he noticed everyone was looking at us now.

I looked around to see Chris with and eyebrow arched, Sara was holding onto Kevy's arm smiling along with him. I blushed and Leon did too.

"You what?" I asked. He looked at me and scanned my eyes for a moment. "I love you." he said. Wow, I have love from a videogame character whom I idolized since I was a kid. The funny thing is, I feel the same mainly because he's real now.

" Leon...I love you too--OH CRAP! STEVE!" I shouted.

"WHO THE HELL'S STEVE?" Leon asked. I stood to my feet. "He's this weird boy I met here...I have to find him. He saved me like...once! I gotta pay him back." I said running off.

"Clarie!" Leon shouted as he and Chris ran after me. Suddenly a huge tentacle-like thing came crashing through the wall smashing the staircase in half. Chris was sent down but Leon was hanging on to the debris. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

I looked over the edge and saw Sara and Kevin run to Chris. "CHRIS!" I shouted. He looked up and then I heard Steve screaming. I turned around and looked back at Chris.

"Just Go! Sara, Kevin...I need you to go and kill the spider too." he ordered. I saw Sara and Kevin nod and so I nodded and ran to where I heard the scream with Leon by my side.

_Antarctic Base _

**Nick's POV **

So Clarie was off doing her thing, so it was just me, some dude, Kevvy, and Sara. They all turned to me, and started at me. This was the perfect time to show them my power. I pull out a shiny grey ball and hold it up smiling. I then throw it at the ground and hold my hands out for the smoke. There was smoke, but it quickly dissipated into the ventilation. My hands were still in the same "action" position, so I abruptly dropped then looking confused.

After that scenario, I just threw the flashbang and ran behind a pillar. After they gained their senses, they left me the room.

Just a few more seconds till Alexia and Smith would make their respective appearances. Eventually they were going to show up, so I waited. Then they were there. Smith said something about running away with Alexia forever and ever. Then he started babbling on about how he wants to get inside her for some reason or another while she giggled.

Smith yelled out, "I want it, now!" Then Alexia, or Amy, lets go with Amy, said, "You want it? You are not worthy of its power!" Talk about egotistical. Then she giggled again.

I yawned, this was getting boring. So after her giggle fit was over, she slowly started walking towards Smith her clothes started to just... I dunno, fall off? Aww... everyone else gets to fall in love, why not the two most powerful villains in RE history? Well now that I think of it, I don't have anyone. Ah well...

Anyway, Smith must not be too secure downstairs because as soon as she starts coming onto him, he begins backing away with a look in his eyes that can be summed up in the phrase, "Holy shit!" Amy takes this reaction as an insult to her body or something and suddenly bitch slaps the poor fool. He back flips onto the ground floor and looks up at Amy as she jumps up onto him.

Still not very secure, Smith rolled away from her like a pansy little baby tart. For some reason, I'm guessing emotional problems, he was saying he wanted her, but kept backing off.

At this point I'm sure Amy saw through this little ruse and decided enough was enough, so she started flinging burning ichor of death at her sex God. Moving quickly, Smith ran away from the fires of love and ran up a wall, fast enough to cause motion blur. Seriously, he has issues.

While he's running along the wall, he turns and heads towards her. Why the hell can't he make up his damn mind? And, putting me and Amy in shock I supose, he clocks her in the face and rolls along the ground. Okay, he promises the goods, doesn't deliver, then abuses his lover? This guy is the worst person to date, evah!

I don't really have much more time to think because Amy sends more flames of love his way, which also happens to be my way. I duck out of the pillar and roll out nearby Smith. I know enough not to get tangled in the fires of love when there's three people involved, because that'll get you killed.

Smith turns his head towards me like some drunken African monkey from a yoga class, because he can only think of one thing to say. "Nick!" Not in the mood for that, I say, "I'd rather we skip the formalities," and turn my attention back to Amy.

She sees us both and shoots some of her sparks Smith's way, catching his arm. He shakes it off and turns back to me. "Nick, since your one of my best men, I'll let you handle this." My mind and mouth race into action at this phrase, butchering his sentence like Dr. Salvador at a Leon convention.

"I'm not one of your best men; your best men are on this list!" I say lifting up a crudely drawn list of Smith's male lovers, "You always had me bring coffee and buy the food with my own cash, and I'm not going to do a piece of ass so you can get a break!"

This apparently surprised both of them to the point of spawning simultaneous brain tumors. In any case, Smith being a pansy ass, no good, afraid of love, suck-up, ran out the front door to leave me with his lover.

Since her back was turned, I decided to make a run for it up the stairway. But of course, marble floors aren't the quietest, so she fires some of her loving my way, forcing me to leap down and look her right in the face. "Fuck," I mumble. Almost instantly, a voice in my head says, "That's the idea." Crap, now I'm inreal trouble.

_Antarctic Base_

**Leon****'s POV**

We ran through a few corridors and dodged the tentacle coming through the walls. Through some cells and to another door. Clarie pulled out a security card and swiped it through a card reader. When the door opened the one we had come through locked.

We turned around when we heard it lock and looked at each other. "Why am I not surprised." I said. She smiled and then ran through the armory. Finally we saw a guy out cold with a long axe holding him down. "Steve!" Clarie cried running beside him.

She tried pulling the axe off and then I tried but it was no use.

"Dammit! Why won't it...budge!" I asked. The guy started to wake up and looked at Clarie. "Cla...rie..." he mumbled.

"Who did this to you? Why was I not informed? Damn it! Remind me to fire them for not including me!" she said smirking. I chuckled when I saw Steve roll his eyes.

"That crazy lady, besides you! Anyways she wants me...to be her new experiment." he said. Then he looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Leon, HER BOYFRIEND." I said. I felt like an ass saying that when it really wasn't important to mention during this point in time.

He began to say something but then he clenched his chest and began groaning. "Cla...Clarie...help me!" he cried as blood splashed out of his neck and mouth. My eyes widened and I looked to see Clarie walking backwards covering her mouth in fear. I held onto her and watched Steve start mutating.

"STEVE!" Clarie shouted. What the hell was going on? I stood in front of Clarie protectively and kept my eyes on the creature before us. He lifted up the giant axe easily and came running towards us. I grabbed Clarie's hand and turned around running off. I saw a gate slowly begin to come down.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted picking up speed. he started swinging the axe around and managed to cut my back. I winced and shoved Clarie under the gate and slid through right when the axe fell, barely escaping death.

He started hacking at the bars while Clarie leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. I was by her side watching her expression turn from angry to sad as she slowly looked at the monster.

I opened my mouth to say something but that damn tentacle came through the wall and knocked me to the other side and wrapped around Clarie.

She made a startled scream. "Clarie!" I shouted as it slammed her into the wall while it still held her captive.

It began squeezing her more and held her in one spot as Steve finally broke through. I stood up holding my injured shoulder. "CLARIE!" I shouted worried of losing her.

He raised his axe and swung it but stopped right before it even touched a strand of hair. She slowly looked up at him. "C-Clarie!" the monster growled. I gasped and from the look of it, so did Clarie. He rose his axe once more and roared while slicing the tentacle making it drop Clarie. I caught her ignoring the pains in my body.

The remains of the tentacle struck Steve, making him fly to the wall harshly and fall over. I put Clarie down and we both ran to the monster which transformed back into Steve...only he was naked...

"Steve, this is a side of you I never hoped to see!...Steve...?" Clarie said sadly as she kneeled down and looked at him. She put her hand out to examine his wound but he grabbed it and brought it against his face. I felt jealousy tense up but I forced it back and only watched sadly.

"You're warm...who'da thought..." he said. Clarie rolled her eyes even though they became filled with tears. "I'm sorry...I can't keep my...promise..." he said as he took his last breath and died. Clarie and I both gasped again.

"Steve...Steve don't die...Steve...STEVE!" She cried. I laid my hand on her shoulder as she pulled away and looked up at me. She stood up and hugged me tightly and I held her. Poor Clarie...

"It's gonna be okay Clarie and I'm here." I whispered. She looked at me and smiled warmly.

_Antarctic Base_

**Kevin's POV**

"Okay, here's the plan. We need three gem stones to unlock the secret door behind the portrait by the stairs. The first stone is in the ice room, Kevin you're in charge of that..." Chris trailed off looking at me. I nodded.

"The stone should be on Alexander, he's underneath the ice. Be careful Kev. That spider should come out too. Grab the green necklace and kill the spider. The second stone is on the ring of Alfred's dead body. Sara you go and get it. I'll run back to where Wesker and Alexia fought and nab the red stone on Alexia's choker. Got it?" he asked.

Once more we both nodded and agreed to meet up with Chris. So we all went our separate ways. But before then I stopped Sara.

"Please...be careful." I pleaded. She smiled weakly and nodded. We finally parted. Okay so I needed to get into the ice room which was through this door I was standing in front of. Yup this was it. I saw a crane and it's chains frozen in the ice.

I carefully made my way to the small booth and operated the crane pulling out a body.

"What the...who could have done this?" I whispered looking at it. Then I spotted the jewel. I made one step and something came out of the hole I had made. A GIANT UGLY SPIDER. It crawled onto the booth and started crushing it. I jumped out of there right as it collapsed. I got up and glared at the damned thing.

I ran onto the ice, keeping my balance and snatched the necklace off of Alexander. The spider crawled onto the ceiling and spewed acid. I cocked my shotgun and shot it 3 times. It fell off and started coming at me. I jumped to my right and slid across the ice as I cocked my shotgun again and shot at it, blowing two legs off.

It made a screech and fell onto the ice. I managed to get up and walked over to it aiming the barrel at it's bulb, cocked it, blew it into chunks. I took a deep breath and then left the room. I started dodging what I haven't seen in awhile...zombies.

"No time for this." I said as I shoved them out of my way and ran to the main hall. Chris was in the steps looking bored. I sighed and sat next to him handing him the necklace. He showed me a red gem and then took out the green one.

"You don't seem too thrilled." I said. He sighed deeply. "Well I know that my sister's in danger. Sara's still not back and I just want to go home." he replied. I took a turn and sighed. I hope Sara shows soon.

As if on cue she came tumbling through the doors with a bandersnatch with her. Chris and I got up immediately and aimed our weapons at it. We both fired and it was gone. Sara got up and brushed herself off and handed us the ring.

"There." she said handing it to Chris. Chris nodded and took the stone out. We walked up the stairs and placed them in the picture and it opened.

"I gotta go check up on something. I'll meet you guys later. Don't forget about Clarie and Leon!" Sara called running off. Chris and I nodded and looked ahead.

Here goes nothing...

--End of Chapter--

Tangora: NEDM.

Sara: Wow...great chapter sad that I only did one stupid POV, while you guys did the most work. (Looks at floor sad)

Tangora: Review, then I can "Push it to the Limit!"

Clarie: Hmm, I can't think of anything witty for a change


	18. Chapter 18

Tangora: We own absolutely nothing, moving from topic to topic...

Chapter 18

_Antarctic Base_

**Nick's POV**

I looked down at the jet from the little pathway I was on. All I had to do was open 'er up and climb in. Woah... best try and forget those memories. So I climbed down the little ladder and just stayed there, hanging onto the ladder over the jet.

"Crap, I'm no good at this. I'll have to practice later..." I muttered to myself as my feet patted against the glass of the jet. Unfortunately, I slipped and fell, landing my back on the glass and falling face first on the cement.

"Son of a..."

"Nick? Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sara asked walking over to me. I got up and cracked my back into place.

"I was just making sure the jet's all tuned up and... ahhh!" I yelled as I just started running towards the way that'll get me back above the jet. Sara looked around and then scotched back a bit.

"Riiight, so you were really thinking about taking this jet and getting the hell out of here, that about sum it up?" she asked glaring. I nodded once I got back to my spot with the ladder.

"Now lets try this again," I mutter as I started down the ladder again.

"What? You planned on taking our only means of transportation and ditching us here?" she asked still angry as ever. I fall down and land on my crotch, hurting my privates quite perversely.

"Dammit," I say to myself as I slide off and land on the ground. She laughed hysterically.

"Serves your sorry ass right! Now back away from the jet, Nick. You're just gonna have to leave with all of us!" she yelled. I got up again and remembered how she was prone to violent tendencies against me.

"How about you back away from me, then I back away from the jet, savvy?"

She thought about it. "Fine. As long as you don't take nor touch the jet...we have to wait for the others." she said looking up at the door. I look back at it.

"You know this place is going to blow up soon, can't I just get in it? Its going to take me forever to do that anyway, if I wait for the timer to detonate, I'm going to fry."

Sara sighed. "Fine. But I DON'T try anything stupid!" she warned pulling out her gun. I look at it and remember how much ammo is in the gun in case something bad happens.

"Um, Sara, I'm going to attempt to get in a jet I can't fly and fail miserably at least 7 times. If I can't try anything stupid the terrorists have won." With that I go back to what I was doing.

_Antarctic Base_

**Chris's POV**

Finally after solving puzzle after stupid, pointless puzzle we got to a room where I knew we'd find Alexia. As soon as we took another step the door swung open and in ran Clarie and Leon.

"Chris! Kev!" she said smiling and running up to us. I smiled and patted her head. "Clarie, you know the drill." I said. She looked at me worriedly and before she could say anything a tentacle shot up through the metal, caged ground.

"Holy shit! I forgot about that!" Clarie said grossed out. I pushed her behind me as Kevin and Leon stood beside me.

It...erm...well it had like a mouth open up and out came Alexia.

"Ewww." Clarie mumbled. I looked over to Leon. " Leon, take my sister and get out of here. Clarie be careful you know who is gonna try to grab you." I said.

"Come on Clarie." Leon said taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. She stopped and looked back. "I swear Chris, if you flippin' die...uhm...dammit I'm gonna be mad!" she said before leaving. I looked over to Kevin.

"We're screwed Chris." he said looking at Alexia wide-eyed. I shrugged. "Not really, she's just a bitch with no dress, kinda like Ada but all fucked up and scaly. Now come on." I said running towards the case for the Linear Launcher.

"Just...work it!" I said as I started running the key. He looked at me as if I had said something wrong before doing what he was told. The case unlocked and now it was being uhm…well it was I guess in a way being prepped. I pulled out my grenade launcher and turned around.

Alexia had mutated again. "What the hell is going on?" Kevin asked. "Long story, now shoot!" I demanded. He nodded and started shooting with me. She was really no match at this point. She grabbed her arm and fell to her knees.

"THAT IT?" Kevin asked in shock. I narrowed my eyes and kept them on her. "Not yet...she's--" I stopped when she began mutating to her 2nd form.

"Well fuck..." Kevin trailed off shooting at her. I chuckled and shot at her as well. She fell again and started to mutate AGAIN. How annoying. "Okay this is gonna be tricky..." I said. She started to fly in the air. The launcher was ready now. I grabbed it while Kevin stalled.

I aimed at her and fired but she moved quick. She started spitting fire at us. "Kevin run a circle!" I said running after him. I laughed inwardly. It was hard trying to hold back the urge to shoot at Kevin as he ran in circle, but I managed to suppress that thought.She stopped and I aimed again. This time I got her. She screeched and fell down dead for good.

"Okay. I've battled worse." Kevin breathed. I laughed.

_Antarctic Base_

**Clarie's POV**

"What's wrong?" Leon asked me. I looked at him for a moment. "Well...this is where..." I stopped and tried to think about what to say. Ah well he'll find out soon enough. Leon looked odd, then spun around only to get launched back by...

"Miss me, Clarie?"

" Leon!" I yelled looking down at him. Then at...that fucker. "Uhmmmm...no, can't say that I did." I finished. He smirked flipping me around slamming my arm behind my back, then tackling me to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS ISJUST LIKE ON COPS!" I said in pain but still managing to laugh slowly. A pain came in the back of my head as he lifted me up. The fucker was holding my arms together with one hand, and keeping me up by the neck with the other.

"Wow Wesker, I didn't know you went for the kinky stuff!" I managed to say. Man was I bad at keeping my mouth shut.

_Antarctic Base_

**Leon****'s POV**

Dammit that hurt. That blond bastard's gonna pay for that! When I came to my senses and my vision cleared I looked up to see Wesker talking to Clarie while holding her arms together with his left hand and holding her up by the neck with his right.

"Let her go!" I shouted pissed off. He smirks and says back to me, "But of course." He then runs up to me and kicks me in the chest as I'm rising. DAMN! His foot felt like a sledge hammer against my ribs. I fell on my back, slamming it on the ground and gasping for air. The bastard knocked the wind out of me.

I could hear Clarie's short scream and footsteps. Dammit...I have to get up

_(You know the drill_)

**Kevin's POV**

"Chris slow down!" I called trying to keep up with him. He was shoving zombies down and breathing hard. What was going on? I want answers dammit!

Well my questions were answered when we came through a corridor with Leon on the ground hurt, Wesker with Clarie in a domestic cop hold on her.

"Chris!" Clarie shouted. Wesker said out loud, "Move!" and shoved Clarie aside. There was a hard thunk, then Clarie's body came down on the ground where Wesker picked her up again. He stepped back a bit then shoved her aside leaving us with Leon.

I felt bad but...I snickered a little. "Uhm, did anybody else 'sides me see that?" I asked. Chris and Leon glared at me.

"Head back to the jet. I'm gonna go get my sister." Chris said running through the opening Wesker forced Clarie through. I looked back at Leon and helped him up as we made our way down the corridor with him cussing at me to go and help Chris and yadda yadda. But if anything were to happen to Leon I'd be killed by Clarie.

_(Guess where)_

**Wesker's POV**

Even if the bullet wound in my face was almost completely healed, I still didn't have all my vision regained. Therefore, it wasn't very professional throwing Clarie into a brick wall where I thought there was a hole. I would take my aggression out on whoever followed me and tried to play the hero in any case.

Now I had to make my preparations for the sub take off while holding someone hostage, and having one eye rendered almost completely useless.

"I hate you. Do you know that?" the insolent girl said lowly. I walked over and grabbed a steel pipe and bent it around her body to keep her in place. Of course she could slip out of one, so I put two more on her, just in case. Grunting, I shoved her to the ground and went in to check on Steve's body. There he was, sleeping like I was after that horrid Tyrant skewered me. I went and made sure we had enough fuel for the ride. Food wasn't necessary, and of course, if it came to it, I could carry them through the ice myself.

I got out of the sub and stepped over to the girl, lifting her up with her back towards me. She started kicking her feet and screaming, "I FUCKING HOPE YOUR FACE CATCHES ON FIRE AND YOU GET A FLEET OF GIRDERS ON IT!"

The doors flung open and in ran that annoying pest, Redfield. "Clarie!" he shouted. I tightened my grip on her neck, then yelled at him, "Don't step any closer, Redfield, unless you want to see the inside of her neck!"

He balled up his fists. "Why do you want my sister? What did she ever do to you?" he asked. I held her out farther away from me so she wouldn't kick me.

"Well... its not really what she's done to me, its what you've all done to me. Ever since that mansion incident, none of you would let me rest in piece. Don't you know how to treat a dead man?" I squeezed harder on her neck. She made a squeal and winced.

"Let her go! This uh...this has nothing to do with them now. Just me and you Wesker!" he said. Quite the cocky one. But he was right, no use in wasting our resources on some whiney little brat. I threw the girl to the floor and began walking towards Redfield.

He helped her to her feet. "Run Clarie!" Awkward silence formed for the moment until she rolled her eyes and walked away staggering like a drunk trying to keep her balance.

"Say hello to Chris' comrades when I'm through with you!" Redfield said confidently. I keep walking towards him, remembering not to hold back. I've had bad experiences when I hold back. He started backing away from me. Instead of playing this little game I rushed up and punched him back smirking.

When he got up, however, he grinned and pulled out what could only be the other thing I was here for. I looked at him actually terrified for once.

"Fucking Redfield," I muttered backing away from the the linear launcher. He laughed like a maniac and aimed at me, walking towards me.

"My how the tables have turned, Wesker!" he yells and fired at me. I jumped out of the way into the water, frailing my arms around. Its times like these that I regret having that virus in me.

He looked over the edge and laughed while pointing at me. "AHAHAHA! See ya around Alby!" he shouted before sprinting off. I cursed myself silently for not grabbing the weapon before going after Alexia as I pulled myself out of the water.

_(I'll give you a wild guess where I'm at)_

**Clarie's POV**

Dammit! This sucked major ass! The place was being blown to hell and I was trying to maintain my balance and get to the jet.

I heard a groan and stopped wide-eyed. I turned around and three zombies were coming my way. "HOLY SHIT! HEEEELP!" I cried out running. I lost balance and fell right on my chin. I winced and looked back to see they were coming towards me.

"FUCKING WESKER!" I swore. As if out of no where bullets went through them and they fell backwards.

"Clarie, what the hell happened to you?" came a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Leon. I laughed nervously. Guess I'd crack a joke and mock Leon.

"Sorry. I was a bit tied up." I said. He sighed and the ground started to shake more. He helped me squeeze out of the pipes and when I was free we ran our asses out of there. I looked back to see if I could see Chris coming but I didn't.

When we got to the jet I saw everyone else waiting there.

"Clarie! Leon!Where's Chris?" Sara asked. I looked back up. "Come on Chris...hurry the hell up"As if on cue here cameChris running like the wind down the stairs, things blowing the shit up behind him.One last explosionsent him flying and hitting the jet.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

He glared at all of us. This was gonna be tricky but we managed to squeeze our fat asses in the jet and Leon piloted us out. I satin the seat next to him and closed my eyes for a second.

"Tired?" Chris asked from behind me. I looked back to see Nick...being Nick and Sarafast asleep on Kevin's shoulder.

"No. My eyes are blood shot and I'm yawning because I figured, 'What the hell?'" I replied sarcastically. He glared.

"I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE! That's gratitude for saving your ass!" he shouted. "UP YOURS!" I cried. Leon sighed and shook his head smiling.

"I guess this is where we all agree on one thing...we take down Umbrella once and for all!" Leon said. Chris and I looked at him and nodded. Yay! Cheesy ending and I made it look totally awesome!

---Chapter End---

Clarie: Whoo hoo! CVX IS FINALLY DONE!

Tangora: Now let me set my flux capacitor and we can skip right ahead to RE4... (Messes with remote control)

Clarie: Well we should let the reviewers know what to look forward to shouldn't we?

Tangora: Sex, explosions, a hail of bullets, chicken, pancakes, ketchup, Smith, bungie jumping, peeping toms, more sex...

Clarie: (looks at Tangora wide-eyed) No...well some of those yeah, but sex? Who said anything about sex? We're not THAT lucky. Anyways Basically the next few chaps are based on what happens BEFORE RE4. We made sure none of them are flippin' boring though!

Tangora: I'm in each of them. OBEY THE FIST!

Clarie: Yeah okay...uhm well review and tell us whatcha think. Oh and here's something to stick to your brains! One of the lucky characters gets a kid. Could it be...Nick? Sara? Chris? Clarie? YOU WON'T FIND OUT UNTIL LATER! AHAHAHA!

Tangora: Or alternatively I can just tell them right now.

Clarie: You wouldn't dare...HEY LOOK! IT'S NEO! (Points at something)

Tangora: Anderson! (Pulls out Desert Eagle and runs away)

Clarie: Heh heh...Okay so uh review, tell us what you liked and crap like that. Later!


	19. Chapter 19

Sara: We own nothing.

Parting ways

_New York City_

**Clarie's POV**

We finally landed in America once again and unbounded the jet. Once I placed my feet on the ground God was I happy to be home...err on land. Leon got out next and smiled at me. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and approached the others who had gotten out.

"Well we've had our little share of adventures haven't we?" Leon asked laughing. I smiled and nodded then looked over to them.

"So now what?" I asked.

"We go our separate ways, I guess."Sara said with a look ofdoubt on her face. For some reason those words crushed me. I looked down. Wow, so this was it. For the next six years I'd be withoutone of my best friends.

"Well...um so this is goodbye then?" I asked. She only nodded and smile weakly holding onto Kevin's arm. I sighed and smiled.

"Well, then...it was nice meeting you Kevin...take care of Sara now." I said laughing. Kevin nodded. There was one last thing needed to be done before then..."SARA!" I called. She turned around and I ran and hugged her.

"Bye Sara..." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Bye, Clarie.I'll keep in touch...okay?"

"Alright." was the last thing I said before I walked the other way with Leon before noticing that my brother and Nick weren't following. We turned around.

"Aren't yall coming?" I asked. Chris shook his head. "I'll see ya aroundsis. I have a few things to do before our next adventure." he replied giving me a hug. I looked back at Nick.Okay, it's all up to Nick now. Say you're notgonna disappear on us.

"Well, its been a slice, but I have plots to accomplish. Seeya!" With that he threw a grey metal ball at the ground, bursting it into smoke which didn't even cover him at all. "Bye everyone!" He then walked over to the street as a bus pulled up where he got in, waving bye.

"Riiight...uhm bye." Leon said quirking an eyebrow and looking at me. I shrugged. "That's Nick for ya." I looked back at Chris who was about to walk to the stop next. He stopped and looked back at us.

"Takecare of my sister Kennedy." he said. "I plan on it."Leon replied. I smiled weakly and we finally walked away.

It's been a whole year since then...

"Clarie..."

I broke out of my thoughts and looked over at Leon. "Yeah?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head. "I said, do you know what you're going to order?" he asked still smiling.

"Um, yeah uh…no wait…give me a sec." I replied still laughing. He had brought me out to dinner tonight for my birthday. I hit the big 2-0 today. But for him to take off work, smile all day and treat me to dinner...was odd. Even for Leon this was weird.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Leon?" I asked. He looked away for a moment and then back smirking once more. Oh yeah...whatever it was...it was BIG.

"Yes there is, and I thought to ask you this would be a great idea for your birthday. Since we've been together for a whole year and all..." he trailed off digging in his pocket. Was he gonna give me money? Cool!

He pulled out a small box. That's when my heart began pounding. Is this...what I think it is? He opened it and then got down on one knee.

"Clarie Verdiguel will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. My eyes lit up and a huge grin spread upon my face. "YES!" Was all I said before I practically tackled him to the ground. The waiters and the people around usclapped.

Four months later I was Mrs. LeonS. Kennedy. Though many of you all may ask, "This girl married a RE Hottie? That lucky bitch!" The only regret I had was not being able to keep in touch with Sara and Kevin...wonder what they're up to.

_New York City_

**Sara's POV**

I watched as my best friend walked away, I didn't know when the next time would be when I heard for either of them.Turning around both Kevin and I walked off, not really knowing where we were going. I was just happy that we were together and there was a six year period where we get to rest from everything. I looked over at Kevin and smiled.

"So, what now?" The million dollar question.

He smiled back, "Isn't it obvious," He lightly laughed. "Take a shower, cause you smell." He walked ahead of me.

"Kevin Ryman, you little..." I ran up to him and jumped on his back.

Both of us didn't care that people were looking at us; all that mattered was that we were happy.

It's been a whole year since then...

After dating for a FULL year, Kevin thought it would be a good idea to move in together. I mean...he spends more time over at my house then he does at his own.

For some odd reason, I lost touch with Clarie. I still don't know how it happened.

It took four months to get all of Kevin shit...and I do mean shit...into my house. And I thought girls were the only ones to collect weird stuff. Every now and then when I hear a dog bark...or see something...like a crow, it reminds me of that one night, and I'm unable to leave the house.

"Sara, you have got to leave this house! It's not good for you!" I look over to see Kevin holding my coat in one hand and the car keys in the other.

"If it'll get you to shut up, then fine...I'll come with you."

He smiled and helped me put my coat on...I wondered what Clarie was doing and if she was happy.

_New York City_

**Clarie's POV**

It all started as another wonderful day. I wake up to see Leon next to me...still asleep...as usual. I got out of bed and was right about to head over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower until a knock came to our front door.

"Lousy, good for nothing bastards...knocking at 8:00 a.m in the God damn morning..." I grumbled walking over to the living room. I opened the door yawning and saw a man there.

"Eh?" was all that came out of my mouth. He shoved a letter in my hand and said, "This is from Washington D.C from the President himself." I arched an eyebrow and closed the door.

"It's only been a year…what the fuck?" I asked opening the letter. I scanned it and smiled widely. " LEON!" I shouted. All of a sudden here comes Leon crashing through the door, hair messy, and a 9mm in hand.

"What's wrong! Where is it?" he cried looking around. I shook my head and walked over to him and smiled. "Nothing's wrong but we got a letter from D.C" I replied smiling widely. He took it and read it.

"Clarie...we're going to be FBI Agents." he said smirking still reading the letter. I nodded and started jumping up and down excitedly. We were called from the President himself to be trained and stationed there due to our experience in Raccoon City.

"Pack up, we're headin' to Washington." Leon said as he tossed the letter over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes! Finally! I get to do something cool!" I said laughing.

_New York_

**Sara's POV**

I couldn't help butfeel apprehensive about today,I mean...what was so goddamn importantthat I had to pack up my shit and HIS to go somewhere were he won't tell me. Which is really starting to bug me,aswell as show as I sit in thepassenger side of MY car. For some reason he won't allow me todrive it. I didn't really care, as long as hetold mewherewe were going, soon.

Before I opened my mouth, he says, "No." Man how the hell does he know I was going to ask him that question.

I let out a sigh as the car came to a stop, "Anti-Umbrella..." I trailed off as I look over at Kevin.

With a smile he got out and walked over to my side, "Yep, they called me up and wanted us to work for them."Once out we were greeted bytwo men.

I wasin such a shock that I didn't say anything, which Kevin had to walk me into the building.

_New York_

_Somewhere in a _ _New York City_

**Chris Redfield's POV**

It had been a whole year since I had seen Sara and Kevin. I, on the other hand, have seen Leon and Clarie at their wedding and before they left to D.C.

"Hello Sara…long time no see. Thanks for uh... joining up our little group." I said laughing.

"Chris...is that you?"Shehad a look of confusion on her face. I laughed again. "Yeah it's me alright. Good ol' Chris Redfield." I replied.

Kevin smirked and shook my hand. "It's been a long time Chris," he said. I smiled still. "Too long Ryman," I replied. We walked into the building to discuss a few things.

"Well let's get down to business; we have some special recruits here to train you two. Umbrella may have been exploited but they're still out there trying to redeem themselves. So are you in or out?" I asked.

"In," Kevin replied then looked at Sara waiting for her reply.

She looked at us, "I'm in."

I smirked and shook their hands in agreement. I showed them to the special training room and turned my back to them. _"Well now to get in contact with Leon and Clarie."_I thought to myself as I walked away.

"Mr. Redfield! You have a call from Miss. Valentine!" a man called. I nodded and picked up the phone hitting Line 2. I took a deep breath and relaxed a little before speaking.

"Jill?" I asked. I heard a little giggle and then a "Hello Chris." from the other side of the line. I smiled faintly.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Chris, Wesker's still on the loose. We heard he's planning something with another country, but it really hasn't been confirmed as the truth," she said. I grunted.

"Well we'll just have to sit back and wait for him to make his move. Besides..." I trailed off looking over at Sara and Kevin in the other room then at the picture of Clarie and Leon.

"Besides?" she asked.

"We have a new special tactics squad consisted of four people...and he's not gonna get away with what he did to Clarie back in Rockfort last year," I answered. She chuckled. Not giggled but chuckled...strange.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"She's not your real sister but you treat her like a daughter." she began. I laughed. "I'll talk to you later Jill. I'm going to finish up some paper work and I'll give you a call discussing our new members of the group." I replied. She agreed and we hung up.

_Washington__ D.C_

_Training Facility_

**Leon****'s POV**

It's been a full year once more. And here we are in the training grounds. I'm taking a breather while Clarie is still learning how to dodge lasers.

"WHY IN HELL DO WE NEED TO LEARN THIS?" I asked angrily. Clarie only looked back at me and smiled. Weird. Anyways since we've been here all we did was train, Body build, and listened to rumors supplied by other fellow agents. The most important one we've heard was about the first daughter. I heard she was bratty and stubborn, heh, boy am I glad we aren't HER bodyguards.

Ah well. I got up and took a gulp of water and walked over to Clarie who fell over from exhaustion. I helped her up and walked her over to the bench.

"You've been training for 9 hours straight and YOU'RE STILL NOT TIRED?" She asked me. I laughed. "Nope." was all I simply said. She sighed and took a sip of water next.

I walked ahead of the room and went over to the training coaches who were chatting away about who got laid last night and who didn't...what a bunch of bull.

"Hey, Agent Kennedy...ready for some more losing?" one of them asked. I glared. "Well from what I saw, he kicked your ass James." another coach taunted. The man rolled his eyes, and said, "Let's make this match 2." James replied. I nodded.

"Gladly." I said walking over to the mat. I got into a fighting stance as did he. Clarie sat up straight and smirked watching us. James threw the first punch and I stepped to the right and easily dodged it and laid a side-kick into his ribs. He winced and tried an elbow strike next. I ducked and kneed him in the groin.

"HAH! I WIN AGAIN ASSHOLE!" I said. He held onto himself and fell to his knees. I walked over towards Clarie and heard a grunt. I stepped to my right side and slightly turned my upper body missing a sucker punch from James. I back-kicked him and sent him flying to the wall.

I smirked and heard Clarie clapping, the other coaches laughing andpatting my back. Clarie smiled and looked at me. "My turn!" she said happily. I laughed.

"Yeah...right." I said.

I heard her growl a little and she grabbed my arm pinning it behind my back. "WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted as pain surged through my left arm. She laughed.

"Not sotough anymore are youMr. Kennedy?" she asked. I can't believe she...heh what a woman!She twisted my arm more making me scream, "AH DAMN, CLARIE!"

She laughed a bit more. "Say Uncle..." she said. "No way!" I cried. I spun around and went under her arm that pinned me and grabbed both her wrists. "Now you say Uncle." I said grinning.

SMASH!

My eyes widened and I fell to the floor holding onto myself as I heard the coaches all say, "Oh shit…that had to hurt..."

Clarie gently patted my head. "Sit boy..." was all she said before walking off satisfied. James slowly approached me. "I can see why you married her." he said in a high pitched voice. Heh. I smiled painfully and looked back at her walking away.

"Heh, yeah...gotta love her." I said in a squeaky voice.

_New York City_

_Anti-Umbrella Corp._

**Kevin's POV**

Wow, another year has gone by. We've become more stronger and more determined to take down the remains of Umbrella and Wesker. Still...we haven't heard from Leon and Clarie. That's what worries us. Chris doesn't want to tell us anything about them. I hope they're okay.

"RYMAN! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Chris shouted. I came back to reality and stopped my training. I wiped the sweat from my brow and went into his office.

"What's up?" I asked. He looked away from the window and at me. He had a serious look on his face now. "I got word from a very important connection that 4 more years from now something is gonna happen involving Spain and Wesker." he replied. I laughed. Of course I knew that. Sara told me, but who else could have known?

"And exactly who is that connection?" I asked.

"That's confidential information Kevin." Chris said. I sighed and nodded. That's when I noticed a picture frame on his desk. It had him, Jill, Claire, and two familiar faces. That's when it hit me.

"IS THAT CLARIE AND LEON?" I asked. Clarie was in a wedding dress smiling and Leon in a tux. Chris smiled and looked at it. "That was the last time I saw them." he said. I smiled. Come to think of it, we still haven't heard fromNick. I hopehe's okay, and I wonder ifhe went to the wedding? Well then I suppose it was that time for me and Sara as well...

"Hey Chris...whatever happened to Nick?" I asked. Chris looked at me. "Nick...I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that wack job is fine though." he replied laughing. I smirked.

"Oh and uh...Chris? Can I have the rest of the day off?" I asked.

"I don't know Kevin. Training ispretty much not an option." he said. I smirked. "I have to go out and um...buy something for Sara as a surprise." I said as I raised my ring finger and pointed to it. Chris caught the hint and smirked.

"On second thought...go on ahead. I'll keep her here until you're ready." Chris said. I nodded and left the building on my way to a jewelry shop. After fighting with some guy over the same ring I kicked the hell outta him, paid for the ring and ran off...okay I didn't kick him I just pushed him and got it. I returned to work and found Sara in the training room working on her fighting techniques.

"Sara!" I called. She turnedaround and smiled at me. I walked over to her and took a deep breath.

"Sara, we've been together for a good two years already right? So I feel it's time we take this relationship to the next level...um...well..." I trailed off and dug in my pocket. She just arched an eyebrow and looked at me. I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Sara...will you marry me?" I asked smiling.

Her eyes wentwide, "YES!" Tears started torun down her face.I smiled widely and hugged her after slipping the ring on her finger.

"Well done Ryman!" Chris said. He, Jill, and a few others were all clapping and smiling. Now my life was complete...well almost. I just wish my three other friends were here to see this.

_New York City__  
Rooftop Balcony_

**Nicholas' POV**

It's been two years since the Code Veronica incident, and a lot has happened. Clarie getting married, Kevin proposing, but still, I felt content. I felt like something higher watching over my two friends and their men. Umbrella was still just a teensy bit sore about all that we've done to screw them over, so I had to make sure they were safe.

I was a little saddened that I didn't get invited to Clarie's wedding, but I snuck myself in anyway. Got the thing on tape courtesy of an open window.

Now it was Sara's turn to get the spotlight, of course the wedding was drawing nearer, but I still had to keep watch on them. Hence the reason I'm up here with this sniper rifle. Should anyone, or anything, try to hurt them, they have to get through me.

And Brad. I can't keep watch on both of them all the time, so I left him in charge of guarding the other. He was pretty good at holding a gun, guess that's why he was on S.T.A.R.S, and as long as there wasn't anything life threatening, he was stable.

I had the sight trained on a wedding dress boutique. Inside I could see Sara picking out her favorite's while Rebecca sat on a bench and commentated. I wanted to hear what they were saying, so I put down the rifle and lifted up a long distance microphone.

"What do you think of this one?" She was wearinga low neck dress.

"Hmm, I don't know...I liked the other one better. Who's coming to the wedding?"

She took some time to think about it. "I'm thinking...maybe inviting Nick to the wedding."

"Why him?"

She lightly laughed, "Cause he's my friend and if it wasn't for him, I might have been killed by Wesker."

I leaned back listening. "Wonder if she'll actually invite me," I said to myself.

All of a sudden she says, "Enjoying the view Nick?" What the...? Why you little...

"Yeah I'm enjoying it, nice dress."

"Thanks, you know...You don't have to hide. Come down here so I can see you, please?"

"Sure then," I stood up on the balcony and picked up my supplies, checked my safety line, then jumped down. I fell down slower than if I had jumped, but it was still quite a rush. When I reached the streets, I unhooked my line and it sped up to where it was. Course, some people thought I was weird, how many times does someone slide down a building and onto the streets? In any case, I went to the little clothing store and said hi to Sara.

"Hey Sara, hey ickle Becky."

She walked up and hugged me, "It's so good to see you, Nick."Ickle Becky justglared at me.

"Good to see you too, well, you know... with both of us seeing each other."

"Yeah, so...what have you been up to these past two years?"

"Making sure you all stayed safe, you know, been kind of boring."

She looked down at the ground,"Listen, Nick. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?"

"Already did, about... oh, a few years ago."

Looking back up she had tears running down her face, "Thanks."

"Come on Sara, I was never angry at you, just a little annoyed that you cursed at me and stuff."

"Alright, Nick...I need to ask you something...?"

"Sure, anything."

"What do you think of this dress?"

"Well... um... I don't know much about clothing, but it looks great on you."

"Thanks, Nick." She then turned to Rebecca. "Okay, I guess we're done...I think Kevin would want to see you. He's over across the street picking out his tux." She points out the window with a smile on her face.

"CRAP! Guard duty!" I pick up the rifle and loaded a bullet into the chamber, "I'll go check on him and make sure he isn't dead, later Sara!" I run out the door and across the street to the tux place or whatever it's called. Maybe I should have thought it through more thoroughly first though... hehe, tongue twister.

"Ya! Ya! Da! Ga! Whoa!" Kevin shouted incoherently as he tried to cover himself, falling over in the process,"What the fuck are you doing here, Nick!"

"Sorry man, just making sure you aren't getting mauled by a hunter is all, I'll go now," I start slinking into the shadows.

"Nah it's okay, you just freaked me out is all," Kevin said, standing back up, "Just wait out there while I get dressed." I obeyed and waited outside the dressing room. It was a little awkward. Me having a rifle in a tuxedo waiting room with someone else sitting across from me looking at the gun funny.

"Okay, ready. So seriously, what did you come for?" he came out dressed in his normal apparel.

"Like I said, to make sure you aren't mauled by a hunter."

"Riiiight... Well anyway how's Sara?"

"She's fine, just checked up on her and ickle Becky's there to keep her safe. I think."

He lightly laughed as he looked at the ground. "Yeah she's her maid of honor seeing as how Sara hasn't been able to get in touch with Clarie."

After that we both feel silent, I mean there wasn't much to say.

---End of Chapter--

Leon: Well that was a good Chapter...aside from Clarie kicking me in the balls.

Kevin: Come on...you're just upset that you got beaten up by your wife.

Leon: Shut it, Ryman!

Kevin: (sighs) Anyways, where are those two girls?

Leon: I have no idea.

(Suddenly Ada appears as if by magic)

Kevin: I thought she was dead?

Leon: So did I.

Ada: (walks over and puts her arms around Leon) Hey there handsome.

Kevin: Well I'm out of here before Clarie comes and kills both of you. (Runs away)

Leon: HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS THING!

Clarie: (walks in) Hey guys sorry I'm...YOU! (glares at Ada)

Leon: CLARIE! (Smiles brightly)

Ada: Oh shit... (Takes a few steps back as Clarie closes in) NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FAAAACE!

Leon: Hehe...ehh...ouch...ooh...that's gotta hurt... (Covers eyes)

Clarie: TEACH YOU FOR MESSIN' WITH MY MAN! Oh and uh...review please!

Tangora: (Walks in) Hey, you have my shov- (spots scene) You know, I'll just search elsewhere. (Walks away)


	20. Chapter 20

Kevin: Sadly they own nothing...right Leon?

Leon: True...But I own Clarie.

Clarie: YOU DO!

Leon: Yup.

Clarie: YAY! I'M OWNED! Wait...

Parting Ways: Part two

_Washington__ D.C_

**Chris G's POV**

I had been working under the President for two years. I missed my sister so much. I had to part ways with her for awhile. That weirdo Nick is to blame; then again I never really liked him. Anyways I had been under military training. The last time I had seen her and Leon were at their wedding. Oh what a beautiful site. Though it was hard to give her away.

I can still remember the last thing I told her and Leon that night. I felt like a proud, sad but happy father not considering, A, I was her big brother, B; I was 22 at the time.

Anyways she was standing over the balcony. Leon was with her. I couldn't help but wonder why they weren't with everyone else. I walked over to her and Leon. She was the first to turn around getting startled, but the smiled and relaxed seeing it was only me.

"Hey, Chris." Leon said smiling. I smiled at him then back at her.

"Why aren't you two with the others...I mean it is yall's spotlight tonight." I said laughing. Leon looked over to my sister and back at me. "She's upset because 1, you're leaving soon. And 2, Sara and Kevin completely disappeared and couldn't come nor have we heard from them." Leon replied.

"I'm sorry Clarie. I tried looking for them but I couldn't find them. As for me leaving...I gotta jet right now. I'm so sorry sis."

Boy, why was today so hard?The whole point was my promise. I was called out by the head of Secret Service and had to take my leave, but not before saying...

"Clarie, I promise I'll be back soon to see you and Leon again. Promise me Leon you won't get her into trouble if you know what I mean!" I said smirking. Leon blushed like crazy and Clarie giggled.

"Bye bro..." Clarie said sadly. She hugged me and I hugged back tightly. When I pulled away tears formed in her eyes. Leon put his arms around her as she smiled up at him and then back at me.

I smiled back and took my leave. Here I am now. Just heard about Sara and Kevin's wedding. Maybe I should drop in to check on them. I'm off for a change for vacation this whole week. Might as well. Then I can go see Clarie and Leon.

"Mr. Garcia!"

I turned around to see another one of my men come in and hand me some papers. I scanned the paper and gasped. "THEY'RE HERE!" I asked in shock. The files contained Stats and pics of my sister and brother-in-law. I tossed them behind me and took off full speed. I was gonna get to see my sister! I made a mad dash down the corridors with a smile on my face. So Clarie and Leon are FBI Agents now huh?

_New York City_

**Kevin's POV**

The big day was coming up soon and God am I nervous. But I know it's all worth it. After everything we've been through I know Sara's the one. I took a deep breathe of fresh air and looked out at the lake. I needed somewhere to unwind so Chris suggested this place to me. I was sitting on a bench looking at the beautiful scenery.

"It's a shame none of our old friends are around anymore..." I said thinking about how sad Sara was about that. I looked down at the water and for a moment I saw an image of us all and I shook my head. Woah...too much fresh air.

I sighed and looked at the young lovers across the lake. I smiled. Guess this is the time of the season for love eh? Wonder if Redfield will ever settle down with Jilly? HAH! Yeah right. Then again, who knows. Then there was the other Chris. Wonder if he finally found anyone. Once more I laughed at that theory. Chris is too fickle. Truly Clarie's brother.

Now where in hell was Sara, she was going to go get a drink from the stand and I don't see her!

"Sorry I'm late; I had to beat up some guy that wouldn't stop hitting on me."She says with abright smile.

I looked at her blankly. She just got hit on...beat the bastard up...and is smiling widely. I LOVE THIS WOMAN! I laughed and grabbed her by the hand pulling down onto the bench holding her. She looked surprised by this. That made me laugh.

"What's so funny?"

I smiled at her. "I hold you or kiss you AND YOU STILL get shocked or blush. Kinda like a little school girl." I said laughing once more. She nudged me in the ribs and laughed. I kept my smile and looked out to the lake seeing the sky turn from blue to pink and orange.

"It's getting late...but I don't wanna leave now. Let's stay a bit longer." I said looking down at her.

"Whatever you want." She says with a warm smile.

"Alright, Sara..." I said before kissing her lightly. Even after these years I still manage to heat up in the face every time we kiss.

_Washington__, D.C_

** Leon****'s POV**

I've never been so beat in my whole life. Today's training was brutal. I had just got out of the shower and relaxed sitting on the couch in our apartment. I could smell something from the kitchen. Guess Clarie was cooking. Thank God, I'm starved! I stayed sitting my ass down and found myself thinking.

I missed a lot of our old friends. I know Clarie did too. She just thinks I don't know. But the thing is I always know when something's bothering her. I sighed and looked at the picture frame on the entertainment center. It was a picture of our wedding. She looked so beautiful. Still does. Then I looked over at the other picture she had. It was a picture of her as a little girl and on Chris' back. I smiled. I bet she misses her brother.

"Here ya go, Leon."

I looked up from where I sat to see Clarie with a plate in hand. I smiled up at her. "What?" she asked. I dropped the plate and pulled her down and held her tightly. I could feel her heart pound. I smirked. I couldn't be more happier with my life.

"I love you, Clarie." I said softly. She smiled. "I love you too, Leon. And I always will." she replied. I placed my hand under her chin and thumb on lower lip and smiled. We leaned in closer. As soon as our lips pressed against each others...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"DAMMIT!" I swore. Clarie got up and laughed before going to the door. When she opened it...

"CHRIS!" she shouted, eyes lit up. She jumped up and hugged him. He hugged her back and chuckled. "I'm back as promised, Clarie." he said. I stood to my feet and smiled. I was so happy to see her happy. Chris looked back at me then looked around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"The kids..." he trailed off. I felt my face flare up with heat while Clarie giggled. "WHAT KIDS!" I asked.

"You're not knocked up yet, sis?" he asked smirking. She didn't say anything. That made the whole room go silent for a moment.

"Clarie?" I asked. She laughed nervously.

_Washington_ _D.C._

**Clarie's POV**

"ARE YOU, CLARIE?" Chris and Leon both asked again. I continued laughing. Though I have no clue as to why I'm laughing. Leon and Chris continued staring while Chris looked like he wanted to strangle Leon.

" Leon, we're gonna have a baby!" I finally blurted out. Leon passed out cold. Chris laughed his ass off before registering what was said and then...

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

BAMMO! He was out cold next. I looked down at the two and walked over them and started eating the food Leon didn't eat. Hey, I was hungry and eating for two so sue me. Now to tell Chris Redfield the news! Too bad I can't seem to find Sara, Kevin, or Nick. I sighed but continued shoving food in my mouth. DAMN PREGNANCY AND YOUR APETITE INCREASE!That night Chris stayed over. I sat next to him watching TV. Leon was in the kitchen doing God knows what.

"Hey Chris...where were you all these years?" I asked. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at me then away.

"Well...I became a Secret Service agent. Serving as the President's Body Guard. Get this, he's way cooler than Bush..." he said laughing. I laughed as well. He looked back at me and sighed. He patted my head. "Hey! I'm not a dog!" I shouted.

"Yeah you are!" he said as he tossed a pillow across the room. "GO GET IT GIRL!" He taunted. I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow behind me at his face. It was good to have my brother back. I just wished I could see our mom and dad..OH MY GOD!

"Chris! We've been away from home for 3 years! What do you think mom and dad are thinking?" I asked sadly. Chris looked down. "I'm not sure...and I really don't give a rat's ass." he said before getting up and walking outside with his cigarettes in hand. I looked down. Leon walked in next.

"Where's Chris?" he asked. I looked up at him and stood to my feet. "I reminded him of our parents. He didn't get along with him so I moved out when I hit 18 and stayed with him so he wouldn't be lonely. I talked to them and visited them, but they never wanted to talk to my brother and he didn't want anything to do with them." I replied. Leon sighed and put his arms around me from behind. He rested his chin ontop of my head.

"Sounds like Chris needs to have a talk with them." he said.

"But Leon...they're back in uhm...they're far away remember?" I asked reminding him that me and Chris weren't exactly from around here. Leon sighed and held on a bit tighter with his hands on my stomach this time. I wasn't showing yet, DUY! I was only 3 weeks...

"Well, don't worry about it. Chris will come around to forgetting it. Right now we should concentrate on the mission we have with Krauser. AND how I don't want you going." Leon said. I looked up at him over my shoulder.

"But Leon! I have to go!" I argued. He continued embracing me the same way as he closed his eyes. "Clarie...you're carrying my child, and you want to go on a mission? Please...stay home and be safe..." he said.

" Leon, I can do this...I promise! I'll even wear TWO bullet proof vests if I have to!" I pleaded. "Clarie, please!" he said, his voice getting shaky. I turned around to face him gently placing my hand on his cheek. I looked him in the eyes carefully.

"I can do this..." I whispered. His hand touched mine and he smiled weakly. "Fine..." he said before kissing me. Chris walked in. "Oops..." he said before going back out. Leon and I looked at each other and laughed.

_New York City_

**Sara's POV**

I don't remember much about that night, justthatI was happy. As well as slightlydrunk but Kevin doesn't need to know that. He neverreally likedit when I got drunk, something about bad memories. I really can't remember. Anyways, I was going insane the moment I woke up. Why? The wedding was tomorrow and nothing was really planned! No thanks to Kevin. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to do it myself. Then it hit me. Who was going to give meaway? I had no family here andChevy...doesn't matter. I guess I'll walk down by myself. With a sigh I walkdown to the store why?To get something for thishang over I have.On my way to the store that jack ass I beat up comes up to me.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" I could tell he's been drinking.

With a sigh I walk passed him, I didn't have time to deal with him. That is till he grabs my arm. "Hey let me go!" I kick him in the leg, yet he still holds onto my arm.

I look around and for some reason I see Nick walking around. "NICK!" He looks over at me and the person grabbing me. He then pulls out something out of his hand and runs up to me.

"Let her go!" he yells at him.

The guy throws me to the ground and makes an attempt to hit Nick. He backs away and holds up what he has in his hand. "This is a grenade. Do that again, and you blow up."

After seeing the grenade the guy runs off. "Thank you Nick." Isay as I get up. "What are you doing in this lovely neighborhood?" he asks me.

"Well Kevin and I are just here relaxing but I needed something for this hang over, plus I have a lot of shit to do before tomorrow. Like find a way to give myself away." He had a puzzled look on his face.

"What, like a garage sale?"

With a sigh I say, "No, Nick. For the wedding. My father's not here so I have no one to give me away to Kevin." The smile I had soon fade as I remember how much I miss my family. He still had a puzzled look.

"Give you away to Kevin... wait..."

I lightly laugh, "The weddings tomorrow and I still have things to do." He smiles and lifts the grenade.

"Lets go finish them up really quick-like."

After saying my thanks we went off to get the lose ends of this wedding done. I really wish that Clarie and Leon were here to help me out.

--End of Chapter--

Tangora: (Examines story) Hmm... isn't that odd...

Clarie: What? That you pulled a grenade on some guy?

Tangora: No, thats a typical Friday, I mean I'm sensing some underlying tones in certain POVs...

Clarie: Like? OH! Cause you don't have one, right?

Tangora: Well... no no, its something else... this is going the bug the hell out of me...

Clarie: Uhmm oh, because I'm pregnant? Well it has been 3 years. Someone was bound to get knocked up.

Tangora: No, its obvious you were going to get it on with Leon... oh crap. We forgot to tell them to review!

Clarie: (stays quiet and looks down ashamed) Well…it could have been worse. I could've pulled a disturbing POV like that one creepy guy. (shudders) OH YEAH! REVIEW! Happy?

Tangora: Well thats all... (puts on shades and walks away)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:

Clarie: We own Nothing, nada zip, ze--

Chris: We get it, Clarie...

Kevin: Enjoy the chapter!

Tangora: I'm better than all of you.

Clarie: Riiight...keep thinking that, maybe it'll come true one day...

**Kevin and Sara's Big Wedding Day Chapter! **

_New York City_

**Clarie's POV **

I took a step out of the passenger side of a rental car Leon got after we came from the airport. I took a big whiff of fresh air since Washington wasn't all that great either. I stretched and looked at the beautiful house Kevin and Sara lived in.

"Wow...so purdy!" I said smiling widely. Leon got out of the car chuckling as he made his way over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him smiling. This was gonna be the first time in 3 years that I'd get to see my friends! I saw other cars parked here as well. I looked at Leon, still smiling brightly and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the front door.

"Woah, slow down Clarie." Leon laughed. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I stood there impatiently tapping my my fingers on my left arm and tapping my left foot.

"Clarie, relax, you're gonna see them!" Leon said smirking. Finally the door opened and there I saw Kevin's shocked face. "Heya Kevin!" I shouted with a wide smile. He smiled back and hugged me while picking me up off the ground.

"Clarie! Leon!" he said swinging me around.

"I'll take it from here..." Leon said as he pulled me towards him and laughed. Kevin laughed next. "It's great to see yall! Come in, the guys are in the living room." he said. The guys? Who else was here? We followed him to the living room and I saw Chris Redfield, my brother Chris, and Billy Coen? O...kay...

"Clarie!" Chris Redfield shouted running to me and hugging me the same way Kevin did. I giggled. "Long time no see, Chrissy!" I said. He put me down and smiled.

"Better to see a face other than hearing just a voice." he said. I smiled. He looked at Leon and smirked.

"Been taking care of my 2nd little sister, Kennedy?" he asked.

"You know it Chris." he replied. Chris chuckled and they shook hands and hugged the MANLY way. I looked around and frowned. "Where's Sara?" I asked. Kevin walked in handing me and Leon a beer.

"Uh, she should be on the way home with Rebecca, Jill, and Claire." he replied. I nodded and was about to open my beer until Leon took it away. I glared.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Clarie, must I remind you WHY you can't drink?" he asked smirking. I smiled and shook my head.

"Why can't she drink?" Kevin asked. I saw Chris Redfield look at us too. "I'll tell yall when everyone's here...besides I wanna take everyone out to eat first!" Leon said.

"You got my attention, Kennedy!" Chris Redfield said laughing. Everyone laughed. "So why are you two love birds here?" Kevin asked.

"For YOUR AND SARA'S wedding!" I said smiling happily.

_New York City_

**Sara's POV**

God I can't believe today's the big day. I'm finally going to marry the man that I love...which is kind of weird seeing as how only what...almost four years ago Kevin was only a video game character.Rebecca was driving me to my house after spending the night with her and Jill who's in the back seat with a rather nasty hang over as do we all.With a sigh I looked at the ring on my finger, I was truly happy but deep down inside I wish my friends Clarie, Leon, and yes even Clarie's brother Chris were here to be with me. I looked over to see Rebecca giggling.

"Okay what are you two hiding?" I said while laughinga bit.

They just looked at me and kept on giggling...they'd be laughing but they just don't wanna. We were on our way to pick up Nick...Rebecca wanted to run him over with the car but I somehow made her change her mind. We came to a stop at a coffee shop and there he was.

"Hey Nick." He got up and got in the car quickly fidgiting.

We pulled up to the house, man there were so many cars there. Put one of them I didn't recognize. Who could that be? As we...attempted to walk to the door Rebecca who was really the only one not truly drunk was helping me in.

"Kevin, I'm home!" I yell out not really noticing it as I see Chris Redfield laugh a bit.

"Hey there, you have some guests here. Three to be exact!" He yells back, wonder who they could be.

Walking over I see...Oh my god! Leon, Clarie, and Chris (Her brother). "Clarie?"

Clarie started jumping up and down all giddy. "Sara! Congrats!" she says as she runs over to me and hugs me.

I hug her back. "It's so good to see you!" I look over at Chrisa nd Leon. "All of you." Chris V laughed and hugged her. "It's good to see you too, Sara. Congratulations." he said.

"Thanks," I take a step back and almost miss but I really don't need Kevin seeing me drunker then...a...I don't know. He never liked it when I was drunk. "When did you guys get here?"

"Uhm...about a few minutes before you got here." Clarie replied.

"Okay, I hope no one has eaten yet...if not then let's head over to the best restaurant yall have for lunch. My treat!" Leon announced.

It's then that I notice they was something different about Clarie. "Clarie...are you...?" Clarie looked at me for a moment.

"Uhm, hungry? Yeah...let's go eat!" she said running out the door. Leon chuckled and followed. "Well come on then guys." he said.

Nick yelled out from his seat. "I'll stay here in case anyone tries to poison the food supply." He twitched drinking something.

"Alright, have fun." I say as I walk out the door and for some reason head for the drivers side of my nice car, but Kevin stops me.

"I don't think so." He laughs as he takes the keys and gets in.

_Some REALLY expensive Italian place_

**Leon****'s POV**

We followed Kevin and Sara to some Italian Restaurant...great that's putting a MAJOR dent in my wallet. Ah well, it's their wedding. Chris Redfield, Jill, Rebecca and that Billy Coen dude came out of a car behind us and then Kevin and Sara from in front.

When we got in and grabbed a table I took a look at the prices on the menu. _Oh...my...God...This is ridiculous...oh wait I'm runnin' on Government money. Then it's all okay!_

"Order anything yall want." I said smiling over at Sara and Kevin.

Sara's eyes go wide after seeing the menu. "WOW...are you sure Leon?"

"Yeah Leon this is really...wow." Was all Kevin could say.

"Of course. As for Redfield and co...buy your own damn food!" I said smirking.I felt a breadstick whack me in the head and I looked to see Clarie glaring.

"I was kidding!" I said defensively. She rolled her eyes and everyone ordered. Before we ate I stood up along with Clarie.

"Guys and girls, whatever, I wanted to congratulate our best friends on their ceremony that will bind them together forever..." I began.

"Poor fools..." Chris G mumbled. Clarie whacked his head this time which made him laugh nervously.

"ANYWAYS! We're happy to be here Sara. And I'm glad everything's working out for you and Kev. And there is one more announcement..." Clarie said.

"We're gonna have a baby!" I blurted out happily.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you Clarie!" Sara gets up and walks over to hug Clarie.

"Congratulations Leon." Kevin said shaking my hand. I smiled and heard a thud. I turned around and Chris Redfield was out cold on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Jill shouted jumping out of her chair to check on him. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I turned to Kevin and Sara. "Oh there is one thing we wanted to tell yall too." I said. I looked over at Clarie and put my arm around her.

"Since our baby's uncles will of course be Chris Redfield and my brother Chris, we want you two to be his or her's God Parents." Clarie said smiling warmly.

"I'd be honored to." Sara says as Kevin just looks at us dumbfounded.

I chuckled. "In other words, if anything were to happen to us, our child would be legally yours." I responded. Clarie nodded and laughed.

_Suit Mart_

**Chris G's POV**

Well since we ate, we made reservations for the reception to be at some bar, and it was almost 4:30 p.m. We had to hurry the hell home to get dressed. I had a tux, unfortunately Clarie and Leon weren't prepared so while the Bride was rushed home with Jill to get ready, and Kevin was with Redfield I had to take Leon and Jill took Clarie.

It's amazing how fast you can pick something up at Suit Mart for both Leon and Clarie...Leon got a tux and ran home to change. Clarie being very picky. She kept worrying she was fat, which she wasn't. She was BARELY 3 weeks! Not even showing.

"Clarie, just pick a damn dress and let's go!" I shouted. Jill giggled and walked out. She was already dressed for the wedding so she looked back at the dressing room and opened the door. My arms dropped to my sides and mouth hung open. THAT WASN'T MY SISTER! IT COULDN'T BE!

She walked out in a jade dress, split the size of Ada's on the side, and no straps. A matching choker and hair put up differently. I tossed my tux jacket off and covered her. "NO FLIPPIN' WAY YOU'RE LEAVING OUT HERE LIKE THAT!" I shouted.

"CHRIIIIIS!" She shouted. Jill sighed. "No way!" I shouted glaring at a few guys who walked passed us saying, "Woah, check her out!".

"Chris, the wedding starts in half an hour, just buy it and lets go!" Jill said. I sighed and ripped the tags off and let the lady scan it. We ran out the door and into the car, racing to the house. We got out and we ran into the house. Guest were sitting out there waiting for it start.

Clarie sat on the couch impatiently. Jill was beside her. Chris was there and Leon had walked out of the bathroom. Clarie stood up to tie his black bow tie.

"Where's Ryman dammit?" I asked.

"He's still getting ready, so is Sara." Claire said walking out of Sara's room.

"Where's your jacket?" Chris asked. I pointed to Clarie. She took it off and tossed it to me and I put it on. Here goes nothing..."KEVIN! SARA! HURRY THE FUCK UP! PEOPLE ARE WAITING!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

_Backyard_

**Chris Redfield's POV**

I decided to head out to the backyard. The guests were all seated and chattering. I looked at my watch then at the minister. Clarie, came out and stood where brides maidwould. Leon came out and stood where the best man stands.

"Where's the groom?" I asked. Then comes Kevin. He ran out and stood where he should and took a deep breath. I looked over at Clarie when the music was playing. "Where the hell is Sara?" I whispered. She shrugged.

"Where is she?"Chris asked me. I shrugged as well. Then the patio opened and there stood Sara. She walked gracefully Kevin's way with a bouquet of white roses. I smiled and looked over to Kevin seeing his smile and Leon patting his back.

I took my seat next to Claire and smiled. Chris V took a seat next to some random guy and then Jill sat on the other side of me and Rebecca next to Coen. I smiled again and looked back at Sara.

"Where the hell is Nick!" I hear Leon ask Kevin. Kevin slapped his forehead. Soon he came running in from the side entrance with a twig in his hair and smelling a bit like burnt bacon.

"Sorry I'm late, I kind of... had... things... it'll be easier to say I slept in. Now where do I go?" Leon walked up to him and shoved him to a spot in the middle of the walkway Sara was coming through and then walked back beside Kevin.

"Ready?" Sara asked. Nick then grabbed her arm and awkwardly hooked it up, then stood beside her. He then starts walking her up to where Kevin was standing.

For some reason I saw Chris and Clarie gawking at him. I turned to Chris and arched an eyebrow. "He flippin' looks like Wesker!" he called out.

Before anything could be said the trees before us started rustling andsomeone fell out of it with a camera.

"BRAD?" I asked. He laughed nervously.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today--"

Since this was a weddingand the minister was workinhis magic, I had to strangle Brad later...but I could have sworn Chris and Sara said he should be dead. Ah well.

_Backyard_

**Kevin's POV**

After the long, and I MEAN LONG, vows we made we finally got to my favorite part...

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Right when I tilted me head and she leaned closer a damn rocket came crashing through our tree. The guests all gasped and screamed as they took cover. We all turned around to see...woah! ADA? Before I could open my mouth I heard Clarie.

"YOU SLUTTY BITCH!" She cried. Leon grabbed her arm, Clarie's not Ada's. "Clarie, don't get into trouble..." he said. I looked back at Sara to see her glaring at Ada as well.

"Well, I'm sorry to crash this wedding, but I'm here for payback." Ada said, gripping her rocket launcher.

"You beat up Chris and shot Claire!" Clarie said glaring.

Ada laughed. I turned to Sara but she was already charging towards her. "Holy shit! Sara come back!" I called running after her. Ada aimed again, but at her. She launched another rocket. I grabbed Sara's wrist and yanked her out of the way.

"Why do you want to kill her?" I asked. Ada seemed annoyed and jumped down from our roof and slowly approached us. Clarie and Leon got in front of us protectively. Where the hell are the others? I scanned the yard to see they had the chairs and some debris on them and they were out like a light.

"You honestly think I'm stupid?" she asked.

"More or less." Sara said smirking. Ada glared and used a fan kick on Leon knocking him away and elbowing Clarie in the face. I pushed Sara behind me. She laughed again as she pulled a gun and aimed for my head.

"Kevin!" Sara cried.

A sweat drop, beaded down my forehead as she lightly tapped the trigger. As if in an instant Clarie tackled Ada to the ground, causing the gun to smack me in the face and I fell out cold...

_Backyard_

**Normal POV (This is rare people!)**

Ada was pinned to the ground by Clarie and Sara now. She grunted and tried to knee Clarie but she got up fast and kicked her sides in. Sara took her turn and kicked her in-between saying...

"YOU-BITCH-YOU-FUCKED-UP-MY-WEDDING!"

Ada was taking a pounding before she tripped Sara out from under her and rolled over onto her feet away from Clarie. Once she was up, she had her gun aiming at Clarie.

"Sorry honey, partys over!" she snapped at her. Before she could pull the trigger, Brad jumped out from behind his chair holding a tommy gun. He yelled as he pulled the trigger and gun started jumping all over the place at her. Ada jumped away and started running like the wind along the side of the building.

"You go that way and I'll go this way..." Sara told Clarie while pointing to the other side of the house. Clarie nodded and they ran off, separate ways. Sara slowly circled the house when she saw Ada distracted. She ran and grabbed her.

"CLARIE! I GOT HER!" Sara cried. Clarie came running from the other side of the yard. Ada quickly grabbed Sara's arm and judo threw her onto her back. Sara made a squeal and Ada smiled and aimed her gun down at Sara.

"Night-night princess." she said.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Clarie cried as she pounced on her making her fall back. Ada and her rolled on the ground. Clarie managed to slap the gun out of her grasp and punch her in the face. Ada pulled a knife off her thigh strap and tried stabbing her.

Clarie rolled off as Ada cut her arm. She held onto her wound and glared at Ada as she approached her and kicked her in the side. Clarie held onto her stomach protecting it. Ada noticed this and smirked.

"So inside there is a offspring of that dip-stick rookie?" she asked. She raised her knife and brought it down on her but a bullet went through her arm. Ada screamed and turned around, dropping the knife.

"A...da..." Sara growled. Ada just glared. Sara aimed her gun and shot her in the left leg. Ada fell onto one knee wincing.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ada hissed.Sara took aim again and shot her other leg. Ada cried out in pain and fell over and lifted her head. She reached for another weapon enclosed in her boot but Sara sent off the final bullet into her brain. Ada was definitely gone for good now.

"You okay?" Sara asked Clarie. More grunts were heard and Leon woke up. He looked at Kevin who was passed out and then saw the girls.

"Clarie! Sara!" he called running to them. He helped Clarie up and looked down at Ada's dead body. Then looked at the cut on Clarie's arm.

"What...what happened?" he asked. Clarie sighed and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from Leon's lip off.

" Ada went nuts." she replied. Sara fell to her knees crying. "Sara...what's wrong?" Clarie asked.

"My wedding...it was ruined." she said sadly. Clarie frowned. Later they lifted all the knocked out people up and took them into the house. Wow, what a wedding to remember.

End Chapter...

Kevin: Man our wedding did bite...but hey? It was one to remember!

Leon: Easy for you to say, I don't remember anything but a lethal high heel meeting my face...(rubs jaw)

Kevin: Yeah that was kinda funny.

Leon: Screw you.

Kevin: Sorry, I don't swing that way...hey, where the hell's Sara anyways?

Leon: Uhm...I dunno. Anyway leave a review and tell us what you think.

Sara:(Walks in)I'm right here, Kevin. Don't get your panties in a twist.

(Umbrella Scientist walks by sipping on a beer)

Clarie: (Runs in, nearly in tears) Hey guys, I just found out Chevy died in Raccoon all those years ago!

Umbrella Scientist: (coughs on beer) Oh yeah! H-he's dead alright! Dead as a doornail!

Kevin: Hmm. Makes sense. Odd that we didn't notice until now..Wait.. (Turns to scientist) What are you hiding! And what are you doing with my beer?

Clarie: (Pulls out gun) Yeah, what do you know about Chevy!

Umbrella Scientist #1: GYAAAAH! NOTHING! (Runs away)

Clarie: Get back here! (Gives chase)

Meanwhile in some Umbrella lab...

Chevy: Umm can somebody change my stasis fluid? It's kinda warm... And I'm hungry! Can somebody get me a snack pack or some Doritos or something?

Umbrella Scientist #2: Shut up.

Chevy: (Folds Arms) Urgh...so lame..


	22. Chapter 22

Wesker: They will never own anything so yeah.

Chapter 22

_Azaouâd_ _Mali_

**Sara's POV**

It was late at night when I got the call from Chris Redfield telling me that he had something very important to tell me, but he couldn't tell me over the phone. Turning to my left I look over at Kevin who was still asleep at the time, man a boom could go off and he'd still be asleep. With a sigh I get up and get dressed, then head for the door after leaving a note for Kevin. After meeting up with Chris and him telling me an hour long meeting, which somehow reminded me of Wesker's boring meetings. Odd.

"Okay Sara, we believe that Wesker is somewhere in Mali. But we can't confirm it, so that's why I had asked you." He trails off as he looks out the window of the plane.

I arch an eyebrow, "Chris are you trying to tell me that you want me to go into this country and spy on Wesker?"

He looks over at me with an apologetic look. "Sorry Sara but yes. We need to learn what he's up to so we can be prepared."

Soon he gets up and starts to walk over to the door and then looks over at me. Wait a minute! He doesn't think that I was going to...no way!

"Come on Sara, we can't land." He moves his hand telling me to come over to him so he can push me out the door.

Taking a deep breathe I look out at the white clouds moving past us before turning to Chris. "If anything should happen to me I want you to tell Kevin that I--" He cuts me off.

"I know Sara. Be careful. Otherwise everyone will beat the shit out of me if anything happen to you." He lightly laughs as I turn to the door.

Hey if I can face off against Umbrella I can at least jump out of an air plane. With that thought going through my head, with a smile I jump out of the plane. And let me tell you, it feels great. Right after the clouds part you can see the land and it looks beautiful. I wish my friend Clarie could see this, but she has a mission to go today. Okay...free fall time over, as I go to deploy my chute something tells me that something's wrong. Pulling the cord I soon find out that I don't have a Parachute! Oh god! I look around to find someway to slow down, but there really isn't anything around me to do that, unless I want to hit the water really hard.

Moving so that I'm in a standing position I prepare for the massive amount of pain that I surely will feel once I hit the water. Seconds later I hit and boy do my legs hurt like a bitch. Once I get to the surface do I silently curse Chris for not giving me the right bag. Oh well nothing I can do about now. Getting out of the freezing cold water I make my way to a building that looks somehow familiar.

"So this is where the mansion from RE 0 went to." Looking over I see a car heading my way, need to hide.

It's a good thing that I was trained in doing this shit, and then a thought hits me. Did Chris know this was going to happen? I mean the training was harder then normal. I mean I didn't really need to know the art of B&E. Walking in the shadow's I slowly made my way towards the mansion. Looking inside the place it's nothing like the game. Yet again our presents here as messed things up, but who cares. The game was already messed up. Walking around I find a window that's open, what luck. Getting in seemed easy which I found out seconds later that it was when the floor beneath me gave in and I fall into darkness. My last thoughts are on Kevin and that I hope he doesn't worry to much about me.

_Tennessee_ _USA_

**Jack Krauser's POV**

So today I was going to meet some chick named Clarie Kennedy. Something tells me that she's one of those girls that won't get their hands dirty and are afraid they might break a nail if they do some work. Before I got to the helicopter this spiky haired guy stops me.

"Okay let me clear a few things up, first, you look at her wrong, I'll hurt you. If anything and I mean anything should happen to her I'll hunt you down and personally kill you. Do you understand me?" The look in his eyes told me he wasn't kidding around.

With a sigh I simply say, "Whatever." And I walk off to head for this jet. That is till that bastard pushes me against a wall.

"Don't fuck with me." He says as he pulls out his hand gun and aims it at my right temple. I laugh at him, just to piss him off. "Oh, you think this is funny well." Before he could do anything that Valentine chick walks up to him.

"Chris we have a problem." She looks at me then at Chris. "Now Chris!" With that said she turns and walks off.

Turning his attention back to me he puts his gun away. "You got lucky this time, but next time I will pull the trigger." He has a cold look in his eyes.

Right after he walks away I shook my head. _What an ass. Better not piss him off._ Was the last thing I said before walking over to the plane and taking my seat.

_Tennessee_ _USA_

**Clarie's POV**

"Clarie what the hell are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Chris (my brother) standing next to Leon pissed as ever. I smirked. "Why, getting ready for our mission gentlemen!" I said as perky as ever.Chris's folded arms unfolded and dropped to his sides as he looked at Leon.

"What? Don't look at me like that! She black mailed me into going!" he said defensively. Chris arched an eyebrow.

"And with what exactly?" Chris asked. Everyone went silent and looked down. I had to laugh when I saw the expression on Chris' face. " LEON! SHE'S 3 WEEKS PREGNANT AND YOU STILL HAD TO BA-" Leon cut Chris off.

"Woah, woah what the hell are you talking about? She bribed me with food that night...Damn Chris get your mind out of the gutter!" Leon said walking ahead and pulling me with him towards the private jet or whatever we were going in.

"You can be such an ass sometimes, Leon." I said smiling. Leon smirked. "Hey, it was funny and I don't like your brother." he replied. I glared at him and punched him in the arm before shaking my head and giggling. After boarding the...plane...we took our seats and I got seated right across from Krauser.

"Great, googly moogly! I know you!" I shouted pointing at him. I could see Chris glaring at him from the corner of my eye. Leon chuckled. Krauser only rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"Of course you do Clarie, that's one of my comrades from the Bureau "Oh yeah, but that's not exactly where I saw him from...hmm...ah well!" I replied sitting back and smiling as I looked out the window. Leon chuckled again.

"We should be landing soon. All we gotta do is go investigate that island and we'll be outta there..." Chris said lowly. I looked over at him. He looked nervous and irritated for some reason. Was it because of Krauser or what? I got up and sat next to my brother.

"Hey what's up?" I asked. He looked at me sadly. "Clarie...this is the pl--" he got cut off as the plane began shaking scarcely. The pilot came on over the intercom saying they were having technical difficulties. The first instinct I had was holding onto my stomach.

"Clarie!" I could hear Leon shout my name as he practically leaped over to me and held onto me, Chris did the same. The rumbling got worse and we could feel the plane drop. My eyes widened and my heart rate sped up.

_Tennessee_ _USA_

**  
****Chris R's POV**

As I walked behind Jill I wondered what the problem was. Was it Clarie or Sara? Or was it both? If anything happened to Clarie I don't know, I just couldn't handle that. So I pushed the thought away violently and tried to focus on what was wrong, which I still didn't know what that was. After some time Jill finally stopped and looked at me not before slapping my face.

"What the fuck was that for!" I say very annoyed. She just glares at me and hands me a mission report from Wesker. What the! "What the hell is this?"

"You tell me." She then shoves the folder in my hands. "They trusted you." Her eyes slowly start to tear up.

Looking down at the report my mind goes blank. From the looks of it, Wesker now has Sara captured and he's done something to the plane I just sent Clarie on.

_The Plane_

**Chris G's POV**

This was it. This was the crash where we'd believe Krauser would die. But there were two extra people on this plane and the way things had been back on Rockfort Island 3 years back I knew something extra was bound to happen.

I felt Clarie shaking and saw tears form in her eyes. I held on tightly until Leon ran off and came back with what looked like parachutes. He passed us each one and I could see Krauser sitting in his seat calmly. He knew what would happen and the way he looked at me I could tell he knew I was aware of it as well.

"Clarie come on! We gotta get out of here!" I shouted over the engine backfire. She nodded and ran towards the door. Leon kicked it open and we were right about to shove her out first but a huge explosion was made from the very back sending me and Leon first out and Clarie tumbling backwards.

"CLAAAARIE!" Leon and I both shouted. I could see Leon falling backwards, eyes widened and arm outstretched towards the plane. My heart was slowly aching but I knew what I had to do. I pushed myself over and pulled the string to his pack and then mine as we landed on the beaches of the island.

It was there when we saw the plane go into flames and crash into the ocean. I shook my head slowly and screamed my sister's name from the top of my lungs. That's when I heard something...a low whimper...I turned slowly to see Leon with his face burried in his hands shaking his head and muttering, "No...no...not Clarie..."

That's when I did something I haven't done in 13 years...I cried. I didn't care if anyone saw my tears, my baby sister...my only family was gone and out of my reach for good. Wesker was gonna pay, no one but me was going to make him suffer worse than I have...No one but me.

_Azaouâd_ _Mali_

******Kevin's POV**

I sprang up awake gasping for air. Sweat fell from my brow and every muscle in my body tensed. Someone was gone. I don't know how I know but I can feel it. Something happened. I looked over to my side and saw Sara was missing.

"Where the---" was all I said before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and looked into the mirror. My reflection looked pretty badly. I guessI'm catching a cold or something. I sighed and patted my face dry with a towel.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room and still no Sara. I sighed yet again. "Maybe she went for a walk..." I thought as I plopped down on the couch. I laid my headback, staring at the ceiling. Something told me that I should call the Kennedy's or maybe Redfield. I laughed to myself.

"I'm just being paranoid, that's all. It's 7 AM anyways." I mumbled. I turned on the TV and myeyes widened at what I saw. A picture of some guy and Clarie._The hell?_

"Breaking News, 22 year old Clarie Kennedy, wife of Leon Kennedy was killed today in a plane crash on the way to investigating on Fressia Island for whereabouts of an unknown group. Clarie was also the young sister of a secret service Agent from DC and future mother of a baby. Let's take this time, to mourn for the lost of a young, high spirited woman and her left behind loved ones."

The camera showed Leon and Chris briskly walking down some steps. Leon was pale, his eyes red probably from a bit of emotional overflow, but a glare was plastered on his face. Chris looked the same except his scowl was a bit more what's the word I'm looking for? Scary. There we go.

"C-Clarie's dead..." I mumbled. I shook my head and grabbed the phone and dialed Sara's cell number.

_Tennessee_ _USA__  
_**  
Nicholas' POV**

"Fuck!" I yelled running out towards the water throwing my gear off. Infrared scope in case of regenerators, sub machinegun in case of zombies, revolver because they look so damn cool, and a backpack full of other crap useful for a paranoid freak like me.

I jumped into the water and started swimming out when I started getting pulled lower, and I felt it hard to swim. "Dammit Kevlar!" I yelled out taking my vest off and holding it aside. When I got to where the plane was, or what was left of it, I dove under using the vest as a weight. I got in deep enough, the water displacement was dragging me towards the wreckage.

Of course, a friend was in the wreckage so I just moved with the flow into the plane. Once I slipped through the opening on the bottom, and was inside the plane, I looked for her. Of course, the plane had some good pieces of it above water level, so it was easy to find her. A quick grab and drag and we were out.

Now came the tricky part. I had to drag myself, a Kevlar vest, and a woman who seemed to weigh way more then I recall... needless to say, it took a good amount of time. Eventually though, I got her dragged into an alcove on the beach and my velar vest was safe where it belongs, on me. "Yay Kevlar! I'm invincible!" I cackled going into a temporary fit of insanity. After my moment, I kicked Clarie in the side to wake her.

"Rise and shine!" I yelled. Clarie's eyes opened slowly.

"Where the...Ugh...what happened?" she asked rubbing her head. My devious little activates and mind thought up a delicious mixture of evil and trickery that I thought would be sufficient to provide me with adequate amusement.

"You died, I'm the devil, welcome to hell."

"AHHH! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BAD! I'M NOT NAUGHTY! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I laughed maniacally lifting my hands up evilly.

"Your in hell, we know all about what you've done! No one will help you here!" I yelled.

"Wait a minute...You're not the Devil...You're Nick! I always knew you were Lucifer himself, curse you!" she shouted shaking her fist at me. I tapped my fingers together in a way oddly reminiscent of a certain elderly gentlemen who runs a nuclear power plant.

"I stand by what I've said," I tell her.

"You won't be standing for long when I get through with you! " she threatened as she rolled up the sleeves to her jacket.

"Oh the scariness! That how you thank someone who saved your life..." I started thumbing through my mind in case I saved her before, "Twice I think?"

Her glare turned into a bright smile. "Oh right! You saved me back on the island in my attempt to save you. But now...you saved me again? How'd you know I was about to die?" she asked me. I thought about the question for a moment.

"I'd say because most humans have a 100 death rate in their lifetimes, not counting Wesker or Krauser. Also, I didn't, I just, you know, was chilling on a beach with my Kevlar vest... isn't that right you little cutie pie," I said tickling the vest.

"Uhm, Riiiiight...so are you gonna take me home? Or to breakfast at least? I'm starved!" she replied still smiling brightly. I looked around.

"Um, aren't you... eh sure, why not," I said picking up some of the things I threw on the ground.

"Oh the mission! Crap! I gotta finish the operation here...eh...I kinda don't wanna do it on my own." She said as she sighed irritated. I reeled back. "I'm not getting paid for this shit so I'll just call in an air strike," I said lifting a red button from the sand. I lifted it in front of me and said, "Fire in the hole!" the slammed my finger on the button.

Clarie glared at me and snatched the button away. "ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT WAS A STUPID AND RECKLESS THING TO DO AND--Woah…deja vou" I snatched the button back.

"Its not stupid, it just signaled my friends to come bomb this place to... crap. What do you say we leave?" I asked her jogging away. I could hear her sigh.

"Okay then." she replied running behind me.

_A few hours ago..._

_Azaouâd_ _Mali_

**Sara's POV**

I woke up to pain through out my entire body. I don't know how long I was falling for, just at some point I hit my head and blacked out. Looking around all I could see was darkness, where was I? Slowly getting up pain shoot through my left leg, as well as several ribs. This was bad, not only was I injured Chris Redfield was the only one that knew where I was and what I was up to. Rummaging through the backpack that Chris had given me I find a flashlight. Turning it on I see why I have suck terrible pain in my left leg. I was sitting on it.

Slowly getting up I moved the flashlight around so that I could see my surroundings. There wasn't much to look at, unless you call plain walls interesting. With a sigh I looked at my watch. _Kevin should be getting up soon. I hope he finds the note I left him. _I had left it right on the door, it was the only place I could think of that he would see it. Making my way over to the only door I could see something deep down inside me tells me that something horrible has happen, but I don't know what. Before I could open the door it comes flying at me. I get sent back at least twelve feet landing on my back violently.

I hear someone laugh. "I told you that you would regret what you did to me, when you had nowhere to go."

Great, Wesker's found me and he chooses now to get revenge on me for shooting him! Moving the door off of me I finally see him and let me tell you he truly looked like he was dead. Placing the backpack on the ground I get into a fighting position and try to prepare myself mentally for what's about to happen.

_Azaouâd_ _Mali_

**Wesker's POV**

So here we are again. Me facing this girl along once more, except this time, I know what I'm dealing with. Of course Enrico had to be the one to enlist her into my S.T.A.R.S unit, but that was way in the past. "Welcome to my humble aboad, Sara," I tell her walking up and holding my arms out as though we're good friends. Of course we're nothing of the sort, but mind games are ever so much fun.

"Cut the fucking mind games Wesker, there not going to work on me." She says as she gets up.

"Ah but they work on everybody, they even work on a certain special someone..." I don't know whether or not she has someone, but I'm sure there is someone in the world she cares about.

"Leave him out of this!" She yells at me butthen covers her mouth. I turn with my back towards her, looking at her shadow along the ground in case she tries any thing. With my back turned, I smile as I say, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize we weren't supposed to hurt him. Too late now I suppose..."

"YOU BASTARD!" I hear her run up to me and watch her shadow as she moves to attack. I turn around and fire a straight kick at her, but she moves out of the way, "Not this time Wesker." She does a round-house kick at my head sending my glasses flying off. I look back at her and devise a plan.

"He'll pay for that," I say throwing down a flashbang out of my jacket. I then rush up and thrust punch her across the room.

"Is that the only way you know how to fight Wesker?" She slowly got up. I run across the room and hold her back in my hands as I begin pounding on her face and chest before flinging her away.

"I could kill you now, but I think it'll be much funnier to have you watch him suffer." I move to the door when I hear a ringing. I turn towards her and tell her, "Your not going to keep the person on the other end waiting are you?"

She looks at me before taking the cell phone out and answering it. "Hello?" I don't need to be here for this, so I go to the door and exit calmly, locking the door once I'm out. I think I'll go pick something up that will make our experience more... fun...

_  
__Azaouâd_ _Mali_

**Kevin's POV**

"Sara? Where are you!" I asked worriedly. I could hear her making painful sounds before she replied,

"Kevin! I'm in the hideout at Wesker's. There should be a pin point on a map in my desk drawer."

I looked into the nightstand drawer and there it was. She wasn't far. That damn Redfield said he sent us here on vacation...I'm gonna kick his ass!

"Got it. I'll be there soon, Sara. Don't worry." I said.

I took the map and grabbed my gun and some ammo before heading out the door. With a few connections and help from Jill I got a ride to the place she was being held captive. When I got there I slammed the passenger side door and ran to the entrance.

___A card reader? Pssh...that's not gonna keep me out. _I pulled out a pin and shoved it in the lock and pulled it down. The red light blinked green and the door opened. I went in and slowly made me way to a corner. I looked around it and saw two guards.

"Too easy." I said. I snuck up behind them and knockedone out with the butt of my gun. The other one turned round and aimed his gun at me. I kicked the Semi automatic out of his grasp and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

His radio went off. "Richards, Wesker has instructed for you two to watch the girl in B4. Over and out." I smirked. Wesker was loosing his touch, big time. I rounded the next corridor and found and elevator at the end of the hall.

I took one step and..."RELEASE THE HUNTERS!" Shit. Four hunters were released and they looked pretty pissed. I took a couple of steps backwards. They hissed and came charging. One lunged towards me. I moved to the right and shot at one.

The others jumped on me. I fell to the floor pinned. "Dammit, not what I had in mind." I say as I manage to pick my arm up and hit the thing off of me with my gun. It flew off. I stood to my feet and shot at it 5 times. It died finally. The other four were coming now.

I grabbed a flash grenade from my pack and tossed it, while shielding my eyes. The hunters wobbled side to side. I ran and hopped over them and into the elevator. One noticed me and pounced again but I hit the "Close" button and it hit the metal doors.

"Please choose your destination." the computer said. "B4" I said. "Access Granted." The elevator started going down. I looked out the glass window and sighed. _This is only to screw around with us. Wesker knows what he's doing and there is no doubt in my mind that he had something to do with Clarie's death._

The elevator doors opened and four soldiers were there aiming their guns at me. I glared and raised my hands. They grabbed my gun and put my hands behind my head.

"Throw him in there with his no good wife!" one of them ordered. Two soldiers took me in and I saw Sara lying on the ground knocked out. One soldier aimed his weapon at me while the other patted me down. I had to think of something and quick. That's when I knew that a rodent would save my ass.

I smirked and saw a rat sniffing around the soldier holding me at gun point. He got irritated and lowered his guard trying to shoo it away. I took advantage of that and elbowed the other soldier in the face. He held onto his face and I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back while the other soldier came to his senses and spun around shooting at me wildly...only he hit the guy I had.

I tossed the body on him and while he caught it I back-kicked him breaking his neck. The other soldiers ran in to see what happened but I had already grabbed my gun and shot at them. They retreated and I sighed with relief. I knelt down and picked Sara up. Hopefully leaving would help me.

I heard the alarm sound so I took off. Those God forsaken hunters were right on my tail too. I didn't look back though...especially when I saw bullets fly past me. I made it out with ease and boarded the chopper that awaited. I saw another fly by but it ignored us and circled the hideout.

I laid Sara on the cot and watched her wake up. "Ke..vin?" she asked. I smiled at her. "You're safe now...but I have bad news. Clarie's dead, Sara." I said watching her expression turn from drowsy, to shocked to sad. She began crying and wrapped her arms around me. I held onto her and sighed.

_Dennys_

**Nick's POV**

Okay, so a Kevlar vested man and woman soaked head to toe isn't the most inconspicuous of people, but whatever. "What are ya gonna order?" I asked nonchalantly deciding to commit it to memory later.

Clarie scanned the menu and placed it down. "I want pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, hash browns, uhmm..." she looked back at the menu and then put it back down. "Waffles would be nice too...OH! And ask them if they'll cover it with ketchup instead of syrup...I got a hankering for that!" she replied smiling. O...kay...

"Really? Ketchup?" I ask looking stunned. "I didn't know you liked ketchup..."

"Well lately I've been loving the hell out of it...and Sardines with vanilla ice-cream...I WANT THAT TOO!" she replied. Sardines...? Never liked fish.

"I'll have the sampler," I said giving the waiter the menu. "So hows life treated you?"

"Well it would've been better if I knew that, THAT plane was gonna crash. Now everyone thinks I'm dead...see!" she said pointing at a TV in the corner showing the news and her name in the headlines.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." I said shrugging and looking over at some ads for different meals.

"Meh...dammit what's taking so damn long? I'm flippin' hungry! Oh yeah, how do I get home?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure Nicholai knows, though hes in a bombing run right now..." I said taking out my rotary phone and setting it on the table.

"Well that's just great! I have to wait for some psycho friend of yours to get back from bombing people!" she said putting on a forced smile.

"Hey he's not psycho, he just likes money!" I correct her tapping my foot.

"Either way, he's psychotic...when do you think he'll be done?" she asked. I ponder the question in my head for a while.

"A few hours, I suppose?" I tell her still tapping my foot under the table.

"Am I annoying you? OH LOOK! FOOD'S HERE!" She shouted happily as the waitor placed the food on the table...although they had to bring another table for her meal. I never seen someone get so happy just eating.

"No, your not annoying me," I said biting into some of my chicken. Mmm... chicken...

She seemed more concentrated on her food because she didn't reply. Eh, maybe I shouldn't have had Brad spy on her, he always screws up.

"Ahh, that hit the spot!" she said dropping her fork and sitting back. I repeat my question from before.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual...I work for the government with Leon and my brother. Oh! And I'm pregnant!" she says. I twitch a little bit.

"You... government...?"

Clarie gave me an odd look like, "What the fuck?" kinda one. "Yes..." she replied slowly. "How can you work for the government?"

"Well the President who kicks more ass than Bush, might I add; wanted me and Leon because of our experience in Raccoon City." she answered. So president Goes-Well-With-Cheese chooses Leon and Clarie over me.

"Oh, and congratulations."

"Thanks, you know...If you didn't work in the shadows you could have been right up there with us. Why don't you stay with us in RE4?" she asked.

"Or...you could work in the shadows with me... " I suggested not really paying attention.

Clarie looked baffled for a moment. "Well..." she began. "I'm sure it'd be fun but...I have people back home who think I'm dead." she said looking out the window. I thought about this for a moment.

"Well if everyone thinking your dead, and me with my connections, you could protect your loved ones much more efficiently," I explained.

She looked at me and then down at her hands on the table. "Well I could use some extra training. And if the others will be safer...Okay I'll stick around here but in RE4 I have to go back to Leon!" she said.

"Sure why not, you can pull an Ada..." I shuddered at the thought.

"HEY! I hate her, I just like the moves and her mission. That I can do. As long as I don't have to wear that slutty dress!" she said. I think of Clarie in a slutty dress. Damn male mind... note to self, forget image.

"Sure... I'll get you something with Kevlar..." I say patting my vest.

"Eh...I was thinking, black shirt, black cargo pants and black boots...My dream battle uniform! Which reminds me...After this baby I gotta get back into shape dammit!" she says tossing the left over bacon in her mouth.

"No Kevlar...? Ah well, we got some things to do... comrade..." I say ominously.

_Washington_ _D.C._

**Leon****'s POV**

A few months had passed since the plane crash. I had lost everything. My wife and my future child. I isolated myself away from everyone. The Redfield's, The Ryman's, Chris and a few of the agents from HQ tried to get me out of my little depression, but I ignored them all.

One of my friends from HQ told me it was time to take off my ring, to start seeing other women and thing such as that. But of course I said No. I can't...I just can't find myself with anyone else. It hurts so badly, the nervous break down I had was bad.

Then I got a knock at my door. It was...you guessed it. Chris, Chris and Kevin. All three looking at me dead seriously. I sighed and let them come in.

"Damn Leon, when's the last damn time you've cleaned?" Kevin asked looking around. I shrugged. "Eh...got lazy." was all I said before sitting on the couch.

Redfield snorted and looked at me. "Kennedy, look at yourself! You look like shit!" he said. I glared at him.

"Thanks a lot Chris, you really made my day." I said sarcastically. It was the other Chris' turn to speak.

" Leon, look, it's been 8 months, and you know my sister wouldn't like what I'm seeing right now. If she were still here..." he stopped and sat on the recliner burrying running a hand through his hair. It was getting to him again too.

"What Chris is trying to say is you need to get up and start back at what you do best! Be determined. We got 2 years left before Spain according to Sara and Chris." Kevin replied. I shrugged.

"Dammit Kennedy!" Redfield shouted and threw a punch at me knocking the wind out of me. "What...the fuck...was that for!" I cried clutching my stomach.

" Leon, get your ass up and get into shape! Don't let Wesker know he won! We gotta take his ass down! Clarie would want that!" Chris V replied. That's when it hit me. She would. She'd be the first to plan something to take him down, she'd be right beside me telling me the same thing.

"Apparently, he doesn't care!" Redfield said throwing another punch with me looking at the ground, but I caught his fist and glanced at him smirking. They smirked back.

"Welcome back Kennedy, now let's get you into shape!" Kevin said lending out his hand. I took it and got up smiling. After I MADE them help me clean my apartment we went out to train. I had smile the whole time.

_This is for you, Clarie..._

End of Chapter...

Clarie: Whoo! That was a long one!

Tangora: Yeah... I'm so wasted!

Clarie: Good, cause Leon and my brother are coming to kill you. (Laughs evilly)

Chris V: You...you...ARGH! (Strangle Tangora)

Tangora: (Escapes Leon style) NO!

Leon: (catches Tangora) STOP STEALING MY MOVES! And as for your dirty images of Clarie...KILL HIM CHRIS!

Chris: With pleasure!

Tangora: (Fires silenced handgun at the two, but runs empty) Damn! (Runs into a house and barricades the door)

Clarie: (whispers to Leon) Hey...there's a secret door 'round back...Uhm...leave a review and tell us if you liked this chapter!

(A chainsaw is heard)

Clarie: LEON! COME BAAAACK! RETREAT! RETREAT! (Runs to save Leon)

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:  
Tangora: I'm better than all of you.  
Clarie: Whatever...I own you all!  
Wesker: What about us?  
Tangora: Do you own them?

Clarie: No, I meant I could own you all any day! School yall! Ya know?  
Tangora: She doesn't own anything but her oc, and same for the rest of us.

Clarie: Wow this is a long disclaimer...I could go on, and on, and on, and on and o--

Chris: CLARIE!

_Nick's backyard _

**Nick's POV**

"Come on Clarie, you can run faster than that!" I yell looking at the stop-watch. "Come on, a couple of Dobermans and bb pellets are nothing in an obstacle course!"

Clarie was still running before she shot me a glare. "I hate you all!" she cried before the Doberman hopped on her back causing her to fall face first on the ground. I fired a shot from my tranq gun at the dog knocking it back.

"If your going to bite anyone, bite me!" I yelled at the dog.

Clarie slapped the dog off of her and stood up dusting the dirt off her shirt. "Seriously, there's gotta be some less dangerous way to train." she said. I sigh inwardly loading another dart into my gun.

"Its either this, or the colmillos bite your throat out while you get an axe in your face."

Her eyes widened and her face grew pale. "I'll do better..." she replied. I sighed again. I really didn't want to do this, but at least she was getting training she could actually use.

"Laser tag time!" I yelled as Brad and Nicholai pulled out their laser tag pistols and fired at her.

"Well at least this if fun." she mumbled while she rolled on the ground under one of the shots and jumped over with the momentum over Brad's shot. Well, I may have equipped laser sights on their guns, but these guys are still old school RE.

"How'd I do?" she asked looking up at us. I look at the stop-watch and then back at the obsticle course. Lets see, the optiminal time for this if I were playing as Leon without a weapon in hand...

I study at how I would have done it in game. "Using my best time, you can shave a minute and seven seconds."

"Eh...Well I guess that's why I'm training. Back at HQ they taught us worthless crap." she said sitting down on the grass. Brad yelled at me from his position. "You talking crazy hypotheticals again?"

_Nick's Place_

**Clarie's POV**

It's funny how fast years go by. Well what can I say? Living here is like living in hell. Cameras everywhere, everyone INCLUDING the postman have to go through security checks. Nick is totally paranoid which I don't get...I mean he has Brad...scratch that. He has Hunk and Nicholai living here!

I walked into the kitchen and came to the fridge. I entered a four digit pin but the fridge didn't open.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted.

"The code's been changed, 9987" Hunk said passing by, chugging down a bottle of water. I glared and put in that pin.

"I just want a damn coke!" I said as I punched in another pin to get to the crisper. Voila! I had me a...DIET COKE? Ah shit. Ah well.

I sighed and walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. It won't be long until our little trip to Spain! I can't wait either. I'll be able to see all my friends, but most importantly Leon and my brother.

I heard a click, a swoosh, and then another click. Then small footsteps running down the stairs. In comes a small 3 year old girl, light brown hair in a ponytail, and beautiful blue eyes. Yep, you guessed it! It was my daughter Caitlin.

"What are you doing awake sweetie...?" I asked, keeping my eyes glued on TV. She yawned and sat down next to me. I changed the channel only to see the cable was screwing up again. I guess I'll make Brad go on the roof again and wrap him up with foil. Works like a charm!

"Ah hell..." Caitlin muttered. I looked down at her in shock. "Where the hell did you learn that!" I cried. She looked at me innocently.

"You momma..." she trailed off. Figures. I sighed. "Caitlin, don't say that word ever again." I said.

"Yes mommy...Mommy, tell me about my daddy again." she said smiling still drowsy. I smiled back and picked her up. Went upstairs, pressed the big red button next to her door...

Click, Swoosh, Click

I brought her to her bed and laid her back down. I tucked her in and sat next to her. "Well..." I began. I looked at Leon's picture next to her nightstand that I gave her. I smiled at it.

"Your daddy's name is Leon Scott Kennedy. That's why our last name is Kennedy. He's strong and brave and the most sweetest man you'll ever meet besides your Uncle Chris' and your Uncle Kevin." I replied.

"Mommy...when can I see him?" she asked. I felt a lump form in my throat and tears started to come as I smiled. "Very very soon. Your daddy's gonna love you just like I love you." I whispered. She closed her eyes and went right back to sleep.

I kissed her forehead and looked at the picture again.

_I can't wait to see you again, __Leon_

_Washington_ _D.C._

**Leon****'s POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked over at the clock. It was 2:29 a.m. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair and got out of bed. I was informed today that Ashley Graham, the President's daughter was kidnapped. I was being sent to Spain in three days.

I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I chugged it down and went back to my bedroom. I looked out the large glass window sighing. Kevin was coming along with Sara. Even Chris is coming, Clarie's brother. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Clarie..." I said lowly. I looked back at the frame near my bed. A picture of me and her were displayed. I know she was gone, but some how I felt like we were still connected and she was still here. I sat on the edge of my bed and hung my head, burrying it in my hands.

"I feel so lost, please...please give me the strength I need to get through this mission without her image running through my head." I prayed. I looked down at my hand. My ring still in place, never has it been taken off. I smiled. "And it never will be." I mumbled.

Everything...everything's gonna be alright. What's the worse that could happen? Oh right...hordes of evil villagers. Thanks a lot Chris...

I smirked and laid back down and took one last glance at Clarie's smiling face before going back to sleep. That night I had a dream.

The dream:

_"__Leon__!"_

_I turned around to see Clarie and everyone else smiling at me. We were all in the old RPD smiling and happy. I ran towards them and saw her welcome me with open arms. I hugged her tightly. "Clarie, I love you!" I said._

"I love you too! MARRY ME, KENNEDY!"

My eyes snapped open and Redfield was standing over me with an eyebrow quirked and a rather amused smile on his face.

"GAH! YOU GOT UGLY! AHHH!" I shouted. Chris laughed and ripped the blankets off of me.

"Come on, we gotta go finish up on your training. Let's go!" he said as he went to my kitchen, through my fridge and out the door. I sighed and put a shirt on and some shoes. I then ran out the door behind him to see the Rymans, Chris Garcia and Redfield leaning against the car waiting for me.

_Training Court_

**Chris G's POV**

Just 3 more days! Spain here I come! I can't wait. Resident Evil 4 kicked ass and now I get to be part of it!

"HURRY UP, GARCIA!" Chris shouted looking at his watch.

"COME ON LEON! YOU'RE GAINING ON HIM!" Kevin shouted as he smirked. I looked back to see Leon was catching up. We were running side by side. Damn, I can't lose to him!

I picked up speed and smirked. "I don't think so!" Leon said as he started hauling ass and smirked as well. He appeared in front of me before I knew it.

"TIME! Leon is victor once again! Sorry Chris." Kevin said laughing. Both me and Redfield glared at him. "Well let's see a match between you and me!" Redfield replied. Oh this was gonna be fun. Kevin agreed and they both walked to the starting point.

"On your mark..."

Leon and I smirked at each other and then looked back at them. "Get set..."

"GO!" Leon called. They hauled it too. We watched as Chris ran with ease. Kevin did too but his hair kept getting in his face. I laughed. Boy was this a sight to see. They continued running and Kevin came in front of Chris for a moment, but Chris picked it up and passed him, winning by 7 centimeters.

"Ryman got owned!" I yelled laughing.

"Not by that much..." he said. Leon laughed and patted his back. "That's right, Kev! You tell them!" he said chuckling. Kevin rolled his eyes and walked to the bench. We had been training for quite a while now. Next up was the knife training. Chris taught Leon every trick in the book, plus what he had learned from Krauser back then.

I was training in that area because I just wanted to...stupid I know.

"We're gonna go grab a drink, want one?" Leon asked. I shook my head. They nodded and walked out of the court. I looked down at my feet and smiled.

_We made it sis! I'm gonna do all I can to get through this alive for you._

_New York City_

**Sara's POV **

Alright only three more day's till Resident Evil 4 and then what? We go home and leave this nightmare behind us, along with Kevin? I didn't know if I could do that, not after all we've been through and the fact that we got married didn't help me. I no longer wanted to go back. I looked down at my cup of coffee still full and now ice cold. For some reason I grabbed the mug and throw it across the room, I headed for the door and opened it and there was Redfield.

"What do you want?" I said kind of rudely.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Nice to see you too, Sara." He walked in and turned to me having the same face he did when he asked me to spy on Wesker.

"OH NO!" I said and walked over and started to push him out of the house.

"Come on Sara, it's not going to be that bad!" He said as he got out of my grip and looked me straight in the eyes, kind of creepy though.

"Not bad? I was beaten by Wesker and then I found out my BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!" I yelled at him as he looked at the ground.

"Sara, listen, I'm sorry about what happened. But this is different." He walked over to the computer and turned it on. "You and that other Chris for some reason know more about what's going on then we do so..." He looked up at me.

I walked over and saw that he was talking about the Los Illuminados. They were annoying in the game especially that short little guy who claims to be 20 years old any yet looks like he 200 years old. Ramon Salazar, the second in comaned beside Osmund Saddler. Able to control the Las Plagas with a single thought, or just by having his staff with him. Wait...I'm starting to think like Ada. Gross me out!

"What is it this time, Redfield?" I said with a sigh as I walked away from him.

"I want you to get us a sample of this...what is it called La..." He started to say.

"Las Plagas and no." I knew Kevin would flip if he found out about this. He still hasn't forgiven Chris for sending me to Wesker's hideout and I think he never will.

"Why not? It's not like your pregnant or something, right?" He started to laugh.

I laughed a little. "Right, pregnant. Kevin would be told of what I'm doing this time right?" I looked back at him glaring.

"Yes! Of course he will." He said practically running from me.

Once he left I walked over to the computer and shut it off almost afraid that something would happen. With a sigh I head up stairs and get ready for this...mission.

_New York City_

**Chris Redfield's POV **

Alright now that I told Sara the plan now to tell Kevin, almost the truth. I mean he doesn't need to know that Sara's going on a slightly deadly mission and may not come back. Right? Man I've been walking around this building for over two hours now! Where the hell is Kevin! As if right on cue I walk into him.

"Whoa, slow down there Redfield!" He says as he helps me up.

Once on my feet I look at him, "Yeah I'll take that into consideration."

"Whatever, have you seen Sara? She should be here getting ready for the mission to Spain." He takes his cell out most likely about to call her.

"Sara had to go to Paris for an unexpected mission." I looked behind him to see that Leon and that Chris. For some reason I didn't like him and I wasn't about to tell him. Well not to his face.

One look at him and I walk off, I had to go before Kevin or the others started to ask questions that I can't answer or not willing to answer.

I heard footsteps following me. I turn around to see Leon and Chris grab my shoulders and pulle me back.

"Not so fast, Redfield. We're on to you. We're not idiots. Paris was in the past and you have something else in store don't you?" Chris asked. Before I could answer Leon spoke up.

"Yeah, we're not gonna let another person die because of YOU!" Leon shouted obviously blaming me for someone who I rather not talk about's death.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I push them aside and head in the direction I was going to.

_New York City_

**Kevin's POV**

I sighed and sat on the couch of Chris V's apartment. Leon sat across from me. We were waiting for Chris to tell us something that was apparently important but he decided to go get a snack first.

"Have any clue as to what this is about, Kennedy?" I asked looking straight at him. He smirked.

"Nope. Not a clue!" he replied. I shook my head and looked down at my feet now. What was Redfield hiding? And sending Sara to Paris for a mission on such short notice? What's up with that? There's something going on that I'm unaware of. Must be.

"Okay, I got what I came here for, now then, let's begin shall we?" Chris said coming out of the kitchen and sitting down with a sandwich in hand.

"What's going on?" I asked. Chris looked at me and blinked a couple of times. "Well Ryman, to put things simply. Sara is on a mission having to do with something related to our trip. Must be. Why would Chris find some other mission?" he asked.

"Nah, maybe there is something in Paris that is related to us. Both are in Europe." I replied. It was Leon's turn to talk now.

"Yeah you're probably right. Besides, if Spain is as bad as you say it is, Chris, maybe it's for the better she doesn't come with." Leon explained. I nodded and looked back at Chris to see he had his eyes closed while taking a bite of his food.

"Okay. Go along with your little theories but I stand by mine." he said. I chuckled.

"Go for it. Sara wouldn't hide anything from me." I assured him. Chris and Leon looked at eachother for a moment and then back at me, nodding.

"Right, well we have to get things together. So I'll see yall two in 3 days!" Leon said walking out the door. I got up and went to the door until Chris stopped me.

"Ryman, I'd still ask if I were you." he said. I glared at him. "I don't need to." I replied before opening the door and leaving. I walked down the hall pissed. _They're just trying to piss me off and confuse me. I'm not falling for it..._

_Somewhere..._

**Wesker's POV**

I sat down in my chair and spun it to face the huge monitors. I clicked the computer system on so that I could cooridnate and assist my operatives from this position. I had on a dark suit in case I had to intimidate someone later. Thought I didn't feel the need for underwear, being that I'm dead, and that it'd only wear me down. Therefore, I'm sitting in this chair commando.

The computer linked up to the satellite system and displayed what I needed for a positive ID. Ada's dead body getting put into a grave. I sighed turning the computer system off and getting up. I walked over to the side of the door leading out of the dark room and pressed a button, opening up the hidden weapon cache.

I learned my lesson from the Ashford incident. I can't always count on my powers to take everything out, so I'm going to go through this like I did back in the day. Armed and not taking any chances.

I loaded the semi-auto rifle onto my back as I filled my clothes with my weapons. I put my magnum into the upper half of my coat, my handgun along with its silencer in my pocket/holster. I grabbed four hand grenades and shoved them into my coat opposite the magnum. I then grabbed an incendiary grenade and placed it on my hip. Remember how the flash grenade let me take Sara on easier, I placed one in my other pocket/holster.

As I turned to leave, I stopped thinking it over. I then grabbed a first aid spray and walked out the door. I'm not going to let those idiots ruin me anymore.

---End of Chapter--- (not that you don't know already)

Sara: I hate Wesker.

Tangora: (Looks at Wesker's armament)

Sara: (walks over) Nice...but he really doesn't need all that.

Tangora: (doesn't look away) Have you ever played as Wesker in Mercenaries?

Sara: Yes I have...but it depends on what area your in.

Tangora: (Stares at Sara) Wesker owns all areas.

Sara: (Stares back) Yes but the water area is the hardest next to the village.

Tangora: (keeps staring) What...? All levels kneel before the might of Wesker.

Sara: Why do you keep staring at me?

Tangora: (Keeps staring) I've never seen anyone who doesn't think of Wesker as the best at Mercs...

Sara: Krauser is. Sorry.

Tangora: (walks away)

Sara: Nick! I'm joking!

Tangora: (walks back) Okay. Review.

Sara: What he said (hugs Tangora)

To be continued...


	24. Oh dear

Tangora's rant of doom.

Disclaimer:  
Tangora: Actually I do own everything, muhahaha!

A dim room appears with a small table and a swinging lamp above. On the table is a square black box. Out of the darkness walks a man in a dark suit, shades, and frazzled hair.

"Hello, it seems we are in a bit of a prediciment..." He pulls the box towards him. "It turns out that not a lot of you reviewed the last chapter..." The light swings by, darking the curves and corners his face makes.

"Our employers, are not happy about that," he says in a sharp tone, grinning at the end of his sentence. He flipped two notches on the box and opened it up carefully, revealing a Desert Eagle 50AE. He picks it up and cocks back the slide sharply, before gently caressing the side.

"I'm not too happy about it either. And as you can see, not reviewing costs us fuel, and without fuel, we cannot continue this little adventure." Using his free hand, he closed the box and snapped it shut. He then slowly pushed it aside into the darkness of the table, only illuminated when the lamp swayed its way.

"From what I can see, you have, two choices..." He slipped a magazine out of his dress coat and slammed it into the gun.

"You can review this chapter..." He cocked back the slide, then points the gun at you.

"Or you can die. I'm sure those restraints are digging into your flesh pretty fierce, and we wouldn't want _anything _to happen to our lovely reviewers." A grin sweeps across his face.

"Its time to choose."


	25. 25 or 24 hmmm whatever

Disclamer:  
Tangora: NINTENDO SIXTY FOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!  
Sara: You need a life.  
Tangora: I have one... we don't own anything but ourselves. 

_Spain, Dusty forgotten road_

**Leon's POV**

So... the day they assign me the job to protect the presidents family is the day before the president's daughter gets kidnapped. Thats the real reason I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe.

"Kennedy, stop thinking stupid thoughts for one sec and tell this asshole that Wesker could so kick his ass!" Chris says pointing at Kevin beside him. Kevin rolled his eyes.

I ignored them and continued looking out the window at the dull scenery. We had pulled to a stop as one of the officers got out to piss.

"So, who are you three really?" the driver asked. I heard Chris stifle a chuckle and Kevin was getting annoyed so I answered.

"You know what this is about, our job is to rescue the President's daughter." I replied. The cop looked at me. "He had to send three of you? That doesn't seem right..." the cop responded.

"Well you two aren't gonna help us now are you?" Chris blurted out. The cop grew silent as the other one came back in. We came over a bridge and they stopped again after Kevin grew impatient and demanded they'd stop or he'd blow their fucking brains out.

So we got out and walked the rest of the way. Chris looked over at the truck that was blocking a path. "I wonder..." he trailed off. Kevin followed him.

"Well while you two idiots do what you have to, I'm gonna go see if anyone can help us." I said before walking to the door of a rickety home. I knocked on it but it opened on its own.

I slowly made my way in and around the corner to see an elderly man poking at the fire. "Uhm excuse me...sir?" I asked. He didn't answer. I shrugged and pulled out the picture of the President's daughter and walked forward.

"I was wondering if you've seen this girl." I asked him, showing him the picture. The man looked at me oddly and said, "Qué carajo haces aquí? Lárgate, cabrón!"

Woah, I have no clue as to what he said but damn, he was pretty pissed. "Okay, sorry to have bothered you." I say as I put the picture up. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him pick up an axe. When I looked up he swung at me.

I dodged away and got up aiming my gun. "FREEZE! I SAID FREEZE!" I demanded. But he kept coming. I glared and shot at him three times. He went down for the count. I heard a car start up next so I ran to look out the window to see Chris and Kevin running from a car and villagers heading my way.

"Shit." I muttered before running up the stairs.

I grabbed some ammo I found and jumped through the window and rolled onto my feet. Chris and Kevin were back and had already killed the villagers.

"Well that was a waste of a jump..." I replied. They smirked and we ran towards the Pueblo area.

_The Pueblo_

**Clarie's POV**

I took a step into the Pueblo area and took a deep breath. "Ahhh, nothing like the smell of evil and a burning corpse on fire. Lesee, if my memory serves me correctly, Leon and the others should be coming soon...such ashame I can't see them, so this is gonna hurt me real bad...I miss Leon and Chris." I said to myself.

I flipped through some files before a loud spanish swearing frenzy was formed. I looked up to see a villager point at Leon and company screaming, "Get them!" in Spanish.

I looked at Leon wide-eyed. God, he's hotter than I remember! I shook my head and focused back on the situation.

"Go time!" I said as I smirked and back-kicked a ganado that tried sneaking up behind me. Two more ran at me with their pitchforks and sythes raised. One behind me and another infront.

They came running and brought their weapons down on me but I rolled out of the way and onto my feet causing them to slice eachother's heads clean off.

"Hehe, that's killin' 2 birds with 1 stone." I said as I made my way past a few homes. I had to avoid the others at any cost, though I don't know why, guess I think it's cool. I just want my appearance to special and all.

While I was thinking, a lady ganado shrieked and charged at me with a knife. I grabbed one of her hands and the one with the knife and tossed her over my shoulder, slamming her into an approaching ganado.

I could hear gunshots and grunts echoing through the village and now the sound of a chainsaw.

"Oh crap, forgot about the chainsaw massacre for a moment...aw dammit to hell..." I said as I pulled out my Red9. I stopped.

Damn, if I shoot they'll find me...

I put my gun away and felt arms wrap around me from behind.I stomped on the villager's foot, elbowed him in the stomach and once he hunched over I brought my elbow down his neck making his neck and spine snap. I peeked around a cabin to see my brother was backed in one corner from the villagers, punching each one that came closer to him.

Kevin was in another as he elbowed a few and shot at them. Leon was in the center, shooting at the oncoming villagers but they just kept coming.

"Dammit! I never played Seperate Ways! How the hell do I save them?" I asked myself. _Oh yeah, I remember now, thanks to watching Sara's gameplay I know what do..._

I ran into that one house where Leon would have to break the lock on the door. I pushed the desk against the door so no one bother me, since they were already ganging up on the others. Heh heh...

So I get into the locked door and grab a...mask? Where the...not important. Anyways I got those items and went back out. I brought out my shotgun and smirked. Thanks to Nick's Paranoia and all his weapons I managed to sneak some out with me. Now to wait for these bastards to break through so I can kill them and save Leon.

Once I got rid of the group after they took the door down I looked up to the roof. "I'm so gonna pull an Ada!" I said grappling up, uh the flip didn't come out quite right because the heel of my boot slipped and I fell on my back hard.

"Ouch..." I moaned getting up. I spotted the insignia key, took it and hopped off the roof. _Leon,Chris,Kevin,you three better appreciate this..._

I made it to the locked door with the insignia and went in. "HOLY COW! THE MERCHANT! What's up dude?" I asked.

"Welcome!" he says as he opens the let side of his coat. I looked through everything. "Hmm...okay I'll sell you this blacktail that I obviously stole from Nick and my ammo for it foooor...a TMP and a uh...bigger attache case." After that was done with I walked through the door, opened the hatch and hopped in.

I started to walk forward until I heard something drop down. I spun around and two damn ganados came towards me. "I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF AMMO PEOPLES!" I yelled while I round house kicked one into the other and stomped on their gut. I continued to walk but one grabbed my arm.

I stabbed the bastard in his right eye and left him to die after sheathing my weapon back in it's sheath strapped to my "COVERED" thigh. See, I believe in wearing comfy pants when I'm on a mission not slutty red dreses and heels!

So anywho I continue to run through the tunnel when I get to the end and villagers come through. "Ah shit." I curse before turning around to run away. Unfortunately there was another.

"Okay...I'm screwed." I replied. So did the only thing one could do. I bunched them into a corner and bombed their asses with a grenade! AHAHAHA! I'm such a genius. HEY LOOK A BAT!

So I make it up the ladder at the end and I was in the graveyard. A lady ganado, a fat one I might add, was there waiting. WAITING FOR ME TO STEP INTO MY DOOM. So anyway blast her head off, grabbed the ammo she left behind and ran ahead. Hope the boys are okay...

To avoid more boring and random shit I'm just gonna tell you that after nearly dying and getting a headache from solving the church puzzle the bell was rung and the men were hopefully saved. Now if you can excuse me it's about that time I go and pass out from exhaustion somewhere...

_The Pueblo_

**Chris G's POV**

When we had made it to the Pueblo Leon had told us to stay back while he looked around. He hid behind a tree and pulled out his hi-tech binoculars and looked around. So let's just skip the boring part and say Kevin sneezed and the villagers caught us.

We ran into a two story house where a chainsaw revved up. "Shit, chainsaw!" Me and Leon shouted. We ran up the stairs when we noticed something.

"HOLY CRAP WHERE'S KEVIN!" I ask. Leon shrugged. I sighed. "Always getting into trouble Ryman!" I said jumping out of a window. Leon ran to it with his new shotgun. "CHRIS WAIT!" He shouted.

I saw Kevin being ganged up as the other's ganged on me too. Leon came out and was shooting at villagers and at the chainsaw guy. I managed to get away from the crowd over me and ran to help Kevin since I knew Leon could handle this. He had his back facing me and was shooting at his crowd. One approached him with an axe. I blasted his head open.

Kevin turned around and looked at me. "Thanks Verdiguel!" he says. I nod and we both run to help Leon. But when Dr. Salvador raised his chainsaw over him when he wasn't looking I shoved Leon aside.

"CHRIIIIIS!" was the last thing I heard Leon shout.

The next thing I knew it was a bright flash and I was being hurled out into an apartment. I shook my head and looked around. "WHAT THE HELL? I DIE AND I'M BACK IN SARA'S APARTMENT IN THE REAL WORLD?" I ask. Then a thought struck me. Wait doesn't Sara have a...

A loud growl was made and I slowly turned around. Oh shit...there stood her doberman, foaming at the mouth with red beedy eyes.

"OH SHIT!" I say as I run out the door with it following.

_The __Pueblo_

**Sara's POV **

Okay so here I am and I look like frigging Ada! Why is it that I can't go anywhere major without my clothes disappearing on me? As soon as this games over I'm burning this outfit and sending it back to hell.

I watched on a roof top as the guys made their way here, but I was very happy that Clarie wasn't alive to see her brother die. It would have crushed her. I wasn't looking anymore untill a villager yelled something in Spanish and threw something at me, most likely an axe. I then heard someone yell something.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT ADA?" Kevin asked pointing towards me. Leon looked up and shrugged.

Shit...I tried to run but damn I really needed more practice running in four inch heels and I end up going for a short little trip to the ground. Just great. I look up and see Leon and Kevin running towards me.

Leon looked like he'd die from laughter until Kevin pushed him and glared. "Oh, heh, sorry uhm..heh heh, Are you okay Sara?" Leon asked trying to redeem himself.

"I'm fine." I said getting up. Then I saw the look on Kevin's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Redfield told us you were in Paris!" He said kind of pissed off.

"Leon what is he talking about?" I looked over at Leon confused beyond anything I've known before.

"Well Redfield said you were in Paris on a mission. He lied to us in otherwords. Chris G tried to tell us but..." Leon trailed off and looked back at the decapitated body. "Anyway...he lied to us."

"Well...hold on one minute, please." I didn't wait for them to say anything as I ran away from them feeling that oh so lovely feeling of being sick in the morning. I could hear someone running after me.

After seeing my meal from last night I look over at Kevin's shocked face. "Sara are you okay?"

I put on a fake smile. "Oh course. I just have to go now. Bye." I ran off before he could open his mouth.

Finding a spot I listened to them talk.

"Did you see what was wrong with her?" Leon asked Kevin.

"No she ran off before I could say anything." Kevin said a little down.

"Sorry to hear, but what was she doing? She looked like she was ready to blow chunks." he replied.

"I'm not sure but she's been action odd for a few months now...I could just be paranoid." Kevin says as he goes to check the door I was behind.

"A few months, sickness in the mornings, and odd behavior. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was--" Leon was cut off as a villager that was hiding grabbed him.

"Get...OFF!" He cried well kicking it's chin so far back it broke it's neck. "Now, what were you about to say?" Kevin asked him.

Leon picked up some left over ammo for his shotgun and looked at him. "Nothing. I forgot..." he said chuckling nervously before walking out of the pueblo.

Looking out the door I was greatful they didn't look in here...and that Leon forgot what he was talking about. If anyone was going to say anything it was me, but not here.

_Graveyard_

**Nick's POV**

So here I am in the boring graveyard of hell, sitting under a tree and cleaning my guns. A bolt-action rifle, a Red9, and a Striker. Life is good. But not cheap. I know I need a magnum for later, well I don't need one, I made it through the game just fine without one, but it'll make things easier. I know I don't have to be here, per se, but I can't just let my friends come here without backup. Sides, I think Hunk broke into my weapon cache and I know the merchant sells some dirt cheap.

"Raindrops keep falling on my head... something something something, and soon I will be dead, doo doo doo doo doo..." I sing to myself, bored as hell. A bullet rings past my head and hits the tree. I stare at the bullet for a second before realizing I should be running my ass off. I do so running behind said tree and breathing hard. The sound of that gunshot... I know that sound...

I hear footsteps coming up to me, footsteps that I've heard before. I know that pace, I know that gun, I know that person.

"Holy Crap!" I lift up my Striker and make sure its full of bullets before holding it at the ready position. I see a little rock or something fling my way to the ground. It blended in so perfectly, but I knew what it was, I knew that arc.

I jumped over the wooden logs and started running away, scrambling actually up the path to the church. I turned around and saw him. Wesker. Not Smith, no, this was the Wesker I know and play as. I also know that he is a very capable killer, especially with that Semi-Auto Rifle on his back.

Fighting fear, and common sense, I fire a shotgun shot at him knowing that this distance, at this man, and with my shakey aim, it'll be a futile attempt at best. It causes him to move a little bit, but he quickly grabs his rifle off his back and aims to put me in one of these graves.

'Come on, I've played as him, I know his faults' I convince myself. I duck down like a ganado, except I keep moving for the church as the rifle shot goes above my head and he changes his aim. I step aside quickly causing him to miss once more. I won't be lucky forever, and I'm still no where near the church.

I look up at it to get my bearings and see Clarie come out of it. Crap, now we're both gonna get shot.

"Hey Nic-" A bullet hole appeared on the door as it closed behind her. "What the hell!" she yelled jumping off the stoop and running for cover. I turned back at Wesker where he aimed and fired another shot, this one shooting in front of her, but still missing. I fired another striker shot at him then ducked behind the stone part of the gate as a bullet whizzed past.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS ONLY SUPPOSE TO BE IN MERCS?" Clarie cried. Another rock like object came soaring over the gate and landed inbetween us. Crap, he's going to get us both in the blast, this guy is GOOD! We both jump out of the way of the explosion and I fire another pointless shot at him then run towards the wooden plank area.

I look over at Clarie running behind the church before she disappears from my view.

_The Farm  
_**Kevin's POV**

I followed Leon through the giant gate into a large farm place. Never been on a farm before, I could practically taste the smell of crap in the air. I never wanted to come back here again.

"Ah, it smells like something died!" I yelled at him shoving him aside and looking for somewhere to throw up. I found a well nearby and opened it up and saw...

"MAGGOTS!" They were everywhere, the whole water was practically maggots and blood. If I wasn't going to barf before, I was definately going to now. After I did my business Leon walked next to me and looked at the water, reeling back afterwards.

I was still a little quezy so I ducked into a little shack nearby and sat on a barrel. I would have to remember to burn my clothes when I get home. Lucky for me, there was a typewriter right next to me. Trying to get my mind off the world around me, I typed out a little message.

"Burn clothes when I get back." Perfect. I tucked the note away and walked outside where Leon shoved me back into the shack. "Hey, whats your problem!" I yelled shoving him back. He pussed me farther in and I saw why he was doing so. A bunch of villagers were coming up on us and they didn't look too friendly. In fact, they looked oddly familiar... just like those ones we were killing before.

Leon put his handgun away and lifted up his shotgun. Being I was behind the man with the bigger gun, I really couldn't do much but fling insults at the poor bastards as Leon blasted each time they got together. After all the booms disipated, I shoved past him over to the villagers disintigrating bodies.

"What the hell...?" Something fell out of a fat man's pocket right before he turned into... dirt I suppose. I felt through the dirt and picked up a small chest, about the size of my fist. "Hey Leon, what do you reckon's in here?" I asked opening it up. "Holy shit! Money!" Leon walked over and tried to take a look at the mini-chest of treasure I held.

"Hey let me see!" he said trying to grab it. "No, get your own!" I yelled back running away from him and tripping over a fence into an egg. "Great..." I got up and smeared the egg off my face and put the treasure away. I turned back at Leon stifling a laugh at me.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Bitch," I mumbled spotting something shiney. I worked my way over to a piece of torn blue paper pinned on a tree and ripped it off.  
15 Blue Medallions.  
7 in the farm.. 8 in the cemetery.  
For those of you who destroy more then 10 medallions, you will be  
awarded.

"Hey Leon! Shoot that thing hanging up there will ya?" I ordered him and pointed at a blue medal thing hanging by a rope. Leon looked at it and yelled back, "Piss off!"

To wrap things up quickly, I ended up having to get all the medallions myself and then realizing there weren't 10 of them in the farm. Just my luck. While I was trying to get them all, we fell across a few interesting features here.

One was that I blow what remained of my lunch out when I saw a carrage full of bodies. Another was that Leon's an animal lover and tried to save a doggie from a villager he missed. I was beginning to get bored and leave when I spotted cow eating some... grass? I don't know, all I see is dirt and crap.

"Hey bessy! How are ya!" I yelled strutting up to it. Leon looked up from his captive dog to see what I was doing. I squated down and started poking the things side. "Come on... don't ignore me you fat ass... do something!" I yelled poking harder. The cow snorted and starting turning.

"Hooray!" I yelled lifting my hands in victory.Then the blasted thing slammed its foot into me and sent me flying back. Despite the pain in my gut, I could still hear Leon laughing his ass off. Then the dog he was holding came up to me as I looked up in the sky. It started barking at my face, hurting my ears, then decided to lick me.

I just layed there holding my chest.

--End of Chapter--

Tangora: (pulls out knife)

Clarie: And what in hell do you plan to do with that?

Tangora: (looks at Clarie)

Clarie: (glares) Try anything stupid and that knife will be used to remove something very precious to you.

Tangora: (throws the knife at a ganado behind Clarie)

Clarie: (turns around) Tangora...that was the camera man...

Tangora: And I don't give a rats ass (neckbreakers donut guy)

Clarie: YOU EVIL BASTARD! (takes a bite out of a donut)

Tangora: Review, I have a BAR! (kicks someones nuts)

Someone: My nuts! (picks up spilled nuts)

To be continued...


	26. Sorry Redfield but Chevy lives

Disclaimer:

Clarie: So, we like, ah screw it, you know the drill...

Chris R: Yeah yeah they know.

Clarie: Hey anyone beside me ever wonder what happened to Chevy?

Chris R: Nope.

Clarie: Hmm..well I wanna know! (Hits flashback button)

Tangora: I wouldn't if I were you... That's still in it's beta stage...

Clarie: Too late.

Tangora: Crap.

Chapter 25

**A few weeks after the Raccoon Outbreak**

**Umbrella Lab**

**Chevy's POV(Yay!)**

BANG

SPLAT

The last Umbrella soldier in the room fell to the floor.

I smiled at Yoko and David, then turned to glare at my third savior.

"Hmph, took you long enough, Ashcroft.."

She reloaded her gun, "Bite me.."

Okay people, yeah, I bet you have a lot of questions. Hmm no, I didn't die. I guess I was being kinda dramatic, but it is true that Alice slaughtered Resident Evil, so, in a way I did die, being a character of RE, sort of. But yeah, I was seperated from my friends, so I faked my own death in Raccoon later on and got a new identity so that I could find them without being detected by Umbrella.. Well you saw how well that worked out. I guess I should have picked a different name, but I was so sure that Billy Marie Ferriman would throw them off, or at least confuse them.. Oh well..

I smiled at Alyssa, "I would, but not here."

She grinned back, "Whatever. Let's just go, or do you have something intelligent to say?"

Wow, she would have castrated me for that a few weeks earlier. It seems this type of ordeal really does bring people together, because everyone had become really close as the game progressed. George began dating Cindy almost immediately after the incident. It took David and Yoko a bit longer, and Alyssa and me? Wait...What the hell am I talking about? There's nothing going on there! Umm yeah ignore the last few lines..

"We have to rappel down the side of the building from the roof, since security by the main entrance and lower floors is too tight, but why don't you put some clothes on to start off?" Yoko giggled nervously, reaching into her backpack and handing me a pile of folded clothes, and a pair of combat boots. I glomped her immediately after I clothed myself, (naked glomping can get you slapped) since she was kind enough to pick me out some cool clothes that actually fit.

"You guys can hug later," David grumbled, "We have to get out of here..."

Luckily we weren't too far from the roof, and we didn't run into too much trouble with the security either. I guess my three saviors took care of them on the way down. Once I got to the roof, I was elated to find we were only a few stories up, David was already halfway down. Of course the guy waits for noone..or maybe he wanted to be at the bottom to catch one of us if we fell.. Alyssa went down the line next, Which is good because i've never rappeled before, and I needed to watch her to figure out how to do it.

About 10 minutes later, I was stuck upside down, about three feet from the ground, with the three of them stifling laughter. Chuckling, David cut me down with his trusty knife, almost allowing me to fall face first on the ground, but catching me just in time and flipping me rightside up. Then a black van pulled up next to us. I tensed up until I saw that George was driving it, and next to him in the passenger seat was Cindy. They all had fake ID cards, and they handed me one.

"DAMMIT! Not again!" I screamed, "What's with you people always taking my picture when I'm in the middle of a yawn?"

"Shhh, they'll find us!" Yoko shushed me.

"But... you have ID cards..." I responded.

"Those are only a failsafe of sorts..if they do any kind of background check on us while we're here, the ID cards won't mean anything." Yoko explained.

"Ohh, Me see.. Me see everything.." I said with a nod.

So they ushered me into the back of the van, sitting down beside me, and we all rode through the facility towards the exit. Luckily we passed the security checkpoint no problem... Okay, so they did a background check, and David had to drop a time bomb out the window while we sped away in the van , but still, no problem, man!

"So now what?" I asked, knowing the answer before I even finished asking the question, "Right. I have to find everybody else! But first... Food! I'm hungry!"

George rolled his eyes and kept an eye out for a diner as he drove on..

_Graveyard_

**Wesker's POV**

I walked forward lifting the SAR of my back when I heard a yell. A villager screamed behind me, so I spun around and shot through him, and his friends behind him. I readjusted my aim and shot again at the ones I missed. Within seconds the mob was dead. I put my SAR down from my eye and saw more of them coming my way.

I put the SAR on my back and reached for one of my hand grenades, tossing it into the crowd, then grabbing my SAR once more. I picked off a few survivers then spun my back around to my main targets. Once my back was turned, I heard someone yell in spanish, "Behind you, you idiot!" That does it...

I spun around and aimed my magnum at the face of the dead man, blowing it apart, and sending the two behind him back. I lifted the SAR once more and fired into yet another crowd of cannon fodder. I could hear a faint ringing among all the yells and gunshots, but payed little attention to it. If this keeps up I might be able to make a game out of this mindless slaughter.

_Graveyard_

**Clarie's POV**

I looked around the edge of the church building watching Wesker blow the villagers to hell. I had to find a way to distract him more so he won't kill me. So let's see, something that will be a good advantage for me AND will annoy the poor fool.

I looked up at the church bell and smirked. _Perfect...hehe..._

I aimed towards the bell and shot it. It started to ring and I heard more ganados swearing and yelling in Spanish. I heard a "Dammit!" from Wesker and giggled. Oh man this is too fun.

I was in the clear now but...I just had to do it again! I took one last shot, ringing the bell as more came. I finally grew tired of it and snuck back to the tunnel entrance. I climbed down and closed the hatch. I flung my right arm up and shouted, "VICTORY IS MINE!"

And I was on my happy way back to the village. After passing up the merchant I went out the door and looked around. Then I spotted a decapitated body on the ground. I ran to it, fearing who it might be.

When I got to it and looked around my eyes got big when I saw who's face was on the severed head. I covered my mouth with both hands to avoid screaming.

"Chris..." I mumbled. How the hell did this...happen? Chris knew what that fucking chainsaw guy was capable of! I continued staring at the head in shock. I clenched my teeth and balled my fist.

_I'm not gonna cry...I'm not gonna cry..._

Too late. I was crying. Chris was gone, he wasn't even in the action that long. I'm not gonna be sad, I'm not gonna hurt because I know where that sacked head mother fucker is and I'm gonna avenge my brother. I stood up and walked to the farm.

"Oh yes, it is SOOOO on." I said. So to avoid thinking about my brother's death, even though the image would haunt me for-fucking-ever I needed to kill something. Maybe a cow...yeah I'm gonna kill a cow!

I walked over to it avoiding the villagers and aimed my shotgun at it's head.

"DIE DAISY!" I shouted and blew it's brains out. I laughed maniacally and walked off...okay I didn't do that.

I just stared at it until it Moo'd and left.The ganados spotted me and yelled, "GET HER!" in Spanish. I had to think fast.

So I went in a barn and up the loft. There was a ganado forking hay and...hehe forking...and when he saw me he ratted me out by screaming in Spanish again. He came at me so I literally kicked his ass off the loft and knocked the ladder over.

I hopped down and took their punk asses down with two shots from my trusty shotgun. I was right about to go out the gate at the end of the farm but saw Leon and Kevin about to go through so I stopped, went back to the barn, sat my ass down on a barrel and waited.

God, It's like I always said, 'I hate boredeom, it's always there, pointing at you, saying, HAHAHA I'M BACK BITCH!'.

_Back in New York_

**Chris Redfield's POV**

Today was the day the others entered Spain. I had just got a call from Sara telling me of Chris' death. I felt remorse, but there was no time for that. Now both Verdiguel siblings were dead. I knew I should've went instead. "Dammit!" I shout as I slam my fist on my desk.

"Chris, you have a call." Jill said walking into my office. I nodded and pressed the button for speakerphone.

"Chris Redfield here." I answered. A young woman's voice was what I got.

"Hello? This is Yoko Suzuki...a survivor of Raccoon and I--"

A survivor of Raccoon? Wait wasn't Yoko that quiet college kid that Camargo clung to? Too bad he's dead...actually I'm kinda glad.

"HEY! IS THAT CHRIS? LET ME TALK TO 'EM! LET ME TALK TO 'EM!" I heard a farmiliar voice in the background. My eyes widened, my jaw locked, and a vein throbbed on my forehead.

"Give me the phoooooooooooooooone! Hey Chris! Is anyone else there with you?"

Yup, it was him. "DAMMIT CAMARGO! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD? And no, no one but me and Jill are here." I replied.

"Well," There was a taste of disdain in his voice now, and he was talking louder than anyone should on speakerphone "I was gonna apologize for that thing that happened in the Spencer Estate. You know, when you sorta KISSED ME AND JUNK! But, since Jill's here and i don't wanna embarrass you by having her hear that you KISSED ME, albeit by ACCIDENT, I'll just apologize later, ass."

I heard Jill start to laugh in the background, and i quickly pressed the speakerphone button again, then grabbed the reciever just in case he had anything more embarrassing to say.

"Okay, you had your kicks, now what do you want?" I asked crudely.

"And here I was worrying whether you were still okay.. just to find out I'm dead to you... Nice. Contrary to popular belief, there is life after kissing Chevy Camargo. I mean most people move on and forget about me. Correction. All people. I mean, I had to endure that kiss too, not that you're bad at it or anything, but yeah, I got over it.. Don't worry, man, you'll live," He took a breath, "Honestly, I'm really sorry, but anyway, I need to find my friends..where are they?"

I couldn't help but fine myself chuckle. "Seriously, Camargo, I just hate you. Always have. Anyways I sent Sara and her husband off to Spain with Leon. They went to go rescue the President's daughter, but Sara is doing something on the side. Nick...I have no clue as to where he is so I don't know. Finally, Clarie's dead." I replied trying to forget the accident.

"...When?" He asked in a shaky voice..

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I really didn't want to think about it anymore, but he didn't know. So I had no choice but to reply.

"Three years ago. Wesker rigged the plane she was on, her and Krauser died, but Leon and her brother survived...it was pretty bad, they never found her body. They say the current took it...left Leon and her brother shattered." I answered.

"Wait..her brother? No Fuck it. I don't care. God DAMN it!" He started to sound like he was crying, so he screamed louder as if he was trying to hide it's effect, "How could I let this happen? I should have known what was gonna happen. I knew the entire fucking plotline! But no, I sit around for 6 years like an idiot with his thumb up his ass trying to contact them when I KNEW where they were and where they were going! HOLY FUCKING GOD!"

Silence for a minute or two, except for an unidentifiable sound in the background, then, "Chris, I'm gonna put Yoko on. Tell her what I need to do to get where Sara is.. I need to settle down a bit by myself.. And Chris.. I'm sorry for everything.."

"Okay Chevy..." I say as I hear Yoko come back on. I looked a monitor connected to the phone and saw their location. Thank you 21st century technology.

"Okay, I pin pointed your location. Get him suited up and equipped, I'm sending a chopper that can get him to Spain today." I said quickly before hanging up.

_Spain_

_Rocky path_

**Leon's POV**

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Kevin looked at me. "Hear what?" he asked. I shook my head and went through the gate. "Nothing..." I said.

I know what I heard, I heard a shotgun go off...then again maybe I was just imagining it. We took a few more steps ahead until we heard a villager yell something. We both looked up and saw a boulder being rolled down.

"SHIT! RUN!" I shouted as we began sprinting as fast as we could. Kevin looked over his shoulder and then ahead again. "It's getting closer!" he said. I ignored him and continued running. Then I saw we were running out of path.

"Jump!" I demanded. Kevin and I jumped to the side as the boulder crashed into a dirt wall. I got up and looked back at Kevin seeing him on the ground panting.

"Pitiful, Ryman." I said smirking. He flipped me off and stood up, brushing himself off. We walked into a tunnel and saw someting shine. "What the hell?" I asked. Kevin shrugged. I aimed my handgun at it and shot both of the things down and picked them up.

"Spinels?" I asked looking at the small jewel. I pocketed it and we pressed on. When we got to the end, however, there was a villager a little ways off. It held something in it's hand. We walked out a bit further and he lit it and tossed it this way.

"Dynamite!" I shouted spinning around to run and take cover, only to slam into Kevin. I glared and shoved him in the tunnel and then went in as it exploded.

"Fuck, how do we get passed him?" Kevin asked looking at him. I cocked my shotgun. "We blast him to hell." I replied. I aimed the laser on him and pumped three shells in him. The third shell hit the dynamite in his hand and it exploded.

We jogged out into the open area and I heard a snapping noise. I turned around to see Kevin's eyes were big and his face pale. I looked down to see he BARELY missed stepping in the bear trap. I grinned and walked passed him.

We had heard more ganados yelling in Spanish and a hissing noise. We looked back to see another dynamite tosser. "DAMMIT! HURRY AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Kevin shouted.

"SHOOT IT WILL YA?" I asked trying to open the damn locked door.

"I don't wanna waste ammo!" he cried. God, what does Sara see in him? I muttered several bad words before kicking open the door and pulling Ryman in with me.

_Old House _

**Kevin's POV**

We walked in and slammed the door. Leon grabbed a chair and propped it up against the metal door while I stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm propping the door so they can't get in," he replied. I kept staring at him.

"They have dynamite sticks man, a wooden chair isn't going to stop them!" I yelled slapping the back of his head. He grabbed my face and shoved me aside going deeper into the house. I followed him into a hallway where there were two obvious beeping bombs of death on the walls, with a fat ass wire in the center.

"You first," Leon said shoving me forward. I tripped on a loose floorboard and went tumbling to certain doom. When I didn't die, I got up and saw that I had unintentionally rolled under the wire. "What was that for, you could've gotten me killed!" I snapped at him back a ways from the wire.

"Didn't want to waste ammo..." he said rolling under and coming up right in my face, freaking me out. I stepped aside and saw a doorway blocked by an empty wooden bookcase.

"Oh, this most definately is the greatest defense mechanism ever!" I said pushing the thing aside and walking into the room. There were holes in the ceiling so light poured in through the cracks as I turned the corner and stopped. A dresser was bouncing up and down and banging quite fiercly as I stepped towards it slowly. I pulled my gun out and walked carefully with my laser sight shaking all about.

"BOO!" I jumped and shot several shots at the dresser before I realized it was Leon's fault. "Prick!" I yelled hitting his chest. He coughed a bit then shoved past me near the dresser, that started shaking again after a few moments.

"Well theres no way in hell I'm opening it," he stated looking at me with his hands on his hips.

"I'm not opening it, you open it prettyboy," I shot back at him.

"Hell no, what if its one of those facehuggers like in that one movie," the pansy spat back stepping back.

"Listen, buddy; I have a wife, one that I care about deeply. Now I know you've been through a lot, but I still have something to live for. So can you just please open the dresser? For Clarie?" Yeah yeah, I know its a low blow, well shut up! It worked didn't it?

Leon shot me a glare before pressing his back against the side of the armoir, gun ready. He took a deep breath and lifted the latch and quicky aimed at what fell out.

_Dirt Path _

**Sara's POV**

Okay, so I'm walking down the nice lovely path that Leon would normally have to run to get away from that boulder that the villagers use to try to crush him. I just hope that nothing happens to them, mostly Kevin. As I was walking I see the tunnel right ahead of me...what the? For some reason there was some woman standing there. Quietly walking up I try to catch her or at least get close enough. As I walk I take my gun out, raising it up as I'm about two feet away from her when...

She spun around and aimed her Red9 at me with it's laser flashing between my eyes. Her eyes which were narrowed softened a bit as she lowered her gun. "Sara?" she asked.

I look at her for a moment, "C-Clarie?" I lower my gun and look at her blankly. She smirked and nodded.

"Not dead! Isn't that great?" she asked still perky as ever.

Without thinking I hug her. "I'm so happy to see you." I then for some reason start to cry. Clarie looked a bit taken aback but then hugged back.

"It's okay Cuz. Sorry I had everyone worried...but I'm fine." she assured me.

I looked at her, "Kevin had told me what happened after he kind of saved me, but you don't have to say your sorry." I say looking down remembering that horrible day. She laughed.

"Well, Kevy must've come a long way huh? Uhm, so how's everyone else?" she asked, obviously wanting to know more about her husband, Leon.

"Well...Leon's been...well a mess since the crash. He still wears his ring." I look over at the house where the boys where, they'll be coming out soon.

Clarie's grip on her gun tightened as she looked towards the house as well. "So do I." she replied.

With a sigh I go to open my mouth but the door opens and what do you know the boys are coming out. With help of course.

"Let's follow them." I say as I find somewhere to hide so that they don't see me. Clarie looked at me, then at them.

"Don't you own a grapple gun?" she asked.

"No...dumbass Chris Redfield didn't give me anything to help me out." I say slightly pissed. She looked like she was ready to have one of those, 'Sweat drop' moments before taking out her grapple gun.

"Well I'm not wearing heels so you can borrow mine, I need it back after we make sure the boys are safe though, okay?" she asked handing it to me.

"Kay." I look over and see that, dang...they're about twenty feet away. Not liking the idea I grab Clarie by the hand and send us up and out of the way.

"Sara, uh I can run...Unfortunately I was VIOLENTLY taught stealth and all. Courtesy of my abusive trainer, Nick..." she trails off before jumping onto the ground and running off while waving.

Yet again I find myself sighing. She was my little cousin, I had to look out for her! After ten minutes of running, several villagers and crazy farm animals later I reach the house. I look in and I'm too late to stop them from infecting the guys. Great. Walking in my eyes fall onto Kevin.

"Kevin." I say softly as I place my right hand on his cheek.

The moment I touch him, his eyes open a bit. "S-Sara?"

I smile at him and lightly kiss him on the lips before getting up only to see Clarie.

"Hey cousin." She waved and looked over at Leon who was tied to Luis Sera.

"I guess they've been out for awhile..." she trails off before kneeling down and looking at him. Her eyes became glassy as she smiled weakly and kissed him. She stood up and turned to me.

"Grapple, please...oh and don't tell them I'm alive..." she says.

I hand her the grapple. "Sure thing." I head out the door needing some fresh air. She walked out and started walking through the gate before saying, "Later cuz!"

"Later." I say and for some reason I fall asleep.

_Some house without a name _

**Luis Sera's POV**

Okay this was getting ridiculas! How is it that I end up waking up in some shit hole? First it was that armoir and landing on some guy. Which wasn't the best thing, kind of wished it was a woman. Then that idiot had to go and try to prove something by getting himself knocked out. Now here I am tied to him.

"HEY!" I jab my elbow into his ribs. He grunted and elbowed me back. "I'm already awake..." he said groggily.

"Finally, so gonna tell me your name or do I have to wait for the second date?" Okay, so not the best time to joke, but I don't care.

"Up yours, and the name's Leon Kennedy. That idiot over there is Kevin Ryman. We're looking for this girl. Seen her?" he asks me showing a picture of a blond.

I look down at the picture of the Presidents daughter. "Let me guess she's the President's daughter? And you and your partner are here looking for her?" I say this now only to piss him off. Which I succeed at.

"Listen here you annoying sonuva bitch, I work for the government, I have a gun, and I'm pissed off. Don't push me. Besides, that's pretty good for a guess, wanna start explaining?" he asked calming down a bit.

"Magic..." He gives me a dumb look. "What do you think?" With a sigh I look over and see a messed up villager come walking over to us...great! "This is your fault Leon!"

"Just shut your damn mouth and try to jump forward...NOW!" he shouts as the villager brings the axe down, cutting the ropes and setting us free. I got up and turned around to see the villager try to get to him but Leon used his foot and tossed him against the wall, making it's neck break as it hit the floor.

I took this oppertunity to get the hell out of there. When I walked out, there a woman on the side of the house sleeping. I grinned and walked over to her.

"Hello there, Senorita." I say. No response, she just stays sleeping. My grin turns into a frown. "Damn..." I mumble before walking off.

**Somewhere between the US and Spain**

**Chevy's POV**

There I sat, looking out the window, Alyssa in the seat next to me. I still couldn't believe she wanted to risk her life and go with me. I didn't want her to end up dead, but she insisted, saying she was worrried about _me_, which is odd for her, since she's usually only worried about herself. Odd indeed.

I took my eyes away from the window and glanced back at her. Wow. She was wearing a short red dress that I recognized from playing Outbreak to be one of her alternate costumes. I guess she had to make the decision to come with me right on the spot, but she had enough time to gear up and slip on some boots that, although high heeled, were much more appropriate for her mission than her black pumps. I somehow found myself staring. I couldn't help it. She was beautiful. She must have noticed, because she blushed and looked down to the floor.

"Oh, uhh, so.." I stammered trying to fake idle conversation, "You psyched UP!" I asked, trying to sound manly.

She laughed nervously.

"Right.. You know you really didn't have to come, I mean this could be really dangerous." She had no idea. She'd only fought zombies up until this point, but somehow I had a feeling that she was the kind to overcome any new challenge.

"I can deal," she responded, still looking to the floor.

A thought entered my head. Sara had married someone in the RE universe. And I doubt it was some NPC. What harm would it be if I...? I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned closer to Alyssa...

**Somewhere between the US and Spain **

**Alyssa's POV**

"Hey Alyssa?" I jumped. He was only a few inches away from me.

"Yeah, Chevy?" I answered a bit nervous and more than a little flushed because of the lack of distance between us.

"Hey, umm, if I do something...out of the ordinary, right now..promise not to make a story about it?" He seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Hmm, depends," I replied, regaining my cool, "What is it?"

He started stammering, "Well, umm, uhh, you see, it's umm, uhh, what I wanted to do is..uhh-"

"Chevy." I interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Just fucking DO IT already, and I'll let you know after! GEEZUS!" I shouted, folding my arms, already frustrated beyond measure with him.

He gulped, "Okay.."

Then he kissed me. Whoa. That was definitely unexpected. And yet, I was kissing back, and when we finally broke apart, I didn't know what to say. His face said everything, before melting back into his usual stupidly cute grin. It was..an odd feeling, to say the least.

I finally managed to speak, "Well...You know that if we were in the news it'd blow our cover, so no..." I smiled at him, a little shyer that I cared to smile, but I didn't feel I needed to fake confidence around him, "But,...I thought you knew that.."

Chevy grinned and scratched the back of his head, "I did," He chuckled, "I guess I was just looking for a good excuse to kiss you.."

I was flattered, but I managed to pull off a seductive gaze straight into his eyes, "Well, the only one I need is: **because I can**..." I wrapped my arms around him and my lips met his again.

"Umm, guys.." The pilot eventually said, looking back at us.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Chevy whined back, breaking away from my lips for a second.

"We're at the drop off point. Time to get off."

"Five more minutes!" He griped.

"We've already been circling the drop off point for **ten minutes**, Sir!"

"Why didn't you tell us!" I screamed.

"You seemed...busy.." He answered, causing all the other pilots and him to laugh uncontrollably.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I hope you get ass cancer, you prick.."

"Let's just get going, Alyssa..." Chevy said, laughing a little at my temper. He grabbed my hand, making me blush at the warm touch and nod. I mentally prepared myself for whatever lie ahead...Whatever it was, I wasn't going to let it destroy me, or Chevy, now.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I heard the pilot scream suddenly. but I didn't have time to turn and look at what was going on, because something hit the chopper, and now we were out of control. We were spiraling off course, and I thought for a second that this was my last breathing moment, but then I noticed we were coming close to a large lake.

Timing my jump carefully, I waited until we were close enough to the water, then I jumped into the water, pulling Chevy in with me. I could have sworn I saw some sort of snake like shadow down in the depths, for a split second. Chevy must have seen it too, because when we surfaced, we frantically tried to make distance between us and where the copter was going to hit the water, swimming with speed I never knew we had.

Suddenly we were hit with a wave that propelled us halfway to shore. Coughing and sputtering, we swam the rest of the way. I pulled myself up, then another cough, and i collapsed on the dock, spitting.

"EUGH! That water tasted like ass!" I screamed, disgusted. Chevy nodded.

"Come on, we gotta find them ASAP." He held out a hand to help me up.

"Yeah, yeah." I griped and took it.

_Merchant's Cove  
_

**Nick's POV**

I walked into the dank looking cove and climbed down the ladder after a short drop. "Nice little place here..." I stopped near the dock and looked down at the fish. This place is perfect to hide from Wesker. I went back to where I could see the Merchant behind his counter.

"Morning to ya, stranga!" I called to him before jumping behind the counter and standing beside him. He looked at me oddly before raising his hands at the merchandise lining the walls. "What are ya buyin', stranga?" he said to me in that accent of his.

"Not buyin', sellin'," I told him turning to face the other side of the counter. We just stood there for a while, ackwardly, until he opened up a back door and started walking away. I followed suit behind him when I saw he was on his way towards the exit.

"Where are ya headin', stranga?" I asked shuffling along beside him. He started up the ladder then said to me at the top, "Got word of some new customers, over by the ridge." I climbed up the ladder and followed behind him through the El Gigante area. He was surprisely quick for carrying all that equipment.

I was worried Wesker might still be following me, but when I didn't see him, or hear gunshots, I knew he was gone. While we walked along the wooden boards connected to the mountainside, a ganado came out of the nearby hut and ran over to us. I backed away and went to my gun, but the Merchant waved a hand towards me.

The ganado came up to the Merchant, where he opened his coat and said in his little accent, "Welcome! Got some good things on sale, stranga!" After some browsing, the ganado grabbed a pickaxe and the Merchant closed his coat.

The ganado then lifted the pickaxe up and prepared to bring it down on the Merchant's head. That ungrateful bastard! I pulled my Red9 up and shot him in the chest two times, killing him and making him fall in the water below. I put the gun away and made a motion like that of tipping my hat, of course I didn't have a hat though.

"That was a close one stranga, you coulda gotten hurt. Hows about I stick around ya, just to make sure your alright?" I asked reloading my gun.

"Heh heh heh, thank you," the Merchant told me and started on his way again. I picked up the dropped axe and brought it back to him. "Can't be missin' out on free merchandise, eh stranga?"

---End of Chapter---

Sara: (looks at chapter)

Tangora: This chapter is huge!

Sara: (Looks at Tangora) Not really there is one chapter that's at least six pages longer then this.

Tangora: HOLY CRAP! Wow...

Sara: (walks up to Tangora and puts hand on his forehead) Are you feeling okay?

Tangora: Course I am...

Sara: Are you sure?

Tangora: MY BRAIN! Its the plaga!

Sara: (Backs away) Okay...your freaking me out...and please leave a review.

Tangora: (runs away screaming)

Sara: (watches with a blank expression)

Chevy: Anyone notice that I'm here now?

Sara: CHEVY (hugs Chevy)

Chris R: Nope...(reads magazine)

Chevy: (Hugs Sara back and smiles, despite the fact that Chris R is being a major weenie)

Chris R: Hey! I can read that!

Chevy: I thought you were reading your magazine... Is the 2006 August issue of JUGS not interesting enough for you?

Clarie: (walks in pissed) What? Am I not loved anymore? YOU ALL SUCK! (cries)

Chevy: (Rubs eyes) Clarie? I thought you were dead! (Glomps Clarie)

Clarie: Oh yeah, you didn't see me yet. (uses crowbar to get Chevy off) Nah, I'm fine and dandy!

Chevy: Yay! Wait..that means I cried like a baby for nothing! Nobody cried when I faked my death!

Clarie: You cried? Aww, I'm sorry. (gives Chevy a cookie) Here's my gratitude.

Chevy: Double yay! Chocolate studded sugary goodness! (Nibbles until cookie is all gone) One more thing..Can I be the one to tell them to leave a review? Pwease?

Clarie: You already did, Chevy...

Chevy: Triple yay! Hows about some Shaft? (Starts playing Mucho Mambo Sway, and everyone dances as if possessed by the music)

Tangora: (Walks in healed) What the hell...? (Looks at length of closer) This is larger than the story!


	27. Chapter 27 or 26: I lose count

Disclaimer:  
Tangora: Well... seems I get to do this... bow before my imperial might!

Chapter 26

_Behind the Big Cheese's House_

**Clarie's POV**

I had to sneak into the Big Cheese's house and kill two ganados and locate the back door. If my memory served me correctly. That chainsaw wielding bastard, not Nick the other one, would be there.

So once I made it out I slowly walked ahead and there he was with two or three other ganados. "Oh yeah bitch, it's on!" I say as I took a shot at him. He reeled back and then started his chainsaw and started heading towards me along with the other ganados.

I glared and cocked my shotgun and blasted him to hell as soon as he raised the chainsaw above my head. He flew back making the others fall back too.

"DIIIIIIIEEEEE!" I cried and ran to him on the ground. I blasted him three more times until he managed to get up.

He came at me and swung the chainsaw but I dodged and blew him to hell again. The other ganados grabbed me and then attempted to strangle me.

I back handed one, kicked the other in the nads and pumped 4 shotgun shells into them. I glared and flipped all of them off even though they were dead, hehe. The chainsaw guy was coming back now. I let him draw closer and then...

SPLAT

More blood splashed out and chunks of flesh I might add. When he fell on the ground I grabbed his chainsaw and walked up to him.

"RESPECT THE ALMIGHTY CLARIE, BIOTCH!" I shout as I bring it down on his head and kicked it. Okay, I lost it and I'm fucking crazy. Tell me something I don't know. Holy shit! Birds can fly? YOU LIE! ALL LIES!

Anyways I was about to walk back into the house when I heard someone start to pick up on my radio. I picked it up and saw Alyssa?

"AHH BLOND ADA!" I scream before switching the radio to allow her to see me. She looked pissed when she yelled, "Dammit Yoko! Get off your ass!"

I glared. "YOKO? My name's Clarie! Wrong frequency lady." I say.

"Clarie, huh?" I heard a dry chuckle from out of my line of vision, then the voice got serious, and kinda sad. "Look I don't know who the fuck you are, but have some respect for the dead, you little shit."

"But I AM Clarie, Clarie Garcia-Kennedy! And Chevy is that you?" I asked. It sounded a helluva lot like him.

"Yeah, it's Chevy," Alyssa replied, "And are you that girl he was talking about? I thought Chris said you died! Care to fill me the fuck in?!"

I sighed. Damn this bitch was annoying. "Uhm, well it all started when I was announced dead as a flippin door knob. So anyway I was saved by one of our friends. And---wait, I shouldn't explain myself yet! Just put Chevy on, Alyssa." I replied a bit pissy. Hey I just got done chopping someone's head off!

"Tch, whatever." She scoffed, handing the communication device to Chevy, I hoped...

"CLARIE LIVES!!! And thank God, too. I wasn't carrying your casket down the Cathedral stairs. Nope. I swore to myself I'd die first, that way I wouldn't have to carry SHIT."

Yep, Chevy. I smiled. I'm glad he's okay too. "Well.." I trailed off. I heard a few noises coming from the house. "Uh-oh, see you're by the lake...I'll stop by, Gotta go bye!" I say fast and run off.

_Behind the Big Cheese's House_

**Nick's POV**

I was walking beside the Merchant with my Red9 in hand. Things were pretty simple: He'd sell things to Ganados, they'd either go away or try and kill him. If they did either, I'd shoot them. So far, business was booming. We continued walking towards the Big Cheese's house until I saw Clarie coming this way, face covered in blood.

"Oh heya Nick...and merchant..." she said slowly looking at him then at me. I chuckled a little bit. "Heh heh heh..."

"Welcome!" The Merchant opened his coat as if right on cue. Being one to run with things, I said, "Got some good things on sale..."

"Stranga."

"Riiight, uh...Sorry I don't have anything on me right now. So...uh, later!" she says before walking off. She has her mission to accomplish and I have... crap. Leon! He's about to get his chest turned into a Kennedy style carpet. I run forward a bit, then take my bolt action rifle of my back and aim at the window.

After a few seconds, the big lug comes into my crosshairs. I fire a shot then load in another one, putting it in the side of his head as he turns towards the window.

"Stranga, this place is gonna be crawling with ganados soon, I suggest we get out of here," I tell my partner as I put the BAR on my back.

"Stranga, stranga..." I know what he's gonna say. He's gonna tell me that more ganados means more customers, but I really don't want to have to face down against the big cheese so early in. I grab the back of the Merchant's coat and pull him back as I follow where Clarie was running to.

_**Under the Dock** _

**Chevy's POV**

"Now tell me again," Alyssa began, "Why we're hiding here..."

I looked at her as if it were obvious, "Well, we needed a hiding place, and that tall grass is probably full of ticks..." I shuddered.

"No, I mean, why the hell are we hiding? You have guns, I have guns! Geez! Grow some balls Chevy!"

I shook my head, "You know I'd be the first one out there, but Clarie said she was on her way to get us. If we move, she might get here and we won't be here."

She rubbed her temples, probably trying to soothe a near-bursting blood vessel in her brain. She's so cute when she's mad.

"Chevy, we have communication devices...Can't you just tell her where you are?!"

I pondered, "That could work..."

She scoffed, "Uhh, yeah, it could. Now can we get out from under this damn dock before I lose my sense of smell?!"

I smiled, "Righty-O, Miss Ashcroft!"

"To tell you the truth," She blushed, "I liked it better when you called me Lyssa..."

I grinned from ear to ear. Pet names! Yay! "Fine, Lyssa it is... Now let's get out of here!"

Well that was decided, now then, where to next? That's the million dollar question I asked myself before we left the docks completely.

_Outside The Big Cheese's House (10 min later)_

**Leon's POV**

I walked out the back door rubbing my sore throat. "I think he likes you, Leon." Kevin said chuckling. Sara giggled as well. I glared at them.

"Screw you." I mutter before continuing walking. Mendez attempted to kill me but someone shot through the window and got him to back off luckily. Mendez was pretty pissed and jumped out of the window. I wonder who it was that saved me though. Anyways while the other two were chattering about probably something stupid I spotted another decapitated body.

"Jesus Christ." I said lowly. Kevin and Sara walked up to me and looked at the image. There that chainsaw wacko laid...well his body at least. His head was by a cabin nearby.

"Who the hell could've done that?" I asked.

"I knew those damn crows were plotting against us all!" Kevin shouted shaking his fist at a crow in the tree. I took a couple of steps away from him. "Riiight...well uh, let's go." I say before walking away.

I grabbed a few things from the small shack and when we got to the end of the dirt path villagers awaited. They said something in Spanish again and came at us. I pulled out my handgun and took aim. The other two did as well.

Cue the action music because I was about to kick ass again! Man, I am cocky...It took three shots to take just one of the down and with head shots too.

Kevin took on the other one while Sara took on the last of them. There were only three so no big deal. While they finished them off and grabbed some items from them I took off the bar of wood that had locked the gate before me.

We went through and ended up right back in the Pueblo. "Dammit, this is NOT where I wanted to go!" I say pissed. And to make matters worse there were MORE ganados here. Long story short, they were fucked and we weren't.

When we got through with them Sara said something about using the insignia key to get in the locked door that the ganados went to the first time the church bell rung. When we got in there was a closed trap door. I pulled it open and looked down.

"A tunnel...YOU FIRST!" Kevin says shoving me down. I fell right on my face and surprisingly didn't break anything. I stood up and dusted myself and that's when I realized something was wrong...

"WHERE THE HELL DID MY JACKET GO?" I asked. I spent good money on that! Dammit! I sighed and walked ahead to look around. This damn cave was so narrow...well anyways once it started to open up I saw an oil lamp hanging above me.

I had the urge to break something so I aimed at it and shot it. A hug explosion sounded. "Uhm..o..kay..." I say as I see something shiny appear. I kneeled down and picked it up. Another Spinel. I placed it in my pocket and walked a bit further. Another lamp.

I repeated what I did to the first lamp and then another explosion.

"DAMMIT KENNEDY STOP FUCKING AROUND!" I barely heard Kevin shout. I ignored him and picked up another spinel and spotted a small box. I used my knife to break it open and found a small chest of pesetas and pocketed it. Best not tell Kevin or Sara. They'll want it.

So I walk to the end and there I saw the merchant and...who the...why does that other dude look so familiar?

"Heh heh heh..." the Merchant chuckled in that weird voice of his.

"Welcome!" the other man yelled as the Merchant opened his coat. I eyed the two for a moment before scoping out the merchandise.

"How much for an upgrade on the shotgun?" I asked. The strange man chuckled before the Merchant said, "What are ya buyin'?" The other man picked up where the Merchant left off and said, "Firepower, firing speed, reload speed, or capacity..."

"Stranga..."

"That's just...freaky...uh fire power please." I said slowly. The strange man took the gun from me as the Merchant spun towards him. After some quick hand movements, the man handed me the gun back.

"Woah that was fast...so how much I owe you?" I asked. The Merchant spoke up, "15,000 pesetas..."

"Stranga..."

I scoffed. "F-FIFTEEN THOU? Damn, they don't drop THAT much money..." I trailed off before handing him the accurate amount. I shook unpleasant thoughts of just shooting the cheapskates out of my head and climbed up the ladder.

I opened the new trap door and stuck my head out. I was in a shack and outside from what I could see was clear. I climbed back down and placed my hand by my mouth but then stopped. I'm too far away for them to hear me...so...

I took out my radio. "Coast is clear; get your lazy asses over here." I say before going up.

_By Lake_

**Kevin's POV**

So... after much walking, shooting, walking, shooting, Leon scaring some crows, more walking, running from a boulder of doom, shooting, and more walking... We made it to the lake Sara told us to get to.

I was interrupted by some babbling in the distance, it was hard to make out, but definitely not Spanish, so obviously not a crazy villager. Curious, I decided to follow the sound. It led me to an abandoned shack a bit further down the path I was on. I peeked inside the doorway...

No idea who the two people inside were. Their backs were to us, but one was definitely a woman, dressed in a red dress and high heeled boots.

The guy was leaning over a wooden box his hand on the latch. How come I'd never noticed that they had lids? "OOOOOH BIG PESETAS! BIG PESETAS! GREEN HERB! RED HERB! YELLOW HERB! NO WHAMMYS! STOP!!" He shouted as he opened the lid. Over his shoulder I saw a snake head peer out of the box. He screamed, shut the box, shook it a few times, then turned and ran for the door, noticing me absently.

"Chevy!?" I ducked out of the way as fast as possible as he threw the box out the door. It landed only a few feet away.

He looked up at me and tried to fake charisma, "Yo, Kev! Wassup?"

The woman in the red dress, who I had immediately recognized as Alyssa Ashcroft once she had turned around, spoke up, "Dammit Chevy! You throw like a girl! And all you did was piss it off!"

I turned around to see that the snake had crawled out of the box, and was headed speedily towards us. By the time I'd aimed my gun, it was already past where I was aiming and lunging at me.

"Shit!" I shouted, before a gunshot sounded and it fell to the ground, dead.

Leon lowered his gun and walked over to me, giving me a manly pat on the shoulder, "Good to know I have you here." he said sarcastically, "You know; covering me, helping me conserve my ammo..."

I glared at him, but he didn't notice, since his eyes were now on the two new faces, "And just who are you two?"

"You don't remember me, Leon?" Chevy said, sporting a cute puppy dog-type face.

"Wait...you're that idiot Ex S.T.A.R.S. I met during the Raccoon Outbreak!"

"Ahh, yeah, good times..." He paused, "No wait. My bad. They were horrible times. But at least we survived, huh? So, what brings you here?"

Leon shrugged, "Oh you know, the usual. Rescuing the President's daughter and getting mauled by evil beings." he replied.

"Oh, well me and Lyssa here were on our honeymoon." He sighed, "This place looked so much better in the brochure..."

Alyssa blushed, which was surprising, considering she normally would have slapped a guy for saying that, especially Chevy. What was going on there? Sara had walked from behind the little shack and saw us all chatting.

"CHEVY?" She asked. She ran to him and hugged him. I twitched a bit and glared. Then I noticed Alyssa was pissed as well, so I pulled Sara away and Alyssa got in front of Chevy protectively.

"Chevy was worried about his friends. We were waiting to meet his friend by the dock.." Alyssa began.

"But Lyssa got tired of waiting, so we decided we'd meet her halfway there." Chevy finished. Alyssa glared at him.

"Are you trying to say that I'm impatient?!" She griped.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Well, maybe a little..."

"You're such an ass, Chevy."

"But you still love me, right?"

_What the hell?!_

I had to be hearing wrong.There was a long pause...

"God dammit, Chevy..." Alyssa said, shaking her head.

Chevy raised his left eyebrow, "Is that a yes?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

Chevy nodded.

"Fine. Yes."

I sighed and rubbed my temples gently. "Okay, that's all fine and dandy guys, but we have things to do...so either yall come with us or we'll see you two around." I spoke up. Chevy seemed to be pondering whether or not to tell us something, but I wasn't really interested anyway, so I was glad when he just decided to answer the question I gave him.

"Okay, but I'm guessing you're headed for the other end of he lake, and that boat's not big enough for all four of us..."

"Right...I'll go out and check the water first." Leon said walking over to the boat. He looked back at us. "Be right back." he said. We all nodded.

"What's there to test? It's a lake!" I say shaking my head. Sara nudged me in the side. "You never know." she replied. There it goes, her little psychic act. She knew something was gonna happen. Wonder what though.

I hurried after Leon and jumped in the boat. He looked at me questioningly. I shrugged, "Just in case you need a hand..."

_By Lake_

**Nick's POV**

Me and my good friend the Merchant walked along carrying the inflatable raft we were going to use. He had set himself up a little cave by the lake that is excellent for water going customers. Taking the left path when the road split, we walked up to the cliff overlooking the lake. Some things were moving down there, but we didn't care much for that.

The Merchant pulled the plug on the raft causing it to expand and threw it down below. I tied the ropes we were gonna use to the nearby tree and handed him his end. We carefully teetered over the edge and started down towards our raft. Once we got low enough, he untied his rope and jumped into the raft. I followed suit and started the mini engine attached to the thing.

Looked like Leon and Kevin were fighting the friendly neighborhood lake monster. Much as I'd love to help them, we have a shop to open up. After a short minute or so, we made it to the cove. The Merchant opened the gate to the cove and we went on in. My friend made his way around the back until he popped up behind the counter.

"'ey stranga, light my blue flame, would ya?" he told me handing me a torch.

"Not a problem, stranga," I responded and went a little ways out of the cove. Leon and his friend looked like they were in a big heap of crap from where I was. They're boat was overturned, Del Lago was closing in fast, and they were bleeding by the looks of things.

Lifting the torch high above my head, I was able to light both of the fire holders or whatever they're called. After that was done, I set the little torch onto a crevese on the wall and lifted my BAR off my back. Shaky as the boat was, this was gonna be a trick shot, then again, the thing is a big as a friggin barn.

Bang bang, the thing started coming towards me. I put the BAR back on me, picked up the torch, and mosied back into the cove.

"Hey stranga! We got a big fish who wants to eat me coming here? What do I do?" I yelled at him walking up to the counter. He chuckled at me a bit.

"No way the bloomin' thing's gonna get in 'ere, much too big." I sat down and relaxed. He's been here longer than me; he knew what he was doing. Hope Leon and Kevin are alright though.

_By the Lake_

**Sara's POV**

I watched as both Leon and Kevin fought the Del Lago. I knew that right after the parasite would try to take over them and they'll be knocked out for at least six hours. Which means I have six hours to get what they need so they won't have too much trouble getting around, but it wasn't going to be easy with Chevy and that Alyssa women hanging around.

Looking over I was happy to see Chevy alive and with someone. But what was going to happen to the one's we love once we get to that point where we have to go back to the _real _world? Would they come with us?

Or would they be left behind, leaving everyone with broken hearts? I pushed the thought away not wanting to think about it, it was something to focus on later. Right now I was wondering how we were all going to get over there.

Walking up to the dock I looked around and there wasn't much to look at. I had thought about trying to get up onto the little shack and walking along the edge of the lake, but to much effort needed and I wasn't in the right mood. Looking back I see that they had their backs to me, I looked down and waited for the two fools to come back or just leave us here.

"I call you up whenever things go wrong. You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on. I can't believe it took me quite so long. To take the forbidden step. Is this something that I might regret...?" I look at the lake and let out a sigh, I was bored and I have yet to tell Kevin my little secret.

Chances are I'll tell him at the worst possible time.

---End of Chapter---

Leon: (runs in out of breathe)

Clarie: What the hell happened to you?

Leon: Ashley...she's after me...must run away!

Clarie: Ashley?! (glares) I'll end that...

Ashley: (comes running in) LEON! (runs up to him and hugs him)

Clarie: (growls and grabs Ashley by the hair and slams her to the ground)

Leon: (hugs Clarie tightly) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Clarie: Leon...you're crushing my spleen!

Leon: Sorry (let's go)

Clarie: (smiles and hugs him again) It's okay!!

Kevin: (walks in with a book in his hand)

Clarie: (gasps) KEVIN READS?!

Kevin: (glares)

Clarie: (hides behind Leon)

Kevin: Leon your book on eye make-up came in today

Leon: WHAT!?

Clarie: (stifles giggles)

Leon: (glares)

Clarie: Sorry...

Villager 400: Sure you are

Clarie: WHO THE--SHUDDUP! (cocks shotgun and blows his head into pieces)

Leon: OO...did he speak English?

Clarie: Does it matter? I blew him to hell!

Kevin: Please leave a review...(sighs)...you two are the laziest people I have every seen.

Clarie and Leon: (smiles)

Tangora: (rushes in to a jarring cord) Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!


	28. Chapterwhatever

Chevy: Ooooh yay! My turn to say it! We don't own anything except n00bs..

Clarie: Heh, stupid n00bs!

Chevy: OH NO! CLARIE! BEHIND YOU!

Clarie: What!? (Looks nervous)

Chevy: It's Chapter 27! Hurry! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!

(Chevy and Clarie run off in a panic)

Tangora: (Takes off Chapter 27 disguise) I'm superior.

_Where ever you may be_

**Clarie's POV**

Okay, so I'm bored stupid, and now here I am sitting on top of this big fatass thingy. Otherwise known as (dramtic music plays) EL GIGANTE!

"Almost...done...just cross these babies over this one...red over yellow...there we go!" I said looking down at my work and wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. I picked up a huge poster paper, reading, 'SHOOT ME!' and smirked while I taped it under the dynamite I strapped onto a certain someone...something...whatever.

I'm so glad that it was sleeping. I hopped onto a nearby tree and climbed down. I took one last look up and smirked.

"Heh heh, I can't wait 'til Leon gets a load of this later." I say before squeezing through some wooden gate. Surprisingly the Ganados were ignoring me. So I walked right passed the fuckers. I sighed and walked my way over to the lake.

"Crud, I was suppose to meet Chevy and the other bitch in the red dress..." I mumbled. No, not Sara, I meant Alyssa...heh...

So anyways, when I got to the lake I saw Kevin and Sara heading over to the other side of the lake, Leon was probably on the other side already. I wrinkled my forehead with worry. I knew this was the part where he'd be hurt and sick. Something I wanted to stop remembering. That's when I spotted Chevy and Alyssa watching them go.

"HEY! CHEVY!" I called smiling and waving.

He whipped around wide eyed, "CLARIE!!!!"

"Hmph, about freakin' time…how long were you planning on keeping us waiting, anyway?" Well, you can probably guess who said that. My eye twitched and I just ignored her.

"ANYWAYS, Ignoring your little girlfriend or whatever, Sorry I'm late. I was...doing something involving illegal shit. But I'm here now!" I said smiling still.

His eyes went wide, "Wait...How did you know!? I never told you..."

Alyssa folded her arms and started to tap her foot, "Does it matter? No! She said she'd be here, and she is. Now what's next?" She griped impatiently, though I could tell she was probably embarrassed that Chevy was talking about them as an item.

Wait... Chevy and Alyssa? Really? Wow. Weird.

"Erm, well...I gotta clear a path for the boys and Sara. So I need to kill the colmillos. Care to help?" I asked. They nodded and we went on our way to kick some mutt ass!

_Church _

**Ashley Graham's POV **

How could this have happened!? I'm the daughter of the President! These things shouldn't be happening to me! With a sigh I looked around, there really wasn't much to look at. Walking over to one of the many barrels, I sit down.

I wish I was at home, with my friends, and my family. Looking at the floor I waited for someone to save me.

But deep down I knew that was wishful thinking. This wasn't some kind of fairy tale; no one was coming for me. I mean I wasn't liked by anyone. Come on! You think I don't know what they say about me. I do, I hear everything and deep down I know it's true. My guess is that their happy I'm gone. Soon I hear foot steps approaching the door.

"Not again." Was all I said as I look for somewhere to hide.

Before I could take a step, the door opens.

_Other side of Lake_

**Kevin's POV **

On our way across the lake Sara was unusually quiet, which made me wonder what was bothering her. It wasn't like her to keep things from me. After getting out and securing the boat we headed for the gate that is till Leon started coughing.

Guess he's coming down with a cold. I mean the water was freezing. But for some reason he looks at his hands as if he's never seen them before.

"You swallowed the lake water didn't you?" I asked him only to get this look from Sara. Just peachy.

Leon looked up at me and glared.

"What do you think?" he asks a little pissed.

"Ah...you did?" I say slightly confused.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Oh okay then" I then walk ahead.

Once I get to the cabin I soon notice that Leon and Sara aren't following me. Turing around I see that Leon is holding his stomach in pain. Just as I take a step over to them, Leon runs or at least tries to run for the cabin. Running after him I get to the door just as he falls forward out cold. I look up at Sara.

"He'll be fine; he just needs some time to rest." She says calmly.

"Yeah, but for how long?" I ask and yet for some reason something told me I wasn't going to like the answer.

"About six hours." I look at her blankly.

"SIX HOURS!? WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO IN THE MEAN TIME!?" I yell not really meaning to.

She looks down, "We can go ahead and clear a path for him."

I look at her as she walks for the door, "Will he be okay alone?" I ask as I follow her.

"He should be." She says as we head out the door.

Walking over the gate I notice that Chevy and Alyssa are talking to someone, but I can't see who it is. Not willing to try and see who it is I walk beside Sara. Once through the gate we walk down this path, something just isn't right.

Soon this single villager starts to walk up to us. I lightly laugh at him, but soon stop when I notice that Sara gets out a shotgun.

"Sara, you really don't need that." She looks at me and then lowers it. "It just a stupid villager, here I'll take care of him."

She smirks at me. "Alright, I'll be over here if you need me." She says walking behind me.

Why do I have the feeling that I'm in way over my head? Looking back at the villager I take aim and suddenly he starts to jerk. Watching him slowly approach me I try to understand what was going on. After a few minutes his head explodes! Turning back I see Sara looking at a mini computer.

"Okay, you can do this." I say to myself. But my opinion soon changed when see that he has these tentacles whipping around where his head use to be.

Okay...going to need more ammo or some bug spray. Taking aim once again I send two bullets into this thing. Yet that doesn't kill it.

_Back at the Cabin_

**Leon's POV**

What's happening to me? As soon as I came up the docks I started to feel light headed and my stomach and head were panging with pain. I let the others walk ahead as I tried to collect myself. Bad idea because I ended up falling over.

For an instant I saw a vision of parasites swimming around, I woke up and looked around. Once more the pain rushed through my head, I looked down at my hands and saw red veins form from my arms to the tips of my fingers. I felt my face and could feel them growing there too.

I finally let out a scream only to have my eyes snap open and sit up straight. I looked around again making a grunt. The pain was gone now but it was also dark. I flipped my flash light that was strapped to my belt on and looked around. Some ammo and an herb were on a shelf so I pocketed the items.

Before I could take another step, my radio went off. I brought it out without looking at the screen and say, "Talk to me."

"Kennedy, what the hell's going on? Sara and Kevin's frequency is down and I've been trying to get a hold of you for 6 hours straight!"

I sighed and looked at the screen to see Chris' face. "We've been through a lot...and I think I'm sick. Anyways I was out cold for SIX HOURS?" I asked a little shocked. He nodded.

"Just get your ass to the subject and get back to the states ASAP. Redfield out."

The screen went black as I put it away. "No I'm okay, thanks Chris." I say chuckling and walking out of the cabin. It was pitch dark outside and the lake was a little choppy. There was another place leading somewhere else but I figured Sara and Kevin were done there I mean 6 hours have passed so they should be...

I looked at the docks to see the boat gone. "GRRR YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I shout as I get ready to start swimming...which I did. Once I got to the other side I was exhausted, cold, and ready to kill the Ryman's for leaving me!

So I move ahead and see bamboo gates covering my way. I ran to them and saw Sara and Kevin fighting a huge ass ugly thing. When it turned around I saw a poster board and dynamite strapped to it's back. I squeezed through the gate and ran to see what it was.

"Leon!" Sara and Kevin said. I nodded and looked up.

"Shoot me..." I read. We all stayed quiet before errupting with laughter. "Leon here, go get the President's daughter, we'll catch up." Sara said handing me a round insignia. I nodded and ran to the other side, squeezed through the gate again and began running towards the church.

I ran to the front doors and right when I barely touched the door it opened on it's own. I looked at it for a moment and then down at the insignia. I shrugged and tossed it over my shoulder and went in.

The Church

Nick's POV

I opened the door and a piece of wood came flying into my face causing me to shoot out and destroy a barrel. This frightened ickle Ashley who was now cowering with her head in her hands. I walked over to her and lifted her up, holding her arm tightly. "The way I see it you have three options. 1: Go with me, an omnipotent player of this game you call your world. 2: Wait and get picked up by some pretty-boy, a drunk, and the drunk's wife. Or 3: Stay here and serve the Dark Lord Sidious for all eternity as a Sith."

Now, knowing how mornoic she can be, I of course don't wait for her to dechiper my words. "Come on, I'm here to save you..." With that I lead her out of the room and into the main room of the church, not noticing the glint of something weird in her eye. I do, however, notice the sudden vice grip on my arm from behind.

"What the hell are you...?"

"You're cute! Daddy sent you to marry me didn't he? He did a good job this time. All the other guys were ugly, and old, and..well..you're not." She beamed and my face reeled back a bit.

"Um, well, sure... Oh look the edge of the wall." We reached the part of the church just outside the door where there was a small drop, and a chandiler hanging in front of it.

"Its the only way down so..." I motioned to the edge vigorously.

She looked back at me confused, "Are you serious?" I pointed to my face.

"See this? This is my serious face. Now jump," I order pointing down towards the small drop.

She nodded, turning the way we'd just came from, then crouching down. slowly, she lowered her right leg off of the edge, looking down and back, then without warning, short of a yelp, she fell backwards trying to shift her other leg out from under her and over the edge. I leaned my head back and swore as she yelped or whatever girls her age do when they fall down.

I jumped down and grabbed her arm, lifting her to thoust feet. "Now we lea-"

"Thank you!" She sqealed, her scrawny arms attempting to pin mine to my torso, "You're so sweet!" Thinking quickly, I say the first thing that pops into my head once this crazy hoe starts crawling all over me.

"Look! A Pimp!" Little did I know that there actually was a pimp there, who happened to like being called Lord Saddler. Wait, I did know, I've played this game too much not to know.

"Aw dammit..."

_The Quarry_

**Sara's POV**

After that wonderful fight with that El Gigante...okay so we didn't do much. Kevin spotted the dynamite on its back and shoots it. Walking along the bridge we stayed quiet, we occasionally looked at each other but that was it. Along the way Kevin decided to look in the little hut for ammo and anything else. I watched as he went in walking further ahead I forget about that little GRVT Visual Radio until it goes off. With a sigh I answer it.

"Sara what's taking so long?" Chris practically yells at me.

With a smirk I say, "Nice to see you too Chris. Listen it's going to take some time, the samples aren't in the village."

The look on Chris' face was somewhat priceless, "I want you to get them a.s.a.p...Sara is something wrong?"

It was then that I didn't notice I wasn't looking at him anymore, lost in thought. "No, everything's cool."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, "If you say so, report back every 30 minutes. Redfield out."

After putting it on that...thing...that holds the radio, I let out a yawn. This was going to be a long night and I still have to tell Kevin that I'm hiding something from him. Minutes later Kevin runs out with a small snake behind him. With a smile I shoot it and we head for the church.

End of Chapter

Chevy: Wow...That was...yeah...umm..yeah.. (turns to Tangora) Ahem.. Where in the hell did you get that Chapter 27 disguise?

Tangora: Ebay.

Chevy: And for what purpose, exactly?

Tangora: Inciting fear in the hearts of people. Such as nonreviewers.

Chevy: Fair enough. Hmm...Clarie's gonna be out for a while...and Sam's busy... Any ideas on how to kill the boredom?

Tangora: (shoots Chris)

Chris R: (falls to the ground) Someone call 911!!

Chevy: Hmmm well I do have a first aid spray...

Chris R: Well don't just stand there, idiot!

Chevy: Right...(Sprays the can on Chris's wound)

Chris R: AAAAH! JESUS! What the hell was that!?

Chevy: (Fake smile) Oh crap..I think I bought a can of white spraypaint by mistake.. damn merchant...

Tangora: No refunds... stranga...

Chevy: (Looks down at Chris R rolling around on the ground in pain, then turns back to Tangora) Hehe..ya got yerself a lifetime customer... what else're ya sellin?

Tangora: (slaps Chevy) No accent, stranga...

Chevy: OW! Son of a..! You'd better watch yourself! After all, I do share my birthday with the Countess of Blood! The woman who bathed in the blood of virgins! (Long Silence) It's on wikipedia! Look it up sometime!

Tangora: (doesn't say anything for a bit, then holds out hand) I'll buy it at a high price!

Chevy: What? My birthday? Is that even possible? Wait...this is a fanfic...anything's possible. (holds hand out to Tangora) Make my new birthday in '85 and you've got a deal.

Tangora: (thinks for a bit) Heh heh heh, no.

Chevy: Aww come on! I wanna be the legal drinking age, dammit! Wait... did you hear that? It sounds...kinda like.. Wesker and 30 tyrants duking it out in the distance...but that's ridiculou--

Tangora: (looks Chevy up and down) Not enough cash! Stranga...

Chevy: (Thinks for a bit) You didn't arrange your own RE fantasy cage match again did you? Didn't you already go into rehab for that addiction before?

Tangora: (clears throat) I run the cage match, but now its gone underground due to Burger King burning the original cage...

Chevy: That sucks, so now you're running some sort of Burly Brawl between Wesker and 30 tyrants?

Ominous Computer Voice: Self Destruct System has been activated

Tangora: Dammit, maybe putting Tyrants and Wesker in the same room wasn't such a good idea. Well lets wrap this up.

Chevy: Yeah... To the escape train!! (Pushes emergency elevator button)

G-Birkin: (Crashes through ceiling)

Chevy: ...shit.

Ominous Computer Voice: 5 minutes before detonation. Please Evacuate the Premises. And don't forget to review

Tangora: Well that was nice of the voice.

Chevy: Elevator's open! Get on! (Tangora and Chevy board the elevator) See Ya, Redfield!

Chris R: Wait! Wha?! (Elevator doors slam shut)

Clarie: WHat do you mean I'm gone? HEY! OPEN THE DOORS! ASSHOLES!


	29. Chapter 28: TOTALLY TWISTED CHAPPY!

Leon: Disclaimer- We own nothing but ourselves and our own ideas.

Tangora: Thats where your wrong! Pulls Epic Ninja Manuever

Chris R: I gotta learn how to do that...

_Church entrance_

**Leon's POV**

As soon as I walked in I heard talking. I crouched down and slowly made my way behind a bench. Looking over it I see the subject and the weird guy who was with the merchant earlier. They were talking to some tall man in a robe.

"Who the--"

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew it was something bad. I saw the weird gut look over his shoulder at me and then back. I guess he knows I'm here. I see the tall cult looking guy reach his hand out towards Ashley.

"Hey!" I shout getting up quickly. He turned towards me as I walked up to them. "Get her outta here." I say. The guy grabbed Ashley, walked over to a window and shot it out, then lifted her over it. He then followed suit; Weird.

"Ah, Mr.Kennedy. I see the states sent a fine young man to retrieve what we need. I'm sure you'll find our plagas pleasant." he said before walking away.

"HEY!" I shouted. Several cultists stood in between us, weapons raised. That's when the leader turned around. "Have fun." he said grinning.

I brought out my shotgun and stepped back. Dammit it all to hell, I lose Ashley, Sara and Kevin, now I'm facing off against these guys. Perfect.

"I don't have time for you." I say as I toss two grenades at them and run out the church door. As I come out I see three people, two whom looked like Chevy and Alyssa running out the graveyard.

"Wait!" I shouted about to run after them. That is until Sara and Kevin came my way. I went up to greet them when a shot rang out. Sara's body lunged forward and I looked behind her to see the person who did it.

"Wesker!" He was standing there, apathetic about what he just did as he held his magnum up one-handed. He changed his aim towards me and I just knew it was all over, until...

"You asshole!!!" Kevin reared up upon him, not caring about the consequences of his actions. When he got close enough, the bastard changed his stance and punched him right back into me, knocking me against the metal fence. I wanted to stay awake, but I just couldn't, and I slipped out, unconscious.

_The graveyard entrance_

**Clarie's POV**

I was on my way out of the graveyard when I heard gunshots and a scream. I stopped in my tracks. Chevy and Alyssa on the other hand kept going. They probably didn't hear it.

I spun around on my heel and made a dash back to the church. That's when I saw three bodies on the ground. I gasped when I saw the first was Kevin. He died right beside Sara. A crimson pool of blood underneath them. I didn't know what to do. Scream, cry..just plain confused.

But the third body...I ran over to it and kneeled down. Leon laid there. Oh God, please...not Leon...I lifted his head up a bit and looked at him. Yup, more crying. I shook him gently. "Leon...Leon please don't be dead..." I said in between sobs. I held him closely, tears didn't want to stop coming down.

I heard a small patter and look down to see his hand hit the ground, open. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing his ring. Okay so that was like, a total low blow but whatever! I slowly shook my head and kept my hold on him. My eyes were beginning to sting from all the crying but the tears wouldn't stop. Of all people, why did he have to die? DAMMIT! I swear whoever did this is gonna pay!

I was about to get up but had an urge to hug him one last time. When I hugged him this time I heard a familiar sound.

Thump thump. Thump thump. His heart beat? He's alive?!

"Uuuuh... I am... dead..."

He just spoke! He's not dead! YES! He's not dead! "LEON!" I shouted hugging him tighter. He grunted and shifted his body a bit before going back to sleep.

I sighed and got up. I grabbed him and dragged him behind the church since that's my best bet for safety right now. When I placed him down I noticed something sticking out of his pocket. Okay so call me nosey but I was curious! I grabbed it and the first thing I saw was the back.

_Leon N Sylvia - 4th of July Weekend at the Inn_

I felt my heart drop, my throat tighten and then finally I turned the picture around. To my horror, I saw a man and woman kissing, the man was Leon, but that woman...that wasn't me. I lowered my hand with the picture and looked down at the ground. Greeeeeat more tears, and my husband is cheating---erm...he's with another woman.

I looked back at Leon's unconscious form. I was pissed, but more sad than anything. I mean, I know it was my fault, I should have came back when Nick saved me. Okay wait a minute. Why am I dropping this on me? Screw it! I brought it on to myself.

"Clarie?"

I looked towards Leon to see him sitting up and rubbing his head. Should I hug him or should I...jeez I dunno. I suck at solving problems! "Hey..." I replied. He looked at the picture in my hand and then froze for a sec, turning away from me.

"Ahem, Clarie, Leon..."

I looked up to see Nick with Ashley. "Uh, hey...whats up?" I asked. Leon,however, didn't say a single word. He sat Ashley down next to Leon and said, "Stay," before turning back to me.

"I'll just, run ahead while I let you two catch up..."

"Wait! I'll go with you...Leon's job is to protect this bitch so...yeah." I replied standing up and walking towards him. I waited to see what Leon would say, but of course, he stayed silent and told Ashley to go with him. Fucker...

Nick looked a little saddened for some reason as he walked through the graveyard. He didn't even shoot a crow on one of the trees. I furrowed my eyebrows. What's wrong with him? While I practically forgot why I was upset I ran to catch up with Nick.

Nick walked over and shot the birds nest down and grabbed whatever it was that fell. He then stood by the doorway leading to the tunnel.

_The tunnel_  
**Nick's POV**

I jumped down the tunnel and turned around, feeling pretty bummed for some reason. I couldn't figure out why though, I just felt like life wasn't worth living or something... either way, I had to get out of here, there was still something worth fighting for after all.

"Nick, wait up!" I turned around and saw Clarie running my way. She sighed and looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked. I didn't know what to tell her. I suppose I just needed some time to gather my thoughts, but this wasn't the time.

"Nothing, I'm fine..."

She folded her arms. "There's something wrong, tell me dammit!" I honestly didn't know what to tell her, so I just shrugged and started walking again. She sighed and followed.

"I'll get it out of you later then...so where exactly are we heading?" she asked. I scratched my head and opened the door inside the tunnel... wonder why they had that there in the first place... meh...

"We have to go to the cabin fight, then go through one of those doors through the danger zones, go down the thingy..."

"Aw dammit...chainsaw sisters...El Gigante...Chainsaw sisters...El Gigante...the way I see it we're screwed either way." she replied shrugging. Meh, the chainsaw sisters are pretty easy if you shoot them enough and know how to run fast, but gigante's just a pain in the ass. Ah well, I'll just send Leon to clear a path anyway, I'm not gonna get Clarie or I killed...

"I'm guessing we just get the cabin fight over with and then decided which way to go, right?" Clarie asked.

"Or have Leon ass whip everything and then take the path he clears..." I murmured thinking about how Leon would most likely end up getting something hit in his face.

Hey right eye twitched, "Or if we're lucky he'll get his ass handed to him by---ERM, that's a great idea, let's go." I saw that the merchant wasn't in his spot behind the door, must mean he's probably doing some time paradox thing where he goes from one spot to the other in absolutely impossible methods. Meh...

I climbed up the ladder and went up to the wooden door and barrel. I tossed the barrel to the ground in front of the door, aimed at it, fired a shot at the barrel, shot through it, hit the door, fired another shot, hit the door, and fired the last shot sending the door into pieces.

"Um, aren't you gonna take the leftovers?" Clarie asked picking up what was in the barrels.

"No, you need it more," I said reaching back into my gear. I took out the flash grenade I got from the nest and held it out to her. "Take this too, in case you get in trouble during the cabin fight."

She took it and clipped it on her belt. "Thank ya." I smiled a little bit and walked into the next room and towards the typewriter.

"HUNK rules all..." Hehe, screw you Wesker.

_The Farm_

**Assley's POV...erm...Ashley...**

Dammit! How the hell did I get stuck with this guy and not Nick? Sure he's hot but...anyway, Leon began walking ahead of me. He was quiet the whole time and looked tired, but what do I care? I'm pissed! I wanted to go with the other guy but nooo he dropped me for the other slut. I just put myself down didn't I? Dammit...

"Ashley..."

I looked up and at Leon. He was holding onto his stomach and had a painful expression. "What is it?" I asked. He stopped and leaned against something.

"Go on ahead without me...I'll catch up and by the sound of it, the others are ahead." he mumbled. I nodded. "Okay." So I walked ahead. Mumbling curses and kicking stuff.

I heard voices and looked up from the ground to see that girl again. I glared. Wait, if she's there then so is Nick! Yay! I ran their way and saw Nick talking to her and opened my arms and smiled.

"Nick!" and then I practically tackled him to the ground.

He squirmed a little under me and whispered, "Air... air dammit..."

I loosened my grip a bit but still kept my arms around him, that is until I felt a painful kick in my side.

"GET OFF!"

"AH!" I screamed rolling off of him and holding onto my side. That stupid girl again! I HATE HER! I stood up and winced a little. I saw her helping Nick up.

"You have no right to be touching me! Do you know who I am?! NO wait, Do you know who my father is?! I'll have you put in prison or possibly given the Death Penalty when we get back!"

"Pfft, obviously, you've forgotten I HAVE A GUN! I will shoot to kill BITCH!" she screamed back.

"Um, I'll just leave you too alone while I go kill things, alright?"

I looked back at Nick sadly. "Don't leave me here with this..this...whore!"

"Go ahead Nick, I'm gonna teach this fucker a lesson!" the other girl replied glaring still. Oh no she didn't! I'm so gonna tell my daddy when I get back to the states!

"She isn't a... a screw it." Nick trailed off before walking away.

"Who the flip are you calling a whore ya slut!?"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!"

I could hear explosions and maniacal laughter, but I ignored it.

"You heard me! Getting all humpy over Nick! I should kick your ass from here to kingdom come!"

"Eat lead! MUAHAHAHA!" More gunshots and explosions.

"And what is it to you if I like him little Miss bitchy?" She got quiet as if trying to think. HAH! I sure shut her up.

"Well...he's my friend! He hates your guts and I do too!"

I narrowed my eyes. She's gonna get in my way. I just know it! I need to find some way to get her ass far from me and **MY** man!

_The Farm_

**Clarie's POV**

"Do you know what I've been through today?! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

I rolled my eyes and looked ahead to see Nick was having fun time with the ganados here. I can't tell you how many times I've fingered my weapon...

"HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

THAT'S IT! I whipped out my gun and aimed it at her. "SHUT THE FLIP UUUUUP!" She got quiet and looked at the gun wide-eyed.

"HE'S NOT YOURS, HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

Okay, so I'm losing it, you would too if you had to walk around with this damn bitch being bratty and all.

In the backround I could hear yelling now that the bitch finally shut up. It was some ganado yelling, "iAhi esta!" Then I heard Nick's voice yell something in Spanish, sounded like, "iVos voy a romper a pedazos!" Then the ganado yelled, "¡Mierda!"

Hmm...I wonder what was said.

_The Farm_

**Nick's POV**

Eh, it wasn't much to do, just frag a bunch of ganados, but if it let me get away from bitchy Mc bitch bitch, sure, why not. Sides, I got a clear a way for her anyway.

"¡Agárrenlo!" one of the bastards yelled. I walked up, pistol whipped him silly, then grabbed his face and slammed him to the ground. Another one, that skinny one with the teeth, I forget their names, came up running a little ways away, screaming like a ninny.

"¡Basta, hijo de puta!" I yelled stepping on the one on the ground's head while shooting the other one. His damn head exploded and the plaga started to come up. Damn those things smelled like shit, and they were a lot more disgusting and bloody in person. Not wanting to get my head... or wrists... chopped and mangled, I shot the thing and kicked it to the ground. I walked a couple of paces away while I filled it full of lead until it died.

"¡Detrás de tí, imbécil!" These guys really are that stupid are they? I held my gun behind me and shot once and heard a head explode. These ones must be extra juicy and filled with plagas aren't they?

I just spun around, grabbed the thing by the, whatever, and ripped the plaga out and stomped it. See Leon, why can't you just do that?

Well, they were all dead now, so I just started back to where the girls were. I saw Clarie lowering her gun and look my way.

"Thank God, this bitch is getting on my nerves, let's find Leon, dump her ass on him and go..." she said.

I waved my gun towards me and said, "Come on, we have to get moving before Ashley's plaga here hatches."

"What?"

"Nothing, lets just go," I said walking forward and jumping over the wooden fence. I tripped a little and almost fell when I turned and saw the dead plaga twitching and wriggling as it was stuck on the post. "Dammit, Clarie, give me your knife!"

_Farm Entrance_

**Leon's POV**

I was laying down by some barrels in a little shack. There was that typewriter there... Dammit Clarie, why'd you have to come back!? I moved on, I was healing, everything was going great with me and Sylvia, then... dammit, two people died, one of them on top of me. Then a dead person came back to me. Why'd she have to find that picture? Why'd I have to keep it in the first place!?

I sat up and punched a barrel pissed off and frustrated. I wish she would never have come back now...I hate decisions. I don't want to have to break someone else's heart. I won't. Clarie broke mine already, and she can't just come back and expect me to take her back with open arms. She has no idea what the hell I went through.

That's just it. She just should have come home and I wouldn't be with someone else, but whatever. She brought this on to herself.

"Real nice Kennedy..." I mumbled. It's true though. She did me wrong and now I'm just returning the favor. I just need to stay away from her. I got onto my feet and winced. God I really didn't feel too great but I have to get back to Ashley so I can leave this hell hole.

I walked out of the cabin and towards the exit.

---End of Chapter---

Clarie: (sighs) Man this chapter was twisted to the max...OH! What exactly did you say to those villagers earlier, Tangora?

Tangora: Oh yeah right... he said, "There he is," I said (mumbles) I'll... ahem... rip you to pieces... Then he said "Shit."

Clarie:(stares wide-eyed) Damn, you're violent , ya know that?

Tangora: Well he pointed at me, and you know... ah screw it, yes I'm violent!

Clarie: Eh, atleast you admit it. Oooh I pulled a gun on Ashley. (grins)

Tangora: Yes you did lo-Clarie.

Clarie: What did you--OH--yeah, Leon like, hates me...

Tangora: Yes he does... I bet the reviewers are confused as hell aren't they? (pokes reviewers)

Clarie: Most likely, can't wait til next chapter though. Oh, would you like to do the honors or shall I?

Tangora: You do it, I have something to do first. (puts on shades) Don't threaten me with your mortal weapons reviewers.

Clarie:Okie dokie! Leave a review and tell us whatcha think! Serously, we actually wanna know this time!


	30. Chapter 29: HAH I saw that comin!

Disclaimer:

Clarie: We own nothing! NOOOOTHING!

Chris R: Riiiight...

Clarie: What?

Chris R: Nothing...

Clarie: Kay! On with the story!

**Chapter 29 **_(I think...)_

Pueblo

Chevy's POV

God dammit, if I realized how much running there was in the RE games I would have brought a motorbike...no wait..wrong..just...wrong... Motorbikes are for plot-hijacking, main character-stealing Mary-sues...and lord knows we have enough of that with Sara being around. She was a great friend for a while there, but this whole game experience was like a total power trip for her, considering all that Chris had told Yoko about the past six years. Honestly...I was even questioning my being with Alyssa, I mean, am I any better than her? Speak of the Devil, where the hell was Alyssa, anyway?

I stopped and took a look at my surroundings. Hut...hut...hut...HIKE! Haha, okay, but seriously, what was with all these freaking dilapidated huts? I mean, no one has a TV? Holy crap! I've seen cardboard boxes with better living conditions. Okay...still no TV, but at least you got to watch the rats fight. Oh look! There she is! and she looks like she's talking to someone on the communication ma-jigger.

I ran up and touched her shoulder, "Lyssa, you're okay! Who's that you're talking to?"

She turned away from me, fumbling with the device trying to turn it off, "Yoko..."

"Ooooh! Let me talk to her! Hey Yoko! Tell Lyssie to put me on!" I said playfully.

"Chevy! This isn't the time!" She shouted.

"You used to think I was fun, Alyssa! What happened?"

"No! Pay attention!" She said pointing behind me.

I turned around to find an axe flying towards my head. I attempted to duck matrix style, but ended up falling on my back. Oy. Nick would have been ashamed. That and the two ganados were still coming for me. I picked the tomahawk thrower off with a clean headshot without even sitting up. Cool, huh? The one with the pitchfork attempted to put a few holes in me while i was down, so rather than lay back and enjoy a dramatic RE4-style death, I opted to pull out my reserve weapon, hoping to god I didn't put the pen in there by accident. Nope! There he was! Good old Knifey McStabbody! With a grin I blocked the pitchfork with the knife. And now a test of strength... and...the ganado was winning... Dammit, it was so much easier when you just had to mash the X button!

"Little help here, Alyssa?!" I cried through gritted teeth.

"Esta solo," The ganado laughed out loud, "La puta se fue!"

I took a moment to refer back to my tiny knowledge of the spanish language, and eventually it dawned on me that Alyssa wasn't behind me anymore.

"Que chistoso!" I chuckled myself, holding back the pitchfork with my knife hand while bringing up my gun to his stomach, "Pero tengo un chiste mejor; Que pasa cuando su estomago encontre mi pistola? Bien, vamos a ver!"

I laughed to myself and pulled the trigger. But afterwards I was just filled with questions. What was with Alyssa all of the sudden? Oh well...I'd never gotten this far in RE4 before..at least I don't think I have... I can't even remember anymore. But yeah...I guess I should just spin around and pick a direction.

I awoke in a daze on the ground minutes later. Note to self: No more spinning. I was just about to head in some random direction when Yoko rang me,

"Hey Yoko! What's up?"

"We don't have time to talk right now.."

"Dammit! What is it with everybody and not wanting to talk? I wanna talk, dammit!" I sighed, "Sorry, just tell me where my friends are."

"I'm sending you directions now."

"Thanks, oh and I'm just curious; what were you and Alyssa talking about before?"

"...What are you talking about? I haven't spoken to Alyssa since you guys were at the lakeside.."

Definitely odd. Oh well...should be used to it by now. I looked at the directions on the screen and started running, not really wanting to do anything but see my friends...

_The farm, Duy!_

**Assley's POV**

I so cannot believe I had a gun in my face. I swear, when we get back to the White House...anyways...We headed towards a large gate. Nick and that girl who he's calling, Clarie, were ahead of me.

It's like they WANT me to get taken. Still I can't help but think about all those...mangled corpses we left behind. Nick has to be homicidal or something but that's okay! I still love him! I mean there were so many decapitated bodies, limbs shoved in places they don't belong...

I guess it's safe to say I'm in good hands. I still need to get rid of Clarie though. Just have to figure out how.

"Hurry the flip up!"

I looked ahead and glared. "I'll come on my own pace thank you very much!"

"Fine, we're leaving you and that means Nick is too!"

"NO!"

"Then come on!"

I ran to catch up with them and clung to Nick's arm while smiling widely. Leaving Clarie to glare at me. I win Nick! Yay!

_Farm (I want to leave already!)  
_  
**Nick's POV**

So I have this little prit clinging onto me. Gah, I'm not some clinging post or something... So we got up the ladder, through the barn, onto the window edge thing, dropped down... Then Ashley wouldn't come down.

"Come on, it's a damn wooden ladder!" I yelled the two or three feet up at her.

"But what if I get a splinter!?"

"Dammit, you'll climb up the damn thing won't you!?" I yelled back. Wait... intelligence kicking in. "Fine, if you won't come, we'll just have to leave you, come on Clarie..."

Clarie shoved Ashley aside and climbed down. "Right-O, Nick. See ya Ash!" she said smirking. Well that burned into Ashley's soul, deep, and scarring. Possibly permanently if we're lucky. She looked sad before yelling back at me, "Catch me!" Daaaamn...

"Really? You're that lazy?" I told her. Clarie glared and pulled out her gun again, aiming at her.

"Jump down or I'll SHOOT you down!" she threatened. I walked over and held her gun.

"She's not worth it, lets just keep moving, pretty boy will take care of her..." I said in a bit of a tone. I kicked past the twisted ganado and got to the gate. "Little help?" I called without turning around. Clarie walked towards me and looked up.

"Um...okay. Give me a boost." she replied. I got down on my knee and told her to get up on me.

"Erm, riiiight..." she climbed onto my back. "If you drop me I swear..." she mumbled. I lifted her up as I stood.

"Don't worry, I won't," I said reassuringly. I have to make sure I won't...

"Mkay..." she said as she climbed over the gate. I heard a short drop and a "Ah! My ass!". The gate opened up and Clarie stood there wincing. "Done."

She looked back up at me, not realizing how close we were to each other, and for some reason we didn't really say anything or move for a few seconds.

"Outta my way dammit!" a familiar voice broke the silence, followed by the satisfying sound of Ashley screaming and falling down the ladder backwards.

"Fuckin RE characters! I am so ready to just find my friends and go home!"

"Ow! Hey if I get so much as one disfiguring scar, my daddy's gonna--" Ashley started to say as she rubbed her shoulder,

"CLARIE! NICK!" Chevy jumped down and ran up to us, eyes wide and giddy, "You don't know how happy I am to see you guys. Wait, am I interrupting something?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Ashley whined.

Before I could reply Clarie backed away, face slowly turning red, and turned to face the other direction. "Eh heh heh...no, we're just...about to get going. So let's go." she replied. Too many voices... Ashley's whining... Chevy's here...

"Quick, the Merchant!" I yelled running forward and sorta jumping on Clarie a little to help cheer her up. She jumped a little and laughed.

"Well aren't we giddy? Um, well go buy whatcha need I'm headin over the bridge." she said walking ahead. I ran ahead of her to where the Merchant was and stood next to him.

"I'm only buyin' if your sellin', stranga..."

_The Cabin from HEEEELL!!!_

**Clarie's POV**

Okay, that was odd...not to mention I did NOT see that coming what so ever or expect my heart to pound like that. Stupid mind..stupid heart..stupid stupid RE! I just wanna go home now. I pretty much lost everything. All I's got is Nick and Chevy. I sighed deeply and continued walking over the bridge when I heard something.

"3,2,1" I turned around and what do ya know?! Here comes our visitors! Yay...I looked back at the others, yelling, "HURRY UP! THE SPANIARDS ARE A COMIN!" Then I high tailed it to the cabin.

As soon as I opened the door a hunk of wood came flying at me. "AH! NOT THE FACE!" I screamed. I ducked and as soon as I did the door opened and--

"AHH!"

I looked down to see Ashley knocked out cold with a huge red mark on her face. "Hehehe...I so love you Luis!" I said while rolling Ashley away from the door.

Nick walked in soon afterwards and grabbed Ashley's arm. "I'll just, drag her upstairs to put in the closet," he said keeping his head down.

"Hehe...let's give her a haircut while she's out..." Chevy said as he shuffled in and followed Nick upstairs

"I'm thinking a bowl cut...or maybe Liberty Spikes..ya think her daddy would find it patriotic?"

I shook my head and looked over at Luis. "What?" I asked. "Nothing..." he replied turning his head. I shrugged and was about to lock the door til it was pushed open sending me to the ground.

"Ouch! Damn you!" I opened my eyes to see it was Leon. I quickly shut up and got to my feet. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "I don't wanna hear it...just go the hell away." he said.

I stood silent. That really hurt...I felt my eyes tear up but then I glared. "Fuck you!" I shouted and threw my ring at him. He looked at me shocked but before anything else could be said the window behind a bookshelf kinda like, exploded and in came Wesker.

"Oh crap...NICK!" I shouted. Wesker ran up behind Leon and spun him around so he was facing him.

"Thought I forgot about you?" he said before a horrible sound was heard and his hand reached through Leon's chest at me. His bloody hand pointed at me from the other side of his body as he said, "Your next little miss Kennedy."

My eyes widened. Dammit! He's stronger than the last time... and he killed Leon...HE KILLED HIM! SHIT I'M SCREWED!

"Leon...you fucker! You killed everyone I loved! I fucking hate you!" I yelled as I pulled out my gun. Wesker pulled his arm out of Leon's body as it fell back on the floor with a thud, his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. Wesker walked on top of him towards me grinning and laughing lowly.

That bastard...God I better get rid of him or something. I can't let Nick or Chev get hurt...okay, plan B, tackle the bastard or at least try. Instead of doing what I planned, I just ended up freezing. I couldn't move. All that ran through my head was,_Get it over with already, just don't hurt what I have left!._

Wesker slapped the gun in my hand across the room and grabbed my throat, lifting me off the ground. Oh God, this is it. I started kicking my feet trying to do whatever I could to get out of his grip. I felt a few tears come down my cheeks.

_Please...someone help me..._

Wesker's head jerked back, his shades flew off, and I dropped to the floor. I squirmed on the ground a little, coughing up weird red stuff..wait that's my blood. Darn it. I looked up to see what happened and saw Nick standing in front of Wesker, magnum raised, barrel smoking. His expression cold and dark.

_The Cabin_

**Luis' POV**

Ugh, this was getting a bit too heated for my liking. Of course, I couldn't just leave the senorita laying there on the ground defenseless. Well, technically she had that man who sold me my Red9 standing there to defend her, but nonetheless, I had to do something. I ran over to her and lifted her off the ground just a bit as the other man ran after the man in black.

"Clarie!" a guy's voice was heard upstairs, followed by the blonde floja screaming "Niiiick!!"

"Move!"

"No! You move!"

"What the fuck are you...? AAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH!" I heard them both scream and tumble down the stairs.

"You alright there amiga?" I asked looking down at her and ignoring them. She rubbed her neck and coughed. "Ugh...where'd everyone go? Where's Wesker?!"

"They're outside, come on, we have to get you upstairs," I said lifting her up. I heard some gunshots outside and the sound of someone laughing. She started to squirm a bit.

"Are they crazy?! Who's trying to fight him?!" she asked worriedly. I went forward and shut the door to prevent any unwelcome guests spoiling the party.

"The guy who shot him, sold me my gun, spends a lot of time with the weapons dealer."

"NICK?! Is he out of his mind?! Wait...hehehe...erm, I gotta get out there!" I tried to hold her back as some of those poor villagers started pounding on the window. Shame what happened to them...

"You can't go, it's suicide!"

She opened the door and turned back to me. "I know what Wesker's capable of, trust me...I don't want anything to happen to Nick..."

The two who'd fell down the stairs stood up and continued to argue. Some villager flew through the window nearby and slammed into the wall on the other side of the cabin right next to them. Wow, looked like he got shot out of a cannon.

"Well then I'm coming with you!" I said flipping my gun around in my hand and coming up behind her.

"And I'm sure as hell not staying with her and the amazing flying ganado circus!" The guy said pointing to the blonde girl, "Note to self: fire whoever wrote that line. Take good care of the house, Ashley! Remember: No parties. I'm warning you..." He said starting for the door.

Ashley scoffed, "Whateverrr..."

"It's a waste of time," The redhead said to the blonde, "We know you're gonna follow us anyway...so come on.."

_Bella Sister Area  
_  
**Wesker's POV**

Honestly, of all the stuck up bastards I've killed tonight, I'm sure that I'll enjoy killing this one the most. I mean, just seeing him cower and run away from me, even though he knows I can catch up to him in a second, well thats just... funny. It is a bit annoying though how every time I run up to punch him in the face, he throws a ganado in front of me and I send it flying.

"Really now, do you really think you have a chance in hell, Nicholas?" I asked advancing on him. He began climbing a ladder and threw a flame grenade down to halt my progress. Absolutely pathetic. I lept up the way easily and started towards him once more, sandwiching him between the fire, a wall, and me.

Unfortunately, he is a sneaky bastard. He ran to his right and jumped off into a pit with two escape ladders. Now he was trapped, and all mine.

I jumped down and started towards him again. He kept his fists up, and looked frantically left and right, as though expecting something. I charged forward and was about to run him through when something, or someone, broke through the wall to my right and slashed a chainsaw down inbetween us.

"What the hell!?" I screamed out of shock. Another loud crash and a screech was heard behind me. I turned heel and found some crazy ganado bearing down on me with another chainsaw. I dodged it quickly while the other tried to slash at me as well. Moving as fast as I could I avoided that one as well, but ended up getting backed into a corner.

They both raised their weapons at me, I had to do something, so I thrust punched one clear to the other side of the pit. The other brought the saw close to my neck, but I kept it at bay using my brute strength. Those plagas really enhance your muscle mass now don't they? In any case, this was excellent combat data.

When I finally gathered myself, I flung her back and tried to catch breath when suddenly...

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!!!!!" That sneaky son of a bitch came up on me and, gutted... augh... into my gut... Fucking... I'll kill him... soon enough...

_Cabin_

**Clarie's POV**

Dammit, I wish I never called for help...now God knows whats happening outside! Luis followed after me, Chevy was right behind with Ashley. I swung open the door, considering that A, If I were to jump out the window, I'd break my neck and B, I ain't Leon.

So when I got downstairs, I ran past all the ganados shoving eachone that got in my way. But when we got outside it was a different story. They were everywhere! We all stopped and got closer to one another.

"I am soooo glad I have grenades." I mumble pulling one off my belt. I tossed one ahead of me, another to my right and another to my left.

"TAKE COVER!" I say running back into the cabin. A loud explosion was heard and as soon as the ground stopped rumbling I opened the door. A crap load of bodies were laying everywhere. HAH! I am so cool!

"Woah..." Luis said looking at the gory scene. "Hurry up! We have to find Niiiick!" Ashley whined. I ignored her and ran out towards the back of the cabin to the two entrances. I knew the two paths both sucked ass, but which should I choose and were they even in one of 'em?

Meh, screw it. "Luis do me a favor and go check out the right path...El Gigante is there sooo...yeeeeeah..." I said. Luis hesitated for a sec and went anyway. Chevy and Ashley followed me to the left path.

"Are you sure they're here? We shoulda went with Luis...El Gigante sounds kinda scary..." Chevy said.

"Well you go then, I'll check this place out and be sure to lose Ashley." I said smirking.

"NO! I wanna see if Nick is here!" Ashley said. I rolled my eyes and continued looking around. I climbed up the ladder and saw two of the chainsaw sisters dead.

I looked into the pit and saw two bodies there. One was Weskers and the other...CRAP! Before I could say anything Ashley and Chevy came behind me.

"Niiiiiick!!" Ashley shouted and ran towards the ladder, but my foot "accidentally" slipped and she had a small accident causing her to fall on her face. I heard Chevy laughing his ass off and nodded towards him to keep her busy.

I jumped down and ran to see if Nick was okay. When I got to him I kneeled down and grabbed his wrist feeling for a pulse...found it. God, this is my fault. No! MARY SUENESS ATTACK! I still feel guilty though.

"Nick...Nick wake up..." I said lifting his head up a bit. He shifted a little and muttered, "G-Virus... G-Virus..."

I giggled lowly and smiled. Yeah, he's okay. "Come on...up and at 'em..." I mumbled trying to get him to get on his feet. Maybe I shouldn't be moving him too much...I dunno. I'm no medic. Still, this place aint exactly safe.

"Clarie..." He pulled me down close and hugged me. Woah...I could feel my face burning up, my heart racing, and butterlies. I managed to hug him back. I smiled and held him back slightly tighter. As if in that moment, I felt so much relief from the hell I've been through tonight. Not to mention it felt so right.

"Come on Nick..let's go..." I whispered. He grunted and lifted himself up slowly.

"My everything hurts..." he moaned. I sighed and brought his arm around me. "Come on, just lean on me for a bit til I can find some first aid spray. Then I'll fix ya up and you'll be all better!" I replied trying to smile. He smiled and coughed a bit.

"How the hell did Leon... oh right, he took a five hour nap..."

I laughed and shook my head. "Didn't do much good. He's dead now...oh and Nick?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Clarie?"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me...again." I replied.

**End of Chapter **

Chevy: (raises eyebrow) My cuteness senses are tingling...

Ashley: Thanks, but I only take compliments from my widdle Nicky-wicky!

Chevy: Gee, one can only wonder how the US is mourning the loss of Ashley Graham right now... What if you never make it back? Surely the space program will suffer!

Tangora: (Is still staring at final POV)

Clarie: (waves hand infront on Tangora's face) Uhm...yelloooo? Earth to Tangora!

Chevy: Good luck... I think Earth's been trying to contact him for the past 14 years...

Clarie: Hehe...yeah, it's kinda cute though! He's just...in shock. I think I have a heat rash on my cheeks from how red I got though...

Chevy: Hehehe...I'll agree with the cute part, obviously. Now...about Alyssa..

Alyssa: (Backflips of the top of a building landing inches away from Chevy) What about me, baby?

Chevy: You are soooo not subtle...

Alyssa: Pfft! Whatever. (Zips away on grappling hook)

Clarie: BLONDE ADA!

Chevy: WHERE!? (Hits the Blonde Ada alarm, which kinda sounds like the "Whoop whoop" part of Do the Hustle) Man the battle stations, we've got an asian with unnaturally dyed hair!

Clarie: I'm talking about your girlfriend. And if she's a blonde Ada...(cracks knuckles) Thats TWO blondes I need to severely beat.

Ashley: Oh? Who's the other one?

Chevy: Her I.Q. is dropping faster than Bush's approval rating! Booyah! (Rimshot) Okay, That's it, I'm getting myself a new joke writer...

Clarie: Erm, this is getting long, Ashleys getting more stupid, if thats humanly possible, You're fighting with yourself and Nick is still...staring at the POV hehehe...sooo LEAVE A REVIEW!!

Chevy: Yeah, what she said, (pokes Tangora)


	31. Chapter 30: The Big queso!

Chevy: Whoooo! Chapter 30! Our story is now middle aged! (Crack) Ow, my back! (wince) If I ever said I owned RE it was that night I was drunk off my ass, and like the many I love you's I said that night, It was all a lie!

Girl: NOO! (runs away crying)

_Wherever I am, that's where I be, yo!_

**Chevy's POV**

Thank god I took out that loan back in 2000. I knew the time would come when I'd have to get a shitload of weapons and Lord knows I wouldn't have to pay them back once RE4 was over. Now this is even more satisfying than using cheat codes. Plugging ganados with my amazing array of weaponry (which fis conveniently in my pant pockets) and watching them fall off the platforms into the whatever-there-was below them was the most kick ass feeling ever...yet part of me missed Alyssa. Sadly the RE series never did hide plot devices very well in my opinion, so I had a good idea of what was going on anyway, but still..it kinda sucks to know what was gonna happen.

Stepping off of the platform I waited for the rest to arrive, since they'd taken two platforms after mine.

When they came down, Nick lept of the platform with Ashley clinging onto his shoulder crying. "Oh, that was so scary, I thought we were gonna fall for sure!"

Clarie came next with Luis. She got off and glared. "I wish you'd die..." she mumbled. Luis scooted away from her and walked ahead.

I chuckled, "Don't we all.." Then I noticed Nick was limping, "Damn, Nick. Did fatass make you carry her?" I said pointing to Ashley, who huffed and pouted. Then I noticed he wasn't laughing. Why didn't I see it before? I fumbled through my magic pockets for a first aid spray, but Clarie found hers first.

"I have a spray left. Sit down though." she said pulling out some bandages. He sat down and she kneeled down. "Might burn a little...okay ALOT but it'll be worth it!" she said spraying on his leg. When she got done she wrapped his leg up and smiled.

"All done!" she said cheery as usual.

"Okay..." I said, "Where exactly do we go now?" It kinda sucked that Leon wasn't there to be all like "I'm the hero! Follow me!"

"To that warehouse!" Clarie replied pointing ahead.

"Alrighty! Off we go!" I replied, starting to mock-march, "I don't know but I've been told! This game is getting fucking old!"

"SOUND OFF! ONE TWO!" Ashley squealed.

"You killed it Ashley!" Clarie replied shaking her head.

_Warehouse _

_Bossssssss Fight _

**Clarie's POV **

I took a deep breath and sighed. I knew where we had to go. The Big Cheese's hideout! Hehe the _big cheese_...President _Graham_...hehehehe...now I'm hungry.

When we got to the warehouse I stopped and looked back at them . I glared.

"Keep your hands off of Nick while I'm gone! Or I will shoot!" I say. Ashley rolled her eyes and snorted.

BAM! Shot her.

"AHHHH!" Ashley fell backwards holding her arm and crying like a baby. I nodded towards Chevy and grinned.

"Take Nick, I gotta go check out the warehouse. It's filled with fun and games! It's the Big Cheese's!" I said in a kiddy voice before jogging to the door. Ha! I crack myself up! Mkay so I guess it was a good thing I didn't tell them I never beat this chapter cause then they'd probably try to keep me from fighting! Nick's too hurt, Luis has a death wish, and Chevy needs to keep an eye on Ashley so she won't get all humpy on Nick. So for now it is up to me!

I slowly opened the doors and closed them while looking around. Hmmm...no signs of El Queso Grande! Ah well! I spun around to leave but only ended up being picked up by the throat AGAIN.

"Damn you Mary-Sue Disease!" I say before he squeezed harder. I winced. Not as strong as Wesker's, thank God, but it still hurt like a sonuva--

He threw me down. "Sonuva..." I mumbled. "I regret nothing!" I shout as I roll to my right from a red barrel I know to be flammable and shot it once. A loud explosion was made knocking me backwards to the wall. Ouchies. I rubbed my head and looked ahead.

"AHH YOU'RE NAKED! Wait...and I see your spine, COOL!" I say as I stand to my feet. He starts walking towards me slowly. I pulled out my shotgun and grinned.

"I've found you at last, Osama!"

He raised a claw and slashed at me nearly missing me by an inch. Gah! He's scary...I cocked my shotgun and fired at him in the face. But he kept coming.

"Crud..."

I ran past him barely missing his claw to my face again. I spotted a ladder and climbed up. He made his way there again and raised his claw and brought it down on my leg. "CRAAAAAAP!!" I said backing away. Only a scrape, Yay! I shot at him again, but the bullet hit his spine making him groan and step back abit.

_The Spine! DUH CLARIE! _

I hopped down the loft and felt a sharp stab in my other leg. Fliiiiiip...Mendez lifted me upside down by my leg and grinned. His claw digging into my leg more. I cocked the shotgun and once more blasted his spine. He dropped me on the ground and stumbled backwards.

Screw this. TMP BABY! I whipped that bad boy out and shot his spine up. It snapped in half. I sighed and walked over to his upper body. I know I need his eyeball, just need to...get it...

I bent down and closed my eyes while trying to grab it. No way in hell did I want to watch myself grab his eyeball...ewww...

WOOSH!

I felt like a wind go past my back. I fell on my stomach and winced, gritting my teeth. I got up and looked up to see that bastard swinging around like a monkey on the ceiling.

"Holy crap!" I said in awe. He swung towards me, and came down drawing his claw. I fortunately did a back flip, don't ask me how but I did it, and then fell on my ass. He brought his claw down again but I rolled to the left making him hit another flammable barrel. It exploded causing me to fly towards the ladder and hit it this time. Oh the fun of blowing shit up!

"Oh boy..." I mumbled and felt my arm to find it numb. I looked up to see him coming towards me. I picked up my TMP, okay, too heavy. I pulled out my knife and closed my right eye and bit down on my lip.

Aim carefully and...I tossed it at him hitting him directly in the eye. YAY ME! I so woulda done the touchdown dance but ya know, I was about to get massacred. I brought out my lucky Red9 that I had for the past 6 years, and pulled the trigger repeatedly. Mendez fell to the ground and didn't get back up. I sighed relieved and knelt down to get the eyeball. I heard a noise and saw Mendez twitching.

I looked at the last barrel. I walked over and used my shoulder and weight to push it towards him, he was in the center of the warehouse so this was gonna be tricky. Once I brought it next to him I pulled out 2 grenades and 1 of those fire ones.

I pulled the pins and laid them on top of the barrel and ran like hell. "AHHHHHH!!"

Mendez shot up but the grenades and barrel exploded once more flinging me out the doors with flames enveloping the warehouse.

I got up and held onto my wounded arm and limped towards the others who looked shocked beyond comprehension. Before I made it I collapsed and stayed there. Nah, I wasn't unconscious, just tired.

_Outside the Warehouse_

**Assley's POV**

I kept crying and holding on to my bloody arm. I can't believe that bitch shot me! She shot me! I looked over at the others. Luis was playing with his gun leaning against a Dumpster. Chevy was holding a gun on me... Then there was Nick. My poor poor Nick was looking at the warehouse.

It's her fault my future husband is hurt!

Who knows what she is doing anyway. She went inside the warehouse and I've heard nothing but explosions and a scream. Hope she's dead! That way I can have my man all to myself. I sighed dreamily and continued looking at him. I noticed Chevy looking somewhere else lost in thought so I scootched closer to Nick.

"Hehe..." I giggled, oh yeah, I'm so smooth!

"So...Nicky..." I began while using my good arm to wrap around his, but then a huge explosion erupted and out came Clarie flying through the doors. DAMMIT!

_Somewhere... bleh, amigo  
_  
**Luis' POV**

While we waited for one of the girls, who everyone calls Clarie, to come out I decided to twirl my gun in my fingers. I couldn't help but get this feeling that I'm not suppose to be here with these people. Ah well. A huge explosion erupted and I looked up to see that girl, Clarie, collapse on the ground.

"Ay yi yi, is she okay?" I asked looking over at the others.

"Why should we care?" The President's daughter replied. I'm guessing she dislikes her as well. And from what I've seen both girls keep fighting over the same thing. Which would be that guy who hangs with the weaponry man.

"Move over," he said shoving past Ashley and lifting Clarie up. I chuckled. This is too funny. We all walked towards him and Clarie to see if she was okay. Ashley immediately clung to his arm again and Clarie managed to raise her right arm and aim at Ashley's forehead.

Yep, she's okay. I looked over at Ashley to see her fold her arms and pout. What a baby. I shook my head and looked at Clarie and Nick.

"What happened in there, amiga?" I asked. "Mendez, explosives...it was awesome...even though I had no clue how to fight him." she mumbled smiling. Who would? These people are crazy!

"What!? Why didn't you... I should've..." Mr. Ladies man looked flabbergasted for some reason. This is interesting, I like these people. All of 'em...well, except Ashley..

Clarie began to laugh nervously. "I didn't want you to worry...nor get hurt anymore..." she replied. Me, Chevy and Ashley looked at her then at him waiting for a response.

"Well you never have to worry about me, you know that."

We looked back at her.

"I know, but still...I worry."

"Hmm...half of me is saying that standing next to a burning building wouldn't be the smart thing to do...but the other half is saying 'Whoo-hoo! FIRE' so I'm gonna go with that," The one Clarie had called Chevy said to the group, "...unless anyone has any objections?"

"He's right, can you two please have your moments later before we get our asses toasted?" I asked.

Clarie turned red and glared at us. "SHUT UP, AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" she shouted. We all laughed, cept her and Nick. I doubt anyone really cares, but hey? This is entertaining, no?

_In front of Castle_

**Nick's POV**

I... I can't believe she... I couldn't have let her go in not knowing how to beat him. I was careless, I can't let it happen again, no, not again. I have to protect her, no matter what.

They shot the vehicle and killed the ganados, but more were coming up upon us. Let them come, I'll take them all down before they lay a hand on her.

They all ran up to the castle and two of them started cranking away at the bridge. They seemed to be stressing themselves, while I walked over to Clarie.

"So... um..." I said, not knowing how to start conversation. She ate a green herb and made a wierd face before swallowing. "Uuuugh...this is horrible...but worth it." she replied looking down at her legs.

I just sorta, looked away from her and kicked my feet on the ground. "You never told me what was wrong with you earlier..." she said looking at me. I just scratched my head and scooted a little towards her, then a little away.

"Well, um..."

"Well?" she asked laying a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't really, know what to say, precisely... I mean, uh... damn thought process...

"I'll keep you safe," I said grabbing her hand on me. Her face flushed and she smiled. "Erm, mkay, I know you will..." she replied.

_Castle_

**Salazar's POV**

Why those leetle...why aren't they dead yet? What did that girl do to Mendez!? I watched through a camera that was set near the warehouse until it was blown up. I glared and threw a golden candle holder on my desk at the screen.

"Those brats will pay! Lord Saddler will not be happy." I mumbled. Ehehehehe, I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. They'll never know what hit them! I stood up and coughed loudly. My right hand man walked over and placed a stepping stool against my chair so I could get down.

I walked towards the window. "Cough cough..."

Once more my Right hand man came to me and lifted me up so I could see the view from my castle. I'll just let them find my leetle friend, Garrador. I'm sure he will be most pleased to have veesetors...

"Ehehehehe!"

I looked over my shoulder at my right hand man, "LAUGH WITH ME!" I say.

"Ehehehehehe!"

"Heh heh heh..."

"STOP LAUGHING!"

End of Chapter

Chevy: (wheels in a huge cake on a wagon) Happy 30th Chapter-versary guys!!!

Ashley: (Pops out of cake in lingerie smelling of alcohol, belches)

Clarie: ... (eyes grow wide) ... (spits out cake venomously) Chevy! You're sick!

Chevy: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't put her in there.

Ashley: Daddy kicked me out, and i needed a place to stay...so..well...(hic)!

Tangora: (scoots towards the door)

Clarie: Okay ya lil slut, get the flip out of here before I blast a flippin hole in you're flippin empty head! (takes out gun)

Tangora: (scoots closer and grabs handle)

Clarie: Awww, LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOIN TO HIM! (shoots Ashley's other arm)

Chevy: (on the phone) Dammit, I told you hott female strippers! HOTT DAMN YOU!! WITH TWO T's!!

Clarie: (glares and aims at Chevy) Come again?

Chevy: You see this? (points to self) This is Chevy on the phone. Chevy is not able to converse when he's on the phone, kay? (Turns back to phone) Anyway, about the strippers... can I get my money back, or..?

Clarie: Bite me. I swear on everything I love Chevy if one half naked woman enters that door (points) I will kill you so badly that not even the plagas, the G virus, the T-virus or whatever will even be able to affect you!

Tangora: (pulls out gun)

Random Stranger: He's got a gun! (screams)

Tangora: (shoots Chris and runs out the door)

Chris R: Son of a...(groans) Every fucking time!

Clarie: I---DAMMIT TANGORA! (runs out door)

Chevy: HEY! Don't leave me here with drunk Ashley!

Clarie: (yells from a distance) TOO FLIPPIN BAAAAAD!

Ashley: Shut up and start suckin' face! (Pins Chevy down and plants a big one on his lips)

Chevy: (Struggles and screams)


	32. Chapter 31: Untitled HAH!

Disclaimer:

Clarie: We own nothing! But I do own this! (Pulls out something shiny) Ooooh shiny!

**Chapter 31**

**Castle Entrance Hall**

**Chevy's POV**

Man, oh man, what a day. Normally I find humor in everything, but after all I'd been through it was a struggle to remain in even a neutral mood. That being said, the following wisecrack would be considered a diamond in the rough,

"Okay, I haven't played the game this far before, but," I began as the rest entered behind me, "I know from the strategy guide that just inside there should be two people we might need to worry about." I turned around to face them, "The guide says their main weakness is they can't look at each other for more than two seconds without blushing..."

"Oh wait," I grinned at Nick and Clarie, "That was you two...My bad."

"Eheheheheh...good one, stranga!" I'll give you three guesses as to who said that.

He slapped me on the back in a friendly gesture, nearly knocking me off my feet

"Oh! Hey!" I coughed, turning around, "Sup, Merchant?"

"Got somethin' I wanna talk to ya about, stranga. Eheh, spare a minute...?" He asked.

"What about?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.

"Got a reward for ya," Heheh. Of course he did. I spent almost 3 million dollars in pesetas on the guy's merchandise! Hellooo? Can you say Infinite Rocket Launcher?

I turned to the rest, ignoring that they were talking to some midget at the time "You guys go on ahead. Me and the Merchant need some time to talk..."

I turned back to him,

"Cool, cool, umm what is it?" C'mon Infinite Rocket Launcher! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!

"Well..." He chuckled, leaning over and whispering in my ear.

I felt my stomach drop. Turns out I wasn't even close...

"Gah!"

"Well whaddya say?"

"Gah...just...gah!" I responded without being able to form full words in my head, "Wouldn't you rather just give me a Rocket launcher with infinite ammo?"

The Merchant chuckled and shook his head.

"Ummm...I'll get back to you on that." I looked around to notice everyone was gone, "Any ideas on how to catch up to my buddies?"

He nodded, "Follow me, stranga..."

_Castle Entrance Hall_

**Clarie's POV**

**(A few minutes earlier)**

I can't help my blushing...jeez...ERM where the hell's Salazar he was suppose to---

"Ehehehehe AHAHAHAHA" Nevermind...we looked up to see...A TALKING RAIL? OMG! No really below it somewhere was Salazar. One of his...men...lifted him up so we could get a better view. Hehehe...

"I was starting to wonder when you would noteece me..."

"MIDGET!" I screamed pointing at him. He glared. "Me llamo Ramon Salazar. The proud 8th Castellian--" blah blah blah I wasn't paying attention anyways. I was looking at some fly that was bothering the hell outta me and began swatting at it.

Stupid fly...

"Mr. Andrew Atkins, while you're at it you may as well leave the girl, because you're not worth a penny I'm afraid. You can die." I heard him say and turn his back to us.I looked back at Nick to see what he was gonna say. This ought to be funny.

"That's where your wrong! I'm a proud terrorist and the US government would pay anything to get their hands on me!!!"

AHAHAHAHA! Ahh thats rich. Wait a sec...

"How do you know his name?! That's creepy! You've been stalking haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU!" I asked. I think it's time for me to settle down...adrenaline pumpin whoo hoo!

"Oh I know all of your names...like you for instance Mrs..." he leaned towards one of his men again and asked. "Does she have a middle name?" The dude shook his head.

"Eh he he he he...Mrs. Kennedy." he finished turning back to me.

"HEY! It's MISS Clarie ya bastard,ya!" I shouted. No way in hell am I keeping that damn name anymore...

"It doesn't matter! You killed Mendez! And for that you and your friends are gonna pay!" with that the fucker left. I sighed. Why is it that everytime we meet someone our lives get threatened? I turned around and looked at who I was with.

Oh riiiiight... "So what now?" I asked.

Nick pointed upwards dramatically, "To the garrador!"

"Righty-o! But to begin with, TO THAT DOOR FIRST!" I said walking towards the only open door.

"I follow my Nicky not whores!" Ashley squealed.

"BITE ME BITCH!" I shouted. Then I snapped to the first thing she said and turned around. "AND HE'S NOT YOURS!"

"Heh heh heh, then whose is he Clarie?" Luis piped in. I stopped and turned around and shot the finger. "Up yours Luis, go talk about Ashley's ballistics or somethin'..." I mumbled.

_Garrador Room_

**Nick's POV**

Ah, good ol' Clarie. Its nice of her to keep Ashley off of me, and of course all the other things she's done for me. Oh Clarie... anyway, she came up with the key to the dungeon and we all walked over to the door.

"Okay, there's a garrador down here, so there's only one way to decide who fights it. Not it!"

"Not it!" Clarie says.

"Not-Dammit!" Luis cursed and kicked the ground. Then his eyes lit up. "I just remembered, I forgot something... I'll be right back..." With that he ran off. Asshole.

"Well since its only you, me, and Ashley, I guess I have to go." I walked up and used the key on the door, causing it to fly upwards for some reason.

"Well I'll go wi--"

"I'll go with you Nick!" Ashley squealed and ran into the room. Clarie's left eye twitched. I walked in and shrugged. "I don't want you to get hurt Clarie." I walked down the steps and as soon as I got to the bottom, Ashley ran up and hugged me. Damn little... get off...

"Oh Nick, there's something scary over there!" I shoved her to the ground and brushed myself off. "Yeah, I know, I have to kill it." I walked around and picked the herb up, shot the ammo down, then relunctantly walked over to the door where the garrador was locked in. Oh God his eyes...

I kicked the door down and walked forward a bit. It broke out and roared, I stepped back and started walking carefully backwards. Course Ashley had to screw it up by screaming. That little blonde is getting on my nerves.

So The garrardor was roaring and slashing around at her, then at me after I shot at it. It backed me into a corner and had me ducking and jumping up to avoid those wolverine claws of his. Damn, it looks like I'm screwed...

A gun shot rang causing the Garrador to turn around and run the opposite direction. "Get away from him! HA HA! You can't get me bitch! NYAH!" Clarie was shooting down at it and making loud noises through an opening above.

It slashed at the wall and roared, pretty pissed off. I took the chance to pull a bit of a risky manuever. I ran up behind it and latched myself to its back, wrapping my legs around its waist. I then started shooting the crap out plaga at point-blank range. Needless to say, the beast was stunned. It roared a bit before falling down, face first.

"Well... that was interesting." I brushed myself off and strolled over to the lever which turns off the fire. Ashley was in a corner cowering in fear.

"Thanks Clarie!" I yelled up pulling the lever down. She smiled and said, "No problem!"

_Back at Nick's place_

**Brad's POV**

"No! Caitlin don't--NO! kid stop it! Don't...OH MY GOD AHHH!" I closed my eyes and shielded my face from a hunk of wood about to slap me in the face. It never came. I opened my eye slightly and saw Hunk grabbed it in mid-air and tossed it over his shoulder.

Caitlin giggled and hopped off the counter and started to run pass me. "Catch me if ya can Uncle Bwad!" Caitlin said. Oh God, I hate children. I never did til Nick's friend had this...this...THING. Sure she was tiny and cute but she was a ball of energy!

"Why aren't you helping, Hunk?!" I asked glaring. Hunk sat on the couch and shrugged. "I am..." he said.

"How?!" I asked getting a teensy bit pissed off. I heard something snap, then fall and then a "AHHH!" from Caitlin. Crap! I ran to the laundry room to see she was caged in. Apparently Hunk set a trap for her. She looked a little excited to be caged in...scary.

"Uncle Bwad, let me out, pwease?" she asked. I sighed and lifted the cage up and picked her up. When we came into the lounge area Hunk looked at me, couldn't see his look due to the mask...

"Why'd you let her out?" he asked.

"Because she's a 3 year old kid." I replied.

"...So?"

"Nevermind."

"What the hells that smell?" Hunk asked. "How can you smell that? You're wearing a gas mask!" I said. He shrugged and then I smelled the smell.

"Um Uncle Bwad, Hunk...I couldn't make it..." Caitlin said smiling meekly. "I'M NOT CHANGIN ANY DIAPERS!" Hunk said.

"Me neither!" I called out. "Wait, she's 3 why the hell she wearin diapers still?" Hunk asked. I shrugged.

"Well who's going to change me?" Caitlin asked. Me and Hunk looked at eachother. "NICHOLAI!" we both called.

_I'm sick of sayin where we're at so screw it!_

**Ashley's POV**

That just sucked! I hate that room and I hope I never have to go there again! Too many of those people...they all want me.

Anyways, now we were in a..weird room with two stautes hangin upside down from the ceiling. Thats freaky.

"Hold me Nicky!" I say clinging to his arm tightly.

"Hey Ashley...I know something you might wanna know..." Clarie said shoving me off of Nick. I glared. "what?"I mumbled folding my arms and following.

"Chevy...he's totally in love with you!" she said smirking. Omigosh! I blushed. "Reeeeally?" I asked. She nodded.

"Isn't that right Nick?" she asked nudging him.

"Um, sure? Yeah, he's got the hots for you, big time."

"Yup yup, mhm!" she said. I looked at them both and squealed with delight. "Yay! Chevy loves me!" I say running to hug him but I had to stop and because of a pain in my chest. I started coughing into my hand and saw blood. "AH! EW! ICK! BLEH!"

"Ashley's dying, let's go now." Clarie said walking towards the others. I glared and went through another hall, it had a dead end so I wasn't worried. Hehe Chevy loves me, yay! As soon as I came a few feet into the hall spears shot up from under me. I ran faster to avoid being skewered only to press back against the wall and get metal straps holding me down.

"NOOO! CHEEEEEEEEVY!" I shouted as the wall spun around. Crud...

**End of Chapter **

Leon: (pouts) This isn't FAIR! I'm supposed to be the main character!

Sara: WHAT?! I thought I was!

Kevin: Babe, you'll always be my main character!

Sara: Right...(eyes David's ass. Hey, she's been Kevin's for how many chapters? Joseph only lasted like, 2, for chrissake!)

Chevy: (Runs up) Holey Leon, Batman, It's the living dead! Hehe! I always wanted to say that...

Clarie: AHH I SEE DEAD PEOPLE! (panics)

Tangora: (tackles Clarie away) Quick, run, I'll hold them off! (pumps shovel)

Clarie: But what about you?! Too much MarySueness! You won't make it!

Tangora: Just go! (hits Kevin in the face with shovel)

Kevin: My face!

Clarie: Okay...but...if Sara gets to you I'm coming back!

Tangora: Review dammit! (trips Sara)

Chevy: (Inflates a male S.T.A.R.S. blow up doll) This should distract her!

Clarie: (unpins grenade and tosses it in) RUUUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIIIIIVES!

Sara: (cavewoman voice) SEXY MAN! MUST STEAL!

Grenade: Tick tick tick tick...BOOM!


	33. Chapter 32: Ummm riiiight

Disclaimer:

Luis: My psychic powers are telling me... they own nothing but themselves.

Ashley: (gasps) That's amazing!

**Chapter 32**

_New York City_

**Chris Redfield's POV**

I sat in my office sipping coffee. I was worried about my agents. Sent them out and haven't gotten a transmission from either of them. I can't get through to them at all...dammit!

I haven't even heard from Camargo yet. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I kept wondering if they were in some trouble and their fates would end up like the other siblings...Poor Chris and Clarie...

"Chris, we just got notified that Sara and Kevin are dead..." Jill sad rushing into my office. Woah! I sat up straight and looked at her wide-eyed.

"There's something else too...Wesker's alive." she said.

I clenched my teeth tightly, and balled my fists. That bastard! He must be in Spain for the samples. I hope Leon will get to them before he does.

"We just got word that Leon's dead."

"Irony...damn you irony!" I mumbled and brought my fists down on the desk. "Jill get me a chopper. I'm going to Spain." I said.

"We can't, all of our pilots got blown to hell on the way back. Those cultists mean business." Jill said. Fuck. I gotta get there before Wesker does.

_New York_

_Break Room_

**Jill's POV**

God, all these issues are really getting to Chris. Poor guy. Wesker's still alive too. Most of the agents dead. I sighed and poured a cup of coffee before sitting down at a small table.

"This is frustrating as hell!" I said out loud. Carlos walked in and took out a hot pocket from the cupboard and waved hi to me.

"Sup Jill, hows it going?"

"Hey, eh not too well. Sara, Kevin, and Leon are dead. Wesker got to'em. Chris is trying to get his way to Spain." I replied taking a sip of coffee. Bleh, what the hell?! I forgot to add the sugar and cream...

"Right, didn't you know those guys?" he asked putting the thing in the microwave and setting it on high.

"Yeah. I knew them for awhile...Let's see, there was Sara, Chevy, and Nick I believe. Sara and Nick, who was kinda off, were on the Alpha Team with me and Chris. Chevy was on the Bravo Team." I answered. He strolled over and spun a chair around, then sat in it backwards.

"Right, and what happened to them?" he asked leaning over the back of it.

I tried to remember the last time I saw them. Oh right. "Well, Like I said, Sara's been hacked up by Wesker. Chevy barely returned earlier today. Last I remember was a Licker mauling him. And Nick...who knows. No one's heard anything from him in the past 6 years. I doubt anyone cares. He tried to get us killed." I replied grunting.

Becky walked in, opened the fridge, grabbed a soda, then said, "Yeah, he's nothing but a no good annoying worm!"

I grinned. "She's SO crushing on him still." I said. She leaned her head back into the room and glared at me.

"Am not!"

"Are to and you know it! He had you at, "Hey Ickle Becky!" so HAH!" I said laughing. She got all red and stomped over to me.

"Listen here, I do NOT have a thing for that... that... aaargh!!!"

"Right, keep telling yourself that Rebecca." I said smiling. Carlos started laughing.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, anyways, he pretty much sold us out to Wesker. Who at the time was our supposed Team captain. But was really a treacherous bastard. He lead us to this mansion after we were attacked by some mutant dogs in the Forest. When we got there everyone pretty much said, "Screw you Wesker. I'm out!" and went there separate ways. So like I said, We went through hell, fighting against BOWS and zombies. Learned about Wesker, saw him get a claw through the back by his own experiment. After that, we all went into hiding. Crazy rumors spread about us and then you came along.Thus the Raccoon Incident. And here we are now.The End."

He started clapping when he turned his head to a loud bang. "My hot pocket!"

I laughed and shook my head.

_Main Hall_

**Wesker's POV**

They'll pay, they'll all pay. Show no mercy. I should follow that motto more strictly from now on. I saw a huge wall in front of me, and a balcony where someone might stand and watch fools kill themselves or something. Below it was a large stone wall with several indentions in it. As soon as I started climbing some steps, the wall came down and out of it came a huge monster. It had a long tongue, and its scalp was completely bald. It had a fat ass too... didn't look too difficult. I'm sure a tyrant could destroy it easily.

Up on the balcony I saw someone walk out smiling and giggling. Freak. I lifted the rifle off my back and fired three shots at him before he left me alone with the monster. The stone wall rose up and it was just it and me. Too easy.

It charged at me and started lashing at me with its tentacle arm. I just jumped up in the air behind it, took out my magnum, and started peppering it with lead. It turned around and wailed at me as it charged once more. I put the gun in my coat, ran up to it, and punched it twice with all my might. I could feel its insides burst as it flew across the room into the door.

"Is this what passes for an enemy these days?" Honestly, I'm sure a hunter could kill more people in one hour than this thing in a whole day. I lifted my rifle once more and began shooting into it, tearing its flesh apart. When it was weak and started stumbling towards me once more, I ran up its front, up to its head, then kicked it clear off. While I was still in the air, I plowed my fist down into the beast as the whole of it exploded, littering the surrounding area in blood, guts, and whatever substances it had inside it.

I sighed and removed my glasses from my face, took out a cloth from my coat and cleaned them off before putting them back on. "Now, back to business."

_Hedge Maze_

**Clarie's POV (FINALLY DAMMIT!)**

Okay, so I lost a few years off my life after Salazar's little ambush. Bastard. Now here we are, on our way to the hedge maze...

"Beware of Colmillos, why the hell haven't they thought of that for sign? Meh."

No one answered...I sighed. We've all been quiet for quite some time. Awkwardness between me and Nick, and Chevy just been quiet since we left the merchant.

Finally we came to the entrance of the hedge maze. "So, who's first?" I asked. I turned around and it was only Nick with me. Chevy walked off. Ah well.

"I'll go," he said checking his magnum. "Two bullets left... guess I'll have to run fast..."

"Well this time I'm not letting you go alone." I said pushing open the gate and going in first. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back close to him.

"I can't let you get into any danger... just, shoot them from the little balcony up there. I'll be fine."

I felt my face heat up again and looked down on the ground so he wouldn't see me blushing. Darn it this is driving me nuts. So I shuffled up the steps and pulled my rifle out, loading it and watching him run through.

He ran up behind the big monument thing that held the statue. He started sneaking around it when a colmillo snuck up behind him and started growling. I aimed my rifle's laser at it's back,looked through the scope and pulled the trigger.

I had to shoot it three or four times til it died. "Happiness is a cooooold puppy." I mumbled. Poor wittle doggy. Ah well fuck him. I looked around for more and spotted one about to jump through the bushes, but I pulled out a grenade and tossed it at the bastard. Its plaga whipped out so I tossed a flash grenade and killed it easily.

I looked out into the hedge maze to spot Nick again. He was collecting different little treasures. I'm guessing so he can buy crap off of the merchant soon. My thoughts began to wander off again about earlier...actually wandered off to different moments me and Nick had.

Is it hot here or is it just me? I put a hand to my face. Oh. Its me. Damn blushing! Flip. Anywho I wonder what would have happened if Chevy and Ashley didn't interrupt us earlier in the farm...

_DAMMIT CLARIE NO! BAD CLARIE! BAAAAD! He's your best friend!_

Damn, my thoughts are right. Sides he probably has no interest in me in that way.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! _

"But I can't help iiiit..." I mumbled. Oh shit! Nick! I looked around frantically for him and saw three colmillos approaching him.

"FUCK!" I cried I have no rifle ammo, I used what I had left. What I won't get anymore til we get inside that dining room. Grenades! NO! Nick's too close. SHIIIIT!

"I BLAME YOU THOUGHTS!!" I said out loud before pulling out a flash grenade and tossing it out. "Shield ye eyes Nick!" I called out. He did so and so I hopped off the platform and brought out my wonderful Striker! Yes, all the way on happy Lv.6!

"Die fuckers!" I said shooting their plagas continuously. They died pretty fast too! Yay me! I turned around to Nick. "Sorry..." I said lowly. He lifted my chin up.

"No need to apologize to me Clarie, ever..."

I blushed AGAIN. I gulped a little and felt my heart begin to pound harder and faster. Okay, I wonder if its bad if I have an urge to kiss him. Is it,thoughts?

_Uhhhhhh..._

Righty. "Okay, I um...uh..." I managed to mumble out.

"You should get out of here, its not safe here," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. Fuck. Well there went that opportunity.

_You stupid...WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT!?_

Why I'm talking to myself, I will never know. I sighed a bit disappointed. A bit? I'm lying I'm pretty pissed at myself. Anyways. I walked past him and out the gate. "Yeah, right. Um, lets get going."

_Bedroom_

**Chevy's POV**

So I had just entered this room, didn't even get a good look at it before I felt something hard poke me from behind. Crud. Either that's a gun or... well let's just hope it's a gun.

_"Put your hands where I can see them." _

_"Sorry Pokey, I'm more in a cuddling mood..." I said all cool-like, smirking and stuff._

_"Stuff it and put your hands up!" The mystery woman growled._

_A struggle and a backflip later she pulled her gun on me, but she wasn't quick enough for Ol' Knifey. I took her gun, expelled the clip and tossed it. Not having any snappy lines left at my disposal, I did so silently._

_With a smile, she removed her sunglasses to reveal her 'secret identity'._

I tried to act surprised, _"Gasp! Alyssa! So it IS true! You're working with Wesker! Not even M. Night Shyamalan is gonna believe this amazing plot twist! But why? WHY, Alyssa, WHY? Why did you choose this path? I thought you loved me and... uhh, did I leave out anything?"_

"Yeah," She scoffed, and a bright light flared from where she dropped her sunglasses.

She dove for her gun while I was blinded, "The part where I get away with everything. See ya!"

With that she jumped out a window and left me to wonder how the others were...

_Dining Room  
_  
**Nick's POV**

So I went ahead, don't want Clarie to get rushed into the cage fight with the garrador after all. I ran through the hall towards the shooting gallery thing. I lifted my magnum to shoot the bottle, but thought twice against it.

"Three shots left and I'm using it on this? Hell no." Instead I jumped over the little bell, rung it, grabbed the magnum ammo on the other side and ran up to the painting.

"Smashy smashy, crushy crushy," I slammed the magnum into the bottle and I heard the cage door open a ways back. I didn't feel like jumping the bell thing again, so I just walked through the door next to me. I then turned left and saw Clarie coming up into the room. CRAP! The garrador! I practically flew towards her, knocking her back as the cage fell down around me. I got up and saw the damn thing land right next to me. Oh shit...

"Nick!" I heard her yell. I turned around and threw her a quick grin before drawing my magnum on the thing again. Some cultists dropped down on all sides, and some ran in outside the cage. At least now I didn't have Ashley to bother my concentration. I dodged left and roundhouse kicked the illuminado, then pointed my magnum back at ol' Gary.

From the corner of my eye I saw a laser point at something and fire. An illuminado's head exploded behind me. "Please be careful!" I heard Clarie say as she shot at a couple of approaching Illuminados. Thanks to her help, Gary started slashing at the cage wall and making lots of noise, thus keeping him preoccupied while I readied my shot. Kiss kiss, bang bang, the bastard fell down against the cage wall. Another shot, and the lock keeping me in fell off.

"I'm coming Clarie!" I yelled running up and kicking the door down. She put away her Red9 and punched one of the bastards in the face before turning around and smiling. "Heya Nick!" she said. I kicked one of them into the cage then walked over and held her in my arms. "Are you alright, did they hurt you?"

Her face turned red and she laughed nervously. "Um..I uh..hehe...no. What about you? Are you okay?" I smiled and walked her over to the door leading towards the rocket launcher room.

"I'm just fine, its you I'm worried about; I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you..."

"Nick..." she said lowly and smiled.

End of Chapter

Tangora: Well that was fun, wasn't it Clarie?

Clarie: (still blushing) Uhhhh...(slaps self) Ahem, yeah it was awesome!

Tangora: Awww... yes it was awesome. (Pumps shotgun and looks at Chevy)

Chevy: Even if you kill me I shall live on forever through Youtube!

Clarie: (kicks youtube) stupid youtube! (Shoots Becks) BITCH!

Tangora: Some bombings and such can take care of that... (twiddles thumbs) Review!

Clarie: Hehehe whys that cute? UHHH YEAH WHAT HE SAID!

Tangora: (shuts off lights)


	34. Chapter 33: OWNED!

Disclaimer:  
Tangora: (Looks around) Um... we don't own anything, not even our souls! Muahahaha, HAHAHAHA!!!

**Chapter 33 (Or whatever)**

_That one room, in that one place..._

**Clarie's POV**

Dammit! I was so close a damn 'gain...stupid Chevy ruining shit. That's how many times now? Anyways, after we pretty much kicked the Los Illuminados asses, and raised the walkway, we were ready to go save Ashley. Unfortunately, and against my own will, but whatever.

Chevy decided to go mess around in the next room and left us again. Ah well, doesn't matter to me, hope he has a rifle cause Im not wasting bullets sniping Ashley out of her locks. Pfft. I was about to start up the ladder when I noticed Nick wasn't following.

I turned around. "Hey...what's wrong?" I asked. He grunted and coughed a bit.

"Murgh, I got one of these..." he said moving his hand to show an arrow in his side. Crap. I knitted my eyebrows together worriedly.

"Oh my God! How deep is it??" I asked trying to keep myself from wanting to take it out. Though it'd be the best idea to do it fast. He held onto it and walked over by the rocket launcher stand. "You should take that, ugh... it'll do you some good."

I grabbed it and strapped it onto my back. Hey this isn't really heavy...go figure. I looked back at Nick and at his side. "You need to take that out. I have an herb you can have..." He layed against the nearby wall and took the arrow out.

"Nah nah, you should keep that for yourself, I'll be fine on my own."

"I'd feel better if you'd take it...Eh you know how I am." I replied bringing out the herb and handing it towards him. He just fell on his side and started snoring, loudly.

I smirked. "Pfft. I'm not THAT stupid. Now whether you like it or not you're gonna take this, dammit." I said putting it infront of him and turning back towards the ladder.

"So are you coming or not?" I asked.

"Murgh... but I don't wanna..." he whined. I giggled lowly and shook my head.

"Come on...I want you to feel better, I don't wanna see you in pain...ever...so please take it." I replied. He sighed and said, "Okay fine... sure... blarg."

I smiled. "Yay! I win! Now eat it already so we can go and shoot at Ashley while she's strapped down!" I said trying to raise his groggy mood. He ate the herb then layed back. "You go ahead, I'll just, take a quick nap..."

I frowned. "But...mmmm...if you're ass isn't up there in 5 minutes I'm coming back..." I said I was about to climb up but hesitated. I really didn't want to leave him here while he was hurt. Damn paranoia and what if questions. They blooooow.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you, Nick? I will..."

"Clarie, I'll be fine. Just go and save the chatterbox..."

I sighed and climbed up and crossed the walk way but before I got to the door I took one last look back and kept frowing. Finally I went through the door and ran down the hall but stopped.

"Heya Merchant!" I said waving and then left again. Inside I heard Chevy laughing and looking at something. I walked to the other side and smirked seeing Ashley there, strapped down and screaming, "CHEEEEVY I LOOOOVE YOOOOOU!!"

Thats rich! I snorted and ran into that small walk way and sniped her locks. "Run BITCH RUUUN! Run for that doooor!" Oh wait, the Los Illuminados are gonna be there. Eh well.

_Rocket Launcher Room_

**Nicholas' POV**

Gah that sucked. My side is still hurting, but Clarie made it better... ah Clarie... I looked up and saw Luis running along the little path looking all eager and excited before going through the door. Afterwards the door opened again and I saw...

"Oh shit, Saddler...!" I whisper-screamed to myself. I got up and walked over to the ladder, climbing up it and going 'round it to the door once he went through. "Oh shit, he's gonna kill Luis!" I whisper-screamed as I made my way across the bridge to the door. After going through the other door and around the corner, I saw Saddler at the other end, opening the door.

"Oh shit...!" I whisper-screamed again running down the hall, slapping the Merchant's hand as I ran down (because I can!), and tackling through the door. I saw Saddler's 50 foot wanger ready to gut Luis. As I didn't want Mr. Sera to suffer the same fate as the late Albert Wesker, I tackled him right off the ledge, with me coming along as a bonus.

As we fell, I shot my grappling hook up to the statue of a knight and pulled a spiderman, slowing our fall enough so we didn't die on impact. However that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Luis looked up and I turned and saw Saddler waving the sample he caught from him as he turned and left.

"Shit shit shit shit, double fuck holy shits!" I said stomping my feet and growling.

"Holy crap, are you okay?!" Clarie shouted from above. I shook my head and smiled up at her. "Right as rain Clarie!" I yelled beaming at her. Hehe, she looks so cute...

She smiled back at me. "Good. I'm glad! Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." she replied. I smiled and cleaned up my pants before yelling up at her. "I'll be there in a sec, alright, just, hold on!" With that I turned around, grabbed Luis and walked through the gate Assums unlocked.

_Somewhere_

**Chevy's POV**

Yeah I laughed at the sight of Ashley being tied down and screaming, but the fact that she was screaming my name was just another female burden on my shoulders. I already had Alyssa the Ada replacement to deal with, then the Merchant trying to offer me his daughter's hand in marriage(Long story. Flashback to follow.)

_"What?!"_

_The Merchant nodded, "Promised myself my Nicole would marry a man as wealthy as me, And you spent enough cash here to pay her way through college, so that man's you, strang- ahem, son."_

_"Ummm...I'll have to get back to you on that..." I started to walk away, as the merchant followed, "Umm, what are you doing?"_

_"Looks like I'm gonna have the follow ya, I don't want my son in law dyin' before he meets the bride."_

_"Eheh, awkward... and shit, looks lke they left without me..."_

_"Eheheh, not a problem, son. I know plenty of ways around this place."_

_"Fine, lead the way.." I gulped, "Dad.._"

And here he was, still following me. What a day. I swear, once I get back I'm joining the priesthood. Not like they're all saints anyway..

"Eheheh, Your friends looked like they were enjoying each other's company. How long they been together?"

I chuckled at the thought. What exactly happened since we got seperated in Raccoon?

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it's just the atmosphere. This can be a very romantic place. I met the wife here, you know."

"Ahh yes," I chuckled, "I can see the travel brochure now. Come on over to El Pueblo in Sunny Spain! You may get maimed or possessed by plagas, but on the other hand you may find your one true love! Book your flight today!"

After we finished laughing, I sighed, "Okay, I'm ready to go back now..."

The merchant nodded, and we started back for the others.

_How the hell should I know?!_

**Clarie's POV**

I watched Nick and the others leave. I sighed and sat at the edge of the walkway and swung my feet forward and backwards. I take he wants me to wait here for him but...maybe I can help him if I go get the last piece of the puzzle to open up the wall.

That's exactly what I'll do! I stood up and ran out of the door. Hmm wonder what the consequences are for saving Luis? Well, probably nothing extreme though last time we changed the game I almost died. Meh, I'll be A-Okay.

I ran down the hall and came to an opening. I saw a couple of vases and slashed at them with the knife. Heeey what gives?! They won't break!

"Grrr...flippin...vases...stupid mother..." I picked them up and tossed them at the wall. When they broke open I grabbed the items inside. A spinel and first aid spray. Yay! Wait how the hell---eh...anyways I walked over to the platform and hopped on.

I looked down at the lava and shuddered. When I got to the other side I went through the door. Holy shit it's hot! I wiped sweat forming on my brow with the back of my hand and ran down the stair case. Down another and then came to the sinning cage of death. I saw those los illuminados on their golden dragon come out. Okay...I looked at the cage and waited for the opening to spin my way.

"One...two...I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I jumped through with my eyes closed and landed in the center of the cage thingy. I sighed relieved and walked towards the other platform, waiting for the opening again. I stared at my surroundings, getting dizzier by the second. "Wooooah...hehehe spinny..." I fell backwards onto my back and laid there for a second, until I regained my vision.

"Mkay, ready! Enough flippin' around." I hopped onto my feet and ran towards the opening and jumped through, landing on the edge of the other platform. "fuck!" I swore flailing my arms rapidly trying to keep my balance. When i did I walked forward.

I kept running, ignoring the Los Illuminados that were jumping down from somewhere.

_Must...keep...going! Need...to...DAMN IM TIRED...collect puzzle piece...for Nick..._

"Yay!"

I unstrapped my RL and aimed at the golden dragon before me. "MUAHAHAHAHA ITS THE TITANIC ALL OVER AGAIN!" I shot out the rocket and it took down the thing with one hit. The wall lowered and a chest appeared perched on a stand. I ran to it and grabbed the last piece and spun around. There were about 5 Los Illuminados surrounding me. Then another 2 grabbed my arms from behind.

"Oh boy..."

_Somewhere freaky! Gah!_

**Assley's POV (Oh God help us all)**

That was so scary! Where was my Chevy through out it all though?! Now I'm stuck with my so called guardian, and his lustful friend. I can't believe I use to like them! Bleh!

Still hotties though...AHEM!

"Mmmmm where are we going? I don't wanna be heeeere. I wanna be up there where it's saaaafe!" I whined.

"Ay yi yi! Does she ever shut the fuck up?!" Luis complained covering his ears and wincing. Why that little--ARGH! "Okay I'm in ballistic mode now! HOW DA--"

Luis snickered. "Ballistics, hehehehehe..." he chuckled. THAT PERVERTED BASTARD! I glared at him and folded my arms. "Who do you think you are talking to me in that manner?! Do you know who I am?!"

"Um, a whiny, spoiled, bitchy, forever PMSing, brat?"

"Why you...you...ARGH!"

"GAH! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"

My and Luis' eyes widened and we shut up instantly. Nick's scary when he's angry...

He glared at us both before coughing and saying, "Damn its too quiet..."

I blinked a couple of times then glared at Luis as we both looked at eachother and yelled, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Quick as whip he backhanded me and slammed Luis to the floor.

"Rule numero uno: Tis never thine fault, comprende?"

I rubbed my face and cried. "WAAAAAAH IM TELLING DAAAADDY!!!"

_Somewhere over yonder_

**Luis' POV**

That little... saved my life, then gives me one hell of a headache. Whats up with him anyway? Always so jumpy and stuff, except when he's around that girl. Right now we were in some room with a pedastal in the middle. He sent Ashley off to go get some medal or something to activate it. Now he was just sitting on the desk, reading some letter and playing with a lighter in his hand.

"Hey, since you have a lighter, you wouldn't happen to have a smoke would you?" I asked, feeling the craving inside me. Dios mio, its been a long time since I've had one. Starting to wreak havoc on my nerves. To my surprise, he pulled one out.

"Oh this, yeah... I brought some around when I remembered you'd be here..." he said playing with it in his hand.

"Well, give it to me then amigo," I said walking towards him. He pulled it back and held his hand out, shaking his finger at me.

"Uh uh uh... you didn't say the magic word." Is this guy for real? Honestly...

"Please, now give it..."

"Now get down on your knees and tell me you love me." What the hell!? What does he think me some dog?

"No way, I'm not that desperate," I said going back to where I was. He did a big fake frown on his face.

"Awww, I guess I'll just let all these lovely little cigs go to waste then, probably gonna get them wet too..." My eye twitched. The bastard was messing with me. Ah, I just need one so badly though!

"Fine..." I got on my knees and said, "I... love... you... now give me the damn thing!" When I went up he backed away again.

"Come now, you didn't mean that... say it with some oomph!" This guy's really starting to piss me off... but...

I got on my knees, AGAIN, and said it, again!

"I love you!"

He laughed then threw me the cig. "Lovely, but I don't swing that way chum. Oh wait till I tell everyone else how you love a dude..."

Urge, to kill, rising...

**Chapter End**

Clarie: Well that was a lovely chapter eh? (looks around) Where is everyone? (looks down sadly) I'm on my own tonight...um...Well leave a review and tell us whatcha think! Happy Holidays from us three!

Tangora: You're never alone when I'm around... (sneaks up behind and hugs)

Clarie: (blushes) Uh...ummm...Yay! Hehehehe...


	35. Chapter 34: Tons of fun!

Disclaimer:

Clarie: We own nothing! Well except Capcom!

Capcom agents: (burst through the door with TMPs)

Clarie: Crap.

Chapter 34

Somewhere over the Rainbow

**Nick's POV **

After the blondey finally got the piece and got the ladder opened, we three started down the long winding path to where Clarie last was. Needless to say, I was first in line, running down the the path and slamming into the walls as I ran. The floor was slippery, I was running fast...

Anyway, eventually I made it to the last door, slammed into that too, unlocked it, and fell out. "Freedom!" I screamed once I was through. "Oh wait, I'm still in this damn castle... crap..." I got off my knees and looked around for Clarie.

Another door swung open and Clarie ran in. "Made it right on---Crap...um Hiya Nick!" Wonder where she was. Well she's safe isn't she? So hurray! I ran up and hugged her tightly in my arms.

"Sorry I left you..."

She turned red again. "Awww, it's alright...I had to go do something anyway...I'm glad you're back though." she replied smiling. I smiled back, not even noticing we were leaning closer to eachothers face, until we heard yelling.

"Ugh! Damn interruptions! So gay!"

Chevy walked through the door grinning. "Hey guys!" Clarie and I looked at eachother and then back at him. She started to giggle.

"What?" he asked confused. I grinned. (Inside Joke. You'll get it later)

_The Cart (gasp! I wasn't sarcastic this time!)_

**Clarie's POV **

We made it into the cart. SInce it wasn't that big we had to leave Luis behind. Meh, we'll be back for 'im. Anyways, Ashley clung to Chevy's arm and sat across from Nick and I. The cart started up and we entered a long dark tunnel. The cart was actually kinda comfy, not considering, A, I was like, RIGHT next to Nick, and B, the rumbling from the bottom was the only annoyance.

Anywho. I couldn't see a damn thing and didn't know what to say. It was completely silent. Suddenly I felt a hand lay on mine. I blushed, knowing it was Nick's. I gulped a little due to my nervousness. I think he heard cause he chuckled a little. Then I could feel a little more warmth. Either he was leaning closer to me, or I was just ready for a heat stroke...

_Don't wimp out Clarie! Shut up thoughts! You shut up! No you! Why am I arguing with myself?! Because you love him and you know it! DUY! _

My thoughts went silent when I felt his lips brush against mine. Heart pounding...ears burning, face possibly melting. After that rush of emotions his lips finally met with mine.

_Woah... _

I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. His arms went around me as well, causing me to get chills.

Weird, no one's really given me these feelings before...but I like them! He was kissing my top lip while I was kissing his lower, and well yeah we were pretty much making out at this point, must I go into detail?

Anyway, I was flippin happy! I mean, I have the man I've been inlove with and confused about for a long time now, apparently he feels the same about me, and we were blowing through RE4 and in no time, we can go home. Be with my daughter and we'd be a big happy family right?

"What the hell's that sound?!" Ashley squealed. Nick and I broke apart, panting a little.

"They're bats now shut up!" Nick said still holding onto me. I shook my head and grinned. "Eeeee! I hate bats! Hold me Chevy!"

"Alyssa, if you have any semblance of feelings left for me, you'll grapple your ass down here and end this!" we heard Chevy groan.

Nick and I sighed and were about to kiss again but we both noticed we were coming closer to the end of the tunnel where light would be pouring in at any moment. So, I gave him a quick kiss and we moved apart slightly.

When we got out we all unboarded and stretched.

"You two were awfully quiet..." Ashley said.

"Ahhh I fell asleep?" I tried. Nick chuckled and turned his head as Ashley shrugged and Chevy gave us a look before leaning over to me and whispering.

"I'd refrain from the sleeping part next time; you might choke on his tongue or something."

I laughed nervously before coughing and stepping away from the group a bit.

_Grocery Store_

**Caitlin's POV**

Hehehe, I like Uncle Bwad and Hunk. They're funny. We were at the grocery store, people keep staring though at Hunk. I don't know why though.

Uncle Bwad told me that we were out of stuff for home and needed to pick up some floppy books with ladies on them. I can't remember what he told Hunk they were called.

So now, I'm hiding between a really big man, and his wife. I told Uncle Bwad I wanted to play Hide and Go seek and then ran off. But I haven't seen him yet. I did see Hunk walk by and look at me, then kept going. Yay! Hunk's not going to tell on me!

"Caaaaaitliiiin!"

I looked around the man's leg and saw Uncle Bwad running around looking for me. Finally! He stopped near a man with a green apron on and said something, I couldn't hear. The man shook his head and Uncle Bwad frowned.

I'm winning! I can't wait to tell mommy that I beat two grown ups in Hide and Go seek!

"Caitlin!"

Uh-oh...he found me. I stood up and started to run away, laughing. This is fun! "Catch me! Catch me!" I yelled running into the freezer section.

"I hate you so much!" Uncle Bwad said. Well that's not nice...I frowned. "I'm gonna tell my mommy when she comes home and then Nick!"

"No! Don't do that!" he yelled back.

I stuck my tongue out. "NYAH! I'm telling!"

I saw a ladder leaning against the freezers and climbed up and then kicked the ladder down and started running above them.

"NOOOO!"

I laughed more but..."OOMPH!"

"Gotcha!"

Hunk caught me...darn...

**Chevy's POV**

"Bad touch! BAD TOUCH! IT'S LIKE SUMMER CAMP ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!" I said flooring Ashley with one punch.

"You're MEAN!" She said and started to cry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR CONSTANT NEED FOR EMOTIONAL AND SEXUAL COMPANIONSHIP!"

"But--"

"AND I'M SICK OF HAVING YOU DUMPED ON ME LIKE I'M SOME FUCKING BABYSITTER, SO MOMMY AND DADDY CAN HAVE TIME ALONE!"

"Umm--"

"You know what? Fuck you, fuck mommy and daddy, fuck this whole damn thing! I'm outta here."

So I stormed out, leaving Ashley to die alone. The End.

...okay fine, I lied. To be continued...

_New York City_

**Chris Redfield's POV**

I sat in my office waiting to get a chopper here so I could get to Spain and collect the samples. If Wesker gets to them then the world is screwed. I can't let that happen!

"Chris?"

I turned around to see Claire standing at my doorway, forwning. "What's wrong, sis?" I asked. She rubbed the back of her head and looked down, then back at me.

"I was thinking...why do you have to go to Spain? Why can't you send someone else?" she asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I keep forgetting that I disappeared on her for awhile 6 years back. Heh, 6 years back...I ended back in Racoon City and mistook another girl for my sister.

When the whole time she wasn't, and Claire was nearly kidnapped. I shook those memories away. "Claire, you know the others are dead right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard...Everyone I've known from the past incident is coming up dead. Wesker's haveing a field day out in Spain. Exaclty why I don't want you to go!" she replied. I walked up to her adn laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Claire, if I don't. Who will?"

"Jill."

"NO WAY! What about Carlos?"

"No! You'd send him just cause he has the hots for Jill."

"Hmmmm...We need to send someone who noone cares about..."

"Hmmm...Someone pathetic..."

We both smiled and looked at eachother. "REBECCA!"

With that I ended up telling Rebecca that I had a mission for her. She gladly accepted and grabbed some supplies. She left awhile back. Wonder if she made it. If she died, well I kinda think she will...so I ordered for a backup chopper to come pick me up. I just won't tell Claire or Jill.

_Miami Florida_

**Billy Coen's POV**

Damn, I barely wake the hell up and he's already callin for a new mission. I sighed and rubbed my head, yawning and picking up the phone.

"Yeah?!" I asked pissed.

"Ah, Billy. Good morning. So you're up early?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you...what is it?" I asked.

"I need you to go to Spain and fetch a certain sample for me. Payment hit 60 thousand. Interested?"

"S-SIXTY THOU?! Wait, whats the catch?" I asked.

"No catch, the sample is called, "Plagas" and it's urgent that we get to it before Wesker or Redfield does.I'll meet you there. Oh and I have word in that there are a two other agents there from an unknown source. Redfield's agents died. Wesker's...only one's left. If they get in the way...terminate them."

Click.

I put the phone down on the reciever. Damn, how many people are there? My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a roaring chopper engine.

"Damn that was fast..."

Spain, Plagas, Six thousand bucks, here comes Billy Coen! Trent, you are gonna make me a rich rich man!

**Chapter End**

Trent: Well now, it seems I have joined in on the fun, have I?

Wesker: It seems so...why you're in it I have no idea. That pathetic Tangora, his little girlfriend and that annoying friend of theirs must be running out of ideas.

Trent: Or they just find me better than you.

Wesker: I find that impossible.

Hunk: Sorry. I'm better.

Trent and Wesker: (quirk an eyebrow at Hunk)

Hunk: Yep. (jumps out of a window)

Trent: (looks at Reviewers) Please, do leave a review. Normally I wouldn't help these fools, but I have no choice in that issue.

Wesker: Pansy.

Trent: Prick.

Wesker: Touche.

Trent: Quite.


	36. Chapter 35:The Others

Tangora: I get to do the disclaimer again, oh lordy lordy! Smashes Chris' nads in

Chris: What the hell was that for!?

Tangora: I said, ha, ha. We own nothing!

**Chapter 35**

_Somewhere (Its a secret!)_

**Trent's POV**

I got off the chopper with Billy Coen. Taking a breath of the somewhat fresh air, ignoring the smell of gun powder, I looked over at my agent.

"Ready I asked adjusting my tie. Billy took a look around, letting his surroundings sink in a bit. With a shrug he turned back to me, "This better be well worth 60 thousand bucks, Trent."

I grinned. "Well of course it is. We can't allow anyone to get their hands on that Plaga, my employers wouldn't have it." I replied smoothly.

"Course not. Now can we please just get this over with, the sooner I have those samples, the sooner you make me rich. Not to mention the world, as cliche'd as it may sound, will be safe again." he said.

_That's right...keep your optimism, walked ahead of him. "Of course." I was about to leave to get to the door ahead, but decided to remind him of our meeting place._

"Now now when you gathered all five samples, meet me here. You have 3 hours." I said without turning around to see his expression. Somehow I knew he was probably acting childish and mocking me behind my back.

"Oh, and I'd think twice before using that middle finger towards me again."

"Ah...right...see you then..." he replied rather amused. And with that we seperated. This mission seemed easy enough. From the data I've collected, it seems the samples are scattered around here...well on the island, but I need that fool Coen to terminate whoever that other man is along with his agents.

Seems Wesker is here as well, soon Redfield. It's vital that I get those samples. If Coen fails, at least the other threats will be gone.

_The deep depths of desperation, resulting from a broken heart(Whoa, emo)..._

Ashley's POV

I should have known, he doesn't care about me. I'm not worth caring about... Maybe i should just let those crazy guys take me after all. I should be glad hat someone wants me. Not that I blame everyone... Maybe i come on too strong... Oh well. It's too late to change now,

"Ashley..."

I looked up from my tear-soaked arms, "Chevy?"

"Uhh..yeah...umm, about the little screaming fit i had back there... I uh... didn't mean it... well, most of it... I'm just really stressed right now. And I had some time to think.."

I tilted my head, "You've only been gone, like, thirty seconds..."

"I have a small brain. Anyway, I'm not mad anymore, a least not at you, and I wanted to apologise. And now that that speech is done, let's get back to Mummy and Daddums"

I laughed a little, feeling better already, "Can we hold hands?"

"No."

"But.."

He smiled warmly at me, "Look...You can't throw yourself at every hero you meet. You need to meet the right guy halfway. Besides, all the clinging makes you look kind of easy..."

I wanted to punch him, but I knew it was true.

"Hey, don't cry... You'll find someone someday...but until then, keep your hands in your own pockets, or else I'll punch you next time, I swear."

He paused for a second, holding out his hand to me, "Okay, let's get moving.."

"Okay," I replied grabbing his hand, standing up and following him back towards where the others were.

_How the hell do I know?!_

**Billy's POV**

Is it just me or does Trent seem REEEEALLY untrustworthy? Nah, screw it, as long as I can get a hold of those plagas before any evil dude gets em aka WESKER, then it should all be A-Okay.

Walking straight ahead, I could see a long series of tracks leading down a dark tunnel. Strange, no carts. I sighed and began walking through, bringing out a flashlight.

"God this is boring, when's the action?" I mumbled to myself. After a long ass walk I made it to the end of the tunnel, but only to hear voices. I pressed my back against the tunnel wall and looked around the corner to see 5 people talking. I could only recognize one of the girls standing in a corner near me, who I met with one of Redfield's agents, Kennedy I think, a few years back. Didn't remember her name but whatever.

The other girl was probably the President's Daughter, the three men who were talking amongst themselves...A different Redfield Agent, A researcher, and the last man, I have no clue who that is, maybe he's the other man who's after the samples. Either way, I gotta get them out of my way.

"I feel like someone's watching us..." the familiar chick commented looking around.

Oh the irony...before I could jump out and start firing at the little weirdos I ended up turning around and bumping into a familiar face. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw those familiar green eyes and short brown hair.

"R-REBECCA?" I asked. She quirked an eyebrow, looked me over and grinned widely. "Billy!"

"CHAMBERS? COEN?!"

We both turned around to see that familiar girl again. She smiled widely herself at the sight of us. "RE0 HEROES! Wow that ryhmed..."

Dammit, why couldn't she keep her trap shut?! I grimmaced as the she walked over to us. Rebecca however seemed to have a odd look on her face when she looked at the other group. Wait a sec I know that red tint on her cheeks and that glint in her eye. She's oggling someone, but who?? For some reason I twitched because of that...

The familiar girl looked at Rebecca and then back at whoever she was staring at before glaring at her. What the?

"Just WHO the hell are YOU staring at?!!" the girl asked, placing her hands on her hips. I coulda swore I saw her eye twitch really fast. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night.

"Alrighy guys, Chevy's back" A man announced as he walked up behind them, "Oh you guys look...ummm... busy. I'll come back later," He said turning around.

I suppose I could play along and say Redfield sent me after Rebecca for back-up. That'll just have to work for now. Then when I can get each of them alone I can rid of them, collect the samples, meet Trent, get Rebecca outta here, and claim my mula. Now thats what I call a plan.

_Knight Room or whatever they call them in Spanish..._

**Clarie's POV**

Okay, so after introducing that whore Chambers, and Billyboy to the others, I told them I wanted to go grab the King's Grail, they could go grab the Queen's Grail. Well more like I snuck off on my own to go do that without notifying them where I'd be going...So I went on my merry little way to the hall with all the different suits of armor just standing there. I knew two of them were gonna try to slice me up in little bits, soooo yeah...

"Armor numero uno..."

Walking up to it, it began to tremble as it brought it's axe down, I took a step back and it missed me completely. Pfft, who needs fancy smancy back flips when this is so much more simpler?

"Armor numero...two..." It didn't even budge, but was in it's actiony pose.

"Heeeey what gives?!" I shouted before poking it, it began to move, my eyes widened as I screamed, "AH SHIT!" It brought it's axe down, luckily I rolled out of the way, but the axe ended up scraping against my arm.

"Ah ya bastard ya!" with that little sob I sighed and made it into the room. Rubbing my arm I spotted my treasure. It was shiny..."Ooooh shiny...must...touch..." I slowly approached it, snatched it with a "Yoink!" and stuffed it in my pack, how the hell it fit in it I will never know.

All of a sudden as if I didn't know, the entrance was now barred up, and the walls were moving. I grinned and looked around, spotting the weapons on the wall.

"ZELDA IN RE4! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!"

I grabbed the sword and shield off the wall, and jeez were they heavy, but I could still swing it around, as long as I held it with two hands, so the shield was out...

Three of those suits of armor (I don't remember what they're called dammit! Give me a break!) started to march towards me with their weapons drawn. It was A Knight's Tale all over again!

So I did the only thing I knew how to. I shut my eyes tight and swung like there was no tomorrow, while charging at them. All that could be heard was CLINK! CLINK! CLANKITY! CLINK!

I opened my eyes smiling until I realized they were just staring at me and then at the scratches I made on their armor. Damn...ah well Plan B.

I whipped out my Striker and laughed like the maniac that I am. "EAT THIS BIATCH!! MUAHAHAHAHHA!!" and the armor dudes were no more...oh wait I still have three more, Screw them! I slipped past the gates and ran like a little bitch. YAY!

_I forget where my head is every now and then  
_  
**Nick's POV **

So Rebecca and Billy were there talking and doing stuff with everyone else and having a jolly good time. I however, ain't supposed to be here. I'm an unknown factor, Chris and any other third party know nothing of me. Clarie's a ghost so she can be seen where ever the hell she wants to. Chevy's also a ghost, and as for Luis, he has every right to be here. Me, no no. So when the time was ripe I slipped into a little nearby room away from the public eye.

"Ello merchant, any good sales as of late?" I asked walking in and type type typing on the typewriter (If only it was from Chicago!).

"Heh heh heh, non so far mate. I'd reckon you may wanna try a hand me shooting gallery. You can net yerself a pretty penny I suppose." Shooting gallery!? Hot dog, that game net me a crapload of pesetas back in the old country!

So I walked in and looked at the nearby statistics board. Bleh, that high score's about to get knocked off.

"Well mate, rapid fire or sniping? Heh heh heh," the ol' chum asked me.

"Rapid fire my good lad, I got me some bottle caps to win!"

"A wise choice mate."

After I got my weapons, I kicked the double doors open and walked into the gallery. "I do believe this is where I show off my shooting skills partner." I spit aside, imaging a clinking noise being made as I brought out the TMP and pressed the button. "Bring it bitches."

The ganado targets came up, I shot them easily. So easily in fact, that I starting flipping my gun around as if I had a codename that started with an "R" and ended in a "evolver Ocelot."

After six go aheads at the game, I went through the doors and returned my weapons. He pulled out six different bottle caps and gave me a bag full of several gold bricks containing the Los Illuminados insignia. After staring at the shiny for a bit, I looked at my bottle caps one at a time.

Hey, what do ya know! I had a bottle cap! It had me in a little actiony pose pointing my every so lovely magnum. Ooooh, button...

"Cut the chit chat, Smith." Hehe, oooh, this brings back memories. After rubbing the mini magnum a little I put it away and pulled out the next one.

Awww, its a mini Clarie I can carry around with me. She looks so cute. She had her arms folded, with her gun in one hand, grinning. Yay another button!

_"Flippin'-A!"_ Awww... anyway, after putting that one away next to mine, I took out the next bottle cap.

Chevy, wow, he has one for all of us. Button button, whose got the button.

"Geez! I'm not THAT stupid! Close, mind you, but not that stupid." Wonder who called him stupid... hmm... putting that thing away, I took out the next bottle cap.

Luis Sera, and I thought I was high maintenance. I flipped him in the air before catching him and looking at his little version. He was on one knee pointing his Red9. Where is it... there it is! Button!

Two gunshots were heard before, "Did you send out those invitations? I told you no more than fifty people!" Hehehe, always made me chuckle. Glad I saved him. Anyway, next bottle cap up was...

Hmm, Clarie's brother Chris. Why's he in here? I haven't seen him around at all. He had an annoyed expression, rubbing his temples. Lesee...

_"DAMMIT CLARIE!"_ Well, what an interesting quote. I pushed it again just for kicks. Hehehe... anyway, last bottle cap.

Holy Crap! Wesker! He has a bottle cap! And its mine! Yay! He was standing there with one hand on his side, and his S.T.A.R.S Custom Samurai Edge handgun in his other hand. Shiny Wesker related button...

"You're next." Woah, freaky.

**End of Chapter**

Tangora: Earth, fire, wind, water, heart, go planet!

Hunk: You're powers combined, I am Captain Planet!

Clarie: Riiiight...so this was a short chappy.

Tangora: Thats what you think. Hehehe, now, lesse... I was gonna do something...

Clarie: Kay, so what were ya gonna do?

Tangora: (sits down at large dining room table) Dinner? Try the apples... (grabs a plate of chicken)

Captain Planet/Hunk: Captain Planet's a vegetarian. But Hunk's a meat man. Oh no, a paradox! (gets sucked into a wormhole)

Clarie: Holy shit, aren't you gonna go help him?!

Tangora: He's Captain Planet, and Hunk. He needs help from nobody.

Clarie: Kay! So uh before we leave ya...(looks around and shoves Becks in the wormhole)

Manbecca: Noooo!!

Clarie: (smiles) Kay, so any last words sides, REVIEW!?

Tangora: Not really, no. (wipes mouth in a fancy manner)

Clarie: Alrighty, leave a review!


	37. Chapter 36: Goodbye

Disclaimer:

Clarie: We own nothing, got it!?

Chris: Yeah yeah.

Clarie: AH! Where the hell'd you come from?!

Chris: Stop being so jumpy, Claire.

Clarie: Cla**rie**! Clarie, dammit!

Chris:Better than CLE-AIRE. Right Steve? (grins)

Steve: Clearie! (glomps Clarie)

Clarie: OMG! (shoves Steve off)

**Chapter 36 (God this story's flippin long)**

_Armadura's hall_

**Trent's POV**

I do hope that Billy is doing his job. Apparently he hasn't killed them yet. I had just seen three armadura's tailing a young girl. From the information I was able to gather her name was Clarissa, last name unknown. Age 25, ex-wife of the deceased Leon Scott Kennedy, supposedly died in a plane crash set up by the infamous Albert Wesker 3 years ago. I've been following them and from what I've seen she's taken an interest in that unknown man, supposedly her employer. And vice versa.

I still haven't quite figured out who he is yet. But that'll soon change. As for the others, Luis Sera a former researcher working for the cult here. Lord Saddler I presume. But he's working for another company, turning treacherous to join that man and Clarissa. He's about 24 years old, was born and raised in the village back in the Pueblo. Next up is Christopher Camargo, supposedly kidnapped ah yes I remember him. He's the oldest in the group. About 30 or 31.

Rebecca Chambers, age 24, major spaz according to just about every single person who's come across her. Medic, works for Christopher Redfield, the big boss of Anti-Umbrella, now head of the Government Intelligence. He should be arriving soon.

I know everything about each of those individuals except that one man. Just who the hell is he? I don't know a name, age, or where he came from. He's not even on record for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. He could be a bigger threat than I expected. I smiled and straightened out my tie.

_He could be tough to crack. As for the others, they're weak, Coen can easily take them out. In the mean time I'll keep my eye on that mysterious man. Then off to greet an old acquaintance of mine, Wesker._

_Running for my damn life!_

**Clarie's POV**

Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! I looked over my shoulder, while running like the wind to see those damned armaduras had gotten loose and were after me. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" I yelled.

God I hope I don't screw this up.

"ACK!" I tripped over my laces and hit the floor, face first. THE IRONY! A thwacking noise was made as an axe fell down an inch away from my head. My eyes got bigger, and I think my heart just stopped. Immediately, I shot up and hightailed it away from them. But they were catching up. No! I'm too young to die! Too young and too cool!

I was making it to the door. Finally I decided, Screw this! I'm gonna pull an Ashley! "NIIIICK! HEEEEELP!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. Then SLAM! I slammed into the door and fell over cause I wasn't paying attention.

"Ouuuchies..hot damn!" A few seconds later, the door opened and Nick came through.

"Clarie!? Crap, hold on," he grabbed my shirt and started to drag me away and through the door. He then slide me across the floor and pulled out his magnum.

"Ladies and gents its time to party!" He then started firing at the armorduras. I sat up and glared at him for a second. "Thanks alot Prince Charming...Woah!"

"What the hell's going on?!" came Louis' voice as he ran into view with the others behind him. I kept my eyes on the action but tilted my head in Louis' direction and replied, "Um, I was about to be skewered, slammed into a wall, and Nick saved me. That about sum it up Louis?" I asked.

"That's what you get for being so reckless. Honestly Claire, your brother is going to have a fit. And he'd be ashamed.THEN you go and put Nick into danger. Not that I care..."

THAT was fucking Hebecca talking shit. I turned to her, narrowing my eyes. "First off bitch, I'm not Claire, I'm ClaRIE! Secondly, go fuck yourself. Last of all, I KNOW I PUT HIM INTO DANGER! I KNOW THAT ALREADY! So if it makes everyone feel better then DON'T HELP ME ANYMORE!" I shouted. Everyone went quiet and stared at me. My eye twitched. What? I'm moody and I'm tired! Yeesh!

I grumbled and lowered my head a little before walking through the next door.

_Moving forward_

**Luis' POV**

Damn, that girl's always getting into trouble. Anyway, they had the grails so we all started moving forward once more. But before we could, a bunch of cultists popped up at the end of the way.

"Ugh, don't we ever get a break?" I said shooting at one with a shield as they started coming closer. As I started, soon everyone else did, except for Nick. "Yo, why aren't you shooting?" I asked him.

He scoffed, "Well because I only have a magnum and I'm fresh out of ammo?" I saw the rocket launcher strapped to his back. "And that...?"

"Hell no, I'm saving this for Verd- Something tougher than a few cultists." Why do I always get the feeling he's hiding something? Then again he always looks like he's plotting to kill everyone, but then again nearly everyone hear does. Well, who better to have on your side against an army of crazy cultists than a group of murderous bastards. On second thought...

My thinking was interrupted quickly by clapping coming from behind us. I turned around and saw someone in a dark suit and shades laughing his cheery hide off.

"Holy crap its Wesker! Shoot him!"

"Wesker! Die you traitorous bastard!"

"I don't know who you are, but people seem to want you dead!"

"Don't strangle me!"

Well, he seems like a pretty bad guy, so l decided to start shooting him with my Red9. Well as it turns out, so did everyone else, and he was a bit overwhelmed. How the hell anyone can take that many bullets and still be standing, I don't know. Anyway, he covered his face and ran over to the window to escape the hail of bullets raining on him. As it turns out, he fell out while trying to escape.

After that little incident, we all sort of stood around for a little while in silence while Rebecca went over by the window to see where he fell. Not too long after her, Clarie scooched towards her, whistling and stretching her arms out towards her back. Before she could do anything, a slightly mono-esque voice rang out saying "Dammit Clarie!"

Clarie jumped. "GAH?! CHRIS?!" she looked around frantically before replying, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

_Castle Hallway_

**Chevy's POV**

"And with a swing of my mighty knife, the dastardly pots were vanquished!" I sheathed my knife triumphantly and reaped the spoils of my most recent kill.

"You're weird..." Ashley said, eyeing me strangely.

"Oh, whatever..." I stuck my tongue out, "It's fun."

"Riiiight..." She said, crossing her arms(She could move them both now, thanks to the magic of herbs! Ta-da!)

"What? You don't believe me? Here," I said, handing her the knife, "You try."

"Okay..." She nodded and took a swing at a pot, shattering it to pieces, revealing a shiny item, "Hey, this is easy!"

Smiling, she swung at the next pot, breaking it to reveal a snake that was staring right at me.

"I AM SICK AND GODDAMN TIRED OF THESE GODDAMN SNAKES IN THESE GODDAMN POTS!!" I screamed as I crawled away backwards, knowing I could never hit it with a bullet, not even with laser sight.

It started for me, and about halfway, as it prepared to lunge, a primal scream filled the room and flash of silver came down, slicing off the reptile's head.

"Holy shit, Ashley!" She didn't seem to hear me though, still furiously attacking the dead snake, "Uhh, Ashley..." No response. I waited. After 5 minutes I gave up.

"Umm I'll be right back," I said, and continued down the hall.

More pots. Without the knife I had to knock them over, which wasn't as fun. But items are items, so I took whatever I could and made sure to search every nook and cranny before going on. Ok, fast forward: I ran down the hall, jumped out the window by the doors, climbed up the ladder, ran some more, grabbed the Butterfly Lamp, ran back to the ladder, jumped down, collapsed in pain moaning about my shins, then jumped back through the window and walked back to Ashley who was apparently finished with the snake. The snake was completely unrecognizable now, a bloody, pulpy stain in the floor, the only thing intact more or less were the bones.

"Whoa! Ever heard of overkill?" I asked, still shocked.

She looked at me like I was crazy. My God that look brings back memories! Looked like Ashley had just gotten her first taste of bloodshed. Damn. I think I've corrupted her...

"Maybe you should give me the knife bac--" I started, reaching for the knife as she stepped back defensively.

"No thanks. I think I'll keep it."

"Ooookay, moving on..." I started for the double doors at the end of the hall.

Stepping through the doors I heard a buzzing sound. Ashley obviously didn't, because she continued to walk, and as she reached the middle of the room, some huge insect swooped down and picked her up.

"Chevy!!! HELP!!!" She screamed as it flew up and away.

"Damn, I hope it's not mating season.." I said, chuckling. Hey it's okay to chuckle! She'll survive! Geez. "Wait...She still has Sir Knifey McStabbody!" I dropped to my knees. "Nooooo! Knifeeyyyyyy!"

Clarie pointed at Ashley and laughed. "HA HA H---AHHHHH!" she got scooped up next. Well isn't that peachy? I wasn't worried, Nick's there to help her...but my knife...MY KNIFE!

Thankfully being the clutz she is, Ashley had dropped the knife shortly after being abducted, it landing only a few feet away from me.

"YAY! Knifey, you came back!" I ran for him, only to be stopped by one of those freaky insect thingies standing in my way.

"Nobody get between me and Knifey..." I said, aiming my rifle, "...except maybe Ashley, but it's my job to keep her alive, so...yeah..."

"KIEUSERU BAKA MUSHI! (Die/Fuck off, stupid insects!) " I screamed in Japanese as I plugged them one by one, then turned my sights on the hive. Letting loose shot after shot from my rifle, it slowly collapsed and fell, leaving only 2 insects to pick off. It wasn't until after I'd killed them that I realized, Gah! The floor is covered in eyes! Ewwwww! Oh wait...they're jewels... (Ha ha, I crack myself up.)

Now to get the fuck outta here. Shouldn't be too hard... Maybe I'll give Chris a buzz. I think they should know some of the stuff that's going on anyway..

I pulled out my communication device and started dialing...

Busy? What the hell's the point of an emergency contact device if you don't even keep it on! Come on Redfield! Common sense! Ugh!

Not too long afterwards I heard a , "YOU'RE ITCHY! DIE THINGY!" and then a stabbing noise, then a scream. Clarie stabbed the thing in the eye really hard I guess because it dropped her. She was about to hit the ground before Nick ran under her and caught her.

"Yay! That was fun! Do it again!"

"Why didn't it take me?!" Rebecca asked. Clarie glared. "Because you look like a man. MANBECCA!" Billy sighed and patted Rebecca's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly a hand slapped the back of my head. "Stop tinkering with that damn thing and lets get the hell out of here. Your gun?" Nick asked holding his hand out.

"Yes it's my gun," I glared at him as I rubbed the back of my head, "And I don't really appreciate the slapstick violence!" He glared back at me.

"Magnum. 4 shots. Gimme. Your. Gun."

With a defeated sigh I handed him my rifle and switched to my backup weapon. No, not Knifey; some handgun. I hadn't memorized the name. As long as I knew which way the bullets came out, I was okay with whatever.

Anywho, he shot some lever, then two chains causing a wooden bridge to fall down right in front of us.

**End chapter**

Clarie: (sighs) I'm sad to say that this may be our last chapter. The next one will be the ending of the story...I really don't want to end it, but...well we're having complications with our leader's establishments. And without him...well I have no will to write and Chevy can't hold up the fort on his own, ya know?

So, this is goodbye...for now. We may be back. We may not. But thank you guys for sticking with us since Day 1. We appreciate you all. Sorry for this sudden announcement. Cya guys!


	38. Chapter 37: We're BAAACK!

Disclaimer:

Clarie: Ha-ha! You all thought we were long gone eh? Well you were wrong!

(random dude throws a tomato)

Clarie: Heeey! That's mean and uncalled for! (flips dude off and whimpers)

Chevy: Yeah, and you're supposed to use ROTTEN fru- (Gets hit with a rotten pineapple)

Random Dude: My bad!

**Chapter 37**

_Um Dunno. I gave up on this years ago._

**Clarie's POV**

So side's Chris' ghost haunting me, Manbecca trying to get fresh with Nick (twitch), and Ashley being kidnapped, what a surprise, I kinda wanna die. Pushing emo me back, I walked past the merchant, ahead of everyone else since I'm cranky, and hell what am I saying, what Hebecca said about Nick has been running through my head all night...

Anyways I know next up was activating the gears in the tower. Then...bleh, two gary's and Verdugo. I'm so totally ready to jump off of a high tower and die now. NO! BACK EMO SIDE! BACK I SAY! Kaaaay um anywho moving along, we made it to the outside of the tower.

"I-It's c-cold out h-here..." I mumbled while folding my arms and shivering. I could see my breath!

"The lady's cold; Billy, give her your jacket!" Nick hit Billy-Boy in the back of the head with his magnum and took his jacket off his unconcious body. "There ya go," he said smiling and handing it to me.

I blushed and took it, putting it on. "Thanks Nick..." I said smiling. Um I would, ya know, thank him the way I wanted to ..ya know...like back in the cart ride...(cough) but everyone was staring at us like, "Can we go now?". Ya know. So I kissed him on the cheek.

Hebecca on the other hand practically threw herself down on Billy shouting, "On no! BILLY! NOT BILLY! WHY GOD WHY?! NOOO I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DO HIM!"

...kay so she didn't say that but whatever.

"Billy! Oh my gosh!" she knelt down and tended to his wounds. "Kay, so who's up for heading to the tower and being thrown in the gears and such!?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" Luis, Chevy, and Rebecca asked.

"I said, Who's up for the gear tower!?" I replied.

So we were off on our merry way! Hi ho Clarie! AWAY!

_In front of Clock Tower_

**Nick's POV bishes**

Okay, so we went passed the merchant ("Hey how's it going? How's your daughter? Seeya!") and in front of the tower. I grabbed Beck's handgun out of her side and shot the damn illuminado that was going to scream "There they are!" so that was one to I didn't have to worry about. But since I really didn't want to go through the tower I decided to take a shortcut.

I put my arm around Clarie's waist and shot my grappling hooking the tower, then zipped up to the top. From there I aimed once more towards the distance, fired, grabbed her again, and ZOOM! Off we went right in front of the door to the two garradors.

"Wait here, kay love?" I said and kissed her cheek before going on in. She frowned and looked up at me.

"Okay..." she mumbled.

Before getting inside I already had a plan for how to tackle this conundrum of a room. Walking quickly without making a sound towards the two cultists, I kicked one in the balls then spun over and cracked the others neck. Good ol' Gary heard the snap and came running at me. I jumped over the railing and looked and saw it crash its claw into the wall. I lifted my magnum to shoot when a claw came out of nowhere and hit back towards the wall, dislocating my jaw.

"Fuck!" I struggled upward and saw the other garrador slashing over and around the railing. It was facing towards me, so I had to take as many shots on the other one as I could. BAM! BAM! BAM! Stupid ass mother fucking...! Why the hell'd you move before that last shot hit! Not taking any chances, when it dug its claw out I ran up to it and dug both hands into its back, and ripped out its shot up plaga before throwing it on the ground.

Right when I finished that up, I turned around and saw the other garrador about to skewer me with its claw. I bent backwards, thanking the lord for letting me live. You see it must have been divine intervention because I just so happened to be a Matrix fan. And I also just so happened to like praticing Neo's famous bullet dodging scene. I mean hot damn, it seems all that nerding out came to some use after all.

Anyway... after that glorious moment, I ran up behind the garrador and shot my last two magnum rounds into its plaga at point blank range. Hell yeah, nothing like good old exploding plaga. Once that was done I walked over and opened the double doors.

"Miss me?" I muttered holding my jaw. God damn...

Her eyes widened and she ran to me. "Holy hell Nick! What the hell happened?! I knew I shouldve went in...that's the last time I let you do that shit by yourself..." she muttered the last part while grabbing my jaw and applying pressure on it, snapping it back into place.

"Holy fuck, aaaahhh!"

She smiled a little before hugging me. "I'm sorry, I know that musta hurt but it had ta be done! Mmmm...I'm glad you're okay though...just don't scare me like that again!" Hehe, she's so cute when she's worried.

_Far away from Sara,_

_and that's all that really matters_

**Chevy's POV **

Okay, so there I was...in the middle of...wait, where was I? I'd stopped paying attention again! Dammit! Bad, Chevy, bad. Oh well; what I lacked in the combat department, I could more than make up for by helping my teammates in 'other ways' (insert calculating grin here). My first mission, get "Herbecca" out of Nick's hair. How, you may ask.. Well, I may have not played RE Zero before, but I do know that the two people in front of me (Billy was up and conscious again) were the only 2 playable characters in that game. So it's pretty obvious as the trend of these games go, that the 2 main characters end up falling in love or falling in love with an NPC, usually with very little character developing storyline to show said love's progression. After a brief intermission in my head, since all that thinking was making my brain hurt, I came to the conclusion that BECKY + BILLY (NICK + CLARIE) - BECKY.

I had one way of getting them together, and it meant I would have to risk Billy beating my ass. Hoo boy, I hope Nick and Clarie appreciate this..

"So Becky..." I said as I slyly sauntered over to her... "Long time no suck face..." This caused Billy's eyes to go wide in shock as he shifted his stares between me and her.

"Eheheheh, what the hell are you talking about, Chevy?" Becky looked confused and shot me a glare.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" Billy echoed

"I'm talking about the Spencer Estate, Chambers," I said directly to Becks, though I made sure Billy could hear it too. She looked as if she was struggling to rembember if anything had happened between us that night.

"I can read you like a book, Chambers, and you would have been all over me if--" DOINK! I collapsed from the knee to the groin.

"If Chris Redfield didn't get there first? Yeah...riiight..." Becky the Manslayer said as she stood over me. Billy tried to look cool, but he really couldn't help but laugh at what he'd just heard...

"BAHAHAHA! THAT'S RICH!" He said, doubling over as I stood up slowly.

"Pfft, whatever... you want me, Becky.." Becky, who had made it back to where Billy was standing, and brought up her gun to silence me. Whoa, this chick is nuts.. "Uh uhh-- unless you want him instead!" I stammered frantically, pointing at Billy.

They both blushed. Score!

A long, tense silence followed before Billy grabbed her hands gently and lowered the gun.

"Billy, what're you--?"

"I think you should answer his question."

"I, uhhh..."

Jeebus! Kiss him already, before I-- Oh. Nevermind. Damn... Billy's fast. There they go... and there goes Becky's hand under Billy's shirt... And I think I'd better remind them where they are before Billy figures out the clasp on Becky's bra... Okay I'm kidding, but they were still going a little too far for my eyes.

"Ahem..."

_Pfft, I gave up a looong time ago_

**Clarie's POV (Again! Yay me!)**

Okay, so now that that's over and done with, I'm guessing this will mean it's getting close to falling down a pit and into the sewers. Why does EVERY RE game have friggin sewers?! So anyways, it's through the double doors, up the stairs after taking the shiny's (YAY SHINY'S!) from the small statues, then into the new set of double doors.

Made it! Hey look it's Assley! She made a weird grunting sound before looking over at us. "Nick!" she cried. I glared. "Hey!" I shouted pissed. She ignored me. Then came the giggle. That infamous gay little giggle from Sally.

"Ehehehehehe, Ahh Mr. Atkins."

"Wow, I must not be that important or somethin' ..." I mumbled, shrugging. Salazar grinned. "Don't you two know when it's time to throw in the towel?" he asked reaching over to his shiny red button. Wait... OH SHIT!

"Divide by zero!" Nick screamed shoving me out of the way from the trap door right before it fell. I fell on my ass before getting right back up and looking down the opening. "NICK!"

"Well we're screwed..." I heard Ashley mumble.

"Saque una hoja de papel!" came Nick's voice from the pit when suddenly a hook shot up into the ceiling. Yay! Nick! What the hell did he say? No matter, he's okay! I stood up and turned towards Salazar.

"Ha ha!" I taunted, grinning. He shot up from his little thrown and started jumping up and down, throwing a fit. Hehehe that's funny. "Damn him! Go! Kill him now!" Salazar ordered to the um thing in the red robe. It started walking towards the doors.

"Hey! No way! Don't you dare touch him!" I said pissed and running towards the thing unfortunately the other guard grabbed me. "Let me go! Grrrrr...I can't let him face anything alone again..."

So since I'm pissed I'm gonna do the only thing I can, jump down and hope to miss the giant spikes and land on a pile of dead bodies! I pulled out my Red9 shot at the thing's face and ran to the opening, jumping down, closing my eyes at the same time. After a fall that should've ended a lot sooner, I landed on top of something that didn't kill me.

"Ouchies! My back!"

Hm? I know that voice! I looked down at what or WHOM broke my fall. I smiled widely before hugging him. "Nick!" I said happily. Hehe I think if I had a tail it'd totally be wagging like crazy right about now.

_Around, no need for my location..._

**Trent's POV**

Hmm, seems they're smarter than they look. But I'm smarter, and I now know the name of that man. Nick, or most likely Nicholas. What is that Coen doing, that he hasn't killed those damn people yet? I reached for my radio, blasting a man's head open with my Punisher. These people are starting to annoy me rather than amuse me.

I hit a button on the radio, paging Billy. Static was heard until...

"Yeah, Billy here."

"Mr. Coen. What am I paying you for?"

"I know...listen Trent, there's a woman here. Um, she's cool, we can trust her..."

"Mr. Coen she's an agent for Redfield. I want her disposed. I want ALL of them disposed. But bring me that man, Nicholas."

"Why him?"

"Something tells me he knows where the samples are."

"O..kay...um..."

"Kill the others. We have no use for them. And if you can't bring me Nicholas then bring me someone close to him. We'll just need some bait."

"That's a tough one. Well I can get you Chevy if Becks can get distracted. As for Clarie, Nick watches the girl like a hawk. Very protective of her, so it'd be kinda hard to sneak her off while he's around. Sides she's with him right now. They've been joined at the hip since I got here."

I raised an eyebrow. She's the closest as I presumed. Must be the lover. But if Coen's right about the man's protective behavior, we'll never be able to grab her. And with the man they call, Chevy, I rarely hear anything about him. He's no threat either. I don't need him for my plans.

"Fine, I guess bait is out...but maybe...hmm. Coen, go ahead with the first plan. His friends' death should bring him to me."

"Right. Well. I'll get them each alone. Chevy first, then Clarie if Nick turns his back, and that should bring Nick to you."

"Alright Coen."

I lowered the radio. Once I can get some answers from that man, I'll collect my samples, rid of that arrogant Coen and his girlfriend. Then catch my plane out of here. Hmph, well, I suppose a nice, early vacation in the Carribean will do me some good later.

**End Chapter**

Clarie: Well that was fun. My favorite part was when I landed on Nick! ...UM I MEAN...anyways...what was your favorite part? (smiles and stays silent for a sec) Hehehe yeah I liked that too!

Wesker: You've been watching Dora again, huh?

Clarie: (looks around nervously) No way.

Wesker: (snatches away Clarie's shiny)

Clarie: SWIPER NO SWIPING! ... (cries) You big meanie! I'm tellin' Nick!

Wesker: Pfft.

Chevy: Umm... I'm gonna go before the "We Did It!" Song starts up... Oh yeah, and... umm... you're screwed... BYE! (prepares to run away)

Wesker: (shrugs) Come now. I'm superior compared to her little boyfriend.

Clarie: NU-UH! He could kick your ass in a heartbeat! Now give me back my shiny!

Wesker: (holds it up high in the air) Work for it!

Clarie: (cries) Mmm...You just wait til Nick gets here! Chevy! Send out the signal!

Chevy: I left the signal in your purple talking hispanic backpack, remember? Oh well.. I guess I'll have to make do. (takes out a cardboard cutout of Clarie's silhouette and shines an LED flashlight under it) Viola. The Nick Signal.

Flashlight: Hola Amigos!

Chevy: Why does everything talk? And why is everything hispanic? And why am I asking a freaking flashlight?

Wesker: (grins and keeps on being a bitch)

Clarie: (whimpers) Niiiiick!

Nick: Yes'm? (walks in with RPG on back)

Clarie: (points at Wesker) He stole my shiny and he won't give it back and he's talking shit about you, and I said no and he said hahah and I said Nooo give it back! (sniffles) And he won't give it back!

Nick: Well, thats where good ol' RPG comes in handy. (aims at Wesker's feet) Bye bye. (fires)

Wesker: Curses! Foiled again! You...bast...ard... (drops shiny and dies)

Clarie: YAY SHINY! (grabs shiny and put it in pocket) MY HERO! (huggles and kisses Nick) Hehehe now then...REVIEW!!


	39. Chapter 38: Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: **

Clarie:Thanks for all the lovely reviews my peoples. Um, yeah , again, we own nothing...or do weeee?

Billy: No, yall don't.

Clarie: Shut up, Billy. Oh and to RF7, I'm NOT your baby girl, I'm not a honey, My name's CLARIE, (Ca-Leh-re) Say it with me now...Now then I also don't remember being anyone's property...(cough)

Steve: Mine!

Clarie: (shoots Steve) No, not yours. I was talking about the dude who plays Nick you bastard.

Billy: Two words, Anger. Management.

Clarie: (shoots Billy) Two words...fuck, Off. Three words! Five syllables! Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 38 **

_Do I look like a map? (Clarie: Yes) Piss off._

**Billy's POV **

Okay, Trent sounds a wee bit sore. I'm guessing if I want my name cleared and my money, I better get my job done. And since Rebecca is on my hit list..no, no way am I gonna kill her. We just had a breakthrough! I'll just sneak her out of this place. Once she's distracted though, I'll take Chevy aside and whack him. Then I'll find a way to seperate Nick and Clarie. Once Nick's away, a good bullet in the brain will do her some good.

Luis will be a piece of cake, I'll just throw him down some pit. Then when Nick comes around and sees them all dead I'll tell him Trent did it so Trent can take him off my hands. Grab the samples. Grab Rebecca and my paycheck and leave this God forsaken hellhole.

"Heh heh piece of cake. Billy boy, you really outdo yourself." I muttered lowly.

"Billy! Come on! We have to find Nick, Clarie and Ashley!" Rebecca said grabbing my hand and running off. I smiled and followed her and Chevy.

_Following Becky And Billy_

**Chevy's POV **

"Hey!" I shouted in Becky's direction as she ran with Billy in tow, "What about me!? You know! Chevy!? Sex Kitten? Oh...whatever.. I'm-- What the hell?"

I turned to the approaching Merchant, "What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

"Eheheh, c'mere a minute, son, I want ya ta meet someone.."

"Ya know I kind of preferred 'stranga'..."

Ignoring me, he pulled me off to the side. Can you say 'subplot'? Anyway...yeah once we'd somehow magically bypassed several areas up ahead, (Don't ask me how. The merchant will kill me if I tell you his secret.) we ended up at another merchant post, marked with signature blue flamed torches, though someone unfamiliar was standing there. someone dressed exactly like the merchant, though with a distinctly feminine aura about them.

"Please tell me this girl's just holding my infinite rocket launcher for me..."

"Eheheh, I want ya ta meet my daughter, Nicole.."

I gulped. Now how to turn them down diplomatically... meh, fuck that. I prepared myself to turn and run, ready to take my chances with the cultists.

"Dad.. How many times do I have to tell you... I'm not letting you marry me off..." She spoke, and might I add she sounded nothing like her dad, "And... do I REALLY have to wear this thing, It's freaking Spain for God sake, aren't you hot?"

"Precious.. I--" He started

She took off her coat and head wrap, revealing her long brown wavy hair, green eyes, black tank top and jeans. Oh crap.. Am I staring? Bad Chevy! Anyway, she walked over and put her hand out to me, hesitating I shook it.

"Hey, I'm sure you're very disappointed, but the wedding's off." She said glaring at the merchant at the last part.

I smiled, "I'll get over it somehow..."

"Nice to meet you though." She smiled back

"Yeah, you too.." I responded.

"Well.." the merchant interrupted, grabbing my arm and walking me off, "I'd better get you back to the rest, stranga.."

"Hey! What happened to 'son'?"

"I have no son, stranga.."

"Wow.. cold.."

_Then end of the Rainbow _

**Nick's POV **

"Come on my Clarie-ku, we have to hurry and get the feck out of here before Mr. Stabbity gets here," I said holding her hand and rushing along the waterway. I really don't want her to get hurt. So I'm gonna do anything in my power to stop it from happening. Simple.

So I got all the ammo and stuff from the place in front of the Merchant, got me some crown, then some red herb, and finally was here, in front of the door that leads to a fucking hard boss battle. Okay, just tell Clarie the plan then go through the door. Simple.

"Okay Clarie, when we go through here, we're gonna run down till we get to the cross area. You run to the elevator kay, while I draw it to the power room, okay?" I told her clearing out the rather simple plan.

She nodded but then stopped and look up at me. "WAIT A SECOND! What do you mean? I'm not letting you be around that thing on your own! I told you that already!" she replied a little upset. Mmm... not simple.

"It'll be okay love, it'll be okay. I survived against Wesker remember? Sure some people with some chainsaws came in and distracted him, but its more or less the same thing when you put into account the nitrogen tanks. Now lets hurry, okay?" I said holding her hand and going to go open the door.

She yanked her hand back and stood there, folding her arms. "I'm not going without you."

I was about to respond, when someone came up behind us moaning, "Oh, God guys, you do NOT wanna know what's been going on lately with me!"

Before I could interrupt, Chevy continued, "Well, if you really gotta know, The merchant's trying to pawn off his daughter on me. He's talking marriage for fucks sake! And I mean, the girl was nice and all, in fact she was pretty cute, and she convinced him that she wasn't gonna marry me, Her name's Nicole. You should meet her, but yeah, I'm really tired and pissed and confused now, and I didn't even get my Infinite Rocket Launcher, dammit!"

Could've used that IRL; Oh well. Now to convince Clarie to marry me-I mean, let me take on Verdugo by myself.

"Hey Clarie!" I yelled out grabbing both her hands and bouncing up and down. "Yeah?"

"Come on!" I yelled kicking the door open and running along with her down the path.

"Nick! Clarie! HEY! Wait up! Why are we always-- Oooh! Stomach cramp! --Running every-fucking-where?"

"Woah, hehehe, um why do I get the feeling I'm falling into a trap...?" she mumbled. Hehehe awww... anyway, when I got to the cross area, I kissed her quickly and said, "Wait for me," before running off down the path to the power room.

_On the way to Nick's House_

(think of the song, "Hamster Dance" it's Caitlin's theme...)

**Brad's POV **

"Didja put her seat belt on, Hunk?" I asked, getting into the car. I looked back at her to see her smile giddily before standing in her chair. I frowned as Hunk looked at her then back at me.

"Nope."

"SIGH!" I took my seat belt off and got out of the car, then opened her door and buckled her in. She smiled. "Aww poo' Uncle Bwad...Hunk you mean." she said still smiling. Hunk shrugged.

"She doesn't need a seat belt, she's above that." Hunk said.

"She's 3."

"She was raised by Clarie and Nick. She hangs around us...she doesn't need any protection!"

"She's 3."

Caitlin sniffled and started to cry.

"I miss my mommy and my da--Nick!!!"

"It's okay Caitlin they'll be back in no time." I said. She sniffled more. "NO I WANT THEM NOW! GIVE THEM BACK NOW! I--MMMPH!"

Hunk shoved a donut in her mouth. "Drive!" he ordered. I nodded, turned the car on and slammed my feet on the gas pedal. Hunk's kinda scary when he's being a prick...

We were on the way back home when I didn't hear Caitlin making any noises. I sighed. "Why'd you give her a donut? Clarie distinctively said, 'NO SWEETS, SHE'LL GET HYPER!' Remember?"

Hunk shrugged again. "It shut her up didn't it?" he asked. I was about to agree when I saw something in the rear view mirror. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see the half eaten donut on the seat, but no Caitlin.

"HOLY FUCK! WHERE'D SHE GO?!"

Hunk looked out the window, and up on the roof of the car. Then pointed up. "There she is." he said nonchalant.

My eyes widened, cars started honking at us and people were freaking out. I didn't notice a huge road bump, but when I did I had ran over it causing Caitlin to fly forward. HOLY SHIT!! Hunk reached his arm out and grabbed her, pulling her in safely.

"UNCLE BWAD! UNCLE BWAD! UNCLE BWAD!UNCLE BWAAAAAAD!!!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"I gotta go pee..."

"Uuuggghhhh...Clarie, Nick...get your asses home..." I mumbled. Caitlin smiled and jumped around giddily, eyes dilated in Hunk's lap.

_These damn sewers are messing up my hair_

**Luis' POV**

Why am I still here? Oh yeah, I have to make sure these people don't die or become slaves to that lunatic. Anyway, I ran up to catch with the others, getting my shoes and pants wet. Ah great, this day is fantastic! What next?

"Damn sewers..." I muttered to myself. "Yo, amigo, when are we gonna hurry this up eh?" I asked that brute of a man... damn, whats his name... Billy.

"In a minute, those two are arguing," he said walking over to the one with that medic logo on her back. "WE'RE NOT ARGUING!" Clarie shouted, glaring at us.

Ugh, how much longer... Eventually the uh... Nick, yeah, he put his hands on Clarie's shoulders and told her to stay while he went on ahead. Clarie, being stubborn as she was, waited til he was further ahead before loading her Red9 and walking ahead, where Nick was heading.

"Woah now, he said to stay here." Billy said.

"Yeah, I know...but he nearly was killed by two gary's! I'm NOT letting him out of my sight, now move it BIllyboy!" Clarie demanded, shoving passed him. Billy and I looked at each other and nodded before tackling her.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFFA ME!"

Billy picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the elevator and wait." Rebecca said smiling at Billy. Billy smiled back at her. Oh no, more romance. Wonderful.

"If you don't get your hands off of me I'm going to rip your arms off and shove them up your a--"

A huge screech was heard, followed by some gunshots. Everyone grew quiet and looked towards the door. We looked back at Clarie to see her eyes were starting to get watery, and her skin was getting pale.

"Nick..." she mumbled. Dammit, I hope he's okay, for his sake and hers. Hell, and ours!

**Nick's PO-Holy fuck its right behind me!**

Lets take a moment to calmly analyze the situation. I'm in a locked room with something that could probably bitch-slap a tyrant. Grrrrrreat. So yeah, I ducked, I weaved, I climbed up the cage thing and jumped around like a diseased monkey. And that Verdugo just kept coming at me. Boy does he suck. He's like all, "Hey bitch, mind if I stab ya?" Then I'm all, "No thank you, that would be quite unpleasant." Then he goes, "Come on man!" Then I say-Sweet mother of God that almost cut off my head!

Yeah... sucking really badly right now.

Beeeep! YAY! The door is open! And I'm on the other side of the room! Glorious!

Some ducking and weaving, and dodging and sneezing, and huffing, and puffing later... And I'm outside the room of hell! Now to freeze Verdugo...

"Hurray for tipping volitile canisters!" Yes... watch it all freeze. Fuck its cold here now... well at least Verdugo's frozen. Time to give him the ol' kick to the fanny.

"RAAWRRR!" he screamed as he fell down to the ground in his frozen lameness.

**Clarie's POV**

"FUCKING BILLY YOU FUCKING BASTARD LET ME THE FUCK DOWN!!" I shouted kicking my legs and waving my arms, trying to wiggle free. Billy sighed. He looked around and spotted a weird door and looked back at Rebecca.

"Hey Becks can you go check out that room? I'm out of ammo for my gun, and I need to watch out for this little runt." Billy said gesturing towards me. I glared.

"Ohh I am so gonna tell Nick to pop a cap in your ass!" I shouted. Rebecca happily obliged and walked off to the room. We all quieted down, well my mind didn't, I wanted to be with Nick, make sure he was safe...This gorilla here and Louis are gonna fucking get it when I'm free. I sighed impatiently.

"Mmm...Nick..."

Billy began chuckling. We all kinda stared at him, well I didn't I was pissed. "What's so funny?" Chevy asked.

"Heh.." with that he lifted his free hand up aiming his gun at Chevy and shot him. Chevy was knocked back and slid to the floor probably unconscious.

"What the fuck?!" I asked surprised.

He turned to Louis. "You better start runnin' Luis..." he muttered somewhat evilly. Oh snap, he's a traitor! I watched Louis start running off, I glared. "Hey! What about me?!" I shouted, shaking my fist at Louis. I thought he was gonna coward out but I saw him spin around with his gun, but Billy planted a bullet into his arm. Louis fell over hurt.

Well I'm fucked.

"It's your turn brat." Billy said throwing me onto the ground. I fell on my back hard and winced. Billy grinned but was shot himself in the back. I think...He fell over with his gun in hand. I stood to my feet dusting myself off.

"Wow that was easy and unexpected...wait...three guys shot..I'm the only girl...Oh fu--"

**BAM!**

_None of your concern..._

**Trent's POV**

I grunted, pulling a white rag out of my breast pocket and carefully wiped off the blood from the butt of my gun. I looked down at the now unconscious woman and picked her up.

"This should bring that man to me, well that makes me one step closer to my goal..." I said looking back at Billy's body. I smirked. "You should've realized you were just a pawn in my little game Mr. Coen."

Walking out into a mining area, I placed the girl's body inside of a cart. Groaning she opened her eyes and looked at me. Then narrowed them. "Trent you asshole! Wait, why the flip are you here?!"

"Simple my dear, for the samples." I said, I was gonna kill her once I got what I wanted anyways, so why not? She scoffed.

"Who isn't after the samples..." she grumbled. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh so Nicholas is also after them, I suspect? There are so many companies after them. Do you mind telling me what company you work for?" I asked approaching her. She was tied up, she can't do anything.

"Feh, I'm not telling you a damn thing!" she replied. I brought my face closer to hers. "Oh but you will...you see, I can kill you, and then..." I got closer to her ear.

"Your little lover...and your child..." I whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Don't you fucking touch them! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Tell me what I want to know..."

"Bravo, Trent."

I turned around and grinned. "Albert Wesker, nice of you to join us, and to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask. He smirked.

"I know you have one of the samples. Hand it over."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just about to ask Miss Clarissa the same thing..."

"Well I'm sorry to hear Trent, but I'm killing this one, and I'm killing that retched Nicholas." Pulling his magnum out, Wesker aimed it at my forehead.

"I wouldn't advise that." I replied.

"As much as I enjoy watching you girls get along, I think we'd better..." that girl said looking over at something. We turned around to see ganados circling us.

Changing his aim towards the approaching enemies, Wesker went back to back with me, as I pulled out my weapon. "Perhaps another time..." he said.

"Perhaps" I replied.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU FUCKERS JUST SHOOT THEM?!" the annoying little woman shouted. I nodded at Wesker and he slapped a piece of tape over her mouth causing her to make a yelp. She's starting to aggravate me...

_In a world of hurtin'_

**Chevy's POV(SWEET MOTHER OF MARY I GET 2 POV's!)**

I woke up on the ground, I don't really know how much later. Thank God for bullet proof vests. Now if only they made ones that didn't make me look fat... Oh well. Sitting up and looking around, I could see that I wasn't alone. For some reason, Billy was on the ground too. I guess Clarie must have got off a shot before.. wait. Where the hell was she? Shit, this didn't look good at all. Resisting the urge to shoot Billy again for good measure, I pulled out my communication thingy majigger and set it to broadcast to any frequencies it could reach, hopefully Becky's and Nick's at least. I mean I know Clarie hates Becky, but we need all the help we can get right now.

"BECKY! NICK! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! BILLY'S DEAD! OVER AND OUT!"

Okay, so I lied, but hey, I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Shuffling over to Billy's unconscious form, I gently shook his shoulders, "Yo, Billy, stay with me, man!"

**SLAP!**

"Ow.. What the.. fuh.. was that for?"

"You shot me. That's what. Now Becky is on her way with her first aid supplies, and so is Nick, and you damn well better be ready to answer to them both when they get here."

As if on cue Rebecca busted through a door with her supplies in hand. "Oh my God, what happened?! Billy are you okay?!" She asked worriedly running to his side.

"Oh yeah, I kinda lied about him being dead, but hey, you sure got here faster! Heheh!"

Rebecca glared at me before pulling out a few things that looked sharp and painful...eesh.. "Can someone tell me what in the world happened here?!" she asked trying to pull I guess the bullet lodged in his shoulder out with some medical tweezers.

I shrugged, "Beats the crap outta me, I got shot, I passed out, and then I woke up and Clarie and Luis were gone, and Billy was on the ground with a bullet in him."

"Estoy aqui, idiota."

"Luis! You're back!"

"I never left, you need to pay better attention, amigo.."

"Luis can you tell me what happened?" Rebecca asked impatiently.

"Well, long story short, your traitor boyfriend shot us," I nodded, and he continued, "and then someone else I didn't recognize shot him and ran off with Clarie."

Billy narrowed his eyes, "..Trent.."

"Who?" Rebecca asked, both annoyed and confused.

The elevator made a low rumbling noise as it touched down. Nick jumped out and looked around. "Chevy you bastard, you said he was dead! And where's Clarie!?" he shouted walking towards the door Rebecca came from and peeking inside. "No, not here... to hell with this. I was gonna save these, but if Clarie's in danger..." He grabbed some small case out and stuffed the bullets into his magnum. "So who do I have to go AWOL on to find Clarie?"

I gave Billy a teensy kick to the side, "Tell him, jackass.."

After he stopped glaring at me, he took a gulp, and started explaining..

"Trent took her..."

"Wait. I don't get it.." I said, rubbing at my bruised chest, "He shot us three, and then took Clarie and ran? Does he not like hurting girls or something?"

Billy stared at me like I had grown a second head, "Ugh, you really are an idiot.. He took Clarie cuz he knew Nick would try to save her."

"Oh, okay.."

He turned to look at Nick, a seriousness in his eyes I hadn't seen since when he had shot me,

"..He's after you, personally. If you're going after her, you better be careful."

Nick glared, "Bitch!! I got handcannon rounds BITCH!!!" With that he ran off all huffy and pissed.

**Chapter End**

Nick: (background) Get back here you bastard!

Trent: (On a unicycle with a red wagon with Clarie tied up ) MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Clarie: Niiiick Heeeelp!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIIIIEEEEW!!!


	40. Filler Chapter: Romantic Comedy?

Disclaimer:

Clarie: Um, we're lazy, so yeah here's somethin to tie ya over!

**Warning: Events are NOT in chronological order, OOC (but hey if they weren't it wouldn't be funny), Romantic Comedy scenarios**

_**Alexia vs Nicholas **_

Nick back flipped away from the barrage of burning ichor flung at him. When he got close to the wall, he rolled aside and started running in a circular path towards Alexia. She quickly flung a wall of flame in front of him, to which he jumped over, the flames licking at his clothing. When he landed in front of her once more, he whipped the knife he had up and down her body. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to phase her and she reached for him. When she did, Nick rolled under her arm behind her, dragging his blade across her side as he did. He then spun around and whipped the blade through her as many times as he could before jumping backwards.

He stood up a little more than his usual knife-fighting position and said, "You're pretty good, just what I'd expect from the man with the same code as the boss..." Alexia turned around and flung two straight flames at him. To that he ducked right and jumped at her. "But I'm just getting warmed up!" He stabbed his knife into her forehead, spun around behind her, then twisted his arm, slamming her into the ground and sending her slumping along the ground.

Nick stood up and started walking towards the front door. As he did, he looked down and started licking his hand. "Damn knives, always cutting myself by accident... stupid mother..."

_**March 12th 2000 Clarie and Leon's 3rd Wedding Anniversary **_

Yep, it was the third year of Leon and Clarie's anniversary, and though they've had some rocky situations the past three years, they were still together...yeah. Anyways, Leon looked over the menu of some Italian restaurant, scanning the meals and their prices.

God, this place if friggin' expensive...I'll figure some kind of negotiation out of these ridiculous prices one way or another...

Sighing he spotted something he liked. "Hey Clarie, I know what I'm gonna get, what about you?"

Clarie, was off in her own little world, looking out the window and completely spaced out. What she was thinking of, you would never guess, mainly because we never told you this in the story even though yall should know who by now (if you've been paying attention to our story...)...um yeah so she was reflecting back on an old somewhat, flame. Leon noticed her blank look and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey! Yoohoo, wake up."

"Eh? What?" she asked. Leon narrowed his eyes a bit. "I was talking to you." he replied. Clarie laughed slowly. "Um, my bad...um what did you ask me?" she asked.

"What you wanted to order, that and what the hell were you thinking about so hard that you completely forgot there was a world around you?" he asked.

"Just thinking about someone...why?" she asked a bit offensive.

"I'm your husband, I have the right to know." he replied a bit ticked.

"Don't start Leon, besides you have no room to talk, what about SYLVIA, huh? You don't see me complaining about your side woman." Clarie said a bit annoyed.

"Sylvia's in my past..." Leon replied. Clarie grunted and looked back out of the window. After a long wait for that fucking slow ass Waiter, they ate their dinner in silence. Oh yeah, Happy anniversary to Clarie...

The bill came and once Leon looked it over his eyes widened. "$145?!?! For fucking noodles and tomato sauce?! Clarie come on, we have to go!" Leon said grabbing her hand. Clarie glared. "You can afford it!" she shouted.

The waiters turned around and saw them trying to run out the door.

"HEY! STOP THEM!" The manager shouted, bus boys blocked the door. Leon looked around, let go of Clarie and jumped of the near by window. Clarie stood there for a second.

"You stupid bastard!" she shouted rubbing her stomach a bit before sighing and climbing out of the window. She caught up with him and hopped in the passenger side of their car. For some...odd reason...damn actiony RE world...there were squad cars surrounding them. Clarie slapped her forehead.

"All because YOU couldn't pay a friggin meal bill..." she mumbled. Leon looked at her. "Clarie, you better start running!" he said unbuckling his seat belt and running out of the car.

"Wait! WHAT?! COME BACK! LEEEEOOOON!!!" She fumbled with the seat belt which didn't agree with her because it was jammed. "Crap...LEON YOU FUCKER! LEAVING YOUR PREGNANT WIFE HERE! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Suddenly a shot rang out, destroying the window next to Clarie, and cutting the seat belt at its source. It flopped down lazily granting freedom to her.

Clarie blinked a few times before looking out, thinking to herself, "What the hell just happened?" She saw a dark figure on the top of a roof nearby. That silhouette..it couldn't have been...nah! Instead of dwelling on that thought she jumped out of the car and started hightailing it through a nearby alleyway. Cops running after her.

"Hehe who woulda thought I of all people would get into trouble with the law? Hahaha...when I find Leon I'm gonna kill him..."

"Hey! Lady! Stop right there! We'll be forced to shoot!" one of the officers shouted. Clarie looked back. "BUT I'M PREGNANT! YOU CAN'T SHOOT ME! THAT'S LIKE...1ST DEGREE MURDER!" she hollered back.

Shots rang after her, bullets flying past her. NO! IT'S CVX ALL OVER AGAIN!

The cops stopped and started aiming their weapons. Fortunately, one by one their weapons were shot out of their hands. "What the hell?!" the lieutenant mumbled, looking up at the sniper, it was---

Clarie turned around, "Hey they're distracted..." she heard a crashing noise little ways ahead of her. "Eh?" There, falling into the trash cans were two men.

"Ouch! I think I scraped my knee!"

"Stop being such a baby, Brad! Uh-oh...she saw us, RUN!" With that the two figures were gone. Clarie quirked an eyebrow. "That could not have been him...no way in hell...or could it have been...?"

She knitted her eyebrows together and smiled a little. A light tint of red on her cheeks when she realized who had saved her life...again...

Nick...

_**TMP Scene **_

"Doo doo da dooby doo... taking a shower, taking a shower, doo doo da dooby doo..." I muttered whilst bathing in my paranoid dream-house. Yay knowing stock prices future! Anywho, I was... well, if you don't know what I'm doing by now, then I can't help you. Anywho, a little bit into my cleansing time, I heard the electronic locks to the bathroom start clicking open and stuff until someone came in.

Seeing as I have stained glass shower doors I didn't think much of it, that is until I noticed it was a female's silhouette..oh it's Clarie...wait...

"Dammit! Nick I think this TMP is jammed or broken! Grrr...it won't shoot!" Oookay... Clarie's in the bathroom while I'm taking a shower... slightly ackward...

"Um, have ya tried turning the safety off...?" I said kinda shrugging, though she couldn't see that.

"Um...I don--"

The next thing I knew, the glass doors came crashing down and there was a bullet hole inches away from my chest, in the tiled wall. Clarie kinda twitched her face turning a burning red. "Um...SORRYGOTTAGOBYE!" with that she ran out the door quickly. Kaaaaay... I'm cold.

After she left I kinda stood there for a bit thinking about how cold I am, yup, just thinking about how cold I am, nothing else, nope, nothing. Then Brad came in with two different cages.

"Nick, I need help, badly! One of these cages makes Caitlin sleepy, the other makes her angry, and I don't know which is which! Help!" he screamed out all whimpery and panicky. After he was done having a fit, he looked at me and said nonchalantly, "You know you're naked right?"

"Yes I do Brad."

"Just checking."

_**Caitlin's First Word (Goin back 2 yrs) **_

It was a normal, peaceful, no training thank God day for the paranoid household. Brad was out being Brad, Hunk was...hell if I know...and Nick was somewhere doing Nick things.

In the kitchen was Clarie, with a jar of baby food and a spoon in hand, also with lots of the contents from the jar splattered on the walls and her face! Just like Caitlin!

"Come on baby, the food goes into your mouth, not on mommy..." Clarie said sighing and trying to get her daughter to eat baby food. Caitlin folded her arms and looked away.

"Come on...eat some...for mommy? Please?! Honey you gotta eat!!" Caitlin still refused. So she did the only thing she could... "Look it's yummy! Even mommy likes it!" Clarie put a spoon full in her mouth...then twitched.

"Holy shit that's fucking nasty...aargh! Bleh! Um I mean...mmmmm delicious!" she tried rubbing her stomach at the same time, slowly turning pale from the disgusting taste left in her mouth. Caitlin once more refused.

From the doorway leading to the living room came Nick wandering on in making popping noises with his mouth and heading for the fridge. "Hiya Clarie!" he said smiling to her when he passed by.

Clarie looked over to him and smiled back brightly. "Hiya Nick!" Caitlin spotted him and smiled herself, reaching her tiny arms out towards him. "Mmmpgh! Unngh! Nnnn!!"

Nick probably didn't hear her, so Caitlin frowned before shouting out, "Da da!!" To that interesting turn of events, Nick responded by turning around and going, "Schwaa!?"

Clarie dropped the spoon and stared at her surprised. "Ehhhhh?!" Caitlin blinked and looked over at her mommy's shell shocked expression before giggling.

"Da da! Da da!" she called again, reaching towards Nick still.

Blushing slightly Clarie looked back at Nick, "Um, I think she's uh...talking to you..um...and wants to be picked up...um..you don't have to though..." she stammered.

Nick looked around a little, going over to where Caitlin and Clarie were. "Um, I think that'd make her sad..." he said going over to the little bundle of joy and picking her up. "There we are little baby."

Caitlin smiled and hugged him. "Da da...ma ma.." she cooed grabbing her mommy's finger at the same time.

Clarie managed to change her shocked expression into a smile. "I prolly should avoid the urge to take a picture of this but what the hell, can I, Nick?" she asked grinning. Taking a picture of the two with her phone she kept smiling.

"You're gonna make such a good daddy Nick...ERM, Like Leon will be! He should be happy to see his daughter..." she twitched at that statement. She knew she was lying, if there was anything she wanted more it was to let Leon believe she was gone so she could stay there with Nick...but she knew what she had to do.

Sighing Clarie looked at Nick. She frowned. Nick...I want to stay here with you so badly...

_**The Company Picnic **_

_**(No worries, this ones gonna be filled with some comic goodness!) **_

"Ahhhh! I don't wanna go to no stinkin' company picnic!" Leon groaned. "Well tough cookies. Chris wants us to be there so we're going!" Clarie shouted from the backseat.

Our beloved heroes, well most of them at least, were heading to a company picnic that Chris Redfield was hosting. The driver for the day...Jack Krauser!

A few hours passed. Krauser, who was driving them in his favorite neon green volkswagen,ya know those beetle cars (we know, we're laughing our asses off too) was starting to um get annoyed by our lovable little Clarie...

Poke

"Stop."

Poke Poke

"Stop..."

"Kay." Poke

"Stop it!"

Clarie smirked and poked him again. "Poke." she muttered.

"ARGH! Leon! Make her stop!" Krauser whined. Leon, whom was looking out at the scenery sighed boredly. "Sylvia stop." His eyes grew big and he could feel the hair's on his neck raise as Clarie glared daggers at him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! YOU BASTARD!" She hopped in the front and began beating Leon senseless. Seeing as how Leon refused to hit woman he sat there blocking his face from Clarie's wrath, screaming, "Ouch! Clarie! Ouch dammit Owww!"

Krauser was getting a little more annoyed with the fact that he had no room to breath with all three there, and he got kicked in the side by Clarie on accident.

"Hey hey hey! Watch my leather seats! Ouch that's my rib! Comrade make her stop!"

"How could you call me Sylvia?! Do you ever hear me call you Nick?! No! I don't go around doing him!! Oh crap..." Clarie stopped beating on him, and clamped a hand over her mouth. Leon glared back at her. "NICK?! WHO THE HELL'S NICK?!"

"Um..."

"DAMMIT CLARIE!" With that he shoved her into the backseat and jumped back there and they began fighting. Krauser sighed and continued driving, mumbling curses.

"Who's Nick, Clarie?!"

"Hey don't put this on me! At least I only wish he was you! But do I go out there looking for him so I can have an affair?! No! But apparently you do with Sylvia!"

"Oh no! You're still on about that?! That was a long time ago!"

"IT WAS LAST MONTH!"

"LIES!"

"NO! YOU LIE! LIES AND RIDDLES LEON! LIES AND RIDDLES!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I THINK YOU KNOW GOOD AS DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! I DON'T GO OUT THERE SLEEPING AROUND WITH HIM BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

With that it quieted down.

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. (Sigh) If only I told Nick sooner how I felt, if only I had stopped him from getting on that bus...dammit...I can't go and hurt Leon for someone I love...Or can I..Ugh! Bad Clarie! This what you get for not speaking up the day before we were sent to this crappy world!

"We're there comrades." Looking back at the two, Krauser winced seeing Leon's battered face, and Clarie's bleeding lip. "Okay...um first aid should be around the bathrooms..."

They walked over to the first aid stations. The nurse seemed shocked to see their condition. "What on Earth happened to you two?!"

"Meh..." Clarie mumbled glaring at Leon.

"Do you have a first aid spray or a gre--" BAM!! "OWWW!"

Clarie had grabbed a first aid kit and beamed him in the back of the head before walking towards the door with it. "No. They DON'T. Fucker...I'm heading out to go find Chris or something, so piss off Leon." Clarie grumbled walking out. The nurse watched him flip her off and shook her head.

"Are you two siblings?"

Leon grunted. "I wish...unfortunately we're not, and we're married...Know a good divorce lawyer?"

"Hmph...well, lets fix you up then sir..."

Clarie walked over to a isolated hill away from the fellow picnicers or whatever, sitting on the ground, she wiped the blood from her lip and began crying. She hugged her knees and sobbed. "What did I get myself into? God...why did you let me do this?!" she continued crying before looking down at her feet.

"I wish Nick were here..." she whimpered. Little did she know he was closer than she thought...

Lurking a bush near Clarie, Nick died a little inside watching his close friend crying. He shuffled his bush along away from her in a secret plan to make her happy once more. Trot trot trot...

And suddenly he was a good enough distance to start running towards the bus! He lept in and showed his mass-transit card so he could get his ride. Rumble... wow, the fastest, most efficient mode of transportation, evah.

Anywho, eventually he got to his stop. He stepped out, walked a block away, then went into a jewelry store. Walking as stealthily as a cat with a car alarm attached to it, he snuck his way right up to the counter. "Yeah I'd like to purchase a ruby encrusted diamond ring please," he said to the man working there.

The man looked at him and said, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think we can help you." Apparently being covered in twigs and riding the bus knocks you off the list of diamond ring worthy. Either way, he wasn't gonna take this shit.

"Riiiight, why don't you tell that to my good friend, Visa..." Nick laid a card on the counter and slid it over to the man. After some checking and such, he got his ring.

"Dooby doo doooooo! You got a ruby encrusted diamond ring! It's bound to cheer Clarie up!"

"Would you mind not doing that in the store, you'll scare the customers."

"Oh right."

So anywho, Nick stepped outside and realized he didn't have a ride back. Time for proper use of the cellular rotary phone!

Spin... spin... spin... spin... spin... spin... spin...

"Yeah, hello, Hunk? Yeah, can you get to the jewelry store on... you can see me? Kay." Suddenly a black sedan drove up, its back door opening.

"Hop in," Brad said while sitting back in the rear passenger seat. Nick jumped in and said, "Engage," as the sedan drove off towards the picnic once more.

Back at the picnic Clarie was found stuck talking to Jill and Rebecca. About God only knows what, Clarie wasn't paying attention, people like them bored her.

"Kay, yall are boring...I'm gonna go walk around." Wandering around the park area, something caught her interest. Her eyes grew bigger and a huge grin plastered her face.

"OH..MY...GOD..." in the grass was something shiny, so friggin shiny it kinda made her eyes hurt but it was awesome! She bent over and picked it up, looking at it in her hand.

"Preeety..." Yup it was a ring, a very expensive looking ring with rubies! She looked at the small pathetic wedding band Leon had gave her and slipped it off, replacing it with the new ring she found.

"Ironic..Yay! It fits perfectly! On my ring finger...hmm..." Somewhere in some bush nearby, Nick was holding in his urges to scream in joy.

Just then Leon walked over to Clarie, causing her to glare and turn her back to him. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, but before he could say anything he noticed the new piece of jewelry on her ring finger.

"Um Clarie, hey what's that on your finger?" he asked. Clarie grunted. "A ring I found. Kinda popped out of nowhere, not that it's any of your business..."

Leon smirked slightly. "How could it not be my business when I was the one to toss out over towards you?" he lied. Oh that tricky bastard...

Clarie turned around. "You bought this for me?" she asked. Leon nodded, still smiling ear to ear. Clarie smiled a little before hugging him tightly. "Oh Leon, that's so sweet of you! I am so sorry I was being so mean earlier!"

Leon hugged her back tightly and sighed inwardly thanking God Clarie bought that load of lies... Meanwhile, hidden in the bushes, Nick was trying his hardest not to kill the man Clarie loves.

_**After Resident Evil 4 **_

On the ride back to Nick's Paranoid Dream home Clarie was a bit uneasy. Noticing this Nick looked back at her and smiled. "What's wrong Clarie?"

Clarie sighed and looked back at him. "What are we gonna tell Caitlin? I mean her jackass father is dead..."

"Simple." he pulled out the picture of Leon she had in the glove compartment and licked his finger before sticking it in the center of his chest. Causing a hole to appear.

"There we go."

Clarie laughed nervously. "Ummm that may traumatize her...what if I tell her Leon really wasn't her father?" she said shyly. Nick quirked an eyebrow.

"Umm...then...That I'm her father?" he asked. Clarie grinned and threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Yay!! Great idea, let's get home already!!"

When they got back home, Caitlin was safe and sound...bouncing off the walls while Brad and Hunk sat on the couch watching Wheel of Fortune. Clarie peeked her head around into the entrance to the living room and smiled.

"We're home!" she called out. Caitlin's ears perked up and she stopped coloring on Brad's dirty magazines. Running,Caitlin was smiling ear to ear towards Nick and Clarie. "Mommy! Da--Nick! Youre home!!" she screamed while jumping on them.

Clarie smiled and hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's okay Caitlin, you can say it now..." Clarie replied. Caitlin pulled away and looked up at her mommy and Nick. "I can..? Really? But what about my other daddy?"

Clarie laughed a little, "What other daddy? The only daddy you have is Nick, remember baby?"

Caitlin smiled widely and looked over at Nick before hugging his legs. "I knew it all along! You ARE my daddy!"

_**What if Clarie found out she wasn't legally married to Leon? **_

March 12th rolled around again. So ya know what that meant. Clarie and Leon's 4th wedding anniversary. Minus Leon...and Clarie's love. Despite her hatred towards that man, she felt somewhat lonely that day. Not like it mattered, she didn't miss her husband at all, mainly because her heart had belonged to someone else, for the past yeah

for a friggin long time, even if he didn't know it.

Sighing she looked down at her 1 year old daughter who splashed around in the tub. The door swooshed open and Nicholai walked in.

"Nicholas told me to come relieve you of your duties." He took the soap, sponge, and kid away from Clarie and started scrubbing her. Clarie shrugged and stood up. "That's really not necessary. I ain't got anything better to do..."

"You know you're legally dead, thus, not married."

Clarie blinked and then grinned. "Really?"

"Ja, stay in one place you...!!!" he reached out and grabbed Caitlin, pinning her so she wouldn't get out of the tub. Not feeling like dealing with that, Clarie slipped out of the room and started making her way to her room upstairs.

"I'm not married anymore...I'm free to date whoever I want again...NICK!!" She yelled running towards his room. Nick was in his room, pretending to be reading War and Peace, but in all truth, dreaming about some badass cutting zombies in half and screaming, "Come get some!" Nick's mind is weird.

"Nick! Nick! Nick!" She called giddily while walking into his room. Realizing where she was and what she just did, she took a step out of the room, knocked and then walked back in.

"Nick! Nick! Nick!"

He looked up from his book and said, "M'yes dear?" He crossed one leg and smiled, patting the bed next to him for her to sit down.

"Ummm, I'll stand thanks hehe, um I just found out some interesting info from your scary Russian friend!"

Nick quirked an eyebrow. "And what might he have said?"

"Well since I'm ya know dead, and my whole evidence of existence has faded away last year I'm no longer married..."

"Well thats too b- wait. What are you implying?" Nick asked squinting at Clarie. Clarie glared. " I'm not implying a thing! I was just um relieved to hear about this and um I was just kinda um...wondering if uh..." She stopped, her cheeks turned red and she began rubbing the back of her head.

"Nevermind I got dishes to do...um...yeeeeah..." She finished. Awww wittle Clarie's getting cold feet.

Nick got up and walked over in front of the door. "Clarie, you know you never do any work around here. What's up?"

Clarie folded her arms. "Dammit! Um. Okay for starters no I'm not hitting on you, or I might be I have no clue because I'm nervous as hell but um...erm...Dammit, I'm shy! I'm bored wanna go out!" she said fast before sighing and turning her back to him.

Nick kinda pouted, thinking for a moment. "Uh, okay, so uh, wanna go out on a date?"

Clarie turned redder and turned to face him. "Um, Yeah! Wait, I forgot, Um I have to tuck Caitlin in soon so..."

"Have Hunk, Brad, or Nicholai do it. You need some time off anywho, Clarie," he said smiling and opening the door. Gulping slightly she laughed lowly. "Um, I guess so...um...I guess I'll go then." she finally agreed. Oh yeah, she was pretty damn happy.

Nick watched her leave to go get some fancy clothes and get dolled up. Meanwhile he didn't have much to do. "Lesse," he said opening his closet and taking out his suit from the last wedding he went to. "Right oh, this'll do."

Sure it was easy for him to get dressed, with Clarie she had to take a quick shower, brush her teeth, find something to wear, panic with 'what if' questions and hope she doesn't make a retard out of herself infront of Nick.

"First off..what the hell am I gonna wear?!" she asked herself while opening her closet. Digging around she found something in the back of her clothes on the rack. It was wrapped in plastic. She opened it and found a little black dress. She pulled it out and took a look at it.

"Where the hell did this come from...oh yeah! I was suppose to wear this for this anniversary. God can I even fit in this anymore?" She took off her robe and slipped the dress on. "Oh my God it fits still! Hah, I got lucky let's just hope Nick will like it too..."

She sighed kinda dreamily and walked into the bathroom to finish dressing. Once that part of the night was over she casually called over to Brad and said, "Hey Brad! I need ya to watch my daughter while I go out with um...someone!" Pulling on the bottom of the dress she took one last look into the mirror and sighed nervously.

Downstairs in the living room, Nick was playing video games to help ease his impatience. Brad was playing with him, but of course, since it was a fighting game, he was getting owned.

"Stop, hey stop teleporting behind me! Thats cheating!" he whined.

"It's not cheating, its holding down the X button and then opening a can."

"A can of what?"

"Whoop ass! Owned!" Nick slapped the back of his friend's head. "You really do suck at life don't you Brad?"

"Hey, I'm happy aren't I?"

"You still suck. I wonder if Clarie's done yet," Nick said going over by the stairs to see if she was done.

Clarie was so close to going downstairs but then did a 180 and turned right back around. Unfortunately she turned the door knob to her room and it was locked from the inside. "Oh I hope you're amused..." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay. You can do this Clarie...justa few more steps and you'll be to the stairs, then down it, then yeah...oh God I can't do this!"

Then she mentally slapped herself. You're gonna fuckin do it and you're gonna like it! Of course I'm gonna like it! I'm finally going out on a date with Nick!

Shutting her thoughts up she walked to the staircase and gulped again, slowly turning redder.

"Clarie, are you done yet?" Nick called from the bottom of the stairs. "Want me to come up there?"

"No, no...I'm coming! Don't get your boxers in a twist!" she called back before walking down the stairs towards a smiling Nick.

"You look lovely Clarie," he said grabbing her hand when she was close enough. Clarie smiled back and blushed more. "Um, thank you...?" she asked nervously, then ended up tripping over a step and falling over.

"Eep..." Nick reached out his arms and caught her, but due to her being a bit above him, and the way he moved, he ended up falling back with her atop him.

"Um, hi?" Nick said chuckling to himself.

"Ahhh...um..hiya..." she said feeling her ears start to burn up now.

"You can get up you know," he reminded her smiling.

She glared at him. "I know that...I was just...about to do that right now." she replied getting up and dusting herself off before lending him her hand. He gladly took up the offer and hugged her when he got up.

"Come on, we have to get out before all the good places get all booked and such."

She smiled and nodded. "Right...so um where are we going?"

Nick looked puzzled. "Um, uh... uh... Red Lobster?"

Clarie shrugged , "Um kay, I never been there before though."

"Then we're off!" Nick said pointing dramatically and putting his arm around his date. "You have a car?"

"Yup! But my liscense was revoked, remember? My road rage...? Haha that was awesome..."

Nick sighed. "Well fuck, Brad and Hunk would ruin the ambiance. Lets just go to my room and watch anime, savvy?"

Clarie scratched the back of her head. "Um...sure...?" she replied a little disappointed at the fact that she got dressed for nothing.

Nick grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to his room. "Come on Clarie, it'll be fun! We'll eat haagen daaz and cheetos, and drink soda, and stay up all night on sugar high! Then we pass out in odd positions in different parts of the room! And when we wake up, we'll get sick and go to sleep again!"

Clarie smiled a little. That was another thing she loved about Nick. He wasn't like most guys were who had other things in mind when taking a girl to their room..

"Thank God for that.." she muttered. "Kay then. That sounds like fun." She said smiling still.

**THE END **

Nick: And thats why its the best game ever!

Clarie: I have no idea what the hell you're talkin 'bout but I totally agree! So yeah, this whole chapter was dedicated to um us! Yep. We wanted to write this for our own personal use buuuut since I thought it'd be a good idea to post it due to people's questioning how I got over the one dude so fast when he died...anyways...any last words Nick?

Nick: I love you.

Clarie: Mmm...I love you too...(Glomp)

Caitlin:Hm? (giddy) And I love both of you!! (jumps on Clarie and Nick)

Nick and Clarie: OOMPH!!

Clarie: Ahhh...Caitlin I think you broke mommy's back...(rubs back) Review!!

Nick: Your poor back, let me massage it for you... (lays Clarie on her stomach)

Brad: (Runs in) Oh no! They're at it again! Quick Hunk, grab the spray bottle! At this rate we'll have another Caitlin on our hands!


	41. Ch39: WeskyvClarie, Nick to the rescue!

Clarie: This disclaimer s'pose to be funny! Now laugh dammit! Laugh! Or the babies are gonna get it!

Wesker: (Fork and knife in hand. A bib with a babies face tied around his neck) I'm hungry for those babies!! So don't you fucking laugh!!

Clarie: Oh Wesker, you slanty eyed bastard.

Jazz Master 7: Hey wasn't this chapter suppose to have a disclaimer? TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!!

Clarie: Ahh! Niiiiick!! (runs away)

Jazz Master 7: (looks at reviewers) Did you like this disclaimer? It's made of bubblegum and love. TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS! Take em off! Take em off! Take em oooofffff!!

Wesker: (Looks around shifty eyed) Bubblegum and love you say?

_Mining area _

**Clarie's POV **

Ah those bastards. Who the hell do they think they are kidnapping me, slapping tape over my mouth, tying me up, and telling me to shut up, and and...damn I AM annoying...

Kay so I'm stuck here in the cart, watching Wesker and Trent team up to kill some Ganados. Little did they know, I watched all those awesome spy movies where you hide knives in your gloves and all that cool crap. I pulled a small knife out and cut my ropes.

Kay, so I'm free. Rubbing my wrists, I grabbed my belt and clipped it on.

"You're not escaping this time..." Wesker said aiming his magnum at me. Before he pulled the trigger, I dove to the side, grabbing my gun and rolling to my feet. Aiming it at his head.

He grinned at me. I only glared, keeping the bead of my laser on his forehead.

"You know...I've been shot in the eye. And lived. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't kill me with that rinky dink gun." he said, squeezing the trigger tighter, but not enough to actually fire the gun.

I felt a bit defeated, feeling a drop of sweat fall down my brow.

"I could sure as hell try, Wesker." I said. Woah, am I actually being serious? Yay! Damn I ruined the moment didn't I...? He just made a, "Heh.." and began to squeeze the trigger again. He's screwing with my mind now...I jumped behind the cart hearing a loud dinging causing my ears to ring. FUCK!

I held onto my ears, and because of it, I was temporarily deaf, and Wesker was now in front of me, still grinning. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

He pulled his fist back and then lunged it at me, I rolled away and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of my gun. Then tried to round house kick him, but of course he pulled a Queso Grande and grasped my foot in midair. He sent me flying back, but I managed to land on my feet and balance myself.

My ears were still ringing after this. I looked around and it kinda felt like everything was slowing down now. That is until I was grabbed by the ponytail and thrown towards Trent. Trent flew back with me. I looked over at him and saw he was out cold. Looking back up I saw Wesker running towards me, then he kinda disappeared really fast-like, him and his fucking virus!!

I felt some wind behind me and ducked, seeing his foot fly over my head. Holy fuck that was close!

While his foot was in the air, I decided to grab his leg and dig my nails into it, and then punch him in the nads. He chuckled. Craaaap...I forgot about CVX...

That's okay, I just decided to bring my elbow up and down on his knee cap. Which...didn't work...FUCK IT ALL!

Hell yeah! My hearing eased up! He still grinned at me. "Just letting you know, when I'm through with you, your precious Nicholas will be next..."

THAT'S IT!!

Getting pissed, I started pulling the trigger at him repeatedly; after the 10th bullet his head barely jerked back, giving me time to run up to him, drop kick his ass to the floor, and stomp on his face, I know he probably couldn't feel it but whatever... He grabbed my ankle. Stood to his feet.

Dammit! He just won't fucking die!!

He threw me off and then picked me up by the neck, lifting me into the air. AH DAMMIT, EVERY FUCKING TIME!

_Same place I was last chapter; wake up, people! _

**Chevy's POV **

Well wasn't that special? I wonder if I should follow him... Maybe kicking Billy some more will help me decide... hmm..."OW! What the fuck was that for?!"I wanted to say, because you're an asshole and you weren't paying attention, and I felt like doing it, but I opted for, "Because this whole thing is your fault!"Instead of standing up and punching me, which I expected from him, he kind of looked to the ground and sighed, "Yeah.. you're right. It is." "Well, while you guys are figuring things out, I'll be over here," Luis said, walking over to the merchant and saying, "Come on, I KNOW you have a smoke, just one, please?"

"Anyway, she's your friend, right?" Billy started, glaring back at Luis for the interruption, "Why aren't you going after her?"

"I'd only get in Nick's way. I know Clarie would understand. Besides," I said, implementing finger quotes, "Nick's 'got handcannon rounds, bitch.' so I don't think he'll need my help."

Now what the hell was I supposed to do to pass my time? Think?

Oh GOD no! Things are infuriating enough at face value. Last thing I need is to really analyze what's going on.But that's what I did. The more I thought about it, this entire experience was a challenge from the get go. A challenge to see if we could overcome everything that was thrown at us, and find what was really important in the long run. A purpose of life, so to speak.

It was different for all of us. Nick found it in himself to love someone. Clarie learned the hard way that a fake relationship, especially with someone made up, like Leon, wasn't worth living. Luckily she realized it and ended up with Nick. And Sara.. It's sad. She let everything get to her head, and it swallowed her whole. Now she's dead. I almost feel sorry for her.. almost..But where does that leave me? Do I have a purpose here? Maybe I do...I sat and pondered again...Finally I realized. I have to stop making myself the sidekick.

I have to start being more of a hero and less of a rodeo clown.That's it.I had to stop depending on everyone else and start taking care of things myself. There's a difference between being a friend and being a third wheel, and I'd been borderline for a while now. Well, no more. Things are gonna change...Riiiight after I kick Billy again...

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, CHEVY?" Billy rubbed his sore backside, from where I KICKED him, you dirty perverted fangirls. He followed me to the door with his eyes.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"Wendy's," I said grinning, "You want I bring you back a Jr. Frosty?"

"..Funny. Now can you give us the non-smart ass version?" Becky questioned all sarcastic-like."Sorry, that version is banned in Europe. Maybe when we get back to the states, Becky, hm...? Toodles!"I turned to leave, but stopped mid-stride.

"Actually, Mr. Merchant," I tried my best to sound cheery, despite my lack of a certain weapon with an endless supply of ammo...

"Do you carry any more of those regular, non-infinite rocket launchers?"

"Sure do, stranga... " he replied, still putting the emphasis on "stranga". Guess he's still mad...

I cracked my knuckles. Ouch. "Sweet, I'll take one... "

Biggest mistake I'd ever make...

_Mining Area_

**Wesker's POV**

Hmph...Deja Vu...

It felt so right to be squeezing the neck of this annoying woman. She probably would've died faster if she hadn't put up a fight and hung around Nicholas.

I grinned watching her struggle to breathe, jerking her head, and kicking her feet. All this power feels so good. And I'm enjoying every waking moment of this. But I'll really be in heaven once I kill her little boyfriend and grab my samples.

Suddenly, my whole body jerked to the side, sending me flying and spinning through the air as I hit the rock wall with a thud. The hell was that!? It felt like someone had taken a rocket launcher and compressed its power into one point! Damn, that hurt... the fuck... am I bleeding? Me!? Bleeding!? This is impossible, whatever that was, it could kill an elephant... but dammit, that girl was out of my grasp, and I was in pain! Pain! This is unacceptable!

I stood, clutching my side, scanning the area until I spotted them. Lifting my free arm I aimed directly for the girl's heart, when suddenly something passed through the air directly in front of me and shot past my right ear.A rocket...!And as fast as I had come to that conclusion it hit the rock wall behind me, shattering the first layer and covering me in falling rubble. How these morons keep surviving is beyond me.

Atkins.. every second you and your friends continue to live.. consider it borrowed time..

Looking over at the culprit who shot the rocket, seeing as how the other whom I saw to be that retched Nicholas took off with Clarissa in hand, I decided he'd be my next victim as a warning..

He knew I was coming for him, I could see that look in his eye as I rose from underneath all this debris. I grinned and ran towards him, barely giving him time to even gasp, I pulled my fist back and sent it through his face...

"It was fun playing with you Camargo, or as they called you, Chevy, but now I have bigger fish to fry..." I mumbled, taking my hand out of his head before cleaning it on his clothing and walking off.

_Nick's House_

**Brad's POV**

What a day this has been...that "bundle of joy" is just soooo precious...twitch...She's way more hyper than Clarie and Nick could ever friggin' be. How the hell is Leon her father?!

She'd pass for Clarie and Nick's...speaking of the little terror where the hell is she?

I turned around to see Hunk on the sofa watching The Price is Right. "Have you seen Caitlin?" I asked. He continued staring at the tv. "Um, she's outback playing with a TMP."

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

He turned back to look at me. "What?"

Twitch. Twitch.

Clarie's gonna massacre me if she finds out! I ran all the way to the backyard. Leaping over whatever was in my way in the obsticle course that for some reason Nick left up.

When I made it to the back into the playground area, I saw her there playing with the gun. "CAITLIN! NOOOOO!" I shouted. She turned to face me, giggling and pulling the trigger...at me...

"AHHHHHHH!"

Blip.

"AHHHHHH!!"

"Hehehehe." I heard Caitlin giggle.

"AHHHHHH!!"

"Um Uncle Bwad?"

"AHHHHH...ahhh...ahh..ah...eh?" I blinked a few times to see a plastic dart on my forehead. I pulled it off and then looked back at her. She kinda just stared at me, and then handed me the TMP.

It kinda smells like paint...wait a second...I glared and turned around to see Hunk standing there. "Congratulations Brad. You set a new course record."

"You sonuva...you did this?!"

"I needed some kind of entertainment."

Twitch. Twitch. If only I wasn't afraid of him...

_Where the hell am I anyway?_

**Billy's POV**

After hearing a loud explosion, gunshots, and footsteps disapating, I was pretty much convinced someone was dead. But who? Eh probably someone not important. I dunno, gut feelings are usually correct, right?

I can't believe I let Trent use me. I should have known it was too good to be true when he said he'd kindly award me with nearly 60 grand.

Whatever, the point is, I can't let these people die. They could have killed me for backstabbing them but they didn't. I'll take that as their way of saying, "It's okay Billy. Just don't do it again."

Okay that's giving them way too much credit. But whatever. I'll help them as my way of repaying the favor of not killing me. But since the three are gone, I guess I'll lead the others for a bit.

"Becks, Luis, we better get going. Let's find Nick, Clarie and Chevy before something else does."

Becks and Luis nodded and followed behind me with their weapons.

**End Chapter...Unfortunately. Shortest...Chapter..EVER..WTF gives?! I know..we've asked ourselves that too...Why are you talking to yourself? I don't know...Did Jenny take over your brain again? Maybe...Maybe my ass...Stop talking! I can't help it...OH GOD THE VOICES IN MY HEAD!**

Clarie: (sighs) I'm sorry for the delay guys, and I'm really sorry for no Nick's POV...I told you things have been going bad for us lately. Sara's crazy and kinda stalking us, Chevy's out of um I can't remember if he's in the states right now or...yeah, he's dropped out from the story, says he needs some time to clear his head.

And I've been having some personal issues, Nick's having some issues, and we're trying to get by and stuff..but we'll TRY to finish this story, we're kinda bored of it, but since we completed a Silent Hill project, an actual pychological horror fic we put together for a personal collection, we have a sequel that we made of it that's nearly completed though I really don't wanna toss away the new OCs that were created...

Anyways, I'll talk to him about finishing this up. Maybe you guys can suggest a few things...maybe if we can, we'll think up a new story and recruit new people to take our former partner's places. Only two though, guys. We'll consider it as long as yall send in some sampled writing, and info on your characters. (shrug) It all really depends on Nick. You guys know me, whatever he says goes...(shifty eyes)

So anywho! I hope yall atleast enjoyed this little angsty segment...comic relief should be on it's way next chapter! (cough) I hope...Until then...um..

(shoots Rebecca)

My job is done...Seeya!

Chris: Wait, so that's it? No more story? You guys blow!

Clarie: (glares) I didn't say it was the end needle noggin!

Chris: Lies! Lies and riddles Clarie! Lies and riddles!

Clarie: NO CHRIS! YOU'RE LIES AND RIDDLES!

Chris: (shifty eyes) I've stand by what I've said...REVIEW!

Clarie: I rubbed off on you! I'm so proud to be called your mistaken fictional sister! And yes! Review damn you! Review!!!

(we take no credit for Jazz Master's apearance, Weskerhouse is fully credited, we just wanted to have him appear ...Wesker does, however, eat babies...)

Wesker: (chewing on something) What?


	42. Last Note

I'm so pissed off right now guys. CB Or whatever the hell her name is, as childish as her name is. And Chevy are the ones to blame. Chevy quit the story on his own free will, he wasn't here to post most of the time, he was killed the first time because of his lack of participation. Sara, well, you all know why Sara is gone. Claire Bear who doesn't even know what issue are going on, has failed to notice that Tangora is infact one of the original authors. I was just picked to be part of the group a little later on in the story. So to her, I leave this message.

I thought you of all people were a good person who actually checked their facts before making an assumption. Call Chevy and talk to him, ask him why it happened. He'll tell you, if he lies about then, whatever, what can we do huh?

And as far as Mary-Suish, stupid romance, and nothing funny? This story is just for fun. And I wouldn't speak of Mary Sue if you yourself are a Mary Sue, and everyone in writing has a few elements of one, but their stories are still good aren't they? I mean look how far yours got and you have elements of it.

So, to you, Claire Bear I say, FUCK YOU. I dont care if we get banned or our story gets deleted because yeah we've had history and it's the reason I made friends with the people I know today, and I met Tangora through it all, but we don't need this anymore. And you thinking just because you have fans that they'll all agree which they most likely will, I hope you're proud of yourself.

You tried to destroy my and Tangora's relationship, you've thrown hissy fits for stupid things in Convos, you listen to EVERYTHING Chevy says, so you're no different then he is, or Sara.

Have a nice life CB. And flame away!

STORY CANCELLED.

Basically they made it through Spain, they fucked the RE world up and they're back home safe and sound. (Crappy end? Blame those two. Maybe, just maybe we'll make a come back. But until everything is sorted out, this is all that's going to be posted. Thank you for your time)

Tangora: By the way, Claire Bear, if you're gonna state an opinion, get your facts and post it into MSN.


	43. Apologies and Good News

Chevy: Hello everyone. First of all, I want to apologize to every last reader who had to go through Something Different's awkward ending... (cough) Alot of you have either been misinformed or have made assumptions that are incorrect. Claire Bear is a great great friend who would go to any lengths to protect me or avenge me, and I made things seem different than they really were to her, especially with my character being killed off. I did tell Nick and Clarie in advance that I needed to leave, and gave them permission to do with my character what they chose. I guess I was just mad that I died so violently and such.. I just complain too much to everyone, and things have changed alot since then. The one thing that's never changed is my hatred for losing friends. If you read this, please understand, CB. If you have any concerns, you know how to contact me...

Yeah, I'm sorry about all the confusion, everyone, and would just like to say that, no the story isn't canceled now, but we've made far too many mistakes with it to continue in good conscience, so we're taking this oppotunity to tell you that we're going to be severely editing this story, taking a few parts out, as well as someone who shouldn't have been there to begin with. Do not fear, we're keeping the essential core of the story intact, as well as all of your favorite moments.

To everyone who takes the time to read this, we really appreciate it, and on that note, once it's been rebuilt, this story is dedicated to all of you. To people I've confided in; Yes, I am returning to the group I used to say I wanted to no longer be a part of. I ask that you remember how fickle of a person I am, and respect that I do have my reasons.

To anyone who doubts that this is really ResidentChevy, feel free to PM me on my profile about it.

I'm trying this one more time, and this time I promise, no half-assing!

Keep your eyes open for the Remade Something Different ( We're currently working with the title "Something Else" )

We'll do our best not to disappoint you!

Clarie: (shields self) I don't want to be killed by anyone who hates me...okay, first off. I do apologize for everything that's happened. I apologize to even those who refuse to read PMs I had sent out explaining what was going on. And as somene who doesn't really like sharing personal business I felt yall deserved the right to know what was going on since I couldn't get intouch with Claire Bear personally, therefore I had written that stuff down as a chapter. And I am deeply sorry to her, and yall. More so yall because those who are familiar with us, we treasure you. (not kissng ass, we mean business!)

You guys kept us going despite the minor interruptions of an ex member...

Guys and girls. I just hope you give this story another chance. If not, I can understand. Just please don't take anything out on the others. I'm the responsible one here, so rag on me all you want BUT the catch is, you can rag but ya have to atleast give this a shot.

No more random. Funny stuff you all like. No pairing with any RE chacters in anyway...cept for my love for Claire/Leon, can't guarantee you I won't kill Ada...(cough cough)

But yes, I do apologize for everything. I really can't stress that enough. I love you guys and I know writing my inconsiderate hatred for someone publicly like that was disrespect to you all. Qwerty, you and REfan have been with us ever since I can remember. I love you two. lol weird huh? You guys are our favorite fans.

Phoenix, you're a great guy who does indeed deserve a chance in our fics.

And I really do thank the people who tried to stick up for us even if we too were in the wrong. You guys are great and this new improved SD goes out to you guys.


End file.
